Raising a Morgan Liason's Family
by Lizzie0609
Summary: This is a story showing what might have happen if Elizabeth had not waken up in the hospital, and Jason told Lucky he was the baby's father.
1. Chapter 1 Liason's Son

**This is just my verison of what could have happened if Jason had told Lucky that he was Jake's father before Elizabeth woke up. I do not own these characters, just want to see what others my think of my version.**

**Chapter 1**

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth, you have to wake up. The doctors are saying it would be best if our son went home. You told me to do what is best for our son. So you need to wake up, or I'm going to have to tell everyone..."

He couldn't believe this was happening. He had gotten Elizabeth to the hospital, so how did this happen? Now it was coming down to the truth…the truth that he had promised Elizabeth not to expose.

"Jason, this is your baby…."

He recalls hearing those words for the first time while trapped inside an elevator of the Metro Court. There had been a group of men trying to get a case out of the vault, and everyone he loved had been trapped in the hotel. Spinelle had helped him get inside, and he had been able to get Sam out and grab Elizabeth just in time. He remembers how shocking this statement had been at the time. Five little words making him a father. Of course he had told Elizabeth he would marry her, but she refused saying that he was still in love with Sam and she had Lucky. Elizabeth was always worrying about others and not putting herself first. They were going to tell the truth when they got out, but they couldn't hurt the ones we were with. Sam had just found out she couldn't have children, and Elizabeth was afraid Lucky would turn back to pills….so instead, the truth stayed hidden.

There was a really bad storm going on in Port Charles that night. He had decided to check on her because the baby's due date was really close. She didn't answer the door when he knocked. When he opened the door, she was on the floor. This couldn't be happening. He rushed her to the hospital and they got the baby out just in time. Elizabeth had been awake for a short time. He had been able to hold his son for the first time. Then Elizabeth started to bleed out, and now she wasn't waking up. She had made him promise just a few days before that if something ever happened to her, he had to do what was best for the baby….their baby.

"Elizabeth, come on. Wake up. Our son needs his mother. He is perfect. You promised you would always be there for him. Please wake up. He both needs you."

"What are you doing here?" asked Lucky, walking in holding the baby.

"Just talking with Elizabeth…telling her she needs to wake up for the baby. Lucky, the doctors are saying that it will be best for the baby to go home. They aren't sure how long it will be before Elizabeth wakes up."

"Why are you getting involved? This is Elizabeth's and my child…not yours. I make the decisions, not you."

"Lucky, we are talking about what's best for the baby. You know that Elizabeth would want to do what is best for her child, and it's my obligation to due what's best for the baby. You need to take him home if that's what the doctors think would be best."

"Jason, you need to leave. You don't get a say here. I know your Elizabeth's friend, but I think she'll wake up faster if the baby is near. That's why I brought him here. Now move." He walks over to Elizabeth, holding the baby next to her. "Elizabeth, he's here. Our perfect son that you gave us is here. He needs you Elizabeth. He needs his mom. Plus you get to choose the name…remember our deal. So wake up. Name our baby boy."

"Lucky, listen to me, talk with the doctors. Do what is best for the baby, or I will."

"You don't get a say in this, Jason. You are not the father…I am."

"Lucky, that's where you're wrong. I promised Elizabeth that I would do what is best for this baby, because I'm the father."

"No you're not. I am. You're just saying this to push me. Well no more. Get out. Get away from my wife….my family!"

"Lucky, I know this is hard, but the baby is mine. Elizabeth and I didn't want to hurt anyone, so we decided to keep it between us. But she had me promise that if something were to happen, I was to come forward and do what was best for our child. Now, I'm going to keep that promise. The doctors say it's best for the baby to go home because they aren't sure when or if Elizabeth is going to wake up."

"No. There's no way. Elizabeth would have told me. I went to rehab for her and the baby. She married me again. There's no way. You just…oh my god. That's why you've been hanging around so much. You were having an affair with my wife…in my house. How could you?'

Lulu ran in the room after hearing the shouting. "Lucky, give me the baby. You are going to upset the baby." Lulu laid the baby in the bed and rang for the nurse.

"Lulu, do you hear him. He said the baby is his…apparently Elizabeth and him were having an affair behind my back, behind everyone's back. How did I not see this?"

"Lucky, it wasn't like that. It was one night. Elizabeth did a paternity test. She just told me a couple of months ago. But I will do what is best for my son, and the doctors say to take him home."

Lucky stated at Jason in complete disbelief. "Lulu, do you hear this guy. There is no way he is taking my son. I don't believe it's yours."

Lulu grabbed Lucky's arm. Lucky shook her off. "Lucky, you need to calm down. There is no reason to act crazy. Let's go for a walk…calm down. Then talk about this."

Kelly and the nurse walk in the room. "What's going on here? My patient does not need this. If you can not keep it down, you need to leave. Elizabeth needs rest to get stronger."

"Kelly, you were Elizabeth's doctor. Did you do a paternity test on my son?"

"Lucky, patient files are confidential. You know that."

"But this is my wife. I need to know the truth. Did you do a paternity test on my son?"

"Lucky, don't do this to yourself. Not here, not now. Let's go for a walk and talk." Lulu grabbed Lucky's arm and walked with him into the hall.

Kelly, Jason, and the nurse with the baby followed. Kelly looked to the nurse and said, "Can you please take the baby back to the maternity ward? We need to get a few things straight here."

"Listen Kelly, Elizabeth told me the results of the test. I knew she was doing one. She told me that the baby is mine. Now what do I need to do get this straight. Elizabeth wants me to do what is best for the baby, and his doctors are saying he needs to go home."

Lucky shoves Jason away from Kelly. "Kelly, don't listen to him. Unless there is proof, he will not touch my child. If he does, I'll have him arrested for attempted kidnapping."

Lulu grabs Lucky's arm again and tries to steer him away. "Lucky, you need to listen to me. We need to leave and talk about this. Please don't do anything you will regret."

"Lulu, you can't tell me you believe this…this…there's just no way. Elizabeth would have told me something." He looks at his sister. "You believe me, right? Not Jason. Lulu, please…you're family."

Lulu looked at Lucky knowing she was going to break her brother's heart. "Lucky, I've known for a while now. Elizabeth said she couldn't say anything because she was afraid you would turn back to the pills. You kept saying you had gotten straight for Elizabeth and the baby, and you looked so happy. How could anyone tell you anything different?"

Lucky backed away and looked at his sister, and then Jason. His wife and his sister had kept something this huge from him, something that could change his life. How could they do this to him….his own family?

"Lucky, do you need to talk with someone… Lainey perhaps?" asked Kelly. She was going to do what ever she could tot keep her patient safe. She did not want Elizabeth to have to hear that something horrible happened because of this. She knew how upset she was already about the fact that Lucky was possible going to find out one day that the baby wasn't his.

Lucky just turned away. "Lulu, how could you of all people keep this from me? Are you that devoted to Jason now too…to turn on your own brother?" He looked to Jason. "And as for you, you are going to regret the day you messed with my wife." Lucky looked at Elizabeth once more, and then left.

**

* * *

Kelly looked at Jason. "Are you sure about this? Are you ready for this?"**

"He's my son. I'm going to do what's best for him. What do I need to do to get the paperwork straight to take him home? I need to know about how long it's going to take, and I will take care of whatever I need to get. If I need my lawyer down here for the paperwork to be completed for me, I'll call her."

Kelly looked at Elizabeth, wondering what her friend would think about what has happened. She looked back to Jason. "Okay, let me pull those results. Elizabeth told me that if something happened, I was to let you make decisions for the baby since you were the biological father. You might want your lawyer to go ahead and file paperwork for emergency guardianship. I'll provide you with the results to get the ball rolling. Do you have what you need to take care of a newborn at home?"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything. Just get me a list of what I need."

"Okay, but you might want to watch out for Lucky."

"He's not going to be a problem."

Jason turned to Lulu. "I'm sorry it had to come out like this, but he's my son."

"I know. I just wish I knew what my brother was going to do. I better call Nicholas. He knows about you and Elizabeth. I better give him the heads up on Lucky so he can help find him…I don't think Lucky is going to let me help him anytime soon. Do you need any help with the baby?"

Jason shook his head. "We'll be fine. You have already done enough to your family by keeping the secret for this long. Now, I need to go take care of my son."

My son. He could now step up and be there for his own son. No one could take him away. Jason walked around to the nursery and looked in on him. He was perfect. Now he just needed him safe. Jason took one last look and picked up him phone. He had some things to take care of. First, he'd call Diane to get the paperwork filed, then Sonny to have the extra protection on hand. Nothing was going to happen to his family. Also, he needed to have a talk with Sam…things were going to be a little different from now on.

* * *

Lucky made it to the docks before breaking down. His wife and family had lied to him. Everything over the past few months had been lies. He bet everyone knew the truth…everyone but him. How could his own family do this to him? He looked out at the water. And worst of all, it had been with Jason. Everyone thought Jason was just perfect…guess they forgot he was a gangster. Jason was going to regret he had ever touched his family. Now to just get something that was Jason's. But first, he needed a fix…something to make the pain go away. He walked down towards the end of the piers.

Lucky looked up to see a kid straighten his jacket…did he just see some bags. "Hey kid…got anything for a painful back? I just need a little something."

"Mister, you must think I'm crazy. I don't have anything for any one. Plus, I've seen you around here be for. You're a cop."

"Yeah, well I've seen you too, and you can either provide me with something, or I can take you in because I already saw what's on the inside of your jacket."

"Alright, alright…here. Just leave me alone. Take it."

How lucky was he…to have this kid giving him just what he wanted. Now, couple of pills, a drink, then….

"Lucky, is that you? What are you doing here?"

Lucky turned around. Wow…what his luck. It was Sam. "Guess you heard about what happened? I just couldn't take it. I had to get away."

"Lucky, what are you talking about? Why are you here?"

"You mean you haven't heard the news. Jason's a daddy to what was supposed to be my son. Elizabeth and my family have been lying to me for months. And now that mobster is my son's father."

"What do you mean…Jason's not the father? He told me he wasn't. How could this have happened? When did you find out? I can't believe this…he lied. He said they were just friends…that nothing was going on. Why did he lie?"

"I was just told…guess they've been going behind our backs for months. I cleaned myself up for this child, loved him, married his mother, and was ready to provide for him. How could it not be mine? I didn't even know they had been together. Elizabeth kept saying they were just friends. And on top of that, Lulu, my own sister, knew and didn't even say anything."

"I knew they had been together…it was the night of the blackout. But I wasn't sure if you should know or not. It had been hard enough for me to find out…plus you went to rehab and Jason made me promise. How could he keep something like this from me? How could she have his child? That's all I've wanted for months…and now she's given it to him. This can't be happening. Not now…we were just starting to get back on track."

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news…try finding out while holding the child you thought was yours."

"Lucky, I am so sorry. I should have told you before. I wanted to, but Jason wouldn't let me. Plus, I thought if you found out, you might leave Elizabeth, and I would have lost Jason for sure. I know that was selfish of me, but….I can't believe he didn't tell me himself."

Sam wondered if he believed her…if this was going to work. It was only pure luck that he already knew. She had been wondering how to bring this secret out, and here the truth had fallen into his lap without her having to look like the bad guy. Jason and Elizabeth were going to pay. And how better to do that then take Lucky from Elizabeth and then her and Lucky take the baby that should have been hers…not Elizabeth's. Jason didn't know, but she had over heard him talking with Elizabeth at the docks one day. She knew the baby was his. He had already told her that he would have married Elizabeth to help take care of the baby, but she had turned him down. She had also heard him say he would respect her decision about the baby. She knew he wouldn't take Elizabeth's child, even if the baby was his. Elizabeth was free now…Lucky knew the truth. Jason would probably drop her, and take Elizabeth as his own. But they were not going to get that baby, she would. Then Jason would probably be running back to her once she was through with Elizabeth. Elizabeth was going to lose everything.

"Lucky…I don't know what to do. I don't understand why Jason's not telling me this himself. I guess he's not over her…not over what happened between us." She sat staring out at the water. "I don't know about you, but I could use a drink. Why don't you come with me to get my stuff, and we can get a drink. I'm not sure where I'm going to go next. Guess we both have a lot to get straight."

She helped Lucky up. He kind of stumbled, but then righted himself. "Are you okay?"

"Do you think I'm okay?"

"Okay…okay. Stupid question. Let's go get that drink."

**

* * *

They walked into the pent house and looked around.**

"Well, I guess I'll go get a couple of things for the night. I'll come get the rest later. I'm going to have to talk with Jason anyways. I can't believe this. He still hasn't called me. How can he do this? How can he just drop everything for her and not think about her? You want that drink now?" She walked over and grabbed the vodka from the stand. She opened it and drink until she couldn't take it any more, then handed it to Lucky.

He took a drink, and then glanced around. "Well, where are you going to live after living in this place that equals up to the charm?"

"I'm not quite sure…but I'm sure I'll find something. I am working now. Everyday Hero is going great…so I should be able to find something. Hey, why don't you bring that drink up stairs so I can grab a couple of things? I can't stay here tonight…I need to clear my head." They walked upstairs to Jason's room. "I can't believe I just moved back in. I should have waited…should have known something was going on when he was reluctant to have a child with me. Just didn't think it was because of her. He kept saying it was about the business. Here…let me have some of that."

She stepped close to him…almost touching. "So, what are you going to do?"

He placed a hand on her side to kind of steady himself. "Tonight I am going to forget about them…get myself drunk and pass out I guess. I'll try to start figuring out something tomorrow. Too much has happened today."

She leaned into him and set the drink down on the bedside table. "You know. They were here when that night happened. They claim it was just comfort that they needed. Do you think they broke our hearts in this room?"

Lucky glanced around. Suddenly all he could see was Jason and Elizabeth…over in the corner, in the bed, on the way to the bathroom. He looked at Sam. "Do you really think he would have done that to you?"

Lucky knew what he was going to do. Jason took Elizabeth…he was going to take Sam. It was only fair…right?!

Lucky leaned in until his lips were almost of Sam's. "I am going to kiss you now…we need a little comfort too…right." And he kissed her.

**

* * *

"Sonny, we need to talk. It's about Elizabeth. She had the baby, and there were complications. They aren't sure if she is going to wake up."**

"Okay, but that's Lucky's problem, right. I've got something I need you to check into. I got a tip about Alcazar. I need you to start checking into it."

"Sonny, listen. I have to take care of this. I promised Elizabeth I would do what was best for the baby if anything happened, because the baby is…mine, not Lucky's."

Sonny sat down behind his desk and stared at his friend. "But I thought it was Lucky's…when did you find this out?"

"A few months ago…I should have said something, but we had decided to let her raise the baby with Lucky. At the time I found out, Sam had just found out she couldn't have kids because of me, and I couldn't hurt her like this, and she didn't want to hurt Lucky. But now, they don't know if she's going to wake up, and she made me promise I would do what was best for the baby. The doctors think the baby should go ahead and go home. I'm taking the baby home today, but I need your help. I'm going to need some time to get everything straight, and I'm going to need extra protection at my home and someone on Elizabeth's room. Lucky was pretty upset, and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"But what about you? Why didn't you just tell me? We could have already had this worked out. What are you going to do about the baby and Sam? Sam's going to go nuts?"

"My baby and his mother come first. She is just going to have to understand. I've got to protect them. This is my child, Sonny. My son. What would you do in my situation? I'm going to the pent house to talk with her now, plus I need to get some things straight before I bring him home. Do you think Leticia could help out for a couple of days…until Elizabeth wakes up?"

"Sure…but that means you have to tell Carly, and you know how she feels about Elizabeth. If you are ready to face that battle, then by all means, ask Leticia for help. Your family does have to come first. Just watch out for Sam. Something tells me she's not going to do to well with this…I mean the last time you pushed her away, she slept with Ric of all people."

"I know…I think I might see if Emily can help before I battle Carly right now. I'll let you know."

"Okay…I'll send someone to watch Elizabeth, and I'll send a couple of guys over to the pent house. If it gets to crazy, I guess you and the baby could stay at the house for a couple of days. At least you know it's secure."

"No…thanks but I want to get my son settled for now. Let him know someone's there for him."

"That's fine…but what happens when his mother wakes up…if she does."

"I'll think about that after my son is safe. I'll talk with you soon."

Sonny shook his head as he watched him leave. Jason…a father. Carly was not going to be happy.

* * *

Jason arrived home and began to look for Sam.

"Sam. Sam, I need to talk with you."

He ran up the stairs. The bathroom was empty…maybe she was in their room. He walked in and flipped on the light.

"Sam, I need to talk with you. This is important…" He looked at the bed. What was this? Sam and….Lucky. "What is this? What are you doing in my bed?"

He picked Lucky and tossed him out of the bed. "What did this do? Did it make you feel any better? And you…" pointing at Sam "…you can get out and never come back. I was coming to tell you about my son, and you are in the bed with him. Doesn't take you long does it? I'll send all your stuff to you later…just get out and away from my home." He looked back at Lucky who was stumbling around, "Are you drunk or back on pills?" He dug through Lucky's jacket and pulled out the bag. "You will never be near Elizabeth and her children again. Do you hear me…never! If I see you anywhere near them, you will be dead. Get out of my house."

Jason turned and walked out of the room. He picked up his phone and dialed…"Sonny, I need your pent house until I can get the stench of Sam out of this one. I will not bring my family here until everything she's touched is gone."

"That's fine…what ever you need. What happen? She didn't like the news."

"Try she was already with bed with Lucky before getting the news from me. Good riddance."

* * *

Jason arrived back at the hospital. He had a delivery service sending everything he would need to the penthouse. Now he just had to find Emily. At the nurse station, they had said she was going to visit Elizabeth before going home. He walked into Elizabeth's room and saw her sitting by her bed.

She walked out of Elizabeth's room when she saw him. She looked at him and said, "You know she's going to be okay, right. There is no way she would leave her beautiful son behind…plus she's going to want to raise him with his father, isn't that right, Jase?"

"So you know already…I had wanted to tell you myself."

"Sorry, Kelly told me earlier about the situation. Plus, I've just knew he had tot be yours. I mean, have you seen him. He looks just like you. Plus, I've always known you and Elizabeth were meant to be…now there's nothing holding you back, right?"

"But what about what Elizabeth thinks….wait. Don't do this to me. I have to concentrate on my son and making sure his mother is going to be okay before going any further. Speaking of which, I was wondering if you could help me out for a couple of days with my son until we can see what is happening with Elizabeth. I don't think she is going to want a nanny taking care of her kids."

"It would be my pleasure. You might not have to wait long, because her vitals are starting to look better. Have you told mom yet?"

"No, but I will. Em…did you hear about this morning?"

"Yes…Kelly filled me in. Most of the hospital seems to know now because Diane was up here waving papers around…plus there's a guard outside of Elizabeth's room that doesn't let anyone but doctors or nurses in."

"Em…there's more to it now. I just caught Sam and Lucky in bed together. I told him that he better not ever come near Elizabeth again. Em, he's back on pills."

"Oh…Elizabeth was afraid of that. That's why she never told Lucky about the night." She gave him a hug. "Don't worry. Everything will work out just find…plus now my two favorite people can be together. With their son…what could be better than that?"

"Em, do you mind if I have a moment alone with Elizabeth. I'm going to take my son home soon, and I want her to hear a little of what's going on."

"Absolutely. I am going to see my new little nephew and get my things together so I can leave with you guys. Plus, I'm going to get mom. She needs to know."

"Thanks Em." He gave her a hug and walked in to see Elizabeth.

He sat next to her and gently held her hand. "Elizabeth, Lucky knows. I'm sorry, but the doctors want our son to go home. They said that would be best for him. I'm keeping the promise. I will take him home until you get better, and then we'll raise him together. Em is going to help for now. There's more…but I'll explain later. Elizabeth, you need to wake up. Our son needs his mother. You should see him. He's perfect. Ten perfect little fingers and toes, a your nose, and the cutest little mouth. Elizabeth, please wake up."

He sat her hand down gently. He traced her face with his finger tips. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Jason left the room, just missing the movement of her fingers.

**

* * *

**Monica was just getting to Elizabeth Spencer's room when she saw Jason step out. "Jason, Emily said I should speak with you. Is there a problem?" Monica was the hospital's head of cardiology and Jason's mom. She has just arrived at the hospital when Emily had asked her to stop by Elizabeth's room.

"Monica. There is something. I was going to tell you later…but why don't you walk with me down to the nursery." Jason began walking down the hall, trying to figure out how to tell his mom the truth.

Monica followed her son while wondering what he needed. Jason did not usually ask her for anything. She usually only spoke to him during the tragic situations…not just on a regular basis. She wondered if something was wrong with Michael. "Jason, is something wrong?"

Jason stopped and stared at his mother. She had always been just slightly more accepting of him compared to the rest of the Quartermaines. Also, she deserved some happiness…considering she lost her husband, his father, just a few months before due to the Metro Hotel crisis. "Monica, just come with me. There's something important I need to tell you, and I want you to hear this from me."

They walked until they were at the hospital nursery. Jason looked in the window. There he was, his son. "Monica, can you come into the nursery with me for a minute."

Monica could not understand what had come over Jason. Something was going on…and why we they at the nursery in front of the Spencer boy.

Jason asked the nurse, "Can I hold him for a second?"

"Sure, Mr. Morgan."

Jason picked up his son and turned to Monica. "Monica, I'd like to introduce you to this little boy…he's my son."

Monica could not believe her ears. This was impossible…right. But she could see it in Jason's face. There was love there. Love for this precious little boy…her grandson. "Jason, what is this? What happened? I have a grandson."

"I'm sorry about telling you this way, but I wanted you to know. Plus, half the hospital seems to know at the moment, and I thought you should hear this from me, well Emily thought you should hear this from me. Elizabeth hasn't woken up, and the doctors said he needs to go home. I'm taking my son home today."

"But Jason, why wasn't anything said before? Why now?"

"There were people we didn't want to hurt, but that's over. Meet your grandson."

Jason handed his son to Monica. She held him, and for the first time in what felt like forever, she smiled. She held out her finger, and the little boy grasped it for a second, then let go.

Monica stared at her son with tears in her eyes. "Jason, he's perfect. Thank you. You didn't have to share this, but thank you."

"I couldn't not tell you…not after losing Alan. Emily's going to help me take care of him for a few days. The doctors aren't sure when Elizabeth is going to wake up, and Elizabeth made me promise to do what is best for our son. We are going to be leaving shortly. I'm just glad you got here before we left."

"Jason, can I help you with anything?"

"Of course you can help with your new grandson if you've got any spare time. It's been a while since I had to take care of a baby."

"Oh Jason, I'll do anything…you just name it."

"I'm going to check with the doctors and then on Elizabeth one more time. Then we are going to leave. I'll be at the Sonny's old pent house for a couple of days, and then I'll be back in mine. Until Elizabeth wakes up, the baby will be with me. Once she wakes up, we'll go from there…whatever she thinks is best. Come by if you want to see him."

Monica stared at this perfect little boy. Jason had just given her the best gift, something she really needed. "Jason, have you named him?"

Jason shook his head. "That's Elizabeth's choice. I'll see you soon."

Jason left out of the nursery to check with the doctor. Monica held her grandson close.

**

* * *

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth, wake up please. It's Jason. I'm taking our son home now. I will be back to check on you tomorrow. I've told the doctors to call me as soon as you wake up so I can talk with you. Don't worry if you see a guard on the door. I'll be back…please get better for our son."**

Jason stopped at the door before leaving and glanced at Elizabeth. This beautiful woman was the mother of his child. They could be a family, if that's what she wanted. He hoped so, because he wanted this woman and his child in his life. He even wanted to be there for her first son Cameron. Speaking of Cameron, he was going to have to speak with Audrey. He didn't think she was going to be happy with him. But she needed to know about Lucky so that Cameron didn't see what he was doing. He turned to the guard. "Call me if someone besides the doctors and nurses try to come in this room. Also, if anyone discusses any noticeable changes to Elizabeth."

"Yes sir, Mr. Morgan."

Jason walked back around to the nursery. Emily was there waiting on him. She looked up as he approached. "Are you ready to take that precious little boy home?"

Jason nodded his head and said, "Let's go." He picked up his son and they left.

* * *

Jason, holding the baby, and Emily came out of the elevator. Jason turned right.

"Um, Jase, isn't it the other way?" said Emily, pointing left.

"Come on Em. We need to talk. For a couple of days, we're going to be at Sonny's old place. My apartment is getting a cleaning, you could say." He opened the door to Sonny's pent house and looked around.

Spinelle jumped up from the couch. "Stone Cold, you brought the little prodigy home to nourish. Is the noble sister going to help?"

Jason sat the baby carrier down on the coffee table. He checked him to make sure he was okay, and then turned to Spinelle. "Have they started on the work at the pent house? And did the things I had ordered arrive yet?"

Spinelle nodded his head. "Everything is being corrected per Stone Cold's instructions. The goddess's things have been taken to the goddess's mother's home. Also, a plethora of boxes have been delivered at your humble abode."

Emily smiled and asked, "What's going on Jase? Why are a plethora of boxes being delivered to your place?"

Jason looked at Spinelle and said, "Can I trust you to go and pick up the food I ordered from Kelly's from Mike?"

Spinelle nodded his head and said, "I am your most humble servant. I will do your wishes." Spinelle walked to the door, but before leaving said, "I am truly pleased that Stone Cold decided to claim his prodigy."

All Emily could do was laugh once Spinelle left. "Okay Jase, you have to tell me what's going on, and we have to get the things this little guy needs. Do I need to run and get the things from Elizabeth and Lucky's place, or do you want new things?"

Jason looked at him son, then back at his sister. "Em…everything the baby needs should be next door. Kelly gave me a list of everything I should need. We just have to get it. I had it delivered today. Also, my penthouse is being redone at the moment…new furniture, beds, and stuff. Sam's gone. I told her to get out and never come back after I walked in on her and Lucky in my bed. I'm replacing the bed and furniture to start new I guess. Plus I'm adding some necessary things…things that will keep my family safe. I have to protect this little boy and his mother." Jason paused, thinking for a moment. "Em, I need to speak with Audrey. Maybe you can help. I'd like Cameron to come her also to keep him safe from Lucky and anyone else until Elizabeth decides what she wants to do next. Do you think she would do that?"

"Jase, I'm sorry. I can't believe Sam did that to you, and with Lucky no less. I sure Audrey will understand. I'll tell her I'm going to be here as well. As for Elizabeth, I think she will understand that you are trying to protect her and her children. Elizabeth will appreciate this. Her children always come first, you know that. Plus now that quiet a few people know your this little boys father, you are going to have to protect them. Now, why don't I go see what I can find for this little boy, and then I'll call Audrey. Maybe mom can bring him here from the daycare. She said she was going to come over later, and Audrey dropped Cam off at the daycare this morning."

"Thanks Em. Thank you for helping me and for always being there for Elizabeth." He picked up his son, who had just started to wiggle. As soon as Jason held the little boy, he quieted down.

Emily looked at the two of them. "That little boy knows he's loved. I even think he already knows who you are. Jason, what are your plans now? I mean about Elizabeth and the boys."

Jason looked at his son, and then at his sister. "I hope Elizabeth will want to work together to take care of the boys. I think, at least for the time being, I am going to have to ask her to live with me so that I can protect them for now. Once she's feeling better, I'll have to see what she wants. I just want her and the boys to be happy. I will do anything possible to make sure that they are safe and happy."

Emily smile. She knew what would make her brother and her friend happy, but she'd just keep that to herself for now. These two have loved each other and been friends forever. They were going to have to decide on the next step themselves.

"Jason!" Cameron, Elizabeth's first son ran through the door. Audrey and Monica followed close behind. "Look at my new motorcycle."

Jason picked up the boy and looked at the new toy. "That's a great motorcycle. Hey do you want to see your new little brother? He's sleeping, but Emily can show you where he is."

Emily picked up Cameron and walked upstairs. Jason looked back at the Audrey and Monica. "Audrey, thank you for bringing Cam over."

Audrey looked at Jason. She had warned her granddaughter for years to stay away from him and his life. Now there was nothing more she could do. He was the father of her youngest grandson. "Jason, Monica explained a little of what is going on. I just want to know that my grandsons are going to be safe. They come first right now. Especially with there mother still not awake. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Audrey, whatever you feel you need or want to do to help, I would appreciate it. I will take care of those two little boys." His phone began to ring. "Excuse me." He turned away.

Monica looked at Audrey and said, "Well, looks like we should go check on our grandson, don't you think?"

They turned to go upstairs until they heard Jason say, "Wait. Elizabeth's awake. I've got to go. Can you stay here to help with the boys? Do not let anyone in until I get back. Audrey, I don't know if you know, but Lucky is back on the pills, at least when I saw him earlier he was. Do not let Cam see him like that. I'll be back."

Audrey just watched him leave. "Lucky…on pills again. My granddaughter is going to be upset. Let's go make sure the boys are okay."

* * *

"Elizabeth, it's Jason." He gently picked up her hand and held it between his. They were so small compared to his. So smooth, and perfect.

She jerked awake. "Jason. Jason, is the baby okay? Where's our son? They said he wasn't here…that you had him."

"Elizabeth, he's perfect…he's great. He's at the pent house right now with his brother, your grandmother, Emily, and Monica."

"Lucky…what happened to Lucky."

"The doctors said the baby should go home. They weren't sure when you were going to wake up. Lucky didn't want to listen to them. I'm sorry. I know you didn't want him to know, but you made me promise to do what was best for our son, and the doctors said it was best for him to go home…." Suddenly he felt her put a finger on his lips.

"One thing at a time please. It's okay. I'm sorry this happened. I should have already told Lucky. This is not you fault…it's mine. Now first…how's our son?"

"Elizabeth, he is perfect…all ten fingers and toes. He's already got Emily running laps for him, trying to get everything set up. I think we had a whole baby room up in about two hours with General Emily on the job…she even had Spinelle working."

Elizabeth sat back smiling. "That's great. I'm glad he's got ten fingers and toes." She gave him another smile. "Now what about Lucky?"

Jason kissed her hand and stood up. He walked for a second, and then turned back to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, I had to tell him. The doctors said it was best for the baby to go home. Lucky did not was to listen to the doctors, and you told me to do what was best for our son. So, I told him I was taking him home, because he was my son. Lucky didn't want to believe it at first. Then he realized Lulu already knew that I was the father. He finally realized it was true. Then apparently he ran into Sam. Elizabeth…I've got to tell you something you aren't going to want to hear. I found Lucky and Sam in my bed together this morning. He had pills on him…he's back on the pills. I told him to never come near you and the boys again."

Elizabeth felt like a ton of bricks had hit her chest. "I can't believe I did this. I kept all these lies, and now everyone is hurting. I am sorry about Sam. I should have let you tell her. I should have told everyone. But I was scared Jason…scared. I thought Lucky would go back on the pills, and what about your work…the boys. This is all my fault. Jason, I'm sorry about what I've done. What am I going to do? I drove him back to those pills…I…"

He sat next to her and held her hand. "Elizabeth….shhhh. You did not do all of this. This was my decision too. I am to blame as well. But as for Sam, I think it might be for the best that she's gone. Elizabeth, Sam and I were already having problems before this. She made her choice when she slept with Lucky. Now listen, as for you and the boys, you have a guard on your door until your able to leave, and the boys are at the pent house with guards there. But we need to talk about what you want to do next. You and the boys have to be safe, and I need to know what to plan for."

Elizabeth looked at this man. She was incredibly lucky to have him here…to have him as her son's father. She had loved him for as long as she could remember, but something or someone had always been in the way. I think the only thing that worried her about him was the life he led, but she knew he would keep her and the boys safe. He had always kept her safe. "What do you think I should do?"

"Elizabeth, you know I won't tell you what to do. You have to decide, but I can give you an option. You and the boys could move in with me when you are able to leave here. That way I could keep you safe. You can take time to heal and take can of your boys…take your time deciding what to do."

"But what about Lucky and Sam? Where would the boys and I stay?"

"No one can see you at the pent house unless you want them there. I'm fixing it now…installing everything needed to keep you and the boys safe while your there and changing out furniture as well. You can stay in Brenda's room. The baby can stay with you there. I'll fix up the third room for Cam. Spinelle can stay at Sonny's old place for now." He looked at her wondering what she would do. Her face would tell him what she needed to know.

"Well, you've just thought of everything haven't you?" She thought about what he said. He was right. It was for the best for now. Plus she knew Luck would get no where near her and the boys. Jason wouldn't let him. She looked up to see Kelly walk in.

Kelly looked at the two new parents, grateful that Elizabeth had woken up. "Jason, I need to check Elizabeth. Could you give us a little minute?"

Jason looked at Elizabeth. She nodded. "I'll do it. Just ask Emily and Gram to go get the boys and my things from Lucky's please. Thank you for this."

Jason tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears. "No problem…I'll be back soon." He looked to Kelly. "Do you know how long she'll be here? Can I bring the baby to her?"

Kelly looked at Elizabeth and smiled. "Let me check her first, then we'll decide what's best."

Elizabeth watched as Jason walked out of the room. "Jason, can you get Diane to see me as soon as she can."

"Sure. I'll call her."


	2. Chapter 2 Jacob Martin

Chapter 2

Carly was looking for Jason. She had been trying to find him all day. She needed to talk with him about Jax and Jerry. Where was he? She walked into his home and looked around. There were boxes every where. What was he doing? Was that new paint?

"Jason. Jason, where are you? I need you. It's about Jax and…"

Spinelle walked down the stairs holding his computer and a bag. He froze and then bowed. "The Valkyrie has grace us with her presences at Stone Cold's humble abode. How can I be of service?"

"Spinelle cut the crap. Where's Jason? What is going on here? Jason didn't tell me anything about this." Carly was getting frustrated. Jason was suppose to be her best friend, so why does it feel like something is going on that she doesn't know about.

"Stone Cold is visiting the maternal one. He is trying to rid his humble abode of the goddess's unholy essence."

Carly could barely understand him on a regular day. Today was not the time for this. She needed Jason now. "Spinelle…when will Jason be back?"

Spinelle fumbled around almost dropping his computer. "Stone Cold will not be dwelling in his humble abode for the present time."

She really wished she could just strangle this boy. Why did Jason let him hang around? "Then…what? Where is he?"

"Stone Cold is visiting with the maternal one, but later will be at Mr. Godfather's residence across the hall. Please let me know if I can be of any further assistance. I must now remove myself from this abode, as I am residing across the hall for now as well." Spinelle opened the door, hoping the beautiful Valkyrie might follow him as well.

Carly looked at the mess and shook her head. She would just have to find Jason later.

* * *

Kelly checked Elizabeth's vitals and looked over her chart. She looked up at Elizabeth. "Well…let me say, you're room has been the highlight of the hospital the past couple of days. For you and Jason to keep the secret like you did, everyone has spread the news in a heartbeat. Now, how are you feeling about this?"

"I can't believe I did all of this. I should have told everyone the truth as soon as I received those results. I shouldn't have kept anything secret. If I…you now there's nothing to even try to blame it on…it's just me. I did all of this. Now Lucky's upset and back on the pills, my son is going to be ripped away from the person he calls daddy, and I'm going to have to figure out what to do about myself and my sons. How should I be feeling right now?" She lay back in her bed wondering what to say next.

Kelly really felt sorry for her friend. She had a lot to think about. "Why don't I get Lainey to stop by and talk with you later just to be on the safe side? I think maybe you just need someone to talk to…put some perspective on the situation. As for you medically, I think we should keep you for at least another night. Then if you can talk Emily into staying with you for a couple of days, I will consider releasing you tomorrow. Everything seems to be okay for now, but you have been out of it for a few days now. If you want to see the baby, maybe Jason can bring him up in the morning. Hey, do you think Jason can get me that guard's number…he is hot!!"

"Stop that…you don't want him. Leave him alone. Kelly, thank you. I sorry you got caught in the middle of this."

"Don't worry about it. I can handle myself. Get some rest. I will check on you later." Kelly walked out of the room, checking the guard out by the door. Elizabeth laughed, wondering what her friend was thinking.

* * *

Jason stepped off the elevator and headed to Sonny's pent house. He was on the phone and didn't notice Carly coming out of his pent house. "Diane, Elizabeth asked if you could stop by her room. Could you get over there as soon as you can? Thanks." He went to open the door when he heard, "Jason, what are you doing?" He turned around to see Carly staring at him. He really did not want to get into this with her now, but it was inevitable. "Carly, come on over. There's something we have to talk about."

Carly glared at him and began the questioning. "Jason, where have you been? I have been trying to find you all day. You weren't at Sonny's, the coffee warehouse, or your place. Speaking of your place, have you seen the mess over there? What are you doing?"

"Carly just come inside. I've something to take care of, and then I promise to talk with you." He opened the door. Emily, Audrey, and Monica were sitting at the table eating pizza. He looked at them and said, "Elizabeth seems to be doing fine now. She's a little upset though. Emily, she asked if you and Audrey could go and get hers and the boys' things from Lucky's."

Audrey looked up and said, "I can go pick them up now and Emily can bring them back here. After that, I'm going home for the evening. I will check on the boys after I have spoken with Elizabeth tomorrow. Emily, are you ready to go?"

Emily looked at Jason and Carly. She knew Jason was about to tell Carly about the baby, and she really did not want to hear her explode. "Let's go. I'll be back soon, Jase."

Monica stood up and looked to her son. He looked slightly more relaxed then when she saw him earlier. "I think I'll just go for now. Jason, please call me if you need anything. Would it be okay if I came by tomorrow?"

Jason looked at his mother. "Yes. Come by anytime."

Carly just stared at everyone. What were they all doing here? She couldn't wait to get to the bottom of this. Jason didn't usually have any of these people around here. And since when was he openly inviting Monica over, and Audrey for that matter. Something was going on. She watched as Jason shut the door behind everyone. Now was her chance. "Jason, you need to tell me what is going on here, now! Why were all of those people in Sonny's pent house? Why are you here?"

"Carly, just give me one more minute. I'll be right back." He walked up the stairs.

She just watched him leave. Fuming, she sat down on the couch. She wasn't going to wait much longer…something was going on. She looked up when she heard him coming down the stairs. He was holding… "Jason, why do you have a baby here?"

"Carly, can you calm down for a minute. I need to talk with you. This is my son…mine and Elizabeth's." He looked up to his friend just waiting for her response. "I know you might want to yell right now, but Cameron is asleep upstairs, so if you could keep it down…"

Carly shook her head and got up. Walking around to the fire place, she said, "No way. No way, Jason. You do not have a son. Because if you had a son, you would have told me. You wouldn't have kept that from me. I'm your best friend. That's not your son. And why is Cameron here? Why isn't his father watching him right now? He isn't your responsibility. Jason…Jason, what is happening?" She couldn't believe this. Not now. There was too much going on. She looked at her best friend. The person she had always depended on…more then anyone. She couldn't believe the look he had on his face. She hadn't seen that look since…Michael. He had to be telling the truth. This had to be his little boy, but why hadn't he told her. And to have his son with…her of all people. This just couldn't be happening. "Jason, how long have you known about this?"

Jason knew she was mad, and he knew haw she could be. "Carly, listen to me. I found out a couple of months ago…during the Metro Court situation. We were going to tell people, but I didn't want to hurt Sam, and Elizabeth didn't want to hurt Lucky. So, we kept it to ourselves. But Elizabeth made me promise that if something happened to her, I was suppose to do what was best for our son. Well, that's what happened. The doctors said it was best for him to go home…they weren't sure when Elizabeth was going to wake up. I tried to talk with Lucky, but he refused. So I told him that he was my son and that I was doing what the doctors thought was best. I brought him home." He felt those little fingers grasp his finger. He looked up. Carly was crying.

Wiping away a tear, "Jason, why didn't you tell me you had a son…or a baby for that matter? Why would you keep that from me?"

"Carly, it wasn't about keeping it from you. It was about keeping my child safe. You know that world I work in. They would use my child in a heart beat. Look at everything that has happened to Michael and Morgan. I didn't want that for my child. I wanted my child safe. I knew Elizabeth would keep him safe. But something happened, they weren't sure if she would wake up, and I had to step up for my son. Now I will do whatever I have to so that him, his mother, and his brother will be safe. That's why Cameron is here right now. I'm keeping him safe from Lucky. Lucky went right back to pills…I saw it myself this afternoon." His son was being to cry. "Now, I think it's probably time for his bottle. Are we done?"

"No, I still want answers…but can I hold him first."

Jason looked at his son, and then his friend. He handing her his son and said, "I will be right back." He walked towards the kitchen.

Carly looked down at this little boy. This wasn't right. She was suppose to have Jason's child…not her, not Elizabeth. But he was beautiful. What else did she expect? He's Jason's. Carly watched Jason come back in the room. He took his son and sat down, offering him the bottle.

"Jason, there's only one explanation. You wouldn't have done this. This has her written all over it. Bitchy Elizabeth. She has been on you forever like a dog in heat. Guess she finally got her wish. How did she do it? How did she seduce you? And what about Sam? Where is she?" Carly walked over to fix herself a drink.

"Carly, I made this decision. This is not about Elizabeth. Do not say another word about her or you are out of here. Do you understand?" He waited until he saw her roll her eyes and then nod her head yes. "As for Sam, she's gone. We were already having issues, but today was it. I came home to tell her about this little one and found her in my bed with your cousin. That how I also found out he's back on the pills. I'll be staying here for a few days. Anything Sam's ever touch is being removed from my home. I am getting new furniture and fixing up a room for the boys. Elizabeth can have Brenda's old room until she gets back on her feet. Then we'll see what she wants to do…whatever it is, I'll make sure they are safe. Plus, I'm installing bullet proof windows as well." He picked up his son and began to burp him.

"Well, you've been busy. You are going to bring Elizabeth here. You don't have to do that Jason. Just put guards on her. Plus, isn't she still married. What's her husband going to think about that? And as for Sam, good riddance. You should have never been with her in the first place. And you should have gotten back with her after you knew she had slept with Ric." She sat down watching her friend. He had always been a great dad. But watching him with his son made her realize how happy he was right now.

"Carly, stop. I am going to be there for Elizabeth and her sons. If you have a problem with that, don't come around. Plus, weren't you listening, Lucky is back on pills. He is not coming around Elizabeth or these boys. Now, I need to take care of this little one, so I will see you later." He turned to go upstairs.

"Jason, I'll leave, for now. But I'm not happy about this. You know I love you, right. I just want what's best. I'll see you later." She walked out the door and was in the elevator before she realized she didn't get to speak with him about Jax and Jerry.

* * *

Lucky heard a knock at the door. Sam was upstairs in the shower. He looked to the door wondering who could be here at this time of night. God, he really needed another pill. He opened the door and saw Emily and Audrey. "Audrey, where's Cameron? I was looking forward to seeing the little guy."

Audrey looked past Lucky to see the vodka…and was that a bag of pills. "Lucky, we are here to get my granddaughter's and the boys things. We won't be long. They will not be coming back here."

Lucky spun around. "They're not….what? That's my wife and boys you are talking about…what do you mean they are not coming back. They live here."

Emily looked at Lucky feeling bad about what she was about to do, but Cam didn't need to be around this. "Lucky, who's here with you? Who have you been drinking with? Are those pills?"

Lucky got in Emily's face saying, "You know what this is none of your business. Get out of my house. You can not have any of my family's things. They are my family…not Jason's…do you hear me?" He couldn't believe this was happening. He thought he would have more time.

Sam came walking downstairs in a robe. "Lucky, what's going…" She froze on the step she was on and stared at Emily and Audrey.

Audrey looked from Sam to Lucky. "Well, since you already have a visitor, we won't take up any more of your time. We will be done shortly. Excuse me." She and Emily walked up the stairs.

"Lucky, what are they doing here?" She walked to where Lucky was.

Lucky looked at the stairs, and then at Sam. "They came to get Elizabeth's and the boys' things. Apparently she's not coming back. How could this have happen? Those were my sons." He turned to the table and grabbed a pill. He placed the pill in his mouth and took a drink of vodka.

"Lucky, you are listed as their father, right? You could get the boys. They don't have to be with Elizabeth. Think of all the awful things she has done. Plus, think about Jason. Do you really want your sons to be in the line of fire all the time? Because you know Jason's lifestyle. If you are going to get them, maybe now would be the best time." She hoped he would listen. She hoped he wouldn't pass out. She wished he could have at least waited until after they had gotten to boys, but she would make this work. "Why don't we go see my mom in the morning? Explain what's going on. She'll understand. She's been in the same situation with Sonny…she knows the dangers. What do you think?"

He thought for a second about what she said. He's married to Elizabeth. She's right. Those boys are his. He could get them. Maybe, if he took the boys, he would have something to hold over Elizabeth too. "Okay, I'll go talk with your mother tomorrow."

Then he watched as Audrey and Emily walked out of the house with his family's things.

* * *

Diane walked into Elizabeth Spencer's room. "Elizabeth, Jason said you wanted to see me."

Elizabeth sat up and looked at Diane. "Thank you for coming so quickly. I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow."

Diane sat next to her bed and said, "Well, I am paid very well to be on notice at the drop of a hat for anyone that Jason or Sonny deem worthy, and you are on the list of someone to see very quickly. Plus Jason did call me himself. I am assuming you are calling in regards to your son, and since I have already begun to work on the case, I thought I better come straight down. Plus, you can't imagine how much I am going to charge them for this. There is a pair of shoes I have my eyes on, and this will pay for them."

Elizabeth laughed, and then turned serious. "Did you help Jason with taking our son home?"

"Yes. I was able to get him emergency guardianship based off the test results, until you were able to care for him yourself of course. Jason made that very clear."

"Thank you for that. Now I need you to help me with a couple of other issues. First, I need divorce papers drawn up for Lucky and myself. Jason said he was back on pills, and there is no way I want him any where near me or my sons right now. Also, I need something that says he can not get near me or my sons. Is there something you can do about that?"

Diane got a pad and pen. "Let's start with the divorce. You do not want him to have any contact with you or the boys?"

Shaking her head, she said. "Not right now…not while he is on pills."

"Okay, I can draw up divorce papers and get a restraining order. You are going to have to sign off on that for you. Now, did he ever adopt…Cameron is it?"

Elizabeth shook her head and said, "No…not legally."

"Okay, then he shouldn't be a problem. Now about your youngest son, you were married to Lucky when you delivered him. That one might be a little trickier"

"Is there anything we can do? He's not going near them while on the pills. There is no way. I will leave town before I would ever let that happen."

"Calm down. There is no way that will happen because I just happen to be amazing. Why else do you think Sonny has me on payroll? Believe me, it's not for my looks. However, I do look quiet fine if I say so myself. Now, have you filled out the birth certificate yet?"

"No, I still want to see him again. I only saw him for a second it felt like…I don't know. I just want my boys safe."

"And that's just what we are going to do. Now first, why don't we get that birth certificate filled out? You can place Jason's name for the father. That will guarantee us pull with the judge. That, plus we will get proof that Lucky is back on those pills, and there will be no more issues. I will have it all taken care of." She rang for the nurse to get the paperwork started. This was going to be a long night. "Elizabeth would like to fill out her child's birth certificate. Thank you." She looked back to Elizabeth. "Have you chosen a name?"

"I think so. Jacob Martin Morgan…Jake for short."


	3. Chapter 3 The Divorce

Chapter 3

Carly stormed into Sonny's house. "Sonny! Sonny, where are you? Get down here, now!" She started to head up the stairs when the doors opened from the deck.

Sonny looked at his ex-wife knowing exactly why she was here, and he really was not in the mood to hear all of the yelling. "What is it Carly? You know, most people would probably call first. Do you know what time it is?"

"Don't you start with me! Have you talked with Jason?" she walked to the counter. "And where is something to drink? I really need something."

Sonny kind of gave her a smirk. "Starting a little early, aren't we. What can I help you with Carly? I've got a lot to do today."

Carly stared at him not sure if she should strangle him or talk with him. "Jason has a son…and with Elizabeth of all things. Now go over there and tell him he does not need to live with her to help with his son, because he is going to make a huge mistake in doing that. That is just what she needs to sink her claws in her. Go Sonny! Go right now!"

"I am not going to tell him how to raise his son, Carly. That is between him and Elizabeth. And why are you so worried. Are you afraid her claws are going to dig deeper then yours?"

He ducked just before the glass hit just above his head.

* * *

Emily walked down the stairs with Cameron. He jumped down the last step and ran to Jason. "Jason, look. Emily found my other motorcycle. Now we can both have one. Do you want to play with me?"

Jason looked at him and smiled. He was going to enjoy having these boys in the house for a while. "Sure. Would you like some breakfast first? Mike brought over some food from Kelly's. I was waiting for you to come down stairs."

Cameron nodded his head. "What about my baby brother?"

"He's just had a bottle. He can't have the good stuff yet. He's lying down over in that play pen right now." He took the little boys hand and walked him to the table. "Now, how about that breakfast?"

Emily sat down at the table with the two of them. "Jase, I talked with Kelly a few minutes ago. She said that we could bring the boys up to see Elizabeth. She thinks she might have to stay one more night, but she would talk with us when we get there. What do you think, Cam? You want to go see mommy this morning?"

Cameron nodded. "Let's go. I want her to see my new brother."

"Well, it sounds like we have a plan. Let's eat." Jason passed the food around, helping Cam get what he wanted. Yeah, this was going to be pretty nice.

* * *

Diane sat the papers she had worked on for Elizabeth on the tray. "Okay Elizabeth. I've got the papers you asked for. I need you to sign here," pointing at the bottom line, "and I will get these divorce papers filed for you and send a set to Lucky. Also, sign here," pointing at second set of papers, "and that will get the restraining order in place. Now the divorce papers are giving you full custody with no visitation unless a rehabilitation program is completed and signed off by the judge. Is there anything else?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I can't believe you got this finished so quickly. Thank you. I think this is all for now." Elizabeth signed where Diane had pointed.

"Well, if that will be all, I think I will go get these filed and copies sent to the appropriate person." She put the papers in her briefcase and walked to the door. She looked up and saw one of her employers. He was carrying the little boy that had caused such a ruckus here lately. She nodded her head and said, "Jason. I think we have every thing completed. See you soon." She looked down at the baby and then left.

Jason looked at Elizabeth. He didn't know how it was possible but she seemed more beautiful today then yesterday. "Hey. Emily and Cameron are on there way up. Cameron wanted to see your grandmother and to show his friends a picture of his baby brother. But I brought someone for you to see. He's been asking for his mom." He sat the carrier down and picked the baby up. He carried him to Elizabeth and said, "I don't know if you remember seeing him before but here he is…our son."

Our son. She couldn't believe it was finally out. No secrets. Granted because of the secret, she knew there were at least two very hurt people, but what was done was done. Her son was going to have his mother and father to be there for him. She took him from Jason and held him close. "Jason, he's perfect. Has he been a good baby for his father?"

He smiled. He loved the fact that he could really admit that he had a son. "He is a good baby. He doesn't cry that often, and he sleeps a lot. How are you?" He looked at her close wondering what she had discussed with Diane. He wasn't going to ask. Better to just wait until she decided to tell him herself.

She looked down at her…their son, and then looked up and smiled. "I'm just fine now. Hey, did I thank you for taking care of my sons? If not, well thank you. I do not know how I am ever going to be able to repay you for this. Grams came by this morning. She said she went and got my things last night. Not that I want to upset you or anything, but Sam was at Lucky's last night. Grams said she saw a bag of pills on the table, and…"

Jason shook his head and said, "Let's not talk about them right now. Let's just enjoy our son. I'm just glad Cameron didn't have to go around any of that. He seemed to enjoy staying at the pent house. Plus we played with his motorcycles while Emily was dressing this morning. Thank you for letting me watch them for a couple of days. Emily seems like she's having fun with them too." He lightly rubbed the top of his son's head. He looked at Elizabeth. "So…have you thought of a name for him yet? I can't just keep calling him baby."

Elizabeth looked at the little boy's perfect face. He looked like his father. "Yes, I've thought of a name. Meet Jacob Martin Morgan. We'll call him Jake for short." She looked up at Jason. He had the look of amazement in his face and tears in his eyes.

He couldn't believe what she just said. "Morgan. You said Morgan. You let him have my last name." he whispered.

She just smiled, glad that he was happy. "Of course I did. Jason, you're his father. You stepped up and did what was best for him when I couldn't. You're taking care of both of my boys at the moment while I'm stuck in here. You've offered to take me in until I can figure out what would be best for me and the boys. You're doing everything a father could do for his son. Of course I'm giving him your name."

He placed his hand over hers. "Thank you! You don't know what this means to me. I…"

Just then Cameron ran through the door. "Mommy!"

Emily walked through the door and looked at Jason and Elizabeth. "Sorry. We seemed to have come at a bad time, but Cam couldn't wait to see mommy. He said he had to tell her all about his little brother."

Elizabeth handed Jake to Jason and held her arms out for Cam. Emily picked him up and sat him on the bed. She gave him a big hug. "I have missed you so much. I love you. Jason said you've been a big help with your brother. Thank you for being such a good boy for Emily and Jason." She gave him a kiss on his forehead.

He looked at his mom with wide eyes. "Mommy, I have a brother. Look here's his picture." He held up the picture of Jake. "And Jason played with me. And Emily helped me get dressed."

Elizabeth smiled down at her son. "It sounds like you have had a lot of fun. Can you do mommy a favor? Can you be a good boy and help with your brother until I can come and be with you?" Once Cam nodded his head yes, she gave him another hug. "Thank you. I should be able to be with you and your brother in a couple of days. Until then you are going to have to listen to Emily and Jason, okay."

Cameron slid off the bed and grabbed Emily's hand. "Can we go get a snack now? You promised."

Emily laughed and looked at her friend and brother. "I am being summoned. We'll be back shortly." She looked down at Cameron and said, "I did promise that…lead the way." The two walked out hand in hand.

Jason sat the baby in the carrier, and then sat next to Elizabeth. She had tears in her eyes. "Hey…are you really okay?"

She grabbed is hand, held it, and took a deep breathe. "I don't deserve this…you being like this. I didn't tell you the truth about your son in the first place and then left you with the responsibility of telling everyone else. Then, by the time I've woken up, you've already taken care of everything for me and my boys. I don't deserve it, and I will find a way to thank you. I promise. Now tell me the truth. Are you really okay watching the boys? I'm sure Grams would help if you needed her too."

"Elizabeth, stop. I'm doing this because I want to. I want to do what is best for you and the boys. I'm getting to see me son from the start…when I wasn't even sure I was going to be a part of his life. And Cam is great. Do not worry. Plus, my place is almost done. The boys and I can go back over there later today or tomorrow. And when you can leave here, I want you there too. At least until you're doing better and decide what you want to do. I'll be able to protest you and the boys better as well."

The look in his eyes told her that he meant what he was saying. That is what she loved about him. He never held back with her. "Well…thank you. Can you hand me Jake again?"

He picked up Jake and handed him to his mother. "Did Diane help you with everything?" He just wanted to make sure whatever she needed was okay.

She frowned slightly looking at son. "I think everything's fine. I had her draw up divorce papers for Lucky and me. I also had her place a restraining order on him so that he couldn't come near me and the boys. I also filled out the birth certificate." She looked up at him. "Jason, I put your name as the father on Jake's birth certificate. I mean, you are his father, but Diane said it would help to make sure Lucky didn't come after Jake. Cam should be okay because Lucky never legally adopted him, but I wanted to make sure about Jake because we were married when I delivered him. I just wanted you to know, because this might drag you into this mess I've made of my life."

He stared at her in astonishment. Sometimes he wondered how she couldn't know what he felt for her. And just when he thought he couldn't love her more, she gives him an even better reason to love her. "Elizabeth, I will always be there for you. Please don't talk like that. I will do anything for you. You're the mother of my son. I am going to do my best to make sure you and the boys are always safe. And by the way, thank you for putting my name down. You have given the best gift in the world by doing that…by letting me claim my son." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Do you know when they are releasing you?"

Kelly walked in the room to check on her patient. "I think that's for me to answer. Elizabeth, how are you feeling?" She looked at the baby. "He is adorable. I bet you can't wait to go home with him or his daddy?" She wiggled her eyebrows up and down. "Hey, did you get that number from Jason that I wanted?"

Elizabeth started laughing because Jason just looked lost. "Kelly, I feel fine. Just waiting on you to release me…you can at any time you know. Jason is not going to get you the guard's number. I already told you that."

Jason started backing out of the room. "Elizabeth, I'll be back in a couple of minutes. I'll let you get checked…or whatever Kelly needs to do."

Kelly laughed. "I love getting men all flustered. They act like they don't know what side is up or down sometimes. But this little man, your mommy will have to teach you better." She sat down next to Elizabeth. "Now, how are you really doing?"

"Kelly, I feel fine…really. I've gotten some paper work done and spoken with Lainey. I've also checked my charts. I am fine. Technically, I've been up and aware for almost two days now. Can I go home with my sons?" she asked looking at her doctor questioningly.

"Is it your boys…or the daddy?" If looks could kill, she would be six feet under right now. "Just a joke…really. But just a precautionary bit of advice. No jumping the daddy's bones until your six week check up."

"There will be no bone jumping. Jason and I are both getting out of crazy relationships and having to raise our newborn at the same time. Baby's do take up a lot of time you know…plus you don't get much sleep on top of it."

She started smiling. "Okay, okay. Whatever you say. I've heard a little about baby's taking up some time, but still. Have you seen your baby's daddy? I would be jumping those…hi Jason. Glad to see you back." She was just starting to get a little embarrassed…but not much.

Emily walked though the door to see when they were leaving. Elizabeth looked at her and asked, "Where's Cam?"

"He is walking around with my mom helping to show off her new grandson. She's so excited. She said she would be here in just a few minutes to check on the two of you. She said next time we better page her when we get here with him." She walked over to Elizabeth. She kissed her finger tips and then lightly touched them to the little boys head. "I think someone has fallen in love with this little man, and who could blame her."

"Emily, how long are you going to be staying with Jason?" asked Kelly.

"I think until he kicks me out. I mean, have you seen my new nephew? Elizabeth, can I hold him?" She held out the arms. "This little guy has everyone in love with him already. I think I would just move in with Jason if I didn't think Nicholas would be upset with me moving out his place. By the way, did this little guy ever get a name?"

Elizabeth looked to Jason to see if he wanted to tell her himself.

He cleared his throat and said, "Its Jacob Martin Morgan…Jake for short."

"Morgan…huh. Well, I always new my best friend was the smartest girl in the world. What do you think Jake? Do you like your name?" Emily felt a bubble by her hand. "Well, if that was an answer, I think he loves it. So who wants to change him?"

Jason picked up his son and said, "I'll be right back." He grabbed the diaper bag and left the room.

"Emily, if I agree to release Elizabeth today, can you help her out for a couple of weeks? Keep an eye on her and make sure she rests? Doctor her up a little bit?" asked Kelly.

"Absolutely. No problem. I will be there for as long as she needs me."

"Good. Well then, I guess I'll go see about that paper work. Elizabeth, I want you to stay until at least 5:00. That way I can show you were monitored for two days. How does that sound?" she asked looking at Elizabeth.

"Great. Thank you so much. I know you don't have to do this….thank you."

"Just make sure my sutures don't get screwed up, okay. Because you know how I hate to fix those. I'll be back to go ahead and schedule your six week check up…you know just in case you are dying to jump some bones by then." Then she walked out of the room laughing.

Emily stared at her friend with a smile. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing. Kelly was just kidding. Apparently she thinks that some where between getting no sleep because you're taking care of a newborn and a little boy, I am going to want to jump your brother's bones. I tried to explain that we were both coming out of relationships…that wouldn't be happening. Plus we were going to have to be taking care of our son." She gave Emily this exasperated looked.

Emily looked at her close wondering what she was thinking. "You know, I've always thought you and my brother should be together. What could better than the two of you finally admitting your feelings? There is no one between you now, and you have a son. Tell Jason how you really feel. Plus, he's asked you to move in with him to take care of your son together. I think you should be honest with yourself. It's going to get really intense working together to raise this little boy, and wouldn't you rather have the truth laid out plain and simple."

Shaking her head, she said, "I can't do that. I mean my divorce isn't even final yet. And I don't think he feels the same way…he just broke up with Sam. He was in love with her. I can't put myself out there like that…it's not me. Plus, I don't think we're ready for that yet. I think we just need to get use to having a son, and then we'll figure out what's best for us."

"Okay. Okay. You know I love you either way, but I think you are going to have to admit the truth before too long. Why don't I go find Jason and tell him to come back this afternoon to pick you up? We'll take the boys home for their nap and to get ready for their mom to come home." She got up to leave.

"Hey Em. Thank you for going to get our things. I really don't think I can face Lucky quite yet."

"No problem. Now get some rest. Jason will be back for you later."

As she watched her friend leaving, she began to wonder what she was getting herself into. She was moving in with the man she had been in love with for years. Granted a lot had happen between them, but they had always been there for each other. Now that she was thinking about it, she was going to have a hard time with the not jumping his bones thing.

* * *

Lucky and Sam walked up to her mom's home. Sam turned to Lucky and asked, "Are you sure you're ready for this? Alexis is probably going to ask you a lot of questions. Do you want me around or should I leave?"

Lucky looked out to the lake. He paused for a moment. Was he ready to take Elizabeth's kids? Was this really the best thing for them? She probably wasn't ever going to let him see them again after she talked with Jason…he would talk her out of it. He looked back at Sam. "Let's do this." He knocked on the door.

Alexis opened the door looking shocked. "Sam…Lucky. Please come in." She waited until they walked in, looked around outside, and then closed the door. "Well, Sam, how are you this morning? You didn't seem too happy when I spoke with you yesterday."

Sam shrugged and said, "I'll be okay, but we are here for Lucky."

Sam walked over to the couch, pulling Lucky along with her. They sat down and looked towards Alexis.

Alexis picked up a pad and pencil and sat down across from them. "I am assuming you are here for a legal reason. Sam, I think you might need to give us a minute. Why don't you go see the girls? I know that Christina's been asking for you."

Lucky grabbed Sam's hand as she stood to leave and said, "I would like Sam to stay, please. Some of what has happened affects her as well." Sam sat back down.

Alexis cleared her throat. "Okay, well what can I help you with?"

Lucky ran his fingers through his hair and then looked to Alexis. "I need to get custody of my kids…full custody. I don't want anyone else to take care of them. Also, I think I need a divorce."

Alexis couldn't believe this. What had happened over the past few days? Last she had seen Lucky and Elizabeth were happy and about to have a baby. "Why don't you tell me what's going on? I need to know everything in order to figure out what we are going to do."

Lucky stood up and began to pace. "Elizabeth has been lying to me for months. It ends up that the baby she was carrying…my child is Jason's. I just found out the other day. Jason told me himself, plus a test had already been completed. Now, Emily and Audrey have packed up all of Elizabeth's and the boy's things and have taken it who knows where…probably Jason's because he was suppose to be taking the baby home. These are my kids…not his. I do not want my kids being raised by a mobster. What do I have to do to get them back?"

Alexis felt for him. She knew what kind of danger there was for kids whose fathers were in Jason's line of business. She had one of them herself…Christina was Sonny's daughter. "Lucky, are you sure about this? Taking the children away from Elizabeth is not something that you can take back. Do you maybe want to think on this for a couple of days…then decide? Or maybe you should request visitation? I'm sure you and Elizabeth can work something out."

Lucky pulled a set of papers out of his jacket pocket. "You see it is not that easy. This was delivered to the house earlier today. Elizabeth is divorcing me and taking my kids away, and she won't let me any where near her so that we can discuss this. I'm the father. Don't I have some rights?"

"Lucky, I'm sure Elizabeth will calm down. Maybe it's something with the pregnancy…" She began to look over the papers. "Lucky, tell me exactly what you want?"

"I want my kids. She is not going to take them, and then raise them with a mobster. I don't care what I have to do to get them." He slammed his fist into his hand as he said this.

Alexis considered what he was saying. You don't take a mother from her kids…she knew that from experience. But she was sure something could be worked out. "I will start to look over these papers and begin to draw something up. What I need from you is a detailed list of anytime you felt Elizabeth put the children in danger. Anything you can think of. Then we will get back together to draw some papers up. I'm not going to tell you that this is going to be easy. The baby might be easier, because you were married when she delivered that child. But Cameron doesn't look as if he is legally yours. Why is that?"

Lucky shook his head. "I don't know. We just never got around to it, I guess. Can you fix this?"

"Just go do what I asked please. I will work from there. Please come back to see me tomorrow. I will try to get with Diane about these papers. I should have answers for you by tomorrow."

Lucky grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her up. "I'm going to go now. I'll see you later. Why don't you stay here and check in with your sisters?"

"Are you sure? I can go with you."

Lucky shook his hand. "No, I'll be fine. Please, stay here." He shook Alexis's hand and said, "Thank you. I will be by tomorrow." Then he left.


	4. Chapter 4 Filing Papers

Chapter 4

Elizabeth had just finished getting dressed and was checking to make sure she had packed all of her things. Kelly sat watching her giving instructions, "…if you think anything seems wrong, come back so we can check you. Do not try to blow off what your body is trying to tell you just because you're this awesome nurse. You know how you should feel."

Elizabeth nodded her head as if she was listening, but she was really thinking about what see was getting herself into. She had lived with Jason once before, and it hadn't worked out because it was the one time he had kept something from her. Now she was moving back in with him…but this wasn't just her any more. Her sons would be with her now. She was going to have tot talk with Jason soon. She knew that he would take care of them…he had always taken care of her. But she wanted…no needed to know what precautions were going to be taken with her sons. They came first…no matter what she felt for the father."

Kelly looked back at her friend. "…and if you should just bleed out on the floor, get Cam to stitch you up, okay?" There was no response. "Elizabeth, are you listening to me?"

Elizabeth shook herself from her thoughts. "Kelly, I'm sorry. I promise I want do anything crazy, and if I feel that something is not right, I will tell Emily and come right back here. Scouts honor. Can I leave now?"

Kelly looked around. "Aren't you missing something…or should I say someone? There is no way you are taking yourself home." As she finished this statement, Jason walked through the door. And he had that leather jacket on…so hot. Her friend was really not herself if she didn't think this guy was going to affect her. He probably had women following him like dogs in heat…heck, she would even follow him if she didn't already know that her friend had a things for him…even if she didn't admit it.

Jason stop in the door and waited for Elizabeth to see him. "Are you ready to go? I can get that bag for you."

Elizabeth looked to Kelly. "Am I released now?"

"Sure." Kelly stepped out the door and pulled the wheelchair inside. "Let's go. I will be your personal escort."

Elizabeth handed Jason her bag and said, "Do I really have to go out in that thing? Can I please walk?"

Kelly shook her head. "You know the rules. Hop in."

They walked to the elevator together. Jason said, "I'm going to run on downstairs. I will meet you at the front."

Elizabeth said, "Okay. See you in a second." Kelly pushed her in the elevator and pressed the lobby button. "Kelly, thank you again for doing this."

"What's a little favor between friends. Plus, I want all the glorious details once you finally give in to that hottie…okay?"

Elizabeth just shook her head laughing. Her friend was just a little boy crazy…or should she say man crazy.

Kelly pushed her to the front door and said, "Okay Nurse Elizabeth. This is where I leave you. Call me if you need anything."

Elizabeth stood and said, "I will." She walked out the door and just then began to wonder how Jason was getting them to his home. He certainly didn't bring the motorcycle for this. She had just started to look around when a dark blue SUV pulled up in front of her.

Jason hopped out and walked around to open the front door for her. "Well, what do you think?" he said pointing to the new vehicle.

Elizabeth climbed in and got settled. She looked around and then looked at Jason as he sat down in the driver's side. "This is new. I've never seen this before. When did you get it?"

"Actually, it was one of the first things I thought I might need to be able to get Jake home the other day. I didn't think his mother would like me driving him home on the back of a motorcycle. Plus, I thought Cam might enjoy the video player in the back. If you don't like it, I can probably find something else." He knew he needed her approval. He would do whatever she thought was best for those boys.

"I'm sure Cam did enjoy it as long as you let him watch Chugging Charlie. It's nice. I like it. I just didn't expect to see you in something like this. It's….interesting. How were the boys this afternoon?" she asked as she rubbed the leather interior. She wondered how long it would be until the boys got the back seats messy.

"Cam's really excited because his mom's coming home. Plus he got to see his new room at my place. He's there with Emily and your Grams planning a surprise. Jake has been sleeping…and eating…and dirtying diapers."

She looked at him. He had a smile of his face. He must be happy with this. "His new room? I thought you said your place wasn't going to be done until tomorrow."

"Well, I pushed them to finish it today. I thought if would be better if you were able to just get settled in one place without having to move everything again tomorrow…plus Emily agreed." He glanced at her as he turned into the parking garage. "You've been through enough the past couple of days without having to be moved all over the place. I want you to take some time and relax…be with your boys. Taking a couple days off won't change anything…just maybe get you a little more rested." He pulled into the space and walked around to open her door. He held out his hand.

Did he feel it, she wondered. Did he feel that jolt of electricity shoot through his body too every time they touch. She shook her head. She was really losing it. "I'm still sorry you're putting yourself out about this. It I had told the truth in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation. What about you? What about your work? Are you sure we are not going to be in the way?"

He stepped onto the elevator with her. "Will you stop? I told you before. I am glad you are here. For once you are letting me help you. Plus, I am getting to spend time with my son. Now, act surprised. I wasn't suppose to tell you there was a surprise." They stepped out of the elevator and walked with her to the door. "Listen, if there is anything else you need for you or the boys, let me know. I will make sure it gets picked up." He opened the door and stepped back.

"Surprise!" she her from what sounded like a crowd. "Surprise mommy!" she heard from her son. She looked around and saw Emily, her Grams, Cam, Monica, and Spinelle.

Spinelle walked over and held her hand, and then released it. "Welcome to sir Stone Cold's humble abode. We are graced with your presence. Please let me offer myself up as your gracious servant during you stay. I will see you soon. I'm out to discover the fair one's whereabouts. I bid you adieu."

Watching him leave, Elizabeth shook her head and whispered to Jason. "Did you understand anything he just said?"

"He's just glad you're here, and he must be looking for Lulu or Georgie." He shut the door behind her as she walked in. He sat her bag next to the door and said, "Well, what do you think?"

She looked around. His place looked different…nice different. He must have had some help picking these things out. Jason usually didn't worry about furniture and things. Just give him a bed and a pool table…and maybe a fridge with some beers. "This is beautiful. Now, where are my boys?"

Cam ran to her and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the bassinet next to the couch. "I'm here mommy. And look, Jake's sleeping. He sleeps a lot. Do you want to see where Jason said I can sleep? Emily's going to camp out with me tonight. She promised." He pulled her toward the stairs. "Come on mommy."

She looked at everyone and said, "Thank you for this. I'll be right back. This little man wants to show me something."

Emily looked at her and said, "Don't forget. You are suppose to be taking it easy. That means staying off those feet as much as possible."

"I will be right back. Then I will put my feet up for two weeks and let you wait on me hand and foot. I promise." She walked upstairs with her son.

"Sure she will. And I am going to become the princess of Sheba tomorrow. That girl is going to have to be tied to her bed or couch for her to get any rest." Audrey said. "Emily, Jason, please call me if you need any help with her. She doesn't like to have anyone help her with anything. Now, I've got to go to the hospital to check on something. I will be back tomorrow. Let me know if she needs anything." Audrey began to collect her things.

Elizabeth came back down the stairs with Cam. "Jason, that room is perfect for him. Thank you. You didn't have to do all of that. Gram, are you leaving?" she asked as she sat on the couch.

Audrey leaned down and kissed her granddaughter's cheek. "I will be back tomorrow, sweetheart. Get some rest."

Jason let her out and then turned back to the group. "Are we ready for something to eat?" Just then a cry came from the bassinet.

Elizabeth looked over and said, "It sounds like someone is? Can I feed his this time? You guys have had all the fun the past few days. It's my turn."

Jason picked up Jake and handed him to Elizabeth. "You feed him, and then I will change him. Come one Cam. You want to help get his bottle."

Monica looked at her son. He seemed really happy about having a ready made family for his home. She just hoped everything would work out for them. She really wanted her son happy, and if Elizabeth and her boys would do that, she was grateful. "Well, I think I will give you some time with your son, Elizabeth. I will be by in a few days."

"Hey mom, why don't I walk you down? I think I better go pick up some food for this house if we think we are going to eat tonight. Tomorrow, I'm going to twist Jason's arm to go grocery shopping. Do you think it will work?" She picked up her purse and turned towards the kitchen door. "Jase, I'm going to pick up some food…something besides Kelly's. I'll be back soon. Elizabeth, is there anything special you want?"

"How about pizza, or something? I need something that's nice and greasy after all that hospital food. You can go back to feeding me better by tomorrow, okay."

"Sounds good to me. I'll be back." She left with her mom.

Elizabeth held her son up in front of her. "Well, it looks like you are treated like royalty in this house. Are you enjoying yourself?" Her answer was a rub across the face and a sequenced up mouth. "I'll take that as a yes." She looked up as Cam walked in holding a bottle. "Thank you Cam. You want to help me feed Jake?" Cam nodded. "Come sit right here beside me and help me hold the bottle."

Jason sat and watched them with Jake. Elizabeth was an amazing mother. He hadn't thought to let Cam help with the bottle. She was great with them…so patient. He also noticed how beautiful she looked right now with her boys…more beautiful now than before. In fact, she was a little more beautiful every day. He started thinking that it was going to be hard having her in his home. He was in love with this woman…the mother of his child. He had always loved her…but now he was completely in love with her. But he couldn't push anything on her. She has had a lot to deal with over the past few days. But hopefully, soon, they could talk about the future. He wanted to be apart of his son's life, and he wanted to be with the mother of his son. He was jerked out of his thought when he heard.

"Jason, did you hear me? I asked it if you could get me a blanket or something to burp Jake with. I don't want to stain your new couch." She looked at him a little closer. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He jumped up and walked to the bassinet. "Here's a blanket. I will go get a few more diapers for him."

As he headed to the stairs, Cam jumped up. "I want to go, Jason. Can I get them?"

"Sure, Cam. Thank you for the help." They came back down after a few minutes. "Are you ready for me to change him?"

Elizabeth handed him Jake and said, "I think he's ready. Hopefully Emily will be back soon. I am starving."

"Well, someone sounds like she's already feeling better. What are we eating any way? I just heard she didn't want Kelly's again."

"Pizza. I needed something to help me get over the hospital food. I hate to even give that food to patients sometimes."

"Umm, pizza. Yummy. Mommy, do you want to see the new motorcycle Jason got me?" Elizabeth nodded her head. Cam started up the stairs.

"Jason, thank you for all of this. Cam's room is really nice. You really didn't have to make him his own room. He would have been fine with just having his toys there."

He handed Jake back to her and sat down in the chair. "If you don't stop, I am going to...well I can't do anything right now. But once you're back on your feet completely I will get you somehow. I wanted to do this, Elizabeth. Plus Jake will be able to use the room once he gets a little bigger too. Now, tell me what I can do for you?"

She held her hand out to Jake's and let him grab her finger. "Nothing, Jason. You have thought of everything. But I do want to talk with you later…after the boys get to sleep. We need to discuss…"

Cam came flying back down the stairs holding up his motorcycle just as Emily walked in the door holding the pizzas. "Food's here. Who's ready to eat?" She sat the pizzas on the table, and then pulled paper plates out of the plastic bag.

Elizabeth stood up and sat Jake in his bassinet. Then she grabbed Cam's head and walked towards the table. Jason stood up to follow her when he heard some noise at the door.

The door flew open and banged against the wall. Carly stood in the door hands back behind her. In one hand she held Sonny, and in another she held Diane. "Jason, you need to listen to some sense. I brought Sonny, and we just happened to run into Diane. It's my lucky day. She can tell you…"

"Stop, Carly. Stop right now. Do not say another word. You need to leave. We were just about to eat."

Sonny could feel the glare coming from Jason. "I tried to keep her away, but I figured it might help for me to be here. To at least try and calm her down." He looked around Jason and saw Elizabeth and Emily. "Well, I see we came at a bad time. Elizabeth, how are you? I hope everything's okay. How's your new little boy? Let me know if you need anything…we should get Morgan and Cam together to play to give you a break. I could send Leticia over…"

"Sonny, stop. That is my son you're talking about. Do not make any plans like…"

"Carly…that's enough. Across the hall…now!" Jason turned to the table and said. "I'll be right back. Diane, are you coming as well. Because I do not need the talk as Carly was insinuating."

Diane shook her head. "No, I am here to speak with Elizabeth. I will just wait until she has finished eating. It's important." She sat down on the chair and pulled a magazine out of her briefcase.

Jason grabbed Carly's arm and drug her across the hall. Sonny calmly followed. This should be fun, he thought.

* * *

Jason walked in and then slammed the door. "Carly, how could you? You do not get to do this. You do not get to tell me how to run my life. And in front of Elizabeth and her sons, no less. I know exactly what you are about to say, and I am telling you to leave it alone."

Carly just stared her friend. Why was he yelling at her? She was trying to help him. "But Jason, you didn't need to bring her here, or that other son of her's…Cam is it? Diane can help you. You can do what Sonny and I do…shared custotdy."

Sonny rolled his eyes and said, "Sure…like that has worked so well for us. Carly, I think Jason knows what he is doing. Can we leave now? You need to get home to our boys, don't you? Instead of getting all in Jason's business. Let's go."

Sonny turned to walk out when Carly said, "No. I am not going anywhere until Jason agrees to get rid of her. He just kicked Sam out, who I knew was no good for him. Now he's gone and let her into his home. All she is going to do, Jason, is use you. I know how she is. She manipulates everyone until she gets her way. Get her to leave. Get full custody of your son if that is what all this is about. I don't want…"

Jason stepped in front of Carly and grabbed her arm. He started to drag her to the door. "That's it, Carly. I have had enough of this for now." He stopped and turned towards her. "You need to listen to me right now. I am the one who asked Elizabeth to stay with the boys for as long as she needed. I brought her here. I did this…not her. Now, if you can not respect my guests in my home, then you do not need to come over." He walked her out to the hall and pressed the button for the elevator. "Do not come back here until you are ready to be at least a little bit nice to Elizabeth. Her and her boys are welcome for as long as they want to stay with me. You will not talk about her in front of her boys…or me for that matter. Now, don't come back unless you are ready to be nice…well nice for you. You don't get to run my life Carly…my son needs to come first."

As the elevator door opened, he let her go. "Jason, you can't mean this. I love you. I just want what's best for you, and she's not."

Sonny walked in, pulling Carly with him. "Jason, sorry about barging in. I'll talk with you tomorrow. Carly, come on before you say anything else. We'll talk in the car."

The elevator doors closed. Thank god she left. Sometimes he wished he could strangle her. He headed back towards his place. He was going to talk with his guard about this. No more letting certain people barge in.

* * *

"Em, could you help Cam get ready for bed?" Elizabeth looked over at Diane nervously. Why was she her? I thought everything was going to be okay with the papers.

Emily stood up and held her hand out for Cameron. "Come on. I'll race you to your room." The two of them went quickly up the stairs.

Elizabeth walked over and sat on the couch next to Diane. "Is there something wrong with what we had discussed?"

Diane sat down her magazine and look at her current client. "Something has come up, but we should just be able to knock it down again. I just wanted to keep you informed. I just received a phone call from Alexis Davis. Apparently your soon to be ex-husband has asked for her assistance. Lucky asked Ms. Davis to help him get custody of your children and for help with the divorce."

Elizabeth sat all the way back against the couch. There is no way this could be happening. He wasn't even legally the father to Cam…and Jake wasn't his. What was he trying to pull? Elizabeth looked up as Jason walked in. "Lucky wants the boys."

Jason came over and stood next to the two women. "Diane, is that possible? Could he do this? These are Elizabeth's children."

Diane stood up. "Well, I'm not too worried about it. I just wanted Elizabeth to know that I had been contacted. Once we are able to prove he is back on drugs again, there should not be any sort of case. They are attempting to insinuate that Elizabeth is putting her children in danger by being associated with you…which is just a little crazy. You are going to do everything you can to keep them away from your…work, correct?"

"They are not going to be near my work, Diane."

Elizabeth looked at them both. "Why is he doing this? Did he receive the divorce papers and the restraining order? He can't get any where near me and the kids right now, right?"

"Elizabeth, like I said, I do not foresee any problem here. I just wanted you to know what was going on with your case. There is a possibility you and I will have to meet with Ms. Davis and Lucky…but I assure you that once there is solid proof that he is back on those pills, no judge will consider him due to his previous background. Now, I am going to draw up papers to require him to take a drug test tomorrow. Then I will talk with Ms. Davis again. We can probably push off seeing them for a couple of weeks to let you heal, but the longer we wait, the longer the divorce process will take."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. Set something up as soon as you can. I want this over and done with. I do not want to chance him being anywhere near my sons right now."

Jason walked around the couch and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and said, "You are suppose to be resting right now…not running around after Lucky. Let Diane take care of this."

Diane picked up her briefcase and walked towards the door. "I will deliver a copy of the paperwork I file once it is complete. Don't worry Elizabeth. Lucky will not get near your kids." With that statement, she left.

Elizabeth could not believe what was happening. All because she didn't tell the truth in the first place. "Lucky back on pills and now trying to take my kids…" She just leaned into Jason and cried, and all he could think to do was hold her close.


	5. Chapter 5 Drug Testing

Jason just held Elizabeth, patted her back, and let her cry. He waited until the sobs started to subside. "Elizabeth, it's going to be okay. Lucky will not get your kids…even if I have to take you and the boys out of the country."

Elizabeth jerked up at the statement looking alarmed. "Do you think it will come to that?"

He shook his head. "No, I was just kidding. I was just trying to assure you the nothing is going to happen. Three different people saw him with pills. There is no way a judge would give your kids to him."

She stood up and began to pace. "They are not even his kids…well not biologically any ways. There is no telling what might happen if he has them and is on the pills. How could this be happening? I never should have remarried him. It was stupid. I was feeling sorry for him and you were going back to….never mind." She shook her head and started muttering to herself.

What was she just trying to say? Was she talking about Sam? She was the one who told him no when he asked her to marry him in the elevator. He had asked her shortly after she had told him about his son. "Elizabeth, what are you talking about?" She kept pacing. "Will you sit down, or do I need to need to go find some rope? Audrey said we were probably going to have to tie you down to get you to rest. You are suppose to be off of your feet…resting…not pacing"

She sat next to him still thinking. How could she have almost admitted that she only married Lucky because he was going back to Sam. He didn't love her. They are just friends in his eyes. He had wanted to go back to Sam, and she knew Lucky had still loved her at that point. But then again, that was before he knew the truth about Jake…about her and Jason. Lucky had always felt threatened by Jason. It was probably her fault. She had been relying on Jason ever since she thought she had lost Lucky the first time…every since Jake's. Jason had saved her that night. I think a part of me has been in love with him since that night.

She turned to Jason. "I'm going to have to talk with him. Make him see this isn't what's best for the boys. Maybe he'll listen to me."

Jason gently placed a hand over hers and with the other hand slowly lifted her face until he was staring her in the eyes. "You need to rest. I asked you to be here so I could help protect you. I don't think if would be good for you to go anywhere near Lucky right now. Plus, it doesn't help that he seems to have been with Sam. They are both hurt right now. Give them some time to cool off so they can clear their heads. Plus it will give you some time to clear your head too."

"Jason," she whispered, "you heard Diane. If I avoid him, I will probably prolong the divorce. I want my marriage over and final. I can't wait."

"Look. It's not like you can go over there right now. It's too late. Why don't you just go upstairs and get some rest. I'll bring Jake up after his next bottle."

She looked over to where her little boy was sleeping. "It's hard to believe that the night we had together brought us that wonderful little gift." She looked back to Jason and stood up. "Okay. If you insist, I will go try to rest." She bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He looked shocked. "What was that for?"

She shrugged. "Just to say thank you…for all of this. You have always been there for me…even when I was fighting against you. You usually seem to know what's best for me. So, thank you."

He watched her walk upstairs wondering how he was going to possible keep his hands off of her. Even just now, he wished he could just throw her on the couch and…

Jake began to squirm around and gave a little cry. It was time for another bottle.

* * *

Lucky walked up to Alexis's door and paused. His life was just a little crazy right now…and if he honestly pursued this, it would probably get crazier. Did he really want to take those kids from there mom. Elizabeth was a great mother, but she's already gone and moved in with Jason. A mobster was not going to raise his kids. He dug around in his pocket and brought out a pill. He swallowed the pill and knocked on Alexis's door.

Sam opened the door. "Lucky, I'm glad you're here. I thought you were going to call before you came over."

Lucky walked in and looked around. "Well, I stopped by the station before I came over. I wasn't sure how long that was going to take me. Where's your mom?"

"She'll be right back. She went down to the courthouse. How are you feeling today?"

They walked over and sat on the couch. "I'm still in shock. I think it might take me a while to get over Liz's lies. I trusted her with everything. She married me for a second time knowing she was going to have Jason's son. I mean, why not just tell me?"

"You sound like me. I keep wondering why Jason didn't just tell me the truth. I would have been upset, but I wouldn't have felt like this. They lied to us both. They deserve each other personally. But those kids don't deserve to be lied too. They're kids. They need to be safe…how's Jason going to keep them safe? Look what happened to me." Sam was talking about the night she was shot while with Jason at the Metro Court.

Alexis opened the door and looked over to her daughter and Lucky. "Lucky, I'm glad you're here. I tried to call the station and you're house. I just came from the courthouse. We need to talk. Sam, give us a minute please."

Sam stood up and patted Lucky's shoulder. "Don't worry. My mom will fix this." She walked towards the kitchen.

Alexis sat her briefcase on the table, took out a set of papers, and walked over and sat next to Lucky. "I have some papers here for you. I spoke with Diane to try and get a feel for what is going on. Lucky, there is a court order here for you to take a drug test. Now I need you to be honest with me. Are you on drugs?"

Lucky picked up the papers. He was in shock. How did she know? How was he going to do this? "The only thing I'm talking is what was prescribed by my doctor for back pain. What is this about?"

"Well, as you can see, you are being required to take a drug test. If you are on a prescription, you are going to have to provide proof. Now, I have spoken with Diane. She's going to try to get Elizabeth to come over this afternoon so that we might all speak together. And I think that would be best. That way you and Elizabeth can get a little time to try to talk about what is best for your boys. Now, can you go ahead and take this drug test now. The results should be done shortly, and then we can see where you would like to go from there. I will do my best to try and get your visitations started up immediately. Is this okay with you?"

How was he going to do this? How was he going to pass that test? "If you think it is the best thing for me to go ahead and do, I will go take the test. Do you know when Elizabeth will be here?"

"Diane is suppose to call me once she has spoken with her. I will call you as soon as I know. Is there anything you need me to do for you?"

Lucky shook his head. "I'll just go to the hospital and do that test. Please call me and let me know when I need to be here. I will go to my house after the hospital."

"Okay…and Lucky. Don't worry. We'll get through this, okay." She watched as her left. She hoped he would get through this. She knew personally the steps mother's would take to protest there children.

* * *

Diane walked into Jason's home and looked to Emily. "Where is Elizabeth?"

Emily just smiled and said, "She is getting Jake dressed. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I need to speak with her. Is it possible for you to give us a minute alone once she comes down." She walked over and sat on the couch ready to wait…magazine in hand.

"Cam, why don't we go upstairs and see if Jake is ready for a nap? Do you think you can be a big boy and help?" Cam nodded his head. Emily held out her hand and said, "Let's go."

Jason passed Emily and Cam on the way down the stairs. He grabbed his phone and keys off the desk and shoved them into his pocket. What was that briefcase doing there? He looked over and saw his lawyer. "Hey. Did you need to see me?"

She shook her head and, while still staring at the magazine, said, "No. I need to speak with Elizabeth. I'm just waiting until she's finished with Jake. I believe Emily was going to tell her I was here."

"What's this about?" Jason walked closer to her.

"Attorney-client privilege, Jason. I'm here for Elizabeth, not you."

"Does it involve my son?" She nodded her head. "Then is involves me." He sat down in the chair next to her. "What has he done now?"

"Oh nothing. I just attempting to do as Elizabeth requested…to move the divorce along as quickly as possible." She continued to flip through the magazine. "Jason, what do you think about this dress?"

Jason just stared at her, amazed that she would even ask him this. He heard someone walking down the stairs. He really hoped that was Elizabeth. He wanted to know what was going on, and he needed to go meet with Sonny at the warehouse.

Elizabeth walked to the couch and sat down next to Diane. "Well, what's going on?"

Diane sat her magazine down and turned to Elizabeth. "I filed the paperwork this morning. I also happened to run into Ms. Davis. She should be delivering the paperwork to Mr. Spencer this morning. The test is to be done this morning…I called in a favor with the judge. We should know the results by this afternoon. Tomorrow at the latest. Now, what time would you like to speak with Mr. Spencer this afternoon? I told Ms. Davis I would call her to notify her of the time."

"You let me know what would be best. I just want to get this over with."

Jason stared at Elizabeth. She was so nervous she looked as if she was going to squeeze her fingers off her hand. "Elizabeth, you can't go today. You are suppose to be resting. If Lucky wants to see you, he can come here. Plus then you'll have guards. I can be here too if you'd like."

"Jason, you can not have this meeting for me. This is my divorce, and I want it over as soon as possible. If I have to go over there, I will. Plus, I do not want Cam to see him and think that his daddy is coming here. That is not fair to him and will be confusing."

Jason just looked at her and said, "Diane, can you give us a minute?"

"Absolutely." She stood up and looked around. "Where exactly would you like for me to go?"

"You know what, we'll just step into the kitchen for a second. Just sit here." She sat back down and he walked over and held the kitchen door open for Elizabeth. Once the door closed, he asked her, "Why are you trying to do this right now? I saw how upset you were last night. Why don't you just wait for the results? We both know he is back on the pills. Your Grams, Emily, and I have seen the pills. Just get the results and let Diane take care of it. After the results are in, there will be no reason for you to see him."

Elizabeth walked to the sink, crossed her arms, and stared out of the one window in this room. "You know, I don't think I have ever been in your kitchen before. You really need more windows."

"It's not safe in my line of work, Elizabeth, and you are trying to avoid the subject. It's not going to work." He turned her towards him. "Talk to me."

Elizabeth just sat there for what felt like forever. He had touched her again. Those electric jolts were really getting in the way of her thinking. First last night holding her while she cried, and now just having him touch her…man, she had it bad.

She pulled away from him and said, "Jason, I have to do this. I married him. I am the one divorcing him. I have to make him understand that the boys need to be with me…especially right now since he's back on the pills. I can't think of any other way that would be best. If you were there, or if we meet here, it would put him on edge. I have to do this for my boys…for me. I've got to admit my mistakes and face them head on. I have lied and hid behind my excuses for to long. No more. I did this, and I am going to fix it. Now, if you want to help me, you can stay here with Jake and Cam for me. Play with that new motorcycle that he's fallen in love with. Hold our son. Now, are we done here? I need to go get with Diane about what time we should go over to meet Alexis and Lucky." She waited for the nod of his head.

"I understand, but I still don't think you should be there by yourself. How about taking Max or Milo with you?" he asked, hoping she would say yes.

She shook her head. "I'll have Diane with me. That will be enough. Trust me."

They walked back into the living room together touching arms slightly as she passed him. She was going to have to become a nun. Maybe that would stop these feelings. "Diane, what time would you like to leave?"

"I can be ready about 3:00 if that is okay with you. I will be by to pick you up. I'll let Ms. Davis know that we will meet her and her client at 3:30. Would you like to meet at Ms. Davis's home or her office?" She was already puling out her phone.

"Which ever you are more comfortable in, Diane. I'm flexible. Is there anything we need to discuss before we go?"

"No. I think I've got the gist of what you are expecting. You are divorcing Mr. Spencer. You do not want him to have any contact with you or your children until a court approved rehabilitation program has been completed. You do not want him to have any sort of custody or visitation. Do I have everything?" She began to search for Alexis's number.

"That's about it. I'll see you at 3:00." She walked Diane to the door. "Thank you for doing this so quickly." Diane just nodded her head at her as Elizabeth shut the door. She was already on her phone.

"Elizabeth, I still don't think you should go by yourself. At least think about taking Max or Milo with you while I'm gone. I'll be back soon. I'm going down to the warehouse." He waved to her as he walked out the door.

Elizabeth walked over to the windows and looked out at the sky. Cloudy…just the right weather to be doing this in…matched her mood perfectly.

"Mommy, can you play with me now?" Cam was walking down the steps.

"Sure. How about you sit here on the couch with me?"

* * *

Diane met Jason at the elevator. As they stepped on, Jason said, "I know Elizabeth wants to do this by herself, but if anything starts getting out of hand, please call me. She should be resting right now, but she won't listen."

"We'll be fine. Actually, we'll just leave if it starts getting out of hand. Personally, don't quote me on this or anything, Mr. Spencer does not even have a leg to stand on with these boys. I'll make sure of that." They walked in his door. "Are you ready Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth stood up while holding Jake as they walked in the door. "Let's go." She leaned down and gave Cam a kiss on the cheek. "Help watch your brother, okay? I'll be back shortly. Be good for Jason and Emily."

Emily smiled. "They'll be fine. Cam is always good."

Elizabeth walked to Jason and handed him Jake. "I'll be back. Please don't worry." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, then left with Diane.

Emily looked at her brother. "You're worried aren't you? Elizabeth will be fine. She can take care of herself, you know?!"

Jason sat next to his sister. He looked at Jake as he spoke. "I'm more worried about what Lucky will do…not her."

* * *

Diane pulled up to the Metro Court. There hadn't been must small talk on the drive. Elizabeth seemed to be in another world right now. "We are meeting in Ms. Davis's office. Are you sure you are ready for this?"

Elizabeth looked up and said, "Let's go."

They walked into the hotel and took the elevator to the 5th floor. They walked down to the door labeled _Alexis Davis, Attorney at Law_, and knocked.


	6. Chapter 6 The Results

Alexis opened the door. She gestured them in, and then shut the door. "Welcome. You're right on time. Let's get this started, shall we? Lucky is waiting in the conference room. Elizabeth, can I get you anything before we go in…water perhaps?"

Elizabeth shook her head and looked towards the second door. She took a deep breathe, and said, "No thank you, Alexis. I would just like to get this over with."

"Okay…well then, right this way." She opened the second door. There stood Lucky next to the window. Sam stood next to him. He looked towards Elizabeth, and then sat down in the chair closest to him. "Sam, could you please leave now so that we can get this meeting started?" She watched Sam squeeze Lucky's shoulder and turn to leave. "Please close the door as you leave."

Elizabeth and Diane sat down in the two chairs closest to the door. Elizabeth couldn't believe the nerve…for her to be here. She should have just had them meet her at Jason's. At least then they would been on slightly even stomping grounds…even if it was for a short moment. Plus, she knew from experience how vindictive Sam can be when she loses Jason. I mean, come on, she slept with her stepfather, Ric. Doesn't Lucky ever learn…first Maxie, now Sam?

Lucky just stared at Elizabeth. She seemed to be okay at the moment. Had it hurt her at all to see Sam here with him? He at least wanted to see a twinge. Now to just see how she reacted when his test results came in. Sam had met him at the hospital after he had left her mother's home. Together they spoke with Maxie about what was being required. She had believed him when he said he had pulled something in his back again while being upset over Elizabeth's lies. He swore he was taking them just for the pain and nothing more. She had promised to switch his urine sample as long as he promised to let her know how little Miss Perfect (a.k.a. Elizabeth) reacted. Sam promised to call as soon as the meeting was through.

Diane began to arrange her papers she had pulled from her briefcase. "Well, we are here to get this divorce final. My client has clearly expressed her requests in the documents. I see no reason for your client not to sign these papers, and then we can move on for today. Mrs. Spencer wishes for a divorce with Mr. Spencer to have no contact with the children in question until a court approved drug rehabilitation program has been completed."

Alexis put her glasses on and looked at a paper in front of her. "You are assuming my client is in need of a rehabilitation program. I believe you should see these results." She handed Diane a copy of the paper. "There are no drugs…pills or otherwise…showing in my client's urine specimen."

Elizabeth jerked. That wasn't possible. Too many people she trusted had seen him with these pills. She looked at Lucky. She just gave her this little smile and spread his hands out in a sort of shrug.

Diane held the paper Alexis had just given her. Well, this might place a damper on the restraining order. No worries. This could be fixed. "Were you present for this test, Ms. Davis or do I need to request a second court appointed test with a witness present?" I have multiple testimonies stating that your client has been seen to be in possession of these alleged pills on two separate locations and time frames."

"My client has admitted to taking a drug prescribed by his physician."

"Can you claim produce the prescription or any evidence to support this claim?"

"I'm sure this can be provided for you, now on to setting up visitation with the children. Mr. Spencer would like to see them two evenings during the week and every other weekend."

Elizabeth looked to Diane, shaking her head. Diane patted her hand and said, "Mr. Spencer is not the biological parent to either of the children. There is a proven paternity test to support this evidence for the younger child as you see in the paperwork provided. Therefore, Mr. Spencer has no say in visitation with these children. He should respect Mrs. Spencer's wish and sign the divorce as stated."

Lucky moved as if he was about to jump out of his chair. Alexis grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Lucky…" she whispered and shook her head. After letting go of his hand, she said, "Mr. Spencer has loved and supported Mrs. Spencer's first child as if the boy was his own. The second child was born while Mrs. Spencer was married to my client. Therefore he has every right to request visitation. If Mrs. Spencer is unable to provide any sort of visitation terms that are agreeable to my client, then we will have no other choice but to petition to court for full custody of the children as the mother is currently putting them both at risk by living with a known mobster. My client would certainly be a safer parent for these two children. I'm sure the court would feel so as well."

Elizabeth started shaking. She wished she was with Jason at the moment. She would make him shoot the bastard that was sitting across the table from her. To think, she had been stupid enough to marry this man twice. He couldn't possible think he might take her children from her. She looked towards Diane and whispered, "He can't do this. He can not be near my children. There is no way."

"What was that Elizabeth?" Alexis spoke up. "Lucky has every right to be able to as least see the children. Are you honestly going to not allow Cameron near the man he calls daddy? Would you rather Lucky attempt to file for full custody?"

Elizabeth stood up and said to Alexis, "I do not care what those results say. Lucky is not on a prescription. Someone had to have stolen those pills for him…or maybe he purchased them, I don't know. But he will not see my children while on drugs. I will not put my children through that again."

Lucky jumped up. "How can you accuse me of anything? You, the person that has been lying for days, weeks…months even. You have the nerve to try and accuse me of something? You married me knowing you were having another man's child. All I want to do is see Cam and the baby. For months, that baby was mine. Let me just see them." he begged.

"Not like this. Not with you back on drugs. That will never happen for as long as I live. My children will not be raised by someone on drugs." Elizabeth began to walk towards the door. "It's time for us to leave, Diane. I will not listen to this any longer."

"What…you'd rather your sons raised by a mobster…in constant danger from Jason's enemies? How long do you think it will be before the kids get hurt? And look at my results, Elizabeth. According to those, I am not on anything." Lucky walked around the table to follow her out. Alexis stood up to follow him.

"You must be crazy, Lucky, to think that I would honestly believe that you wouldn't use someone to switch your results. Was it Maxie?" she asked as she opened the door…just to see Sam staring her in the face. "Oh and look, your new girlfriend is already spying on attorney meetings for you. Man Lucky, you really know how to pick them."

Sam grabbed her arm and said, "Just you wait a minute. I didn't sleep with another man while married to Lucky. I didn't lie about the baby I was carrying. That was all you. Lucky has done nothing wrong. He loved you…trusted you. And what do you do, stamp all over his heart by lying about sleeping with Jason and carrying his child. I knew I should have told Lucky about the two of you being together, but you and Jason made me promise. You two are horrible. You deserve each other. Lucky deserves better, and he deserves to be with his kids."

Diane had just finished putting all the papers in her briefcase. She turned to Alexis saying, "Well, how shocking, you daughter listening into a private meeting between our clients. How will this look to the courts? And to top it all off, my client was being emotionally and physically abused by her in the process." She turned to Elizabeth and said, "It is time for us to leave. We came here in good faith to get this situation resolved. I see there is nothing more to do here today." She began to walk towards the door. "Do tell your daughter to release my client."

Alexis couldn't believe how this situation had deteriorated in front of her eyes. She should have checked tot be sure Sam had left. This was not going to look good for Lucky.

Sam released Elizabeth just as Lucky said, "Sam is right. I can not believe I married you. I've always known you were a little in love with Jason…ever since I came back in town from Helena's kidnapping. Did you seduce him, or have the two of you been having an ongoing sexual relationship for years? I mean he apparently stabbed Sam in the back by sleeping with you as well."

Elizabeth shook her head in disgust. "Stabbed her in the back…you mean for sleeping with her stepfather on the night he was considering reconciling with her, and Jason getting to see the whole show?" Alexis looked devastated. Elizabeth was sorry for hurting her…there was no reason. Sam was the one that shouldn't have been here.

Alexis could not believe what she just heard. Just how many people in Port Charles knew about Sam and Ric? She knew her face was turning red. As soon and she could get Elizabeth and Diane to leave, she was definitely going to have a talk with both Lucky and Sam. She did not possible see how she continue to serve as his consul after today. She was apparently too personally involved in this case…thanks to her daughter.

Sam slapped Elizabeth across her face just as she finished this comment. "You bitch…at least I didn't climb of twenty flights of stairs like a bitch in heat to sleep with my supposed friend. Like you didn't know why you were there…you sure didn't climb all those stairs just to talk. And then to lie to everyone in town and say that the child was Lucky's. You don't deserve to be a mother."

Elizabeth touched the spot Sam had just slapped. "So you'd rather sleep with your mother's husband at her home and then sleep with my husband in Jason's bed? At least I thought my marriage was over before I slept with Jason, what was your excuse? Just a bit bored, so I'll jump in bed with the next guy that walks up to me…or is there a reason behind your choices…like you just want Jason to pay for not wanting to be with you?"

She turned to Lucky. "I am sorry you found out the way you did, but you will not come near the boys while you are on drugs. We have already been through this before. Cam or Jake does not need to be near this. Think about what is best for the boys, Lucky. Go back through drug rehab. Make sure you're clean, and then we will talk about you seeing Cam occasionally. But Jake isn't yours. He's Jason's son, and Jason deserves to be a father to his son. I will not take this from him."

Lucky looked at her in absolute disgust. "You will not take this from him…but you would snatch it from me in a heart beat. No we can't hurt your poor, precious Jason. Because every mobster deserves a child to ruin or kill…correct?!"

"Lucky, I really am sorry about everything. Jason did nothing but accept my decision. I didn't even tell him about the baby being his until we were stuck in the elevator at the Metro Court waiting to be rescued. Let's just do what is best for the boys even if we are upset." Oww. What was wrong with her? She grabbed at her side.

Diane saw Elizabeth grab herself and began to panic slightly. "My client and I are leaving. Direct any further contact to me. We will not meet together again after this fiasco. Next time, I assure you will be before a judge. And I guarantee you that I will be enforcing that restraining order, and filing one against your daughter, as well, for attacking my client." She took hold of Elizabeth's arm and led her to the door. She was going to have to call Jason. He was not going to be happy with these turn of events.

Sam stepped into their way as they were attempting to leave. "Lucky deserves better, and I am going to make sure he gets what he deserves…whatever it takes. You and Jason do not deserve children. What are you going to teach them to do lie? And Jason, to hold a gun by the time they're five? Once my mother is through with you and Jason, you will not ever be allowed near those kids again." Then she whispered. "Then what is Jason going to do need you for any more…the woman that lost him his son."

Elizabeth just looked her in the eyes. "That's a really funny thing to say about Jason considering you were begging him to have a child with you." Sam stepped back, almost as if Elizabeth had just slapped her. "Plus do you honestly think that Lucky would let you help raise those children with him. Do you honestly think that Jason or I would let you and Lucky near my sons? Now, please move so that we might leave."

"For God sakes, Sam…move. You were suppose to have left a while ago." Alexis walked over and pulled her daughter from in front of Elizabeth and Diane. "I am truly sorry for this unfortunate turn of events. I will contact you in a few days to see if this situation has calmed a bit."

Diane led Elizabeth out of the door. Alexis shut it and turned to the two behind her. "Sam, how could you? You were suppose to leave. This was a client meeting. It did not involve you. And Lucky, can you honestly say that your results were correct? Can you produce the prescription as I stated you could?" Lucky and Sam sort of stared at each other.

Lucky asked, "Is what I'm about to say covered under attorney-client privilege?"

"Not with Sam in the room." Alexis crossed her arms. This could not bode well.

"Sam knows about this, but I had the urine samples switched because I purchased these pills. But they are for my back. I still have a nagging pain from the accident."

Alexis held up her arm. "Just stop right there. I do not need to hear any more. I think that I might be too personally involved in this case thanks to you including Sam in on this. I am not sure if I can continue as your attorney. At the moment, I just might make you go take another test with me present. Just to see what is in your system. Because I am just telling you from a mother's point of view, you do not want your children with anyone that might cause them harm. Understand? Pills, drugs…whatever would possibly make you impaired. You need to do something to get off what you are calling medication. Now I need some time to think about everything that happened today. I also need to figure out what I'm going to do. I will meet with you in a couple of days." Alexis walked back into her conference room to gather her papers.

Lucky just held his head down. Sam hugged him and said, "Don't worry. This isn't over yet. We will talk my mother into representing you, and we'll get your boys. It will all be okay."

* * *

Diane waited until she got Elizabeth in the elevator before turning to her and asking, "Are you okay? Why are you holding your side?"

Elizabeth pulled her hand away from herself. She stared at her hand. Diane looked at her hand, and then her shirt. On both, there was…she froze…blood.


	7. Chapter 7 Back to the hospital

"Elizabeth, what is that? Are you okay? Please don't tell me its blood, because I'm not good with blood. That's why I became a lawyer, not a doctor." Where was a paper bag when you needed one? Okay, deep breathes…in…out. You can do this.

"Diane, calm down please, because I am going to need you to help me. I think I have busted some of my stitches open. Kelly's going to kill me. She said she didn't want to do any repair work. She kept telling me to rest, stay off my feet. And what do I do and do? I go have World War 3 negotiations with both mine and Jason's exes. I don't even want to think about what Jason's going to do." She looked down to her hand and shirt again. "Okay when we got off the elevator, I need you to go ask for a towel or something. Then, I need you to take me to the hospital."

Diane started to feel a little relieved. Elizabeth couldn't possible be feeling too bad if she can still rant like that. But she had a point. Jason was not going to be pleased. "Okay, I can do that? We do need to call Jason, however. Do you want to do that?"

"Personally, I think we should wait until I am already at the hospital. That way you can tell him I am already being looked at. Then maybe he won't be so upset."

Diane just stared at her. This woman was going to make her call Jason. "Are you really going to make me deliver the upsetting news?"

Elizabeth just shrugged and smiled. "Well, you are my lawyer, right. Aren't you suppose to be the middle man for me and any legal situation I might encounter? I believe this might count as I do believe Jason is going to want to kill me after he finds out that I argued with both Lucky and Sam instead of just leaving. Either that, or I am going to get a whole lot of 'I told you so' from him."

Diane just threw up her hands. "I don't know why I get involved with some of these situations. But at least it you are able to make a joke about this, you must not being too bad." They stepped off the elevator. "I'll go get that towel. Just stand over by the door."

She thinks I'm joking, Elizabeth thought to herself. I'm for real. Jason is probably going to flip out about Lucky and Sam. I just want a minute to rest before all the explaining I am going to have to do. Then, once he finally calms down, I think he might just drag me home and tie me down like he threatened. Not that I would object to being tied down by…wait, I am not going there. She took the towel from Diane. She didn't want to alarm Diane, but she thought the bleeding was getting slightly worse. She was starting to feel a little faint. "Um, Diane, can we go now? I really need to get to the hospital."

As they turned to slowly walk out the door, Sam and Lucky stepped off the elevator. "Oh great, I thought they would have been gone by now. Lucky, let's just wait a second for them to get out to the parking lot. I do not want to speak with her again."

"Wait. Sam, look…Elizabeth is walking funny. Do you think something's wrong?" Lucky began to get concerned. He had seen he grab her side. What if something was wrong?

Sam couldn't believe this. Elizabeth was still playing him. She bet this had been planned from the time she scheduled this meeting. She had seen Elizabeth grab her side, and she knew it was just for Lucky's benefit…to make him feel sorry for her. This was pathetic. "Lucky, nothing is wrong with her. This is what she wants. For you to feel sorry for her and the boys, so that you'll let up on her. Don't fall for it!"

They both looked out just in time to see Elizabeth almost fall to the ground. "Sam, I am going to check on her." Lucky rushed out the door, with Sam following. She couldn't believe the lengths that girl would go through to make men fall at her feet. "Elizabeth, Diane, do you need help?"

Thank God someone was here. "I need to get her in my car. I've got to get her to the hospital. She's….oh Mr. Spencer. Never mind, I don't believe we will be needing your services."

Just great, thought Elizabeth, Lucky had seen. Now what was she going to do. "Lucky, please go away. I really don't need this right now."

"Elizabeth, stop being stupid and just let me help you to the car. What happened? Why are you going to the hospital?" He put his arm around her waist to steady her.

He did sound worried. "I think I busted some of my stitches open. I've got to get them fixed." They were at the car, and Diane had opened the door. "Thank you for your help. Now please just leave me alone. I do not need you or her," she said staring behind him to Sam who seemed to be smirking, "bothering me any longer. Have Alexis contact Diane if you want to speak with me again."

Lucky just stared as Diane drove off. Elizabeth was bleeding. And it was probably because of that meeting. No matter how much she had hurt him, he didn't want to physically hurt her. He looked back at Sam. "We need to go check on her to make sure she's okay. I wanted her to hurt as bad as she hurt me, but not physically. Are you coming?"

Sam began to run to catch up with him. "Of course I'm going. Lucky, you can't let her do this to you. It wasn't you're fault. You heard her. She thought it was her stitches. You didn't rip them open for her."

"I know that, Sam. But I also know she was just recently released from the hospital. I should have said we couldn't have the meeting yet. And I'm starting to think I shouldn't have asked you to be there with me. I have just wanted her to feel like I felt every time I think of her with Jason. But that's not a fair way to fight. Now come on." They both climbed in his car and drove to the hospital.

* * *

Jason picked up his phone while pretending to be a horse for Cam. "Morgan."

"_Jason, Diane here._"

Jason stopped and slid Cam off his back so that he could stand up. "Again, Jason, again."

"Hold on just a second, Cam. Diane, was there a problem?"

"_Well, possibly. I am at the hospital with Elizabeth. She was bleeding and needed to be checked_."

"Bleeding…what? Was it Lucky? I'll fix him…I'll…"

Emily stood up quickly. "Jase…Cam."

Jason stopped to think for a second. Diane must have taken this as a time to continue.

"_She was just taken back to a room. They are paging Kelly. She wanted me to call and let you know_."

"Why didn't you call me before going to the hospital? I could have met you there." He couldn't understand why they had waited. He should have just gone with them. He knew it was too soon for her to be doing all of this.

"_She had a rough meeting. Due to attorney-client privilege, you know I can't talk to you about it. But I'm sure Elizabeth will tell you all about it. I will wait with her until you can get here_."

"I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and turned to Emily. "I'll be back, Em. Call me if you need me. I'm going to let the guard at the door know to not let anyone in until I get home, okay. Something happened, and I'm not sure…just keep the boys here."

"Jase, just go. I understand. She's going to be okay, you know. Now, call me when you find out when you'll be home. Cam and I can take care of Jake…right Cam." He nodded. She gave Jason a hug. "Give Elizabeth a hug for me."

Cam hugged his leg. "Bye Jason. Will you be a horsey for me later?"

"Sure thing, buddy. As soon as I get back." He grabbed his leather jacket, put it on, grabbed his keys, and left.

* * *

Jason walked straight into the Emergency Room and to the main desk. "I'm looking for Elizabeth Spencer. I was told she was here."

Ephiany looked up and said, "Mr. Morgan, you're going to have to wait just like everyone else. The doctor is in with her now."

Diane came walking down the hall. "Jason, thank god you're here. I have to tell you. I think I am going to have to charge you extra. I really hate blood. Plus I had to sit here in this hospital."

"Fine Diane, where's Elizabeth? Is she okay? What happened?"

He wasn't even giving her time to answer anything. He must be annoyed. She just hoped he didn't turn around and see who was in the waiting room. She better wait until that confrontation was over. No reason for her to leave now, to just have to be called down to the station shortly for a murder he might commit. "Jason, Elizabeth is with her doctor, Kelly is it? Kelly told me to come and wait out here while she checked on her. She said she would be out to speak with us when she was finished. Elizabeth seemed much better once Kelly got in the room. And finally, the meeting we had didn't go very well, and that is all I can legally say about it."

"Why didn't you call me? I would have come over. What about the guard I had wanted you to take?"

"Elizabeth didn't want the guard. She just wanted to get this over with, and I was happy to oblige. It I had known about the confrontation, however, I would not have allowed my client to attend this meeting. I would have gone on my own." Diane looked at Jason and waited for a response. She knew he was upset, and it was only going to get worse because Lucky and Sam were coming over.

"Excuse me, Diane, what did Kelly say?" Lucky didn't even get another word out of his mouth before Jason had grabbed him with both hands and yelled, "What do you think you are doing here? You have no right to be near her at the moment. Just looking at yourself, you don't think I know you're on those pills right now. Get away from here now."

* * *

"Elizabeth, you were suppose to be resting, now having meetings with your lawyer. I know you're super mom and all, but you are getting over delivering a baby, almost bleeding out, and being in a coma for a couple of days. Now you've gone and busted open my stitches. I told you I don't like to do repair work." She looked up to see her friend crying.

"I'm so sorry, Kelly. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean for anything to happen. That man wants my kids. Can you believe it? They are my kids…and he threatened to take them away…well his lawyer did anyway. I'm going to have to take my kids and run. Can you believe it? Supposedly he's on another prescription, which I know he isn't, so his test didn't show the pills. And…and…"

"Elizabeth, snap out of it. This is what I'm talking about. On top of everything else, you are probably still a little hormonal. Now, I am going to fix my work, and I am going to give you something to sleep while I do it. You need to rest. After you wake up, I want you to talk with Lainey again. You might be suffering from a little post-partum depression. Now calm down, lean back, and let me take a look at what you did." Kelly examined the area that was bleeding. "Well, you don't do anything half way, do you? Well, let's get started. Diane said she's wants you fixed as soon as possible so that her client doesn't blow a gasket…her words, not mine." She smiled at Elizabeth. "Really, everything is going to be fine, okay?! Let's get to work."

Elizabeth looked at Kelly, wiping tears from her eyes. "Sorry, this is the second time I've broken down in a few days now. I'm sorry you had to see it. And you are right, I'm going to go home and not move for the next few days, just sit on the couch with my sons."

Kelly sat down next to her, injecting the prescribed medicine. "That sounds like the best medicine for you right now. Rest and I'll get you all fix up."

The last thing Elizabeth saw was Kelly arranging the instruments on the tray.

* * *

Diane grabbed Jason's arm. "Put Mr. Spencer down. He helped get Elizabeth into the car so that I could bring her here." She waited until he set Lucky down and let him go. "Now, why don't we sit down and wait. I'm sure everyone will be civil so that the hospital staff will let us wait on news about Elizabeth.

Jason pointed to Lucky and said, "He needs to leave. I have a gut feeling that he helped put Elizabeth into this situation, him and the person he has hanging on his arm at the moment."

Sam was getting really angry. He had nerve to try to be offending her at the moment. "One, I know you having forgotten my name that quickly. It's Sam, you know, the person you use to love and was going to spend your life with. That is, before you hooked up with Little Miss Perfect. And two, Elizabeth brought all of this on herself…lying to everyone she supposedly loved for months. Oh, but that's right, you helped her because Elizabeth is always right in your eyes."

"Sam, shut up. You do not need to say another word about this. You are no longer involved in my life. You decided you did not want to be involved when I walked into to my room and saw you in MY bed with…him!" He said pointing to Lucky. "Now, you both just need to leave, now. Elizabeth doesn't need to be around either of you. And Lucky, last I recalled, Elizabeth had Diane file a restraining order to keep you away from her and the kids, so leave."

"Jason, you didn't hear? My urine test was clean…no pills or drugs. I am staying here until I know Elizabeth is okay." He went and sat in a chair.

"And I'm staying here with him. Unlike you, I care about what happens to other people."

"Yeah, and pigs fly." He wondered what her angle was here. She must have a plan…and it must involve Lucky. Well, whatever. She wasn't his problem any more, and for that, he was thankful.

He walked to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall to wait. He wasn't going to be any closer to those two then necessary. And what did Lucky mean about the urine test…he saw Lucky with the pills himself.

* * *

Kelly walked out into the waiting room looking for Diane. She saw Jason first, and then she saw Lucky. Well, this couldn't be good. She walked towards Jason and said, "Elizabeth is fine. I fixed the stitches. I want her to stay just a little longer. I gave her something to help her rest. After she speaks with Lainey, I'll let her go with the promise that she will do nothing but put her feet up for the next two weeks. Do not let her lift anything, even the baby. Bring him to her, okay."

Jason felt himself just relax. He took a deep breathe. She was just fine. He could allow Lucky to live for now…because it something had been wrong with her, no on would have been able to find him.

"I will let you in to see her now. I don't think it would be best for anyone else to go in at the moment. Come with me."

He followed her down the hall hoping that Lucky didn't try to follow. She opened the curtains. Elizabeth was sleeping. "Go on in. She's fine. She just really needed some rest right now. I'm going to tell Lucky she's fine. Hopefully after that, he will leave, because I know she doesn't want to see him." With that, she left.

He walked over and sat down next to her. He gently picked up her hand. He brought it to his lips and gave her a light kiss. She looked beautiful while she was sleeping. He was going to do everything he could to protect her. He just hoped that she would let him. For once, there was no one between them, and they had a son together. For once, maybe they could just be with each other. He would give her time…he had all the time in the world for her. He laid his head next to her, and rested as well.


	8. Chapter 8 Jason, you were right

Elizabeth couldn't hold out any longer. She wanted him more now than she ever had. She was going to get what she wanted, and she was going to get it now. She saw him standing out on the deck of his pent house. She walked up, turned him towards her, and kissed him with all the longing she felt. She pushed herself close to him and sighed when he wrapped her in his arms. He apparently wanted the same thing. As they began to wrap themselves as close as they could to each other, she felt…

Elizabeth jerked awake. Where was she? The room didn't look like Brenda's old room…then she remembered. She was at the hospital to get her stitches fixed. But that doesn't explain why her arm felt so heavy. She looked down and saw him…the very man she had just been dreaming about was sleeping on her arm. She began to gently pull her arm from beneath him when he woke up.

She's awake. He sat up quickly and looked at her closely. "Are you okay? You've been out of it for about 4 hours now. I was starting to get a little worried. Let me go have the nurses page Kelly."

"Okay. Thanks." She watched him leave the room. She wondered if her face was red right now. If her dream had gone any further, she didn't think she could have faced him right then. She was going to have to get it together if she was going to be staying with him. I think I just might have to get my own place as soon as possible. He just broke up with Sam. He can't possible be ready to move on yet…and my divorce isn't even final. We are definitely going to have to talk about finding her and the boys somewhere to live. She knew he was going to want to make sure it was safe now that every one was finding out that he was Jake's father, but she couldn't spend the rest of her life taking cold showers. Would he every want her as more than a friend? She didn't know, but if he didn't, she didn't want to feel embarrassed about pushing herself on him. Not with him being the father of her son.

She watched as he walked back in the room. "Are they paging Kelly?"

He sat down next to her and seemed to be checking her before he answered. "They said that Kelly had requested you saw Lainey before you left, and then they would page her to release you. So, Lainey should be on her way down. Are you okay? What happened this afternoon?"

She worked to pull herself up into a sitting position. He helped by lifting the bed. Man, her stomach really hurt right now. "Jason, it's probably going to take me a while to explain about this afternoon, and I really need to go to the restroom at the moment. Let's just say, for a short version, everyone in the room, maybe except for Alexis, lost their temper this afternoon…almost like World War 3 or something. Now, can you do me a favor? Could you please get me something to drink?"

He just looked at her for a moment. There was more to it, and he knew it. "I'll find you something to drink, if you promise that later you will tell me what happened."

"I will…I promise…just as soon as we get back to your place." She slid out of the bed, grabbed the back of the gown, and headed to the restroom. By the time she was back by the bed, he had found her some water. "Thank you. I seem to be thanking you for everything lately. You are really being too good to me. How am I ever going to repay you for all of this?"

"You know, my place is your place too at the moment. And it can be for as long as you want to stay. As far as repaying me, there's no reason to. But if you think it's necessary, I'm sure we could come up with something. In fact, I…" He had just taken hold of one of her hands again when Lainey walked in the room.

"Elizabeth, how are you feeling? Jason, it's nice to see you. Would you please give Elizabeth and I a moment alone?" She waited until Jason got up. "Thank you."

"I'll be back soon. I'm going to call Em and tell her what's going on. She's been worried." And he left.

Lainey sat next to Elizabeth. "How are you? Kelly said you sort of broke down on her earlier."

Elizabeth turned her body towards Lainey, and took a sip of water. After thinking a moment, she said, "I was really upset this afternoon. I mean I had just come from a meeting with Lucky about our divorce and had ripped some of my stitched on in the process. How do you think you would have felt?"

"I think that I would have probably cried a little too considering I had just had a baby and a week later, after many complications, I'm divorcing my husband. But it's not about what I feel. It's about what you feel right now."

"It's not even that…well not completely. His lawyer threatened to take custody of my kids. That is why I was really upset. Honest. Lainey, I think I just need some rest. And I promised Kelly that I would go to Jason's and do just that. I really think I'll be fine."

Lainey wrote a few notes on her chart and then said, "Okay. I'll sign off on you to get that rest, but I would like to see you in two weeks. Does that sound good for you?"

"Thank you, Lainey. Now can you find Kelly, so that I can get out of here?"

"Actually, I am signing off on that as we speak. Kelly said as soon as I spoke with you that you could leave. She checked on your progress earlier while you were sleeping. She said those stitched should be fine now as long as you don't try to save the world again for at least two more weeks. I think I got all of that right, in case she asks. The nurses will bring you your paperwork in a minute. She wants to see you in two weeks also. Make your appointments tomorrow, please." She watched Elizabeth for a moment. "And Elizabeth, if you need to talk before then, please call."

Elizabeth nodded her head and said, "I will. And I will call first thing in the morning to make those appointments. Thank you, Lainey." She picked up her clothes and walked to the restroom to get dressed.

* * *

"Elizabeth," Jason called as he walked through her curtains. He looked around. Where did she go?

Ephiany walked through the curtains as well. "Elizabeth, I have you paperwork. You are set to go." She looked to Jason and said, "Elizabeth is being released. Please make her rest."

Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom dressed in her clothes from the afternoon. Jason saw the blood stain and was suddenly very grateful that she was okay. She looked at where he was looking. "It will be fine. As soon as we get to your place, I will change and toss this shirt. Thank you, Ephiany. I'll see you soon."

"Personally, I better not see you on my schedule for at least another 8 weeks after all of the medical procedures you've put us through. Try to come back any sooner, and I'll send you home." With that, Ephiany left.

Jason looked a little amused. "I don't think she wants you to come back to work."

"Ephiany is harmless. She's a great head nurse, but she just wants to make sure we are taken care of." She picked up her purse. "Are you ready to go? Because once again, I am starving. I feel like I haven't eaten all day. Why is it every time you are picking me up from here, I want food?"

"Probably because it's almost 9:00, and I am pretty sure you didn't eat all day because you were so worried about this afternoon."

"You right. Let's go. Burgers are on me." And as they left, he grabbed her hand, squeezed, and didn't let go.

* * *

"It's good to not be in the hospital. It feels like I've been living there these past couple of weeks. Now put me down so that I can go change, and then I'll be right down for that burger. Do not eat my fries. By the way, do not think you are going to be carrying me every where over the next couple of days."

He sat her down, and she started up the stairs. "I'll carry you all other the place if I think it looks like you are on your feet too much. I promised Kelly I would make you just sit around for the next two weeks. She also told me not to let you lift anything, to even bring you Jake if you wanted to hold him. And that is what I am going to do." She just shook her head. But before she could argue, he said, "Don't start. If I have too I will go buy you a wheelchair. Just please do what Kelly asked. Go change, I'll check on Jake, and I'll meet you back here." Just as he said this, Emily walked down the stairs holding Jake. "Just the little boy I was going see. Hey Jake." He took Jake from Emily. "Will you go and check on her? She ripped open some stitches this afternoon, and Kelly wants her off her feet as much as possible."

Emily turned to go back up the stairs. "Sure. No problem. Then I think I will leave you two to your burgers and son. What could be more romantic?" She asked with a flutter of her eyes.

"Will you stop? Just go check on Elizabeth." He looked down at his son and said, "You and your mommy need lots of rest. How are we going to make sure that happens? For you, I think maybe a bottle, a dry diaper, and you should be good to go. If only your mother was so easy?" Jake's hand rubbed his little face and then flew out and hit Jason's arm. "Okay, okay. I won't talk about your mother that way. How about that bottle?"

* * *

"Elizabeth, Jason asked for me to check on you?" She opened the door, and didn't see her friend. She knocked on the bathroom door and heard, "Hold on a second." She sat on the bed and waited. When her friend opened the door, she asked, "Can I help you with anything?"

Elizabeth had just pulled on an old t-shirt and some pajama pants, loosening the strings so that they hung below the incision on her waist. "I'll be fine. Your brother is turning out to be such a worrier. How were the boys?"

"Perfect, as always. If all parents had the boys you had, people would probably way more than one or two kids. How are you?" She looked was really concerned. Her friend had too much going on these days. She really needed a break. She was going to talk with Jason about that. Maybe they could figure something out, because Elizabeth wasn't going to think about herself. She always worried about everyone else first.

"I'll be fine. Right now, I just need to eat. Then I promise. I will go to bed. I've got to stay off my feet. Your brother threatened to either carry me all around the house or go buy me a wheelchair if I didn't promise to rest."

"Well, for once, I couldn't agree more with my brother. Now, go and enjoy a romantic dinner with my brother and your youngest son. I'm going to go to bed now."

Elizabeth threw a pillow at her as she left the room and said, "It's not like that you know. It's just burgers and fries." But all she heard was Emily's laugh. As she walked back down the stairs, she had a big smile on her face. She was going to get her back later.

* * *

She looked over the rail and saw Jason feeding Jake. It was hard to believe that the big, bad enforcer for the Corinthos Organization could be so sweet and gentle with a baby. But she wasn't surprised. He had always been great with Carly and Sonny's boys and Cam. "Hey. How's he doing?"

Jason looked up in surprise. "He's doing fine. He's almost done with his bottle. Do you want to burp him?"

"How about you burp him, and I will change him once your finished. Then I promise to get off my feet by sitting at the table with you to eat those burgers. Do you want something to drink?" She went as though she was going to walk into the kitchen.

"Freeze. Go sit on the couch. I will get us something to drink and bring the burgers and fries over in just a second." After she sat down, he handed her Jake so that she could finish up with him. "You are suppose to be off your feet Elizabeth."

"Okay, okay. I'll be good." She looked down at her son. He really was absolutely perfect. He looked just like his father. Now that she thought about it, there would have been no way to hide that he wasn't Jason's…this baby was all Jason. Just as he finished the bottle, Jason walked over with a beer and bottled water in one hand and the bag of food in the other. "Wow…multi-tasking I see."

"You haven't seen nothing yet. Let me see that boy so he can be settled down for the night. Then we'll work on getting his mom settled down. Your dinner awaits you." He picked up his son and began to gently pat his back. After a big burp and a little spit up, he changed his diaper, cleaned him all up, and laid him in the bassinet.

Elizabeth began to eat her fries and just watched him. "You look so comfortable with him."

"I'm the lucky one here. You're giving me a chance to raise my own son. Did you know I raised Michael for pretty much the first year of his life?" He patted Jake's back softly, and then sat next to Elizabeth on the couch.

Elizabeth nodded her head. "I remember a little something about that. I know that's why you are so close to him. I also remember hearing Carly coming back and taking him from you."

"Yeah well, she couldn't take care of him when he was little. She had post-partum depression, and she just left. When she came back, she said she was ready to raise him. Then it came out that I wasn't his father. And it was just kind of a mess for a while after that. I still remember how horrible it felt to get that little boy taken away from. It was like my reason to live had been taken at that point in my life. I'm just glad that Jake can't be snatched away like that. No matter what, I'll always be his father."

Elizabeth just stared at him for a moment. He had never told her this before. She would have never asked him to lie if she had known this. "Jason, I am so sorry. I wish you would have to me this before. I would have never asked you to go along with my lies…" She felt his finger in front of her mouth.

"Stop. I agreed with you about keeping out son safe and raising him with a family. You didn't snatch him from me. You were just trying to do what was best for him. I know what my lifestyle is like, and I do not want you to apologize for thinking you were doing what was best for him. I always want you to do what is best for you and the boys. That is one of the things that makes you a great mother. Our son needs you. Plus, I agreed to the lie as well to keep him safe. Now, we'll just have to start a new plan to keep you and the boys safe…and we will. I promise you that. You and the boys will now always come first with me, you understand." He stared at her for a minute hoping that she would understand that he wanted more with her as well. Then he picked up his burger and took a big bite.

They continued eating, making a little small talk here and there about thing the boys had been doing. Once it looked as if she was finished eating, he took a long swallow of his beer and asked, "So, are you ready to tell me about this afternoon now?"

Elizabeth sat back and looked at Jake. Then she turned herself towards Jason and waited until he sat back…trying to judge how he would react. "This afternoon went very badly. Personally, I'm ashamed of how I acted. You were right. I should have listened to you and pushed back this meeting until I was feeling more up to it."

He leaned forwards and tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. "We'll discuss how I am always right later," he said trying to get a smile out of her, "just tell me what happened." He laid his arm across the back of the couch.

"When we got there, Sam was in the room with him. I sort of started to freak out right then. I guess I should have turned back, but I wanted this over, you know. We sat down and Diane asked that he just sign the divorce papers and to stay away from me and the boys until he completed drug rehab. Then Alexis pulled out the results. They said that he was clean."

He nodded his head. "He said something to that effect at the hospital. What happened then?"

She continued. "I couldn't understand. You had seen him with the pills. I was thinking he had to of had someone switch the tests for him when Alexis asked for him to get visitation two nights a week and every other weekend. I remember shaking my head and whispering to Diane that that couldn't happen. Alexis must have heard me because she threatened to have Lucky sue me for full custody."

Jason squeezed his hand tight. He knew he should have been there. "But he is not the biological father for either boy, and he never even adopted Cam."

Elizabeth nodded her head. "That's what I was saying when I stood up saying the meeting was over, I was leaving. I was asking who he got to switch the results, and then just as I opened the door to leave, there was Sam staring me right in the face. She had to of be listening in. I had had it by then. I just wanted to leave. And then Sam grabbed my arm going on and on about how I had lied to Lucky and slept with you while I was married. She said you and I deserve each other for everything we've put them through, and that Lucky deserved the boys."

"She touched you."

"Just let me finish. Then Lucky agreed with her accusing me of sleeping with you for years and that you had stab Sam in the back as well by being with me. Well I sort of lost it then. I brought up Sam sleeping with Ric and you seeing if. I felt horrible as soon as I said it…not for Lucky and Sam, but for Alexis. She didn't deserve to hear that. You should have seen her face." Jason looked as if he was getting more and more upset. "And then Sam slapped me and…"

Jason jerked up and yelled, "She did what? She had no right. She's mad because of what went on between me and her. I promise you she will never touch you again."

Elizabeth laid her hand on Jason's knee and said, "Calm down please, or I'm not going to finish." He tried to make himself relax. He should have definitely down more to Lucky when he saw him this afternoon. He will make sure to take care of that later…Sam too. "Well, I apologized to Lucky for how he found out and just asked him to leave me and the boys alone until he had gone through rehab again. I also told him he had no right to Jake because you were her father, not him. Well you can imagine how well that went over. All the while Diane is going on about enforcing the restraining order and filing a restraining order against Sam as well and going to the judge about everything that was going on. Then I felt this sharp stab in my side. I guess with all the yelling and moving about, the stitched ripped open. Then as we were trying to leave, here's Sam again talking about how you and I didn't deserve children and that you were going to leave me once Lucky got the kids because I wouldn't be any good to you any more. She was sounding really crazy. Then I asked if you didn't deserve children, why had she been begging you to have children with her. Alexis finally got her to move, and we left."

"Elizabeth, you should have called. You should have left when you saw Sam. I am sorry for how she treated you, but if you had called, I could have helped."

"Jason, what were you going to do? If you had showed up, it really would have been World War 3. Personally I am ashamed for how I acted today. I should not have said any of those awful things. I should have just left. Actually, I should have listened to you and have not gone. Well, what's done is done. Diane and I finally realized I was bleeding when we got into the elevator. You should have seen her. I have never seen her any thing but perfect. She looked as if she was going to throw up when she saw the blood. And when I told her she was going to have to call you for me, she looked as if she was going to drop right then and there."

"Speaking of which, why didn't you call me then? I would have met you at the hospital."

"Because I didn't want you to worry until I knew what was going on with me. Plus, I told Diane that you might kill me for not just leaving and fighting with both Lucky and Sam in the first place." She gave him a smile. "Plus, Kelly got me all fixed up and now I'm back here with you. So everything's fine…for now."

"Elizabeth, you have to call me if you need help."

"Jason, I'm a big girl and have been taking care of myself for a while now. I've even taken care of a little boy by myself too."

She was getting her feathers ruffled. He didn't want her to get all worked up. "That not what I meant. You were being attacked by both of our exes. I think it was only fair for me to be a little involved. And this attack included our son. We've got to work together for that little boy. Just let me help you for just a little bit, please. I know you can take care of yourself, I just want to help." He pulled her closer to her and gave her a hug. Then, because it felt so good, he just held her there for a moment.

She leaned into him and just relaxed. This was the one person she had always been able to count on. She began to speak again. "I know I should have called. I'm sorry. I just can't believe a lie I began has turned everything upside down for so many people. I mean Lucky and Sam got hurt. Carly's got her panties in a twist about me being here…which actually I don't mind that much. It's pretty nice to have Carly upset for a bit. But you don't deserve it. Plus I lied to everyone I loved. I knew better. I think I was just more afraid than anything."

"Afraid of what," he whispered, hoping it wasn't here.

"Of hurting everyone…and look. I did that anyways. Plus I didn't want Lucky to go back on those pills, and now it's happen. Everything I was trying to avoid has come up to slap me in the face. Everything but you." She leaned up and looked him in the eyes. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you for lying about Jake. I don't believe I could have gone on if you were upset with me on top of everything else. Thank you for forgiving me." She wiped tears from her eyes. "I mean, who would have thought that one night could have changed so much."

This woman was amazing. She had been through an absolutely horrible day, and yet she was still worried about him. He wiped a tear off of her cheek. "Everything is going to be okay. You take all the time you need to rest and heal. Do not worry about Lucky, because he will not take your kids. I promise you that. I will get Spinelle to check into his tests results. Someone switched them, we just need to find out who. And I promise you that you and the boys will be safe. Elizabeth, you do realize you and the boys are going to need guards where ever you go? And should you choose not to stay here with me, where ever you live will have to have a security system installed and guards at all times."

Elizabeth nodded her head. "I understand. Just let me know. I'll do whatever is necessary for my boys."

"I know you will. You're a great mother. Now, I think it's time for you to go and rest. I'll stay down here with Jake for tonight. You need to sleep."

She leaned in and gave him a hug. "I really don't deserve you. You are too good to me. I'm sure Carly's told you so countless of times." He poked her in the side. She started to laugh as she pulled back, but he held her close.

He looked her in the eyes and gently traced the side of her face with one hand. Then he slowly placed his hand of the side of her neck. He then whispered, "Please don't say you don't deserve me any more. You have me for always." Then he gave her a soft kiss…almost as light as a feather touching her lips.

He pulled back to check her response and when she didn't budge, he pulled her close and lightly touched his lips to hers again, gently applying more pressure until she opened her mouth for him to plunge in…it feel as if his whole body was buzzing with electricity. And she was giving and good as she was getting. He pulled back when he realized that if he didn't stop, he was going to go further then was medically possible for her right now. Plus, he still wasn't completely sure how she felt.

Elizabeth just fell back against the couch. He had kissed her…and it was just as amazing as she remembered.


	9. Chapter 9 The Island

Elizabeth was folding the boys' clothes while Jake slept

Elizabeth was folding the boys' clothes while Jake slept. She could not believe how quiet it was. I think I forgot what it was like to have a little time to myself, she thought. Her grandmother had stopped by talking about how much she missed Cam, and she had taken him to spend the night with her. Since Cam was gone, Emily had decided to go spend some time with Nicholas and Spencer. She had said she would be back later, but Elizabeth hope that meant tomorrow. Elizabeth didn't understand why she kept fussing over her. Kelly had said she was doing much better when she saw her this week. But for some reason Emily and Jason still seemed to be worrying, because she had caught them multiple times this week whispering to each other and then stopping as soon as she walked in the room. She figured she probably had about another hour before Jake woke up. She could do some more clothes…there always seemed to be more clothes these past few weeks. Then she might even try to go and sit down and relax for a minute. Watch a T.V. show or read a magazine that did not involve children. She was sure Diane had left one here the other day when she stopped by the see Jason. Then there was a knock on the door. So much for her alone time, she thought. She opened the door and in walked Diane.

Diane sat her briefcase down and looked around. "Is anyone else here at the moment?"

Elizabeth shut the door and turned to follow her. "Just Jake and me. Are you looking for Jason?"

"No, actually I was looking for you. Come over and let me show you all the information I have filed with the courts. Then we'll talk about what's next." She sat on the couch and pulls a stack of papers out of her briefcase. "Spinelli worked wonders with proving Lucky had his results switched. I don't want to know how he did it, but I did use that as part of my argument."

Elizabeth sat next to her and sort of smiled. What Diane didn't want to know was that Spinelle had hacked into the hospital surveillance. He had found footage of Lucky and Sam talking with Maxie, and then not even an hour later Maxie moving urine samples around. "Okay, how is it looking?"

"Well, we now have proof that the results were switched, so that is definitely not going to look go for him. In fact, I believe Ms. Davis is going to jump all over his case after she reads my work. We are still requesting you maintain full custody with no visitation. I have requested another test with a court approved witness presence throughout the entire process. I have also included the witness statements in regards to Lucky being seen in procession of the pills. I have requested Ms. Davis to provide the proof that they are for medical purposes, which of course couples with Dr. Drake's statement that the pills had not been a medical requirement since last year. All in all, I believe there is no way the judge will give Mr. Spencer anything. You are the biological mother, plus the paternity test showing that Jason is Jake's biological father. I also think the judge will deny visitation of Cam because Lucky never completed the process of adopting him. Well, do you have any questions?"

"Am I going to have to meet with him again? Because I am not going to Alexis's office." Elizabeth began to get nervous.

Diane shook her head. "Don't worry about that. Mr. Spencer has refused to have another meeting after I requested to meet here. Plus, the fact that you were brutally attacked at the last meeting, and that is on file, I see no reason why the courts will require another meeting. Now as for the court date, Lucky will be present of course. We will not go to court, however, until June 30 at 9:00 am. By then, the judge will ask it there is any additional information to file, and then will make his judgment based off the legal reports filed. Do you have any questions?"

"Is there any way possible that the judge would grant Lucky custody?"

"Lucky has no case Elizabeth. Please don't worry. Leave the worry to me. Now, I do want to get with you before the court date to go over your testimony in case the judge requests to speak with each of you. How about we do that on the 28th? That way your statement will be fresh on your memory. If you need anything else, just call. Anything else?"

Elizabeth shook her head. She would just pray that everything would turn out okay. She stood up as Diane did and walked with her to the door.

"Okay then. I will see you on the 28th. But then again, I will probably see you before that. I am being summoned to Sonny's, and then I plan to go shopping. You should go do that. You should go shopping. Go get some new shoes, that always cheers me up." Elizabeth opened the door and was shocked to see Jason standing there. "Oh Jason, hello. I am just on my way to Sonny's. Jason, take Elizabeth to go get some new shoes to cheer her up. It works wonders." Then she left.

Elizabeth began to giggle when she saw the look on Jason's face. He looked like he didn't understand a word that Diane just said. She started laughing once she imagined dragging Jason around, while he was holding Jake, looking for shoes.

He looked at her glad that she seemed happy at least. Over the past couple of weeks, she had looked a more than a little upset most of the time. That's why Emily and he had come up with the plan to get her and the boys out of town for a couple of weeks. What was Diane just talking about…shoes? Shoes cheer a girl up? "What was that all about?" he asked setting his keys on the table and taking off his jacket.

Elizabeth walked over to check on Jake and said, "Oh nothing. She just wanted to go shopping, but she had to go to Sonny's first."

"Well, what did she say?" he asked as he walked towards the kitchen. He came back a moment later with a beer and a bottled water. He handed her the bottled water.

She sat down and said, "Well, thank you. She brought by the paperwork she filed. It's right there if you would like to read through it. The court date to finalize the divorce is set for June 30 at 9:00 am. She is going to come by on the 28th to speak with me in case the judge decides to ask for testimony." She took a long drink of water. "Well, I think it's just Jake, you, and me tonight…unless you have to work. Grams picked up Cam for the night, so Emily decided to go spend some time with Nicholas and Spencer. She said she would come back later, but I hope she takes some time to herself. You know, you two are worrying way too much about me. You both need to take some time and relax too, you know."

"Well, that's actually why I'm back so earlier. I might have to run out to do a couple of more things, but I wanted to speak with you. How would you like to get out of town for a couple of weeks?"

Elizabeth looked shocked. "What are you talking about? Out of town? Where?"

"Well, I think you need some time off from Port Charles. I was thinking that maybe you would enjoy two weeks on Sonny's island."

"What are you talking about? I can't just go somewhere right now. What about the boys? Jake's only a few weeks old. I'm not taking him on a crowed airplane. Plus, I can't travel with two boys by myself to a place I'm not familiar with." She stood up sort of shaking her head and walked to the window. The boys and I must be getting to be too much. But he's seemed so happy to past couple of weeks. Lord, not this again, she thought as tears seemed to well up in her eyes. I am tired of these crazy hormones.

Jason stood up and walked over to her. He turned her towards him, looked closely at her face, and then held her close until she relaxed just a bit. He pulled back, tilted her head up towards him, and wiped the tear from her cheek. "Hey. I didn't mean to make you upset. Emily and I had just been discussing that you might want a break. It would be good for you. And you are not going by yourself. Emily, you, and the boys are going. I'm even going to go with you for a few days. I'll try to stay the whole time, but something might come up that I'll have to check into. Cam's even going to have someone to play with. I spoke with Sonny and since Carly's off traveling right now Leticia, Michael, and Morgan are going down as well. Plus, I figured if Leticia is there, you and Emily might be able to go off and have a little fun without any kids. So what do you think? Two weeks on an island staying next to the beach?"

"You're going too?" she asked while looking at his eyes more closely. Sometime she felt she could just drown in them.

"Yes. Emily and I have been talking about it for a couple of weeks. I just finally got everything set up. I didn't want to tell you until I was sure I could go for part of the trip. I didn't want to not see you and the boys for the whole two weeks." He gave her a quick kiss and walked over to pick up Jake. "I would have missed this little guy."

She stopped for just a second, shocked at the quick contact. Why does he keep doing that? I think I'm going a little nuts. "Wait, Jason. What about Jake? He doesn't need to go on an airplane yet?"

"Actually, I called his pediatrician and asked if he could fly. I explained that Jake would be traveling on a private plane with just family around him. He said that he should be fine to just make sure to give him a bottle when ascending and descending. Any other questions?" Jake had begun to wiggle. He sat him down to change his diaper.

"Jason, are you sure about this? Did Sonny say we could stay at his place? When are you wanting us to leave?" She was starting to feel a little panicky. Maybe she did need a break.

"Well, I just finished speaking with Sonny. Leticia is packing for the boys right now. I also spoke with Emily. She promised to be back tonight to help you pack for the boys. It there's anything extra you need, we can pick it up in the morning or just pick it up once we reach the island. I figured we could leave tomorrow right after lunch. That way Cam and Morgan will probably get some rest on the plane. What do you think? Is that enough time, or do you want to wait until the next morning? It won't take me long. I'll just throw a couple of things in a bag, and Emily has been packed for about a week. I think she's more excited about this than I could ever get."

He walked towards the kitchen with Jake ready to get him a bottle. Elizabeth followed him and asked, "Jason, is this for real? Can we all really get away for a couple of days?"

"Not only can we, but we are. No arguing. Why don't you go ahead and start packing? I can take care of this little guy."

She gave Jason a soft hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much. I swear. I am never going to be able to repay you for everything you've done. I'll go start right now. I know we'll need more diaper and wipes, sun tan lotion, and….I better go make a list. Thank you Jason." She left the kitchen.

Jason looked down at his son who seemed to be staring at him so contently. "I think your mom's really happy, little man. Which is good…she needs a break. And how about you? Are you ready to see the ocean? I bet your brother is." He picked up the bottle and checked the temperature. Then he sat at the table to feed his son.

* * *

"Thank you for coming over Lucky. I wanted to speak with you a moment about the papers Diane just filed." Alexis stared at Lucky really close. His eyes looked a little glazed over, and he seemed a little out of it at the moment. Maybe the statements were true. "Lucky, this is serious. There is evidence that you had someone help you switch your urine samples. Lucky, you could get in a lot of trouble for this if we take it all the way to court."

"Trouble…I don't understand. How could I get in trouble?" He jumped up and started pacing. This wasn't good…not good at all.

"Well, for one you could get in trouble with the court for falsify your test results. Two, you could get in trouble at work for being in trouble with the court. Now, can you show me proof that you are medically required to be on these pills?"

Lucky started yelling. "What! Do you not think I'm taking these for pain?! I'm taking these to get over a crap load of pain!! My wife cheated on me, married me for a SECOND time know she was having another man's baby, and now is not letting me any where near my kids. Pain is all I have right now, so yes…I am taking pills for pain."

"Lucky, you need to sit down for a second. Now take a deep breathe. I understand you are upset, but as your lawyer, I need to know what we are working with." She gave him a minute to calm down. "Now, did a doctor prescribe this medication?"

"Alexis, why are we doing this? Why do you not believe me? You are representing me. You have to believe me."

It sounded almost as if he was begging. She had never seen this side of Lucky before. "Lucky, I have known you and your family a long time now. I know you have been through a really hard time this past year, and right now seems to be the hardest. You are my nephew's half-brother. I want to help you, but you have to tell me what is going on?"

Lucky just sunk down in the chair. "I needed them, Alexis. I needed them to get through that day. I had lost my son…my son. I ran into a kid down at the docks and got them. Then I ran into Sam…then we had an incident with Jason. Then I got these papers. My life was gone…my family was gone. Each day there was more pain…and each day I wanted the pain gone."

Alexis sat back thinking, I've got to get him help. He can not be near his child like this. "Lucky, as your lawyer, I am telling you that in your best interest, you might want to sign off on this divorce as is. Once you go through a court approved rehab program, you will get to see Cam at least. I know I told you two reasons you could get in trouble earlier, but if it comes out that you are on pills, you will probably get fired from the police force, as well. Now, I am not going to ask you to make a decision today. The court date is set for June 30 at 9:00 am. I want to meet with you again in a week. We will then talk about your options once again, and maybe by then you will have a decision."

Lucky jumped up. "You have got to be kidding me. I'm out of here!"

Alexis called to the door as he left, "Next week...don't forget."

* * *

Elizabeth looked around Sonny's home on the island as everyone else seemed to take off in different directions. They all seemed to know where to go. This place was beautiful. She took a few steps further into the living room. You could see the ocean from the windows, and…she took a deep breathe…you could smell the salty air. This had to be one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. Not even considering the outside, Sonny's home itself was beautiful. She almost wished she had brought her art supplies, because painting out on the terrace would have been wonderful. That was funny really. She had not thought about painting or drawing in quite a while.

She looked around for Cam. He had been right behind her for a moment there. "Cam?" she called.

Jason walked into the living room with Jake's carrier. Jake was still sleeping soundly. They had gotten lucky. He had not really fussed on the plane…sort of just slept right through it. "Elizabeth, Cam's fine. I just saw him run up the stairs following Morgan. Leticia's with them. Morgan was probably going to show him all the toys. I'm sure they will be begging to go to the beach before long. Don't worry. Him and Morgan had a great time on the plane."

Elizabeth walked over and looked down at Jake. "You right. They were having fun. If I haven't already said it at least a hundred times today, thank you for this. Sonny's home is beautiful. I don't know why he just doesn't stay here all the time."

"This is for vacation and stuff. Hey, why don't we go see which room you would like to stay in while the guards bring everything inside so that you can get Jake out of that carrier?"

"You mean I can choose."

"Sure. I think Em's already claimed the room she likes. She came down with Sonny once before, and the boys have their own room. Cam can stay with Morgan in his room. Leticia's room is by the boys, so you have your choice of at least two other rooms. Three if you happen to want to stay in the master suite."

Jason picked up the carrier, and they started up the stairs. "No thanks. I'll just take a regular room. I love the view. I was just thinking that I wish I had some art supplies." Jason opened the first door. It was painted a pale green color. It was also big enough to fit both hers and Cam's room inside with room to spare. But it had an amazing view with its own balcony, and a sitting area over to the side. She walked through to the second door. The bathroom was a pale pink with a huge Jacuzzi tub and a separate shower. A walk-in closet was sat off to the side. She closed the door and then walked out on to the balcony lightly feeling along the bed as she passed it. On the balcony, the view seemed to go on forever, and it looked as if no one was on the beach for miles. She turned back to Jason and said, "I'll take this one."

Jason stopped breathing for a second. The sunlight pouring over her made her look almost like an angel. Then he smiled. He could tell she likes the room with the way she had carefully examined everything. "Are you sure?" he kidded. "You haven't even seen the other one."

"No this is the one. Come, look at the view. The beach and water seem to stretch out for miles."

He sat the carrier down next to the sofa and walked towards her wondering how he was going to keep his hands off her. He knew she was going through to much right now for him to complicate things with how he felt. But he was also glad she had agreed to come here. Maybe with some time off from the everyday, she would start feeling better. Plus, he had just wanted to make sure she didn't run into Lucky or Sam again. Neither of them were very happy at the moment. Apparently Lucky was sinking further into the pills, and Sam. Well, Sam was being Sam.

He stopped next to her and looked around. Everything looked secure. "I don't think I can enjoy the view as much as you can."

"Jason, come on. It's beautiful. I just might not go back. But I do have one question, why is no one on the beach. Is something wrong?" she asked as she turned to walk back into the room.

Jason shook his head and said, "This is Sonny's private section on the beach. You will not see anyone else here but us."

She stopped next to Jake and said, "Oh, well. Let's go get Jake's things so that I can get him changed one he wakes up. Plus, it's almost time for another bottle. I think he'll be okay here for a second."

She turned to walk towards the door when he stopped her. "I'll go. You stay here. Enjoy the view. It will only take me a minute to get back."

She nodded her head and turned back towards the balcony. She felt like she was in heaven. She had a beautiful view, and the salty scented air was so warm it seemed to warm her insides. She turned around just in time to see Cam bounce through the door with Jason following close behind. "Mommy, can I go to the beach? Morgan's going."

She looked at Cam and saw just how excited he was. She was glad they had came. This trip would really help him too. Plus he had another little boy to play with. "Well, first I need to find your swimsuit. Jason just brought a couple of the bags up. We'll have to check these. But don't worry, we'll find it."

"You know, Leticia can probably just give him one of Morgan's for now until you can get your things unpacked."

"Yeah…can I mommy? Please, please, please." Between each please he had kissed the hand he was holding on to.

"Well, that sounds okay, but do you think you and Morgan can hold off until I feed Jake. I'd like to see the beach too?" she asked while bending down to his level.

"Umm…okay." He sounded so disappointed about having to wait.

She gave him a hug and said, "Well, if Leticia doesn't mind taking you with Morgan, you can go ahead and go. I'll be down in a little bit, okay."

His face lit up. "Thank you, mommy." He gave her a big hug and flew out the door.

"Well, someone's certainly happy. I guess I'll just start to unpack." She grabbed the play pen to set it up first. She was glad Emily had gotten Jake's things from Lucky's because this play pen had a diaper changing section to place on top. That way she was set for Jake.

"Here, let me help."

"Jason, I can handle this. You've already been doing so much for me. The least I can do is unpack the boys' and mine's things. Please, don't worry. I'll be fine. But could you possibly bring up the rest of our bags. I'd like to get as much done before Jake wakes up." She walked towards the door after having set up the play pen. "But first, I'm going to make sure Leticia is okay with watching both Morgan and Cam."

"Oh, don't worry about Cam. Em said she was going to go down to the beach with them. She'll keep an eye on Cam for now. You just rest." He turned to go out of the room. "I'll be back with the rest of your bags."

She looked around one more time before unpacking the bags she had. I think I'm going to enjoy this.

* * *

They were having an amazing time. For the past few days there had been trips to the beach at least twice a day, breakfast and supper on the terrace, some shopping, and plenty of time to just relax. Cam and Morgan were having so much fun together that after playing hard all day, they had crashed on the couch right after supper each night while watching T.V. with Michael. Jason had to carry them up the stairs each night. Michael even seemed to have fun with the two little boys. He had helped them build a huge sandcastle today with a ton of seashells for decorations. Elizabeth was having a blast talking and laughing with Jason, Emily, Leticia, and the boys. Jason had even volunteered to watch the boys himself one afternoon during nap time so that Elizabeth, Emily, and Leticia could go shopping. Elizabeth noticed that even Jason had relaxed a little for a change. You could see how much he loved Michael and Morgan. Plus he was including Cam in everything. Yesterday they had all had a huge water fight on the beach. Jason didn't stand a chance because by the end, Emily had joined in to help the boys take him down, and then they rubbed wet sand all over him. Elizabeth had watched from the terrace and laughed. And Jake was doing beautifully. Maybe he liked the sea air as well. She watched as everyone walked back up the path from the beach. She had sandwiches, fruit, and water out on the table for everyone to eat. Jake was sleeping just inside the door in an old playpen of Morgan's that Leticia had found. Elizabeth was glad she had found it, because had not wanted to carry the other play pen up and down the stairs each day. Jason picked up Cam and ran the rest of the way to the terrace. The other two boys chased him, and Cam squealed the whole way.

When Jason stopped, he said, "Again! Again!" Elizabeth started laughing.

"Not now Cam. Sorry, maybe later. I'm a little tired. Plus your mom's already got our supper ready, and I think I'm so hungry I could eat a horse. Do you see a horse any where?" Cam and Morgan laughed and shook their hands. "Well, then I guess we'll just have to eat these sandwiches." With that, they all sat down. Jason turned to her and asked, "Once we're through eating, would you care for a walk on the beach?"

"Yes…I would like that." She turned to Emily and…

"You don't even have to ask. I'll help Leticia with the boys. You two go and have some quite time." She smiled, glad that they were going to take a little time for themselves.

"Well, then I'm going to go change out of this suit, and be right back." He grabbed a sandwich and took off into the house.

Elizabeth looked at the boys. "Well, did you guys have fun?"

The boys starting talking…each one trying to out talk the other about a different part of the day and sometimes helping each other out. Once everyone was finished eating, Emily started to clear the plates. Elizabeth walked over and sat on the steps to wait for Jason. She didn't have to wait long before he walked up behind her and asked, "Are you ready?" She nodded her head and stood up. "Then let's go."

They walked down the steps and took the path towards the beach. Once they reached the sand, Elizabeth paused and took off her shoes. She dropped them next to the path. Jason decided to do the same. They walked out until they were almost touching the water and then turn right and just walked. Elizabeth took a deep breath, loving the smell of the air.

Jason watched the expression on her face. She looked much more relaxed now then when they were in Port Charles. He had been having fun with her and the boys. He could tell she was enjoying herself also. He was glad Emily had mentioned this to him. To be honest, he thought this just might have been the best time he had ever had on Sonny's island; playing with the boys, holding and taking care of Jake, and being with Elizabeth. They walked along in silence just enjoying the beach and each other's company. He reached over and grabbed her hand pulling her slightly close. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Jason, I love this place. It's so quiet and beautiful…and to be quiet honest, nothing like home. Thank you so much for bringing me and the boys here. You're racking up all these points with me. I keep trying to figure out how I will ever repay you."

"Hey, would you like to sit for a while." They sat down looking out over the water. The sun was setting and there was an amazing view…yellow, orange, red, purple, and blue all seemed to just blend together perfectly. Plus, at this very moment, the sun and the water looked almost as if they were connected.

Jason watched Elizabeth enjoy the view. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Don't worry about paying me back. I just enjoy seeing you smile and laugh. Michael and Morgan even say you're fun. Michael said you are nothing like what his mom said." With that comment, Elizabeth rolled her eyes and Jason laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you find that funny. Carly probably said I've got claws about a mile wide and that I'm slowly sinking them into you."

"Close, you forgot the horns and tail." He smiled. "I'm just glad you're here."

They talked for a while, holding hands, just enjoying being with each other. After about an hour, Elizabeth said, "We better get back so I can check on the boys."

Jason stood up and helped her up. "They are fine. Aunt Emily is spoiling them rotten. Plus, I think Emily might strangle me if I brought you back to soon. But before we go back, I need to tell you something."

Elizabeth stopped and looked at him. She wondered what was going on. "Okay. What?"

"I've got to go back tonight to do some work. I'm going to leave shortly after we get back. I am going to tell the boys bye, and then I will have to leave."

Elizabeth nodded her head. "Okay. I mean you said you wouldn't be able to stay the whole time…that you might have to go back. I understand. Are you going to be back before…when it's time for us to leave?"

"Actually, I'll be back in about three or four days. Then I'll spend the last few days here with you before you go back. I just wanted to let you know that I had to leave for work. I don't want to…but I have to." He pulled her close and held her. "Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded her head relaxing against him. "We'll be fine."

"Good, well, we can head back now, if you like." She nodded and he took her hand again.

They walked back to where there shoes sat. Elizabeth slipped her shoes back on. Jason just picked his up. He glanced over at her and just froze for a second. She patted her head. "What? Is something wrong with me?"

He took a step closer to her and said, "No. Nothing's wrong. Do you know how beautiful you are?"

Elizabeth sort of laughed. "I don't consider myself very beautiful, but thank you." Then she turned to go up the path.

He grabbed her hand to stop her. "Well you are. When I get back, I would like to take you down to the casino one night. Would that be okay?"

This was new. They had always hung out as friends, but even before, when they were really close, they had never gone off as just the two of them…as a date or anything. "Thank you. I would like that."

He leaned in close and gave her a quick kiss. But that didn't seem to be enough. He pulled her close again. He kissed her with a little more pressure this time, and then kissed her softly on both cheeks, and then her forehead.

Oh my god. I've died and gone to heaven. She could feel herself growing warm…starting with her mouth and working its way down. When he finally got back to her mouth, she felt him wrap him fingers in her hair and pull her closer. She kissed him back moving herself until their bodies were touch at almost every point…as it her whole body was kissing his. They seemed to be plunging deeper and deeper until…

All of a sudden he jerked away. How did they get so far so fast? This was the second time in two weeks now. If it was medically possible for her, he would have probably just taken her on the beach right then. Especially since she started making this sound that was almost as if she were purring…enjoying him as much as he was enjoying her. But she couldn't do this right now. He was never going to hurt her again. It had almost killed him before when she had left because he had lied about Sonny's death. And that was emotional hurt…from not feeling as if there was enough trust between them. He could never physically hurt her. If fact, he couldn't stand to lose her again for anything.

She could barely get her heart beat under control. Why does he keep doing that? Getting to the point where it feels so incredible and then jerks away. She stared at him for a moment, and then turned to walk away.

"Elizabeth, wait. I…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I'm going to check on Jake and Cam."

Damn, she was upset with him. He wished he didn't have to leave, because they needed to talk. They had been getting along so well. He didn't want her to be angry with him. "Elizabeth, wait. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Jason. We kissed. It was amazing. It stopped. I know this is too soon for you, and I'm trying to get a divorce. So, don't worry." She kept walking.

Ughhh. Women were sometimes so….difficult. Did she not get why he stopped? Damn, he wished he didn't have to go any where. But Sonny had said he needed him to check on Alcazar, and Spinelle had found some information he needed to follow up on. "Okay. Elizabeth, I'm going to tell the boys bye, and then I'll see you in a few days….okay? And when I get back, I'd like us to talk." She nodded, and then watched as he ran up the steps.

She just stopped and sat down on the bottom step. All she wanted to do right now was cry.


	10. Chapter 10 A Night Out

"Liz, do you want some company?" Emily hadn't seen her friend come in the house yet. Jason had stopped in saying he had to leave, but that he would be back. Emily waited for a while, but still no Elizabeth. She walked out to the terrace and looked down. Elizabeth was sitting on the bottom step.

Elizabeth looked up at her best friend with red, puffy eyes that still looked as it there were tears in them. "Sure…but where are the boys?"

Emily sat down and leaned back against the upper steps. "Cam and Morgan are asleep, Michael is watching a movie, and Leticia is keeping an eye on Jake while reading a book. Now, where were you just now?"

"Trailing around Sorryville. I'm okay. Just chalk it all up to hormones." Elizabeth wiped the last of her tears away and turned more towards Emily, leaning on the stair rail.

"Liz, you are talking to the wrong person here. I know something's going on. Never, in all the time that I've known you, have you cried for nothing. Did Jason's leaving upset you?"

Elizabeth looked up at the stars. "It's beautiful out here. You never told me about your time here with Sonny before. What all did you do while you were here?"

Emily looked closely at her friend. Why was she avoiding talking about Jason? "Well, I sure didn't take what ever course you took in avoidance of an issue, but Sonny and I had fun. Now, what's wrong?"

Elizabeth loved her friend, but sometimes she just wanted time to think. Emily, however, had a way of cutting through her crap and letting her know what she needed to do. Never flat out told you what to do, but you always knew where she stood when it was over. "Emily, I haven't told you this yet, but I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jake."

"Honey, don't worry about that. It came out when it was time. I sort of figured Jason was the father, but I knew you would let me know when you were ready, so in other words, don't worry about that." She moved down to the step next to Elizabeth. "Now…what's really wrong?"

"Well, see…there's where you're wrong. That's sort of where everything started…with that lie. That lie has changed everything for me right now. I lied to everyone I loved. I married a man based on a lie…and because everyone seemed to think I should be married to him…but it was a lie. Everything's been a lie. I've been living my life on a lie this past year."

Emily shrugged her shoulders. "And now the lie's gone…so what. Everyone knows the truth, and everyone who matters in the situation understands why you and Jason did it."

Elizabeth stood up, shaking her head. "No this was my lie…you brother just went along because I asked him to."

"Actually, my brother doesn't do anything he doesn't want to do…you should know that about him."

Elizabeth slowly set back down and laid her head down on her lap. "Em, I kissed him."

"You what?" she asked getting all excited.

Elizabeth looked up with her face blood red. "I kissed him…or he kissed me…or whatever. I've kissed him a couple of times now…and each time he kind of jerks back. I think I made a mistake," she said looking really nervous. "I think that maybe I shouldn't have moved in with him. I should have gone to Grams or something. He's still getting over Sam…and it doesn't help that I'm divorcing Lucky. There must be too much going on here or something."

Emily had the biggest smile on her face…her brother and her best friend…finally. "Liz, what's wrong here? You have been friends with my brother forever now. I know you love him. You two have been there for each other for everything…he's closer to you then me, I think. Plus you have a son together. I don't see a problem with the two of you kissing…if fact I think that's pretty great."

"Em, are you listing? He jerked back. It must not be what he wants…and I'm nothing going to push him into anything. I would rather keep the friendship in tact."

"Oh please. You and Jason would be perfect together. I know you both love each other. Why don't you just be with him?"

"Em, do you remember when we were younger and we talked about weddings?"

"Of course, we had everything planned out."

"Yeah…but I think there was one thing missing from all of our happily ever after plans. I think we left out real life becoming involved."

"Oh…whatever. We were girls. Of course we just thought everything was going to be perfect…but life's not perfect. You and I both know that. But what could be more perfect than being with the person you love and raising you children?"

"What about wanting the guy to be in love with you too? Not to just be with you because of the child. I mean isn't that where I messed up with Lucky. I mean remarrying him just for the baby and Cam to have a family."

Elizabeth looked really down and dejected right now. How could she possibly cheer you up? "Liz, you thought you were doing the best thing for you and the boys right then. And I have complete faith in the fact that you will do what is best for you and the boys. Personally, I'm bias. I think that Jason would be the best thing for you and the boys. Liz, can you honestly tell me you don't love him?"

"Em, sometimes I feel like I have been in love with your brother forever. But something or someone…or my fears have always gotten in the way. Right now, I think it's some ones…Sam and Lucky."

"Well, I think you should forget about everyone but you and Jason…and the boys of course. No one else matters in the equation. Why don't you just tell Jason how you feel?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't think it's the best time…there must be a reason he keeps pulling back."

"Well, personally I think my brother is madly in love with you, and you guys are going to get married, and run away together…well until you have to go back to work and all. But, it could happen." She stood up, grabbed her friends hands to help her up. "You need some rest. Tomorrow, we are going shopping. Jason told me to take you out and help you find a dress or something really nice. Apparently you said you would go to the casino with him."

They started up the steps. "I'm not sure about that now. I think I need time to…"

"No. No saying no. We are going to find a beautiful dress for you. My brother won't be able to say anything because he'll be so tongue tied after he sees you. And then you will get to have an amazing night out on the town…without kids." She gave her a hug. "You know I love you, right. Everything will work out…I promise."

Elizabeth got Jake from Leticia took him to her room. She walked in the room, patting Jake's back. As she looked up, she noticed something on the balcony. She walked over amazed at what she saw. Sitting on the balcony framed by the moonlight and ocean was an easel with art supplies with a note that said, "Enjoy…Jason."

* * *

Jason walked into Sonny's office and shut the door. He sat down and waited for Sonny to get off the phone. "If Alcazar is up to something, I can't find it."

"Jason, you need to look harder. He has to be up to something, because you and I both know that he is faking his brain injury. Plus, we never found out who he was working with for the Metro Crisis. He was moving those vials for someone. I want to know now."

"Look. I've got Spinelle looking. I've checked with our informants. I'm doing all I can right now. There's nothing at the moment. If he's really up to something, then it will show."

"Personally, I think you not concentrating. Is your mind still at the island?"

"Sonny, stop. I'm doing my job. I'm fine." Jason got up and fixed himself a drink.

"How are my boys?" Sonny asked walking to stand next to him.

"The boys are fine. They are having fun at the beach, and Morgan enjoys having Cam there."

Sonny watched as Jason sat down. "That's good," he said slowly. "How's Jake?"

"He's perfect. Sonny, I've got a son that is perfect."

Sonny walked back to his desk. "Jason, I'm glad you have a son, I just wish you hadn't of kept it from me. Speaking of your son how's the mother?" Sonny acted as if he was staring at the paper in front of him when he said this, but he was actually trying to gage Jason's reaction. Something was up with him.

"Well, when I left, the mother seemed a little upset with me."

"And why would that be?"

"I don't know. Why does Carly spend half her time yelling at you?"

Sonny laughed. "I've never thought of Carly and Elizabeth being anything alike. So, I'm sure that Carly would probably never yell at me for any reason that Elizabeth was upset for. Speaking of Carly yelling, you should have heard her she I said Michael and Morgan were at the island with her, Emily, and the kids. Expect another phone call from her, Jason. Now apparently as a way for Elizabeth to get you, she's taking her kids as well."

"What?"

Sonny shrugged his shoulders. "Ahh…you know. It's Carly. She's afraid she's going to lose to…you know not have you at her beck and call."

"She knows that you and I will make sure that she and the boys are safe. She's not around right now. I'm guessing she not coming home yet, and the boys are having fun. That's it."

"I'm not sure that is it, Jason."

"I don't know what you mean." Jason leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees.

"The way I see it right now, Carly has a right to be scared."

Jason jumped up, "Oh, don't you start on me too."

"Wait…calm down. I am not saying I agree with Carly about Elizabeth at all. What I'm trying to say is that Carly lost you to Elizabeth a long time ago. There has always been this…connection between you and Elizabeth that no one has been able to break. She's just now really seeing the connection…and that's what she's scared of.

* * *

Sam walked through Lucky's door and slammed it shut. How could he? How could he give in to her? "Lucky," she yelled. "Lucky, where are you?" She looked around downstairs…nothing. She ran up the stairs. There he was laid out across his bed. She walked over to him and said, "Lucky. Lucky, wake up." She looked around and saw some beer bottles sitting around. How much had he drunk? "Lucky…get up…now." He began to move around. "Lucky, I mean it. Get up."

Lucky finally sat up and looked around. How did she get in? "What? He mumbled, pulling the pillow over his head.

Sam yanked the pillow from him and said, "Lucky look at me." She waited until he turned his head. "How could you let my mom file a set of signed divorce papers? I thought you were going to go to court and fight for your boys?"

Lucky slowly sat up, holding his head. "What's wrong, Sam?"

Sam began to pace. Lucky tried to follow her for a second, but then just lay back on the bed. "Lucky, why did you sign the divorce papers? I thought you had decided to fight for the boys…especially after how horrible Elizabeth was to both of us on the day of your meeting. Why did you do it?"

"Sam, I had to."

"But Lucky, Elizabeth doesn't deserve those boys. Think of all the lies. And she's with Jason at the moment…the boys will never be safe. We've got to make sure those boys are safe. You've got to fight…"

Lucky jumped up and cut her off. "Stop…stop right now. They know I've been on pills, Sam. There is proof that I had someone switch the urine samples. If I went to court, I would have gotten in trouble for falsifying my results…which would have ended up involving both you and Maxie. Plus, I would have gotten in trouble at work, and possible fired. I can't afford that…I wouldn't let you and Maxie take the blame for my pills either. Elizabeth's right. I don't need to be near either of the boys if I'm on pills. I'm just going to do what the papers asked…go to a rehab program so at least, maybe, I can see Cam. Now, stop yelling…my head is killing me."

He headed towards the shower, and Sam sat down to think. How did they find…crap, Spinelle. She had forgotten that Spinelle could find anything. I mean he had found out about her previous scams of marrying guys and taking all their money. Well, there had to be something she could do…Elizabeth had the boy that should have been hers.

After Lucky came out of the shower, she walked over and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry. I should have known you would do what was best for your boys. I shouldn't have reacted that way. But are you sure this is what you want to do? Aren't you going to worry about the boys?"

Lucky stepped back from her. "Your mom pretty much explained everything to me, and I won't be helping the boys if I'm on the pills. I'm going to do what I have to do."

"Well, okay. If something happens, would you fight for them?"

"I plan on fighting for visitation as soon as I finish a rehab program. I spoke with Nicholas, and he said he would help me find a place. Now, I've just got to go talk with Mac so that I can get time off. I'm going to explain that there is an emergency family situation. That way he won't know about the pills. If he finds out about the pills, I will probably get fired. Now, I'll see you later, okay?"

Sam nodded her head. "Okay…call me." This wasn't going to work…there had to be some way to get those boys from her.

* * *

Jason walked into Sonny's home listening for any sound. He walked towards the terrace and saw his sister and his son in a bouncer. "Hey Em." He walked over the Jake and lightly touched his forehead. "How's he been?"

She sat her book down on the table and watched her brother. She was so glad that he had his own child to love now. "He's been the best little boy. Sleeping and eating…lots of diapers. He's fine, Jason."

Jason looked up smiling. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're all down at the beach." She watched as he looked down to the beach, and then she said, "Come sit with me a moment. They probably won't be up for a while. They just walked down there. They probably would have waited if we had known you were coming today."

Jason sat down next to his sister and said, "I wasn't sure I was going to get here today. Some stuff came up, but I wanted to keep my promise."

"Promise to whom?" she asked with a smile.

"Elizabeth. Did you go shopping?"

"Yes. All eyes are going to be on her…Sonny should make a lot of money when she goes, because no one is going to be able to concentrate. The guys are going to be staring, and the girls are going to be jealous."

If the dress was everything Emily said, maybe they just needed to go somewhere by themselves. "Ummm…maybe I shouldn't take her then."

"Jase, you can't back out. You promised."

"I'm not. I was kidding. How is she?"

"Ummm…fine I guess. Is something wrong?" Emily wondered how she was going to get her brother to talk with her about the kiss. She could be so nosy sometimes…or so Nicholas told her. She had his best interest at heart.

"I don't know. She seemed a little upset at me when I left. Did she get my surprise?" he asked nervously.

Was Jason nervous? "She got it. Jase that was the best thing you could have ever left her. You should see what she's been working on. But why did you think she was upset?"

Jason shrugged, thinking about what had happened on the beach. "She didn't come up before I left the other night…so I thought she might have been upset."

"Well, why do you think she didn't come up?"

How was he suppose to know why she didn't come up? "Em, what are you getting at?"

"I'm trying to get at what happened the other night that has you thinking she's upset. Jase, what happened?" She wished he would just admit that he'd kissed her, and then maybe she could get to the bottom of this.

"We walked and talked. I had to tell her about me leaving. We came back…then she was upset. What do you think happened?" She was acting just a little too curious for her own good.

"Fine…fine. If that's what happened, that's what happened. Jason, I think you should tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"Tell her how you really feel. For as long as I've know Jason Morgan, he keeps his feelings to himself most of the time. But I know better, Jase. I know you feel something for her…so tell her." With that, she stood up and said, "I think I'm going to go down to the beach too since you're here."

Jason just watched her walked away. He was a little shocked by what she said, because he wasn't use to her doing that. But…maybe she was right. He had some thinking to do.

* * *

"Emily, can you come play with us?" all the boys yelled.

"Hold on just a sec, guys." She sat down by Elizabeth. "Jason's back. He's up with Jake right now." She glanced at her drawing pad. "Elizabeth, that looks great."

Elizabeth had drawn a picture with Michael and Morgan working on a sand castle together. "You think so. I thought that I might give it so Sonny to thank him for letting us stay here. Did he just get in?"

"Sonny will love it. I'll help you pick out a frame if you want. Yes is the answer to your question." She waited to see what her friend was going to do. "You know, you can't avoid him now that he's here."

"I'm not." She stood up. "In fact, I'm going to go thank him for the art supplies."

"Good…you go do that."

* * *

Jason had just picked up Jake when Elizabeth walked up the steps holding an art pad. "Hey. Did everything go okay?"

Jason looked up and smiled. Maybe she wasn't upset with him. "Hey. Everything's fine for now. How were the boys?"

"They were great. Jason, thank you for the art supplies. You didn't have to do that."

"I'm glad you liked it. Is that something you're working on?" he asked eyeing to the art pad.

She held up the pad. He saw Michael and Morgan working on a sandcastle. "Do you think Sonny will like it? I drew it as a thank you for letting us use the house. Emily said she would help me pick out a frame."

"Elizabeth, he will like it. He said you could stay for as long as you and the boys would like to. Hey, are we still on for tonight?"

"Sure…I'd…I'd enjoy that."

* * *

Jason looked down at Elizabeth as she watched the one of the roulette tables. Emily had been right. She was the most beautiful woman in the room tonight. He wasn't sure how much long they would stay, because he was afraid to leave her side. All the men were staring at her, and he didn't think she would enjoy seeing him kill someone tonight…because he just might have to if someone tried to talk with her. She had been a vision of green when she had walked down the steps. The dress looked as if it was made for her. The back of the dress dipped down low enough that whenever they move, he was able lightly to touch her back.

She was enjoying herself this evening. There was so much going on in this room, but the best thing was the guy with her. He actually wore a tux for this. She knew he wasn't happy about it, but he looked amazing. And everything they walked, a jolt of electricity hummed through her body…beginning from the spot on her back where his hand seemed to guide her. She felt him bend down to where his lips almost touch her ear and heard, "Are you ready to get out of here?" She nodded her hand. He led her to the elevator.

They stepped out onto the floor of the pent house. It was huge, with windows from floor to ceiling. In the center, there was a table with candles lit. "Jason, this is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you. Can you give me just one second?" He walked through a door, and Elizabeth walked over to the windows to enjoy the view.

She turned around when she heard a noise. She laughed as Jason walked over. He had lost the jacket and tie and had untucked his shirt. "Well, now I know why we left."

"Sorry, I really hate these things." He opened a bottle of champagne, poured some into the glass, and handed it to her.

"I know you do. Thank you for doing this." She turned back towards the window. "I love the view."

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked as he pulled out one of the chairs.

She sat down and said, "Why thank you. You're being so polite this evening. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself."

They ate and talked for a while. Once the food was gone, Elizabeth stood up and asked, "Jason, which way are the restrooms?"

He pointed to the hallway. "Third door on the left." He watched her leave. Tonight was it…tonight he would talk with her. He had spent the last few days trying to think about what he would say. That's probably why it took him longer to check into the things for Sonny. He sat on the couch and took a sip of his beer. He could do this.

She walked over and sat on the couch with him. "Jason, this has been amazing. We've never really done…this before. I mean…you know what I mean. The two of us in our best dress and on our best behavior. We've always been more relaxed…meeting at Jake's or Kelly's…actually usually the docks or something. This is nice."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy it." He looked closely at her as she stared out the window. He slowly picked up a stand of her hair that had slipped out and twirled it on one finger, and then tuck it behind her ear. He took a deep breathe. "Elizabeth, we need to talk about the other night."

She could feel her cheeks getting red. She turned towards him. "Okay. What exactly do you want to talk about?"

"First, why did you get upset with me?"

She looked surprise. Was he going to make her spell it out? She stood up. "I think I was more upset with myself actually. I'm not sure we're on the same page right now. Both of us are coming out of relationships. I know you loved Sam, and I know you must need time to get over her. I think maybe the other night was too much for you."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you sort of jerked away. That's the only thing I could really come up with. And you know this is a new situation for us. Maybe we both just need time to adjust to being parents together…if you want, the boys and I can start searching for our own place, and…"

He came up next to her, and turned her towards him. He slid another strand of hair behind her ear. She was definitely confused…and so far from the truth. "Why would you think I want you and the boys to leave? I invited you to stay with me for as long as you needed…or wanted."

"But Jason, you jerked away from the kiss. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, or to where you feel as if you are forced into a situation because of your son."

"Why would you think you were forcing me?"

"Because…I don't know." She stepped away. "Jason, I don't want to ruin what we have."

He took a step closer. "Well, neither do I." He tilted her head up to look at him. "Elizabeth, I'm not in an uncomfortable situation. I'm not being forced into a situation. I want you and the boys with me."

He saw a tear slip down her cheek. He wiped it away. "Elizabeth, about the kiss…or should I say kisses…I didn't want to stop. I had to make myself stop. You've just had a baby recently…our son. I know that we can't be…close until you've healed properly. I mean, it was just a couple of weeks ago when your stitched had ripped open. I made myself stop."

She whispered, "You made yourself stop?"

"Yes…first because of your medical reasons. Second, you are the one going through a lot right now…with the divorce, moving, and the boys. I didn't want you to feel forced by me. I just wanted you to feel comfortable. I want you, Elizabeth. More than I can say. But I don't want to lose you over something again. So, I thought I better take it slow."

After hearing this, she hugged him. She let go, and said, "Are you sure?"

"Sure about what?"

"About wanting to be with me and the boys?"

"Elizabeth, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. I want you and the boys to be with me. We'll take this slow…make sure we're both comfortable…okay?"

She nodded her head, and then he leaned down and kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11 Spinelle comes for Breakfast

Jason stood just inside the door watching Elizabeth walked up the steps with Cam and carrying Jake. Cam was talking a mile a minute to her, and she had all smiles for him…nodding her head in agreement to whatever he was saying. Cam pointed towards him and said something that made her look up and smile. As they reached the terrace, he walked out to meet them. Cam ran up to him and jumped on his leg. "Jason, can we stay? Puh-leaseeeee."

Jason looked up at Elizabeth who shook her head slightly, and then said, "I think that it's time for us to go, but I'm sure we can come back to visit if your mom says it's okay." He held on to his back and he walked closer to Elizabeth and Jake so that he wouldn't fall off.

"That's what mommy says. I'm going to find Morgan." He jumped off his leg and ran into the house.

Jason leaned in and kissed Elizabeth, and then placed a light kiss on Jake's forehand. "Well, he doesn't seem too disappointed."

Elizabeth smiled and turned back to look at the water. "He'll be fine. He just enjoyed the beach and playing with Morgan and Michael. I didn't want to promise he could see Morgan again because I know how Carly feels about me."

Jason was about to give her and answer when his phone began to ring. He looked down. "Speak of the Devil. Morgan."

"_Jason, I want my boys back here now. You knew I didn't want them near her and her kids. How could you?_" Carly yelled.

Jason stepped away from Elizabeth for a moment. "Actually, your children's father said to bring them down."

"_Jason, why are you there? I don't care what Sonny said, they are my kids. You should have respected my wishes_."

"Just like you respect mine all the time, right?"

"_Jason, I'm trying to do what's best for you if you would just listen to me for a moment. You don't have to be with that…that…_"

"Carly, that's enough. Don't say something you will regret latter. The boys will be back at your house later this evening." Then he hung up as she starting complaining again.

He looked back at Elizabeth as she sat holding Jake. "And you want to go home to that. Why don't I call Sonny and we can stay a few more days?"

Elizabeth laughed and said to Jake. "See, your daddy does have a sense of humor sometimes."

"Do you need help with anything?"

Elizabeth nodded her head. "Do you mine keeping an eye on Jake so that I can get the last couple of things in the bags? Then I need to get his diaper bag ready for the flight."

"No problem. Let me know when you are ready for the guards to bring your bags down." He picked up Jake and watched her walk into the house. "Daddy and Jake time…what could be better than this?" Then he began telling him about what he was saw around them.

* * *

Sonny heard Carly's yell before he saw her. "Max, let me in there. I down care what's going on, I've got to see him now."

Max opened the door, "Sorry Mr. C."

Sonny waved him off. "What Carly?"

"Sonny, Jason just hung up on me. He's never hung up on me. It's her. I know it is. She told him to…" Carly's face was red, and she looked like she was about to fight…and it looked like he was the closest target.

"Carly, Elizabeth didn't tell him to hang up. You probably overstepped your boundaries again." Sonny said while shaking his head. He stood up to get a drink.

She stomped over to him. "I do not have boundaries with Jason. He hung up on me when I was trying to talk with him about the boys. They shouldn't have been down there Sonny…not with her."

"Carly, last I checked I was their father, and I thought that they would have fun. Which, if you had talked with them more, they have. We should make sure Morgan and Cam get together to play more often."

"Over my dead body."

"Don't go there Carly."

She kept shaking her head. "I told you I didn't want my kids near hers. She did this. She wants Jason, and she can't have him"

Sonny sat down and shook his head. She was in for a rude awakening. "Carly, stop. Do you hear yourself? Your kids had fun. And Jason can be with whoever he wants. I suggest you think hard about that. Don't make him choose between you and the mother of his child…you just might regret what he says. Why don't you just try to be happy for Jason for once?"

"He's not happy…and I know it. Plus, what about me and the boys."

"Jason will always be there for you and the boys, but he has a family of his own to take care of now."

"They are not family….he's just got a son." she said with a look of disgust.

"Jason wants to be with Elizabeth and her boys. Deal with it Carly. Jason does not need you running his life. Why don't you go run your husband's life?" If looks could kill…

"You just wait. I can't wait to be able to say I told you so when this…thing backfires. Now, I am going to check on my husband and hotel. The boys need to come home tonight, or I'll go get them myself." Then she stomped out of the room.

Sonny just hoped she calmed down slightly before she heard Michael's comment of Elizabeth not being anything like what his mother said.

* * *

They walked into Jason's home exhausted. They had just dropped off Emily at the Quartermaine's after finally convincing her that she was relieved of her babysitting duties. Monica and Edward had walked out to meet them, and Edward had apparently decided that it was time for his new great-grandson and his lovely mother…or so he put it…needed to move in. Jason had cut him off quickly saying he was taking everyone home with him. She carried Jake inside, and Jason carried Cam. "You always forget that sometimes vacations take more out of you than the everyday working life."

Jason watched as she sat Jake's carrier down and began to undo the straps. "Where would you like Cam?"

She stood up holding Jake. "Could you take him to his room? Once I change his diaper, I will come up and help get him into bed."

"Well, what can I do to help?" he asked looking down at the little boy in his arms.

"Ummm…are you sure?" Once he nodded, she said. "Well, he can sleep in the shirt he has on, but if you could take off his pants. There should be a pair of pajama pants in his second drawer. I'll be up as soon as we're finished here."

Jason walked up the stairs carefully. He walked into Cam's room, turned on the lamp by his bed, and sat Cam on the bed. Well, it had been a while since he had done this. He took off his shoes and then slowly took the pants off. He got a pair of his pajama pants out, but by the time he had turned around again, Cam had twisted into a crazy position. Now how was he going to do this? He heard light giggles behind him. He turned around and there stood Elizabeth with Jake. "Can I get some help here?"

She nodded and handed him Jake. She just straightened Cam's legs out slightly and slid the pants on, covered him up, and gave him a kiss on his forehead. She turned off the lamp and switched on the night light, and then walked out of the room closing the door until it was just cracked. "Sorry. I should have warned you. He wiggles a lot while he sleeps."

They walked back down the steps and he sat down on the couch with Jake. "I noticed. He wiggles really fast too."

She laughed. "I'm going to get this little guy a bottle. I'll be right back."

Jason heard her moving around in the kitchen as held Jake up to look him in the eyes. "Are you glad to be back home?" He got a blink. "I'll take that as a yes. Do you like this place? When you get a little older…and taller…I'll show you how to use the pool table I have over there. What do you think about that?" He got another blink. "I'll take that as yes again."

Elizabeth walked back from the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Jake's glad to be home and wants me to teach him to play pool."

Elizabeth picked up Jake, and settled down on the couch with and blanket and offered him the bottle. "Jake told you this, huh?"

"He blinked. I'll take that as a yes for now until he can tell me differently." Jason smiled watching the amusement on her face. "What are you doing after his bottle?"

"I'm going to get him to bed, and then I'm probably going to get in bed myself. No more hoping Emily will get up with Cam. My duty of a mom of two without the live in Emily starts now." She glanced towards him. "What about you?"

"You know, I'll help you with whatever you need."

"I know that Jason. It just, rest time is over. I've got to pull my weight now. I am feeling much better now. Thank you once again for getting me away from here. I don't think you know how much it helped me to take a break."

"I can tell you're feeling more relaxed. Just let me know what you want me to do to help. I'm going to check in with Spinelle across the hall."

"Jason, I have to tell you. I feel kind of bad kicking Spinelle out of here like that. I know he's been staying here. Is he okay?"

"He's fine. If he starts to act too crazy over there, I'll figure something out…move him back into the room Emily was staying in or something."

Elizabeth thought for a moment and said, "Why don't you do that?"

Jason wondered where she was going with this. "Well, Spinelle's interesting at times and most people don't understand him often. I just learned to live with him."

"Exactly. He looks up to his…Stone Cold." She barely got that out with a straight face. "Maybe he would still rather be here."

"I'll think about it, but he's just across the hall. He could stop by whenever he wanted."

Elizabeth asked, "Does he know that? Because I haven't seen him here since the first day you brought me here."

Jason nodded. "Okay…I get it. I'll tell him he's welcome to stop by whenever he needs some company…how about that?"

"Better." She picked up Jake and began to burp him. Once done, she stood up. He jumped up as well. She leaned up to give him a kiss and headed towards the stairs. "I'll see you in the morning…or sooner if you hear Jake."

He stopped her before he headed towards the door and gave her one more kiss, this time not letting her pull away as quickly. "See you in the morning."

* * *

Jason opened the door to the Sonny's old pent house. He looked around at the mess. Spinelle was staring at the computer with a bag of barbeque chips at his side and an orange soda on the floor. Next to the can was an overflowing waste basket of bags of chips and soda cans. "Well I said this was important, if didn't mean that you couldn't leave the room for some real food."

Spinelle didn't even look away from his computer, but responded, "The Jackal has all the important substances needed. He does not want to disappoint the Master by not satisfying his need for information. But the Jackal is most regretful in acknowledging that he is unable to supply the information Stone Cold and the Godfather has requested."

"So Alcazar seems to be quiet at the moment?"

"Everything is calm Stone Cold. The Jackal even double checked routine delivery in the areas. The hospital has received some additional shipments, but nothing more alarming. Is there another stone that the Jackal should unturn?"

"No. That's it for now. I'll speak with Sonny. Are you okay here by yourself?"

Spinelle glanced at Jason, and then back to his computer. "The Jackal is pleased with his living environment because he knows that Stone Cold has finally claimed his little prodigy, and Stone Cold must be busy maintaining his new balance with the maternal one and her off springs. The Jackal would not wish to interrupt Stone Cold's precious time with them."

Jason looked at Spinelle. Maybe he did feel a little rejected. "Spinelle, you can come over anytime. Elizabeth even said so herself. It you happen to decide you don't want to live here anymore, we will work something out, okay. You could have the room Emily was using or something. Just let me know…and clean up after yourself a little."

Spinelle jumped up flustered with excitement. "Thank you. You are a most gracious master…I have much to learn from you still. Please thank the maternal one for her kind invite as well. I would like to see the little prodigy, but I truly didn't want to intrude."

"I'll take that as we'll see more of you. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Elizabeth walked down the stairs holding Jake. She knew Cam had come down just before her, but she didn't hear him. She walked down the stairs and looked around. She headed towards the kitchen and heard voices. Cam and Jason were talking about the beach. She just sat and listened for a moment. Her son seemed to enjoy talking with Jason, and Jason was very patient with him. He answered pretty much as question Cam asked without really getting out of sorts. She was just glad Cam was feeling okay with being here. He had so many movements and upsets in his short life. She hoped everything would start to get more secure for him soon. She walked in just as Cam asked when he could see Morgan again.

Jason shrugged his shoulders and said, "It depends. I'll try to find out."

Elizabeth smiled wondering how Jason was going to attempt that. "Cam, seeing Morgan will probably depend on what his mommy has planned okay. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Jason's cooking eggs. Can Jake sit by me?"

Elizabeth nodded and sat Jake's bouncer next to Cam. After getting Jake buckled in, she turned towards Jason. "You're cooking? Should I get a camera and take a picture to preserve this moment?" she asked laughing.

Jason glared at her, but with a smile. "Don't even dare. I don't do this often, but I thought you and Cam might want some eggs. Plus, I have a feeling Spinelle will be in here soon. He seemed excited about being allowed back over here." And with that remark, there was a slam of the door, and a call for Stone Cold from the living room. Jason yelled, "In here."

Spinelle rushed through the door holding his computer. "Morning Stone Cold. Morning Maternal One and her off springs. Thank you for allowing the Jackal entrance into the humble abode. Are there any orange provisions about?"

Jason pointed to the refrigerator, as Elizabeth asked, "Spinelle, do you always carry your computer with you? I don't believe I have ever seen you without it."

Spinelle shook his head as he sat at the table with an orange soda. "This is my life line…my entire being. To be without it, would be like losing a part to my soul."

Just then Cam noticed the computer. "Can I see it?"

Spinelle looked shocked and looked to Elizabeth. She said, "Cam, I think you should wait awhile. It's time to eat." Plus she wasn't exactly sure that Spinelle's life line was age appropriate.

"If the Maternal One wishes, I can teach the offspring about the fine points of surfing the web."

Well, as least he was trying. "Well, I don't mind, as long as it's only surfing through kid games. How's that? But first, everyone eats." She wondered what she was getting herself into.

Jason took the eggs and toast to the table as Elizabeth bought plates and silverware over. Spinelle kind of gave them a funny look, and then asked for his usual. Whatever it was, Elizabeth would have to find out later because Jason told him he needed to eat something besides the usual. She had a feeling that whatever was usual for Spinelle might be an unusual thing for others.

They all ate together, with Cam reliving what he had done on the island to Spinelle. Once they were all finished, Spinelle and Cam headed towards the living room. Seconds later, Elizabeth heard sounds coming from the computer. "Will he be okay in there?"

Jason was watching Jake kick his legs and move his arms around as Elizabeth cleared the dishes off the table. "He'll be fine. I think Spinelle has finally met his match. Cam will be asking questions left and right, and Spinelle won't know what hit him. Plus, you said kid games. Spinelle won't disappoint you. He doesn't want to not be able to visit. I think you were right. He missed being here."

"Okay. Look, I know you're busy today. I think that I am going over to Grams so that Cam can tell her about the trip. Is there anything that I can pick up for around here? Grams can probably watch the boys for a while so I can get some groceries."

Jason looked surprised. "I'm not sure. I've been use to picking something up to eat whenever I had the time. Spinelle pretty much lives off orange soda and barbeque chips."

Elizabeth sat down next to him with a notepad. She wrote barbeque chips and orange soda…not that unusual. "Okay, what else?"

Jason sat back thinking for a second. "Beer is about all I usually keep here for me. Elizabeth, I don't want you to have to go out by yourself and get everything. Let me help."

Elizabeth was still writing. "I need things here for the boys and me, plus you…and Spinelle I'm assuming…especially if you usual have to make him eat things other than chips and soda. I can pick these things up. I want to help here. You are already letting me and the boys live here. Let me get some food."

"That's not what I mean. I just want tot help with the costs. I'll pick up the tab for whatever you need to buy."

Elizabeth shook her head. "That's not going to work with me. Jason, you've already done so much to help. As it is I'm not paying rent or anything. I'm going to buy food, and you are not going to stop me."

He leaned towards her and grabbed her hands. "I'm not trying to upset you. I just want to help with buying the food. And I'm not going to let you pay rent because I asked you to move in with me. This is our place for as long as you want it to be…plus you're buying for Spinelle too. And, I want to help with all of your expenses…especially if it's for the boys. Please, let me help."

Elizabeth stood up and started to rinse the dished off and put them in the dishwasher. Jason just watched her as she worked. Her petite body twisting and bending to put the dishes in the dishwasher. He had never thought that something this domestic could turn out to be such a pleasure to watch. Just as his imagination began to wondered, she turned around.

"Fine. I'm not happy with it, but if that's how you want it, here's the deal. If you want to help with the grocery bill, then you have to go shopping with me to pick out the things you want." Elizabeth smiled, thinking that there was no way he would agree to that.

She had to be kidding, but if that was how she wanted to play it. "Okay, can you wait to go this afternoon though? I've got something to do this morning. I can probably meet you about three. You just tell me where."

She was shocked. She was sure he wouldn't agree. "Okay, meet me at Giant Foods on Main Street. Three o'clock. If you don't show, I know you finally came to your senses about me being able to help with the food." She walked towards the door. "I'm going to go get Jake's diaper bag ready. Bring him to me whenever you are ready to leave."

Jason stood up and stopped her before she left the room. "Hey. Don't be upset. I want to do this, okay." She still hadn't looked at him. "Elizabeth," he said as he tilted her head towards him, "the guards will go with you where ever you go, okay? Are you comfortable with Troy, Francis, and Jackson?"

She looked at him and said, "Yes. I know they will go with me. I'm also comfortable with the three you picked."

"Okay. Let me know if you want to talk about anything with this. I know they are going to take some getting use to. Please, just be careful, okay." He pulled her a little closer. "I'll see you at 3:00. Leave two of the guys with the boys until we are able to pick them up. If anything changes, call me." Then he kissed her. "Ummm…I think you taste better than my eggs. I want another taste."

She laughed as she kissed him back. She turned around and picked up Jake. They both walked into the living room together. "Cam, let go get ready to see Grams. Tell Spinelle thank you."

Cam jumped up. "Thank you. Are you going to come play with me again?"

"Anytime little gamester."

"Jason, I'll see you later. Spinelle, if you want something from the store, let Jason know so we can pick it up." Jason gave her a look that made her laughed as she walked up the steps. As Jason and Spinelle left, she heard his ask, "Stone Cold is going shopping with the Maternal One? Is that something you must do when a prodigy is created?" which only made her laugh more.

* * *

"Hello my darling. Look at those precious little boys. Little Jacob has gotten so big since I saw him last. Come sit down, let me hold him." Audrey hurriedly pulled her grandchild and her children inside. She looked at the guard at the door…not sure what to do.

Elizabeth turned. "Francis, thank you. You can just wait right outside, or at the car."

Francis nodded, "I'll stay right here by the door, Elizabeth."

Audrey closed the door and watched her granddaughter sit down. Guards…she was starting to worry. "Elizabeth, is everything okay? Why do you need guards here?"

Elizabeth sat on the couch and settled Jake in her lap. Cam had already run to get his toys. "Gram, everything is fine. That's Francis. Jackson and Troy are in the car. This is just a precaution…to keep me and the boys safe since everyone knows about Jake being Jason's now."

"Oh darling, how are you? I haven't had a chance to really speak to you in a while. Let me have that little darling."

She watched her Gram picking up her son. "Gram, I'm sorry."

"Sorry, for what dear."

"For not talking with you about what was going on. For not telling you the truth."

"Oh darling, let's not worry about that now. What's done is done. I know the truth now, and Jason seems intent on keeping you and the boys safe. For that I am grateful. Now how about Lucky?"

Elizabeth looked back at Cam and whispered, "I'm divorcing him. He's not allowed near the boys until he's completed another rehab program…and then we'll see about him visiting Cam. I told him he didn't really have a claim to Jake as Jason is his father."

"Well, that's understandable. Now darling, I'm sorry I pushed you to give Lucky another chance. I just thought you should be with the father of your child…which I guess now you are. How was the island?"

Audrey watched her granddaughter lit up. "It was beautiful. You would have loved it. It was relaxing. We went to the beach, shopping, and just had fun hanging out. Jason even took me to one of Sonny's casinos one evening. I never realized how much I needed a break from everything. I feel like I'm getting a little more perspective on everything that has been happening."

"And how is Jason with the boys?"

Elizabeth smiled looking at Jake. "He loves having them around. He loves Jake, and he enjoys playing with Cam. I think he likes having us around."

"That's good, I…" Just then Cam came running over to them. "Gram, I have a new friend, Morgan. We got to play and the beach and with a lot of cool toys. He has his own room at the beach."

"Well, he does sound fun. I would love for you to tell me all about it. Why don't we go find some cookies?"

They all stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "Gram, do you think you could watch the boys for a sort while this afternoon. I've got to go pick up some groceries."

"Oh darling, I would love to, but I have to go into work for the evening. I could watch them tomorrow."

"Thank you, but I had told Jason I would meet him at three." Elizabeth began to wonder what she was going to do.

Audrey looked up almost in shock. "Jason's going shopping with you? That's something I would have never thought him to do."

Elizabeth shrugged, "I didn't either. But he wanted to help pay for the shopping expenses. I said the only way I was going to agree was if he helped with the shopping. I thought he would at least let me help out by shopping, but he said he would be there to meet me at 3:00."

"Well, if I could be a fly on the walk to see that. Did you consider Monica?"

Elizabeth thought about it and said, "I'll give her a call. But I think I'll ask her to come the Jason's. Edward has already started drooling over Jake."

"Mommy, why would he be drooling over Jake? I thought doggies drool."

With that, both Audrey and Elizabeth laughed. "Well, it's a different type of drooling. I'll be right there."

She picked up her phone and called Monica. "Monica, it's Elizabeth."

"_Hello. How's my grandson?_"

"He's doing well. Monica, do you have any plans this afternoon?"

"_Actually, my afternoon is free. Is there something I can help you with?_"

"I have a favor to ask. Could you watch the boys at Jason's for me for a bit this afternoon? I'd ask Emily, but I think she's needs a break."

"_I would love to. What time do you need me to be there?_"

"Would 2:30 be okay? I need to me Jason at the grocery store at 3:00."

"_Did you just say grocery store?_"

"Yes, Jason wants to help me with the shopping."

"_How did you talk him into that? I can not imagine seeing him in a grocery store. I promise I will be there by 2:30. Then later you will have to tell me how you did it. Can I bring my camera?_"

Elizabeth laughed, "I think Jason would kill us it you did that. Thank you so much. I will see you at 3:00. Bye."


	12. Chapter 12 A Request

* * *

Francis pulled into the grocery store parking lot. Jason's bike was already parked in the back corner. Just as Elizabeth was about to open her door, the door opened. She smiled. "You're here. I was sure you were going to finally give in and let me buy the groceries."

Jason looked towards the store. He sighed. "I said I would be here, and I am. Let's get this over with."

They walked next to each other into the store. "Your mom wants a picture of this."

He stopped and looked at her for a second. "How does Monica know about this?"

She didn't stop walking, just waited for him to catch up. "I thought you wanted to get this over with."

"That's not an answer. How does Monica know I'm here?" he asked, grabbing her hand to slow her down just a bit.

"She's watching the boys for me at the pent house. I thought Edward was drooling just a little too much last night to take the boys over there. My Grams had to work. Now, are you ready to go shopping? Did Spinelle request anything else?"

He shook his head as they walked in the door. "No, he's pretty good with just the chips and soda. You have to make him eat other things."

"Okay." She grabbed a cart. He just stood next to her. "Well, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He followed her down an aisle.

"If you see anything you want, just toss it in the basket." She began to pick up things here and there.

"You know, we could just order food. It would probably be a little easier then you cooking all the time." He stopped behind her as she looked at the apples.

"We could, but I'm not. I might not be the best cook, but I try at least. Plus, I don't want the boys to not know what the kitchen is for. Plus, we need fruits and snacks for Cam around the house that are healthy. Maybe, if we do that, we can talk Spinelle into eating something different too."

Jason laughed at that. "I doubt that." As they continued through the store, she tossed more things in the basket. "Do we really need all this stuff?"

"Yes. You don't have anything at your house. Now, let's go get Jake some diapers and formula. You can help pick it out." They walked onto the baby aisle.

Jason just stared. "How do you know which one to get?" There were twenty different boxes of diapers and a ton of every other baby item you could have.

"Well, here's the formula I've been using. We need at least two containers for the week. Wait, didn't you do this with Michael before?" she looked to him with the question.

Jason shrugged. "I never went out to buy the stuff. Either Robin bought it or I had it delivered. I don't usually run out to the grocery store." Elizabeth just stared. "What?"

"So, you never compared the things? Made sure you had what was the best…or what's always been my case the best that was the cheapest?" She had never really questioned what happened when he was raising Michael. Maybe she should have asked more.

"Like I said, Robin did most of that. I just ordered whatever she said to get. Now, which diaper…it doesn't have to be the cheapest you know?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Just because it's expensive doesn't make it the best. We'll stick with what I've been using. It's these…Huggies, Size 1…you know, just in case you have to come out later this week for more."

At that comment, he looked shocked. "Why don't we go ahead and buy more than?"

"Jason, babies grow quick. Jake's not going to be in this size much longer. I don't want to buy too many, but if you're trying to stock pile, you can go ahead and grab some in size 2." By the time she looked up, he was holding two boxes. "I guess that was a yes. Okay, all that is left is milk, your beer, orange soda, and chips. You might need a free hand to pick the beer you want."

"I can get that later. Can we hurry? I don't like to not have a free hand."

She nodded, "Okay, let's go."

"Elizabeth, just to let you know, I think you are about to reach the weight limit of the car for this…how are you suppose to get home?" he asked, hoping to get the right answer.

"I guess I'll just have to hitch a ride. You know, I saw this motorcycle in the parking lot. Maybe that guy will give me a ride." With that, she gave him a smile and walked towards the register.

* * *

Elizabeth opened the door and moved so the guards could start bring in the items. "Can you just take everything to the kitchen? Monica, we're back."

A moment later, Monica came down the stairs with Cam and Jake. "Well, how did it go?" she asked just as Jason walked in the door holding a box of diapers and some plastic bags. "Well, if I hadn't seen it for myself, I would have never believed it. Amazing. How did you enjoy shopping?"

"I think that was the first and last time I'll do it. There were too many people, too many things, and not enough room to walk." Jason sat the box of diapers down, and handed the bags to Francis. "That was the last of it."

"Well, I'm going to start putting things away. Cam, you want some Goldfish?" He grabbed her hand and followed her into the kitchen.

Monica watched as Jason sat down and laid his head back on the couch. "Was shopping that draining?" she asked sitting in the chair next to him.

"No, just longer than I expected. How were the boys?"

"Perfect. Anytime you two need someone to watch them, please call me. If I'm free I would love to do it? I really enjoyed holding this little one. I didn't get to see much of Michael at this age. Thank you for letting me around Jake." she said while smiling at her son.

"Do you need to leave right now?" he asked.

"Well, I should probably go check in at the hospital. I'm on call this evening. Do you want me to wait until Liz is finished?"

"No, I'll get him." She handed Jake to her son, and he laid him on his stomach and patted his back. "We'll be fine. Thank you for coming over. You know, if you want to visit with him, all you have to do is call. You can come at anytime…Edward can see him once he stops trying to claim him as the next heir. This is my son…not his heir."

"Okay. I understand. I'll talk with you soon." She opened the door, and there was Diane. "Ms. Miller," she said as she left.

Jason looked up. "Now what?"

"Well, lovely welcoming, but I'm not here to see you. Where's Elizabeth?" she asked as she looked around. "Did someone go shopping?"

"Grocery shopping. Elizabeth's in the kitchen putting things away. Is something wrong?" He knew she must be here because of the divorce.

"On the contrary, good actually. I'll just go into…the kitchen, you said."

"Yes. Through the door. Elizabeth can send Cam in here if you need her to."

"Okay, thank you." She walked through the door, and a minute later, Cam ran out.

"Jason, you want to play motorcycles now?"

* * *

Diane walked into the kitchen. She had never been this far into Jason's home. Elizabeth looked as if she had every cabinet open as if trying to figure out where to put things. "Elizabeth, can I get a minute with you?"

Elizabeth looked back in surprise. "Hey Diane. I didn't expect you until next week. Hold on." She turned towards Cameron. "Cam, can you give me a minute?"

"Jason said to send in out there," Diane said pointing over her shoulder, "if you need to."

Cam ran through the door, and Elizabeth asked, "Did something come up?"

"Actually, everything is complete. Lucky signed the divorce papers as is. He starts a new drug rehabilitation program in two weeks. Here's your copy. You are officially no longer Mrs. Lucky Spencer. You can be Elizabeth…Webber was it. I just wanted you to know and hand-deliver a copy of the paperwork."

Diane sure looked please with herself. "What about the boys? And why did he change his mind?"

"It is understood that he could possibly see Cam if you are in agreement once the rehabilitation is complete. But that Jake is not part of the deal." She looked around and sat at the table. "Apparently the fact that we had evidence that he had switched his results had him running. I am amazing if I do say so myself. What's with all the groceries?"

Elizabeth looked around. "I am assuming you never opened these cabinets or the fridge before. Jason only keeps the essentials and beer here. The boys and I needed more. Plus, I'm going to try and entice Spinelle away from his chips and orange soda with some other things whenever he's here."

"Ummm…sounds like a plan."

Elizabeth turned back to putting things away. "Does this mean everything is okay about Jake? I mean is there anything Jason and I need to do since he was born when I was married to Lucky?"

"No. Jason's listed as the father in the paperwork we have filed with the court as part of the divorce. Nothing should be wrong."

Elizabeth stopped for a second and walked over to Diane. "Diane, I have another question…but it's just a what if question."

"Okay." She wondered what Elizabeth was thinking.

"What if Jason adopted Cam? Would that keep both my boys together and safe from Lucky?"

"Theoretically, that would keep them safe from Lucky, but have you made a will or something?" She wondered where Elizabeth was going with this.

"I have one, but it's going to need to be updated to include Jake. I was just wondering. I don't want the boys split up if anything should happen to me."

"Well, if Jason adopted him, then that would make Jason his father as well. The father normally gets custody the children, but you're family might fight it." She wanted to be honest. "Custody battles get ugly sometimes unless there is something air tight in writing that can not be fought."

"Okay, thank you for your help. Can I call you if I have any further questions or need you to fix something for me?"

Diane stood up and walked over to her. "Call me anytime. Even after hours. I always need new shoes." With that comment she left the kitchen, and Elizabeth laughed. Once she stopped, she realized she had some thinking to do. Plus, she was going to have to talk with Jason. She got and started working on the groceries again.

* * *

Elizabeth walked into the living room to see Jason sitting on the couch holding up Jake and pushing a motorcycle around in front of him. "Cam, are you getting hungry? Clean up your toys and wash your hands. It's time to eat." She waited until Cam walked up the stairs. "Jason, Lucky signed the divorce papers. They are filed, and Diane brought me a copy. It's over."

Jason stood up. "He signed. He signed off on everything."

Elizabeth nodded her head. "Yes. He starts rehab in two weeks, after that he might want to see Cam, but not Jake. He acknowledges that Jake is your son."

Jason walked over and kissed her. "Thanks for telling me."

"Your welcome. Do you want to go get Spinelle so we can eat?" She picked Jake up out of his arms. "I have a bottle for you too little man. Let's go eat."

Jason walked next door with a hop to his step. His son was safe and Elizabeth was free.

* * *

Kelly walked into her examination room. "Hey Elizabeth. How have you been?"

"I feel great, Kelly. I've enjoyed myself these past few weeks. We went out of town for a couple of weeks, and I've played with the boys. I'm doing really well."

She knew her friend was happy, because she was smiling and not panicking like the last couple of times. "That's great. I heard you went to Sonny's island. Why didn't you request a personal doctor? I would have volunteered."

"I already had a personal doctor…Emily…remember. You asked her to hang out and help me for a few weeks. Well, she did. And she enjoyed every minute of it."

"I know. I saw her. And she got a great tan. Next time, I volunteer to go. Don't forget."

Elizabeth looked at her friend wondering where she was going with this. "Why do you think I'm going back?"

Kelly rolled her eyes. "You are living with Jason. I'm sure you can go whenever you want."

"Will you stop? Can we get this examination over with? I have a few things to do this afternoon before I go pick up the boys from Grams."

"Ummm….is that the reason? Or are you wanting to jump Jason's bones today?" she asked while shaking her eyebrows up and down.

Elizabeth laughed and asked, "Can we just get this over with?"

"I didn't hear a "no" there. Does that mean something is happening?" Kelly asked as she began the examination.

"I am not answering that while you're examining me, Kelly." Elizabeth was starting to get a little uncomfortable. Kelly didn't know when to give it up sometimes. Plus she was hitting a little to close to home.

After a few minutes, Kelly said, "Everything looks good. All my handy work healed up well…even after you tried to ruin it."

"Kelly, I didn't try to ruin it. Thank you…for everything. If we're done, I'll see you in a couple of weeks." Elizabeth stepped behind the partition to get dressed.

"So a couple of weeks, huh? Why not now?" she asked as she finished up the chart.

"Ephiany threatened to send me home if I come back before her eight week point…which I'm sure she's written down somewhere…so yes, it will be a couple of more weeks." She stepped out and smiled.

"I'll see you soon." Kelly said as she opened the door for them.

* * *

Sonny sat down in his chair and looked to Jason. "So nothing…Spinelle can not find anything?"

"Nothing. He's looked everywhere. Everything seems calm at the moment."

There was a knock on the door. Sonny looked up, "Max…I said I didn't want to be interrupted."

"Sorry Mr. C, but it's Elizabeth. She asked if she could see you for a moment."

Sonny looked to Jason. He shrugged and wondered why she was here himself. She hadn't called. Sonny nodded his head towards Max, and Max opened the door further.

Elizabeth walked in and looked at both Sonny and Jason. "I'm sorry for interrupting. I can come back." And she turned to walk back out of the door.

Jason jumped up and said, "Wait." just as Sonny said, "You're not interrupting."

Elizabeth turned around smiled. "I won't be here long. I just wanted to come by and thank you for letting the boys and I visit your home on the island."

"Elizabeth, you don't have to thank me. I'm glad you enjoyed your stay. The boys had fun with Cam. Actually, I should tell you thank you for letting my boys tag along." He liked Elizabeth. He was glad her and Jason seemed to be finally giving each other a chance. Jason needs someone like her.

Just then Jason noticed the bag in her hand. Now he knew why she was here. Elizabeth gave him a smile and she sat the bag on the edge of the table.

"Sonny, I have something for you as a way to say "Thank you." I hope you enjoy it." Elizabeth pulled out her drawing of Michael and Morgan building the sandcastle. She and Emily had matted and framed it. She handed the frame to Sonny.

Sonny was looked at the picture. It was an amazing likeness of his sons. "Who did this drawing?"

Elizabeth blushed. "I did. Emily helped pick out the framing. I hope you enjoy it."

"This is amazing. I don't think I have ever received a more perfect picture. I can tell you put a long time into this. Thank you. I think I might have to send you and your family down there again with my boys just to tell you thank you for this…and to get another one." He smiled. He could not believe she had done this for him.

"Sonny, I can draw another if you like. I would love to in fact. But I know you would have to deal with Carly. Look, I know she doesn't want me near the boys, but do you think that Cam could possibly play with Morgan sometimes. He's been asking about him."

"Elizabeth, they are my sons too. I'll have Leticia bring the boys by this weekend."

"Well, thank you for letting me stop in. I will let you get back to whatever you were talking about. Jason, I'll see you later." She walked out of the door.

Jason jumped up. "I'll be back." Sonny just nodded.

He walked out the door and looked up. Elizabeth was at the counter. He walked over and said, "Whatever she just ordered is on the house."

"Yes sir, Mr. Morgan."

Elizabeth looked up and said, "Jason, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. It's a perk for living with me. A way to entice you to stop by here more often for…coffee. I didn't know you were going to stop by here." He said as they sat down at one of the tables.

"Well, I just picked up the picture, and I decided to go ahead and give it to Sonny. Plus, I was hoping I might run into you." she said and she sat her purse down.

Jason smiled. "If you had wanted to see me, you could have called."

Elizabeth took her cup from the server, and took a sip. She sat her cup down and held her hands out. Jason held her hands, and she took a deep breathe. "Jason, I have to ask you something. It's pretty important. I've been thinking about it ever since I talked with Diane last week, and I need to know how you would feel about it."

Jason stared at her trying to figure out where she was going. "Okay. What is it? Didn't you have your check-up today? Is there something wrong?"

"Jason, my check-up was fine. Just listen, okay. Jason, my boys are the most important things in the world to me."

Jason looked relieved. "I know that."

She smiled, "Okay. Listen to me before you say anything, okay. I spoke with Diane last week about the boys. I asked what would be my best chance to make sure my boys wouldn't be separated in the case that something happens to me." He looked to interrupt her, but she just held up her hand to stop him. "Please, just a minute longer. I know you were going to say nothing will happen, but this is life. Everyone goes sometimes, and I need my boys safe. I don't want them separated and split up into two different homes. I want them together, even if I can't be there. Now, here's where my question comes in." She took a deep breathe. "Jason, would you consider legally adopting Cameron?"

Jason just sat there dumbstruck for a second. She wanted him to adopt Cameron…her son. Was this a dream? "You want me to adopt Cam?"

She began to ramble. "Well, I would like to know if you would adopt Cam? I want the boys to stay together, and if you adopted him, I know they would be together. But, I'm not trying to force you or anything. I just want you to consider it. I know this puts more pressure on you, and we talked about moving slow, but just think about it."

Jason smiled. "Are you finished yet? What about Lucky? Cam calls him daddy, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but we could talk with Cam and then later Lucky about it."

"Elizabeth, are you sure this is what you want me to do?"

She nodded and said, "Yes. It's the only thing I could come up with. I know you would take care of the boys. I've already seen how perfect you are with them both. I don't want the boys to be split up, and you won't let that happen. I know that."

"Well then, I would be honored to do that. Cam is a wonderful little boy. I would love to make him my son as well."

She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." She kissed him and hugged him a few times, and then pulled back. "I'll go call Diane, okay. Maybe she can come see us later to get the paperwork started."

He stood up and watched her. She looked really happy. "Okay, I'll see you later."

"Bye Jason. Thank you again."

* * *

Across the street, a flash went off as Elizabeth walked out of the coffee shop. Then a number was dialed. As soon as the phone rang, he picked up. "Did you get the picture? Morgan's new live-in girl…Elizabeth is her name, and there are two kids with her. Morgan's got a weakness now."

"_I received it. Thank you. I will call you when I have a plan._"

The receiver hung up the phone and said, "Elizabeth…we'll get to know each other soon."


	13. Chapter 13 Jake's

"Em, I have another favor to request to ask. Could you watch the boys tonight?"

"_Sure, Jase. When do you need me?_"

"Well, could you be at the house at 6:00. I'd like Elizabeth to come and meet me then."

"_That's fine. Where are you going?_"

"That's the surprise."

He had talked to Emily earlier today and was trying to get everything finished before Elizabeth got here. His mind began to wonder back to what had happened the night before.

Jason walked into his home. The place was quiet this evening. He hoped he was not getting home too late to speak with Elizabeth. Just as he took his jacket off he heard a sound. He looked up…Elizabeth was coming down the stairs.

"Hey," she said, "I thought I heard something down here. I was hoping it was you."

He walked over to her and gave her a hug. After pulling back, he said, "Sorry I couldn't get here earlier."

She walked over and sat on the couch. She patted the spot next to her. After he sat down, she pulled her legs up and leaned against the couch. "No problem. I understand."

He placed his arm on the couch behind her head and leaned a little closer to her. "How were the boys?"

"They're fine. Spinelle and Georgie came over and ate with us. She said he's helping her with a project of some sort. Cam enjoyed playing on the computer with them for a little bit. And Jake kicked around in his bouncer and showed off for the company. They had fun. Cam went to sleep pretty quickly, and I just got Jake down. Now, how was your day?"

"Good. Good. Diane brought the papers over for me to sign for the adoption. She was filing them today. Other than that, there were just some things I had needed to check into…it took longer than I planned. Plus doing some of the books took some time."

Elizabeth smiled. "Wow. Sounds like fun. I spoke with Ephiany today."

"Did you call her…or did she call you?" He knew how Ephiany could be sometimes.

"She called to let me know she was allowing me back on the nurse rotation. I start on Monday at 7:00. I'll go tomorrow and fill out the paperwork for Jake to start at the hospital daycare."

He hadn't thought about that. "You know, we could get someone to watch the boys while we're working. They don't have to go to the hospital daycare."

She thought for a minute as she considered this option. "Would it be safe for them to stay at the hospital daycare?"

He picked up a strand of her hair and began twirling it around his finger. "Do you feel comfortable with the people watching them at the daycare?"

"Yes, plus I can stop in to see them on my breaks sometimes."

"What about when they hire someone new?"

Elizabeth looked at Jason. He seemed really worried about this. "They usually would notify parents before that, and I know everyone who works there now. Cam loves going."

Jason let go of the strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear. Then he trailed his fingers down her neck. She leaned into his touch. "Well, as long as you are comfortable with them being there and you think the daycare is safe, I trust you. If anything should ever change, we can hire someone to watch the boys. How's that?"

Elizabeth smiled with her eyes half closed. She loved to feel his touch. "That sounds good. That feels good too by the way."

Jason smiled and began to trace her face lightly. "And that?"

Elizabeth let her eyes close completely. "Ummm….great."

He leaned forward and began to lightly kiss every spot on her face that his fingers had just touched. He whispered, "And this?"

"Amazing…but I think you missed a place."

He felt his pants begin to get a little uncomfortable. "Where?" She touch her lips. "I can take care of that." He lightly kissed her lips. He felt her wrap arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. He pulled her closer as her explored her mouth with his tongue. As she got closer, he pulled her on to his lap, without breaking contact, and helped her straddle him. As they pressed closer together, he began to kiss his way down her neck and trailed his fingers across the space on her back where her shirt met her pants. Elizabeth shivered and moved to feel more contact with his skin. He slid his hand under her shirt and spread his hands on her back and crushed her to him. He moved back to her mouth and sucked softly on her lower lip.

The open opened and Spinelle gasped and covered his eyes. He turned around and stammered, "My humblest apologies Stone Cold. I was unaware of yours and the Maternal Ones presence in the bottom portion of your humble abode." He kept stumbling over his words as he walked towards the kitchen. "I will quicken my steps so as to leave your presence post hast, as soon as I have acquired the essential ingredients I need to provide substance to my life form…" And he went to the kitchen.

Just as the kitchen door closed, Elizabeth pulled herself away from Jason and began to laugh. "I think we might have to work out some ground rules here."

Jason was frustrated. "No ground rules. Just locking the door and making sure his chips and soda are over there with him."

Spinelle walked back into the room and began to ramble again. "Stone Cold, the grasshopper did not mean to intrude on the Master's intimate moment," Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh here, "but I needed essentials. The Fair One is appearing after she has completed earning wages for the evening…"

Elizabeth didn't get to hear the rest because Jake began to cry. She looked at Jason, shrugged her shoulders, and walked up the stairs.

Jason groaned just thinking about what had happened. He was going to have to lock the door at the end of the evening, but he couldn't really do that as he had said Spinelle was welcome anytime…and Elizabeth had bought him his chips and soda. This morning when he had said once again they should just give it all to Spinelle, she had shaken her head and worried that he wouldn't come eat the other things with them if they gave him all the chips and soda. She had a point, because for the first few days, Spinelle had shown up after they had eaten, and just taken the chips. After that, Elizabeth had promised to buy him all the chips and soda he wanted as long as he came and ate something other than chips at least twice a day.

But no one was going to interrupt them tonight. He had planned this all out, rented out the place, and set up everything necessary. The guards would be on post and would make sure no one came in. Now, to just call Elizabeth.

"_Hey._" she said as she picked up.

"Can you meet me tonight?" He knew he sounded excited.

"_You sound kind of happy. What about the boys?_"

"Emily said she would be there at about 6:00. Can you meet me?"

"_Sure. Where would you like me to meet you at?_"

"It's a surprise. Just go downstairs right after Emily gets there. Francis will drive you. Just wear something comfortable…jeans or something. I'll see you tonight."

She was coming…now, to finish setting up and get everything together.

* * *

Elizabeth had just finished feeding Jake as there was a knock at the door. "I'm guessing that's your Aunt Emily. Come in." The door was opened and Emily walked in. She sat here things down. Elizabeth looked at her and said, "Hey! Thanks for doing this tonight."

Emily smiled, "No problem. Where's my favorite little boy?" she called. Cam came running and jumped at her for a hug. She picked him up and said, "I brought the movie _Cars_ for us to watch tonight. Do you want some popcorn to go with it?"

Cam nodded his head and said, "I love popcorn, but Jake can't eat it. Can I play with my cars while we watch the movie?"

"Sure…why don't you go get them?" He wiggled down. "Now how's my favorite little baby?" she asked as she picked up Jake. He chose right then to burp. "I think I should take that as a compliment." She smiled and looked at Elizabeth. "Do you need to go change?"

Elizabeth shook her head and said, "Jason said to come dressed comfortable…in jeans or something was his exact words. By the way, do you know where I'm going?"

Emily smiled and shook her head, "He said it was a surprise. But I'm sure you'll have fun. Go out…enjoy yourself. I've got the boys."

Just then, Cam came down the steps holding a box. "Here's my cars."

"Cam, honey, come give mommy a kiss." Cam kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug. "Be good for Aunt Emily, okay."

"Okay mommy…we will."

She smiled. "I know you will. I love you." She kissed Jake on the cheek, "Be good tonight…not too much crying, okay."

"Elizabeth, they will be fine. Go have fun with my brother."

Elizabeth waved as she walked out the door.

* * *

Elizabeth looked out the window and then sat back. "Francis, where are we going?"

"I am under strict instructions to not tell you or die." He waited for her reaction. "I'm kidding. I just am unable to tell you."

"Okay, I understand." She was beginning to get excited. She wondered what he had planned. And if he had said to dress in jeans that probably meant that he might take her on a ride. She loved to ride on the bike…the wind flying around, the curves taking your breathe away, and holding Jason tight.

The car stopped and Francis walked around to let her out. It was Jake's. She was at Jake's. She looked around. No one was in the parking lot but them. What was she doing here?

"Mr. Morgan should be inside. Enjoy your evening."

Elizabeth walked towards the door. She paused for a moment. This was the place…the place that started it all. Maybe that's why she was here. She walked in the door. There were white lights hanging around the room that put off a soft glow. In the center of the room, there was a single table with a candle on it and a bucket with champagne. The juke box was playing a slow song.

Jason watched from the top of the stairs as she walked into the room and looked around. Even in jeans, she looked beautiful. He loved this woman. He walked down the steps.

She turned towards the noise. She looked up and smiled. "Jason, this is beautiful…I mean for Jake's. How did we get the whole place to ourselves?"

Jason walked over and kissed her softly. "I paid Coleman to let us have the entire place to ourselves tonight. No interruptions."

"Well, what are we going to do with ourselves?"

"First, I've picked up Kelly's. I think that I picked up all of your favorite things. Then, we'll see. Come sit down."

She sat in the chair amazed at everything he had done. He had just asked her this afternoon. She wondered when he thought of this.

They ate and talked for a while…the music rotated between slow and fast. One of the dishes was a soup she had picked up every time she had taken care of him. "You know, this isn't exactly my favorite soup."

Jason smiled, "I kind of figured that, but we had it quiet a bit if I remember correctly. So, I decided to get it."

Elizabeth smiled back. "Who picked the music?"

At this, Jason laughed. "I just put a bunch of quarters in it and pick a bunch of different things. I figured it would take a while to go through them all." Elizabeth began to laugh as well. He loved when she laughed.

He jumped up. "So, how about a game of pool?"

Elizabeth stood up. "I don't know. I'm a little rusty. It's been a long time since you taught me to play."

He picked up a pool stick and held it out to her. "I'll take it easy on you. We'll wait to play for…I don't know…cash or clothes or something at a later time."

Elizabeth looked up with a huge blush on her face. "Clothes, huh? Maybe if I were a little better. It wouldn't be fair if I had nothing on and you were completely dressed."

"Hey, I wouldn't be complaining." He picked up a pool stick. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and said, "Sure. But you are going to have to help me a little."

"I can do that." He set the balls up and walked around to her with the white ball. She held to stick, and he placed his arms around her and lightly on her hands. "I think you remember more then you are letting on about."

She smiled saying, "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Okay, okay." He moved closed to her and whispered in her ear. "Nice and easy. Pull back slowly and hit the center." She followed his instructions. The balls spread out on the table. She let go of the stick and turned in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "I think you were right. I do remember a little bit, but I just wanted you to be close." She kissed him then backed up laughing. "It's you're turn right."

They played through this game, laughing at some of the shots she attempted. Jason shook his head once the game was over. "I can see we are going to have to learn all over again."

Elizabeth smiled and set the pool stick on the table. "Well, you have time. Thank you for the game." She walked over to the juke box and turned around to lean against it. "Do you remember finding me here that night?"

Jason walked over to her. He stopped just in front of her. "I remember a beautiful woman who just needed to relax that evening."

"Well, that's definitely a nice way to put it. Jason, you don't know how much you helped me that night. You don't understand how much you have helped me over the years that I have known you." She paused. "I know you don't normally dance, but…"

He cut her off. "Elizabeth, would you dance with me." He held out his hand. She placed her hand in his and stepped closer.

He placed his arm on her waist and pulled her closer. "I remember how beautiful you were and how much you enjoyed the motorcycle rides. I remember wanting to take you on more rides to help you open up to me and relax."

They danced slowly. He began to whisper. "I remember you taking care of me and fighting to help me. I remembered that there was always an adventurous spirit just below the surface. I think that is why you enjoy riding the bike."

She laughed slightly, "I figured you would remember the girl who was always running to you with her problems, but never really taking your advice. I should have, you know. I should have listened to you multiple times."

"You know the only thing that matters about our past is that finally we are here together." He stepped back and gazed at her. "Elizabeth, you are the one person that has always been there for me and backed me up no matter what. You have supported me no matter what, even if you were upset about it. You are beautiful, smart, an amazing mother, and a kind, caring person. You are constantly putting other's needs in front of your own. I've always known this about you. Elizabeth, I love you. I've loved you ever since the day you showed me the wind." He took a step back, got on one knee, and said, "I know that we were going to move slow…and we still can. But I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love and care for you. You have already given me the amazing gift of being able to be a father to your sons, but would you do me the honor of being my wife." He held out box with a gold band fitted around three hearts holding rubies.

Elizabeth stared at the man in front of her. She was hearing the one thing she can remember having dreams about. He wanted to be with her…to marry her. He loved her. "Jason, I love you. I've loved you since the day you rescued me here in this bar. You have been there for me since that day, no matter what. I would love to be your wife…so yes…Jason Morgan, I will marry you."

She had tears streaming down her face and he jumped up to hug her. He picked her up and spun her around. As soon as he sat her down, he placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. "I love you." He kissed her again. "I love you so much."

She glanced down at the ring. "Jason, this is beautiful. What made you pick this?"

He held her close and said, "Three hearts for past, present, and future. You've always had me in the past, you have me at the present, and no matter what, you will have me for the future." He kissed her again a little slower this time. "Elizabeth, I might be a little crazy at the moment, but I need you to come with me."

They walked up the stairs and into one of the rooms. Elizabeth looked around, "Jason, wasn't this your old room."

"Yes, plus some minor adjustments I made earlier today."

Elizabeth smiled. "Minor adjustments, hum?" She walked closer to him.

He nodded and smiled, "Yes. Clean furniture, mattresses, sheets,…the works. Personally, right now…I don't plan to be interrupted."

He threaded his fingers through both of her hands. "Do you happen to remember the night you visited me here dressed in those gloves that went almost all the way up your arm and you looked like a princess?"

She smiled, "Yes."

"Well, that is the first time I have had a dream. I dreamed you came to me. And now, I have you here. And I'm not letting you leave this time." He pulled her close and kissed her. He pulled her hands around his neck and lifted her against him.

He carried her closer to the bed and sat her down. "I love you, Elizabeth."

She looked at him, and pulled her hands down to the bottom of his shirt. "I love you, Jason. Now, will you please make love to me?" She pulled his shirt over his head.

He came out of his shirt and tossed it to the side. He pulled her close and kissed her ravenously. Mating with her tongue as he undid the buttons of her shirt. He yanked her shirt off moved around to her back. He released her breast and held them in his hand, twirling the nipple with his thumb.

She groaned, and then pushed herself closer to him to feel skin on skin contact. She ran her fingers down his back, moving to kiss down his neck and chest. She pulled her hand around to unbutton his pants, when he stopped her.

"Let me love you. Just this once, put your self first." He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down over her bottom, holding her bottom to pull her closer to him. She pulled her legs from her jeans, and he lifted her against him and wrapped her legs around him. He kissed her mouth, and then laid her on the bed. He slowly worked his way down her neck, to her breast. He took each breast into his mouth and suckled them until she cried out. He sat back for a second and stared at the beautiful woman in front of him. How did he get so lucky? He picked up her foot and kissed all the way up to her leg. Once he reached her red panties, he could feel the heat. He slid is fingers below the band, and touched her clit.

She almost came off the bed when he touched her. She felt him moved further down and dip one finger inside…then two. She felt like she was about to die from the pleasure, when she felt him rip her panties off and replace his fingers with his tongue.

He plunged inside with his tongue to taste her. Then he pulled back and licked her clit. He heard her moan his name. He continued to taste her until he couldn't hold back any longer.

She felt him leave. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched and he took off his pants and released himself to her. He climbed between her legs, and said, "I love you" just as he plunged himself inside.

She was tight and wet just for him. He stilled for a second, until he felt her move. Then he began to move with her. Faster, harder, until….she screamed her release just before he released himself inside of her. He collapsed on the on the bed, pulling her up next to him. "You are amazing." he said and then kissed her on the forehead.

"Me…if you do that to me all the time, I think I just might die a happy woman." She rubbed his chest and kissed him.

He looked at her and said, "There will be no dieing…at least not tonight. The way I see it, I think that I should make you scream a little louder this next time around."

"But Jason, we've got to get home…"

He kissed her. "Emily can handle the boys for another hour or two. I want to hear my fiancée scream my name again."


	14. Chapter 14 Planning

Jason felt Elizabeth's arm tighten around his waist as they took the last curve into the garage. He parked his bike and waited for her to get off.

She pulled off her helmet and said, "I was hoping I was going to get a ride tonight. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He stepped off. "Anytime you want a ride on the bike, just let me know. I will take you anytime…you know that."

She walked up and put her arms around his waist. "I know that. Are you ready to go up and see your sister? You know as soon as she sees me she's going to know something happened tonight."

He leaned down and kissed her. "Let's go. Emily's been trying to get me to be honest with you for I while. I think she wants us to be happy."

Elizabeth laughed. "She was pushing you too. I thought I was the only one."

They rode up the elevator to their floor. Francis opened the door for them. Jason said, "Francis, you can leave for now. I'll see you in the morning."

Elizabeth walked into the room and stopped. Jason came in and looked at where she was looking. Emily was asleep with Jake lying on her stomach. "I guess we stayed out a little too late. Should we wake her up?"

Elizabeth nodded. "She might have a shift or plans for tomorrow." Elizabeth walked over and picked up Jake. Emily stirred and began rubbing her eyes. "Em, sorry we stayed out so late."

Emily sat up and yawned. "No problem. I hope you guys…" She stopped and looked at Elizabeth's left hand patting Jake. There was a red glint from the light. She jumped up excited. "Oh Elizabeth, is that, wow…Jase, did you…oh I can't believe this…Jase why didn't you warn me?"

Jason just smiled, "And spoil my surprise, no way."

Elizabeth smiled as he placed an arm around her waist. "What do you think, Em?"

She hugged them both at the same time and looked closely at the ring. "I think this is amazing. I love you two so much, and now I know you will be happy. I can't wait to tell mom."

Elizabeth looked up at Jason and smiled. She was definitely happy.

* * *

Jason walked into Sonny's office and poured two drinks. He handed one to Sonny and sat down.

Sonny held the glass and asked, "To what do I owe this honor?"

Jason took a drink and said, "I've got a favor."

Sonny stared and took a drink himself. "What is it?"

"I need you to be my best man."

Sonny was shocked, "Best man?"

"Yes, Elizabeth said she would marry me. I want you to be my best man."

Sonny got up and walked around to Jason. He put out his hand and shook Jason's, then pulled him into a hug. "Congratulations. I'll do it."

"Thanks…now here's the interesting part. We want it to be simple and as soon as we can pull it together…so that we can present a united front with the boys."

Sonny looked confused. "This is about the boys?"

Jason shook his head. "No, I want to be with her Sonny...I love her. We just want everything to be secure for the boys also. I told you I was adopting Cameron."

Sonny was shocked. "Well, I don't think you've ever actually admitted to loving someone in front of me. This is great."

"We want to keep it quiet as well."

Sonny listened and nodded. "Well, I would think you two could have whatever you want. Just let me know what you need me to do."

Jason started, "Thanks, I…"

Carly threw the door open, "Sonny, how could you?"

Sonny turned to sit down and rolled his eyes. "What now Carly? You have been busting into my office an awful lot lately. Is something up with you and Jax? Not enough personal time?"

Carly glanced at Jason and said, "Hi Jason. Tell Sonny he doesn't get to make decisions about where my boys go."

Sonny was getting upset. He stood up and said, "Last I checked, they were my boys too."

Carly continued yelling. "I told you I didn't want my boys to go near…her." She spat the last part out as if it was a dirty word.

"Are you really going to do this in front of Jason?" Sonny was beginning to get amused.

Jason questioned her. "Who's her Carly?"

Carly crossed her arms starting to feel as it she was getting attacked. "Elizabeth…of course."

Sonny smiled and looked at Jason. "I had Leticia take the boys over to play with Cam today. Elizabeth said she would love to have them over."

"Sonny, I'm not going to tell you again. They are my boys. I get to pick where they go and don't go." Carly had every plan to stand her ground this time. "Now, call Leticia and get them home."

Jason interrupted, "The boys have fun playing with Cam, Carly."

"Jase, this is just a way for her to get in good with you. She knows how much you love my boys. She's just twisting this…"

Jason cut her off. "Carly, Elizabeth doesn't have to get in good with me, as you say. Elizabeth and her boys are my family. I'm adopting Cam, and Elizabeth agreed to be my wife. So the little boy you are complaining about…he's my son. And the woman you don't want them around, she's going to be my wife. Now, you can either change your way of thinking really quick, or don't come near me or my family until you do."

Carly's mouth dropped. "This…this can't be." she stuttered.

Jason just gave her a look and said, "Sonny, I'll see you later."

Carly just watched him leave. "Sonny, aren't you going to do something."

Sonny sat down and smiled. "No."

* * *

Elizabeth looked down at the chart in front of her. She began to hum to herself as she checked the orders. She left the nurse's station and started down the hall to Room 203. She paused when she heard her name called and some giggles. When she turned around, she saw Emily, Kelly, and Robin. She smiled and paused to talk with them.

Robin grabbed Elizabeth's left hand. "Jason does have the best taste sometimes. Elizabeth, I'm so happy for the two of you. Emily just told us."

Kelly looked over at her hand and asked, "So did his bones get jumped for giving you that?"

Elizabeth gasped, "Kelly," and turned blood red.

Kelly laughed, "I guess that's a yes."

Emily smiled, "Please leave her alone. That is one thing that I don't need details about. He's my brother."

They all laughed and Robin said, "We want to take you out for a girl's night soon. A sort of bachlorette party. Emily said you and Jason decided on a quiet wedding."

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes. A simple wedding. It will keep Jason happier as well. I don't want him to be forced into a tux ."

Kelly was amazed. "Why not? Can you imagine those big shoulders and that fine body…"

"Hey, he's mine Kelly. No stealing." Elizabeth laughed.

Kelly shook his head. "I wouldn't dream of it."

They were still talking when Carly walked down the hall. "You," she said as she pointed as Elizabeth. "You can not have him"

Elizabeth frowned. "Carly, don't do this here. Just go home."

Carly shook her head, "It won't happen. I don't care what I have to do. You will not marry him. Jason only wants you for those boys…nothing else."

Robin cut in, "I think that would be you Carly. Now, go home. This is a hospital. Plus, you and I both know Jason will be upset that you're here doing this."

Elizabeth patted Robin's arm. "Thank you, but you don't need to." She turned to Carly. "I love Jason. We are going to be married. He's already Jake's father, and he's adopting Cam as well. I'm sorry you're so upset, but nothing is going to stop me from marrying him…especially not you. I have work to do Carly. Good bye."

With that, she walked away and continued on to Room 203.

Robin snorted, "Well, I guess she told you." Then her, Kelly, and Emily continued down the hall and left Carly watching Elizabeth walk away.

* * *

Sam scooted closer to the corner as she saw Elizabeth past. She couldn't believe what she just heard. After all their months together and being engaged but never married, he was just going to marry her at the drop of a hat. And he was adopting Cam. He wouldn't even have a child with her when she asked. What was wrong with this picture? Elizabeth was getting her life with Jason. Jason as her husband and a family. She would not let this happen. Elizabeth was not going to her life Jason. She had to think of a way to get rid of her…then she could be with Jason and raise the boys. She didn't need Lucky…just Elizabeth gone. Now, to find someone to help her.

She checked and didn't see Elizabeth in the hallway any longer. She walked to the elevator thinking to herself. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and she ran right into Carly.

Carly flipped around ready to take out her anger on someone. "Oh it's you," she snarled. "Watch where you're going." Carly pressed the elevator button again hoping the elevator would hurry. She just wanted to get out of here as fast as she could. She needed to go check in at the hotel. She looked over and Sam hadn't left. Great…now she was going to have share a space with her apparently.

Sam stepped onto the elevator and pressed the lobby button. She glanced at Carly as she leaned a hand against the side rail and tapped her fingernails.

Carly looked up, "What?"

Sam shrugged, "Nothing…you just look a little upset…not that it's unusual for you to be that way."

Carly pointed her purse towards Sam, "You bet I'm upset. Jason finally realized what a drain you were on his life and finally tossed you out, only to pick up another drain."

Sam was getting pissed. "I was never a drain on Jason. You are the one that drags Jason into all of your schemes. You never even think about the fact that he's just there to bail you out because of the boys. You will never be more than a problem for him."

Carly snorted. "I see your a little upset that I always meant more to Jason than you. It's always been that way, and it always will. I don't care what that little princess says." The last part she mumbled to herself.

Sam stopped Carly before she walked out of the elevator. "Jason and I will be together one day…and as soon as we're back together, you will never be able to touch him again."

Carly shoved past her arm and said, "Yeah…right. Good luck with that you little slut. I don't think Jason will ever touch you with a ten foot pole again. Plus, little Elizabeth has her claws wrapped around him at the moment. And apparently they are getting married. Look at that…the little princess is doing what you were never able to get Jason do for you." Carly walked off laughing. At least one good thing was coming out of Jason and Elizabeth…he wasn't with Sam.

Sam crossed her arms and glared. Not only was she going to get rid of Elizabeth, but hopefully she could include Carly as well.

* * *

Mr. Logan sat some more pictures down in front of his employer. "She's back at work. Her boys are in the hospital daycare."

He turned and looked at the pictures. "Were you able to access a schedule to see when she might be working?"

Mr. Logan sat a copy of the schedule for the next two weeks on the desk. "I also overheard an interesting bit of news today. It seems Morgan and Elizabeth are getting married soon. Something small and simple. Guess Morgan wants to be sure the area will be secure."

The employer tapped his fingers on the desk, and then stood up and walked to the window to look out over the piers. "Find out when this…wedding is. I just might have to invite myself to the intimate gathering."

* * *

Jason walked in and sat his keys down. He heard a sound from the kitchen. As he took off his jacket, Elizabeth walked into the room carrying Jake. Cam was following her until he saw Jason. He ran around her and grabbed at Jason's leg. "Morgan came and played with me."

Jason smiled and ruffled his hair. "That sounds like fun."

"And Spinelle said I can play games again." Just then Spinelle walked in the door with his computer. "Yeah, Spinelle's here."

Spinelle looked at Jason and said, "Stone Cold, I have vowed to the little gamester to assist him in conquering a new voyage into kid world on the web."

Elizabeth smiled and asked Spinelle if they wouldn't mind playing the game in the kitchen. As soon as Spinelle and Cam walked into the kitchen, she said, "Diane said that the adoption papers should be complete just before Labor Day weekend."

Jason sat down on the couch. "That soon."

Elizabeth sat next to him and said, "Yeah. Hey, I had an idea. Why don't we just get married at my Grams home? That way we can keep it simple, but include the family and friends. I'm sure Grams won't mind."

Jason smiled and picked up Jake from Elizabeth, "I am happy with whatever you want. But, what do you think about getting married Labor Day weekend?"

"That soon…that's only two weeks." Elizabeth was surprised and began to think of all the things they needed to do.

"We could do it. Plus, it will be the time when the adoption is complete. We'll be a family then."

Elizabeth leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you for adopting him. Mr. Morgan, I would love to marry you in two weeks. I'll call Emily. I know she'll help. Plus we are keeping it simple, so…two weeks sounds good to me."

Jason leaned into to kiss her. "Good, because I can't wait much longer to have you as my wife."

Elizabeth smiled. "Sounds good to me too."

* * *

Elizabeth sat with her Grams, Monica, and Emily at her Grams's home. "Grams, I would like to get married here. Jason and I decided on something simple…just a few friends and family. We want this to stay low key."

Audrey had tears in her eyes. "I would be delighted to hold the ceremony here, darling."

Monica knew exactly how Audrey felt. "Elizabeth, whatever you would like us to do to help, don't hesitate to ask."

"Well, Monica, if you and Emily would like to help set up the reception, I'm sure Grams and I can work on any decorations. Plus, Emily has already agreed to go shopping with me to look for a dress and to pick out something for the boys. But the thing is we want to get married Labor Day weekend."

Audrey pulled out her calendar. "That's only two weeks. We have quite a lot to do. What are the colors and…"

Elizabeth laughed. "Something simple Grams. Not a big fuss. Jason and I both agreed that as long as friends and family were there, everything would be fine. We could have chips and dip and the daisy from the flower bed for all I care. I'm marrying the man I love. What could be more important than that?"

Monica gasped. "No…Emily, your grandmother, and I will make sure you get more than chips and dip. You don't have to worry about that."

Emily smiled, "I think she was kidding mom. Why don't you and Audrey get to work on the details? I think today would be the perfect day to go shopping."

Elizabeth and Emily left while Audrey and Monica began their lists.

* * *

Elizabeth felt like she had tried on about a hundred dresses. "Em, this one doesn't work either. I want something simple…not all frilly and lacey. We've been to ten different stores and through about a hundred dresses now."

Emily rolled her eyes. "It hasn't been that many. We'll find it, I promise. It nothing here works, maybe we can travel to New York and find something." Emily walked out to flip through the racks.

Elizabeth began taking off the dress and then sat down. Maybe they were rushing it a bit. But no, they agreed. Plus, they were getting married on the weekend that the adopting of Cam was to be complete. This wedding just completed their family.

"Elizabeth, what about this one?" Emily held up a simple pale green dress. It was long…the hem would touch the floor. Elizabeth held it in front of her. When the light hit it, it almost glowed. The top was form fitting and then it flared out slightly at the waist. The back of the dress cut down to the middle of her back.

"Em, it's beautiful. I'll try it on." Emily help her get it straight. Elizabeth turned to glance at herself in the mirrors. This was the one. "Well, how do I look?"

Emily smiled, "Beautiful…and it's simple, just as you wanted."

Elizabeth smiled, "Now we have something to work with."

They walked out of the dressing room after she was dressed again. After they paid for the dress they continued to look for something for the boys. They found them some dress pants, shirts, and Cam some new shoes. Elizabeth smiled as they walked out of the store. "Well, at least one parts done…one step closer. Emily, in two weeks I'm going to be Mrs. Morgan, can you believe it?"

Emily hugged her friend. "I am so excited for the two of you. And I'm sure between you, me, my mom, and your grandmother, Audrey's home will be beautiful and the food with be more than chips and dip." With that, they laughed and climbed into the car.

* * *

"I've got it sir. The wedding is in two weeks. And apparently it's at Elizabeth's grandmother's home."

He smiled, "Perfect. Keep me posted. Morgan doesn't know it yet, but I know just how to negotiate with the Corinthos Organization's enforcer…his little family will be mine unless I get what I want."


	15. Chapter 15 Perfect Wedding?

Elizabeth stretched and listened. All she heard was quiet. It seemed no one was up yet. It was kind of nice to have just a little peace and quiet. The past few days had passed like a whirlwind. There had been so much to do to get ready for the big day…today. By the end of today, she was going to be Mrs. Jason Morgan. Everything seemed to be coming together. Her Grams and Monica had been working around the clock to make sure everything was perfect. Emily was here to help them get the last of the things set up today and to help her and the boys get dressed. Emily, the boys, and she had stayed over with her Grams the night before. Grams seemed to enjoy having some time with the boys, and she and Emily had stayed up late talking. She had told Emily about the past few days since they had both been so busy. She began thinking about the past few days…

Jason had picked her up on his bike once he had learned that Monica had picked up the boys for the night. They had ridden up to Vista Pointe and were just talking. Both of them knew the next few days were going to be busy, so they were taking a little time to themselves.

Jason had just finished laughing at a story she had told him about Cam and Jake. Jake had gotten a hold of Cam's hair for the first time. She just watched him. He looked so happy…almost as happy as she felt. "Hey Jason, I've been thinking."

He smiled. "Okay. What about?"

Elizabeth was a little hesitant. She wasn't sure how he would feel about it. "I was thinking that maybe we could find a home to live in. Some place where the boys will have space to run and play outside…maybe a swing set. How would you feel about it?"

Jason looked out over the view. "I think that as long as I can make sure that it can be properly guarded, then it would be a good idea."

She gave him a hug. "Thank you. I wasn't sure it you would want to leave the pent house. I know you're comfortable there."

He kept her close. "I don't care where I live as long as it's with you and the boys." He pulled her in for a kiss.

She paused just before kissing him. "Well, I was thinking you might want to bring Spinelle along for a while as well."

He stopped. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am. He's been over to eat with me and the boys at least once a day whether you're there or not. I wouldn't want all my hard work at getting him to eat something besides those chips and soda to go to waste. Plus, I thought about it…we can find a place that maybe has an apartment area over a garage or something that would still give him and us some privacy."

Jason smiled and kissed her. "Well, it sounds like you've thought of everything. When do you want to find this place you're talking about?"

She shrugged. "What if I already found one that might work…but only if you agree."

Jason was shocked. "When did you find time to look for places to live?"

"Actually, Emily showed it to me, and I thought it looked perfect. It's a four bedroom, two and a half bath house. Plus, it has the apartment over the garage with its own bathroom that Spinelle could have for as long as he likes. There's even a wooden playground set already in the back yard. If you like it, we could split the payments."

Jason shook his head. "Well, why don't you show it to me. If you're sure it's the one you want, I'll buy it for you."

"Jason, I'm not asking you to buy me a house. I just want a home for us. And I want to help pay for the house."

"Elizabeth, there is no reason for us to make payments. I have the money. I don't usually spend it on anything. Let me does this. I want to."

Elizabeth thought about what he said. "Fine, how about I contribute at least a little bit…then we can say it's our wedding gift to each other."

Jason shrugged. "We'll see. I want to see it first. Are you sure you don't want to look around?"

"Not unless you don't like it or you don't think it will be safe. I'd like us to start our new life together in our own home."

Jason hugged and said, "We'll go see it tomorrow."

Elizabeth smiled and pulled out a set of keys. "How about now?"

Jason looked at her suspiciously. "Elizabeth, how did you get those?"

"Emily borrowed them from the realtor for the evening. Let's go." She gave him the directions, and they headed towards the house.

They walked in together and looked around. At the entrance, there was an open space that leads to a set of stairs that curved slightly. To the left of the stairs, the hall continued to a swinging door. To the left there was a large living space with a huge stone fireplace. Right off of this room was a room that could be used as an office space. To the right of the entrance, there was a room for a dining space, but Elizabeth said he could have a pool table here if he preferred. They walked through the swinging door and saw a large kitchen with an island in the center. There was a breakfast nook area with a large set of windows that showed the large backyard. Jason noticed that a large fence surrounded the entire house. That would help with security. They walked to a hallway off of the kitchen. The door to the left of the hallway opened to a large wash room. Straight ahead was the door that leads to the garage. Elizabeth pulled him into the garage and showed him the apartment of the garage, which you could get to from an entrance inside of the garage. In the apartment, there was a small kitchen, a living room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. "See, Spinelle will have all the space he needs, plus he can still come right inside to see us." They went back in the house. There was a half bath off of the hallway by the stairs. Then they went to look around upstairs. There were three bedrooms along the hallway, with a bathroom on the right. At one end of the hallway, there was a large open room. "I thought that the boys could have a playroom." At the other end was the master bedroom. There was a large walk-in closet that you walked through to get to the master bath. They walked back down the stairs. "Well, what do you think?" She hoped he would like it.

"The outside looks like it will be easy to secure. I'll have them begin the work needed to secure it as soon as possible, it you are sure this is what you want?"

She jumped up and hugged him around his neck. "Jason, thank you. I love you so much. Are you sure this is fine? I liked it because it had everything we would need, but wouldn't be to far outside of town."

Jason leaned down to kiss her. Then he said, "I love you too. If this makes you happy, let's do it. Spinelle is going to love you forever for wanting him to move in as well."

Elizabeth laughed and rolled her eyes. "No he won't, he's just going to be glad to be near his Master so he doesn't miss any lessons."

"Come on. We'll call the realtor tomorrow. We probably won't be able to move in before the wedding."

Elizabeth smiled. "That's fine. I don't want to rush. I just want us to have a place that's ours. Now, I've got one more favor for you."

They walked towards his bike. Jason handed her the helmet. "What else can I help you with? Does it involve something else my sister has shown you?"

Elizabeth shook her head and waited for him to climb on his bike. "I want to talk with Cam tomorrow about our wedding. I'd like you to be there. He knows we're planning something, but I think I'd like him to know everything a head of time. To explain what this means to him. Can you please make sure you're there?"

Jason nodded, "I'll be there. Now, anything else before we go for a ride?"

"Just one more thing…" she leaned in and gave him a deep kiss. "Thank you." Then she pulled on her helmet and jumped on the bike.

As soon as Jason felt her grab on, he took off. She still surprised him from time to time.

* * *

Jason walked in to see Elizabeth holding Jake, and Cam coloring a picture of Chugging Charlie. Cam called to him as soon as he walked in the door. "Jason, you want to see my Charlie picture. He's blue."

Jason walked over and sat down in the chair. "I like your blue Charlie. You even stayed in the lines today."

Cam smiled and finished coloring the wheel. Then he held up the picture and said, "You can have it. I colored for you."

Jason held the picture, amazed that this little boy would think enough of him to give him a picture. "Cam, thank you. We'll put it on the fridge, okay?" He gave the little boy a hug.

Elizabeth stood up and sat Jake in his bouncer. She sat back down on the couch and said, "Cam, can I talk with you?" She patted the spot next to her on the couch. Cam climbed up next to her. "Cam, Jason and I have something to tell you." Cam nodded and looked to Jason. "Cam, Jason and I are going to get married. That means that you, me, and Jake are going to live with Jason, and he's going to help take care of you with me."

Jason looked at the little boy and wondered how he could understand everything that had happened to him over these past few months. "Cam, are you okay with that?"

Cam looked from him to Elizabeth and said, "Where's daddy?"

Elizabeth hugged her son. These past few months have been so hard. "Cam, daddy needed some time to get better. Do you want to know a secret?" Cam nodded. "Your daddy's going to get better, and I hope you'll be able to visit him. But Jason and Mommy are going to always take care of you know matter what. Okay?"

Cam nodded. "Can I stay here?"

Elizabeth stopped and said, "Well, Jason and I went today to get us our own house to live in. You'll get to pick what you want in your room and there is a slide and swing set in the backyard to play on. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Cam jumped up. "Yeah, can I play there?"

Elizabeth nodded and said, "We'll go see it tomorrow so that you can see where you can go play."

Jason looked at the both of them and said, "I have an idea. If your mom says it's okay, we can go see the slide and swing set today and then go get something from Kelly's to eat. We'll even invite Spinelle to come along."

Cam jumped up and down and said, "Mommy, can we…can we…please?"

Elizabeth looked at Jason and smiled. She turned to Cam and said, "Sure. Let me get Jake ready. Maybe when we get to the house, you can help pick out a spot for Jake's swing. Why don't you see it Jason will go with you to ask Spinelle to come?"

Jason held out his hand for Cam and said, "Let's go get Spinelle. Hey Cam, there's even a place to Spinelle at the new house. Do you want to be the one to tell him?"

Cam nodded and smiled. "I tell Spinelle. He has fun games."

Elizabeth smiled as they walked out the door and turned to Jake saying, "Well, little man. Let's go get you ready to a trip."……

She started laughing thinking about that visit. Spinelle had been more excited than Cam. He had thanked her and Jason about a hundred times just that night. He had even played with Cam for a little while on the wooden fort play equipment. Plus, every time she had seen him since that night, he spent at least five minutes telling her thank you.

She heard a rustling sound coming from the baby bed. She climbed out of bed knowing Jake was about to wake. Time to start this wonderful day.

* * *

Sonny walked into Jason's pent house. Jason wasn't down stairs yet. Sonny walked over to fix him a glass of water when Spinelle busted in the door.

Spinelle looked flustered. He began to yell, "Stone Cold, I…oh Godfather…I mean Mr. Corinthos, sir. I am in need of Stone Cold's presence. It seems that there was a meeting of some ruffians with Evil Al yesterday at his pier location."

Sonny wished this boy would just speak plainly. "Who was meeting with whom?"

Jason chose this moment to walk down the stairs. "Sonny, thanks for coming on over."

Sonny looked to Jason. It was odd to not see him in a t-shirt and jeans. "Spinelle is going on about something, and I can't figure it out. Tell him to talk straight."

Spinelle jumped in saying, "Stone Cold, the Evil Al was meeting with a set of ruffians at his pier location yesterday. I just found a surveillance tape showing a group of men entering the property and then leaving the premises shortly after."

"Is there any way to find out what this meeting was about?" Jason wondered aloud.

"I was unable to break his surveillance before coming to you with this information. I will continue to work on discovering the Evil Al's demented plans."

Jason nodded. "Do that and tell me as soon as you can. Sonny, Alcazar is having meetings for a reason…I wonder what his plans are? I wish I had time to check in with some of my informers."

Sonny shook his head. "No. It's your wedding day. I'll get someone else to check into it today. I don't believe any woman would be to happy if the groom showed up late because of work. Plus, you would get Carly all excited by thinking that you finally agreed with her."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Carly and I had another talk. She's going to be there and has promised to be on her best behavior."

Sonny smiled. "Did you check to see if her fingers were crossed behind her back?"

Jason paused and shook his head. "I didn't think I needed to go that far. I told her that she better not come near my home if she couldn't respect Elizabeth. I think she'll be okay."

Sonny kind of shrugged. "You know Carly. Are you ready for this?"

Jason looked at his friend. He had given him the chance to get as far as he had. "I have never been more sure of anything. Elizabeth has been friends with me through the ups and downs. She's seen it all, and she is still willing to be my wife. I am just thankful that she said yes and that I'm going to be able to take care of my family."

Sonny smiled. "I've never heard you speak about someone that way. I'm glad. I see Elizabeth knew you wouldn't want to get really dressed up."

Jason looked down at his cream colored shirt and dark brown dress pants. "Well, she said I didn't have to dress in a tux, but that she would prefer that I not wear jeans. Plus, this matched what her and Emily picked out for the boys. Emily went with me for these."

Sonny looked at his watch. "Well, are you ready to leave?"

Jason nodded. "Let's grab Spinelle and go. I'd rather him with us so that he can let us know if he finds anything."

Sonny didn't look happy. "Can't we put him in a car behind us? I really don't want to hear him talking all the way to Audrey's. A few minutes is enough time as it is." Jason didn't respond. Sonny just followed him out the door.

* * *

Elizabeth looked up at the knock. Emily stuck her head into the door and said, "You have a couple of visitors." Once Elizabeth nodded, Emily opened the door. Monica, Audrey, Edward, and the boys came in. Elizabeth smiled at Jake and Cameron. "You two look very handsome, Cam. Did you help Grams and Emily dress you and Jake?"

Cam nodded. "I got this pillow to carry too. Why do I need a pillow?"

Everyone laughed. Monica stepped closer and gave Elizabeth a small hug. "You look beautiful. My son is a very lucky man."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you. Monica, thank you for all the work you have done for the wedding. Everything looked beautiful."

"It was my pleasure."

Edward stepped forward and coughed to get some attention. Elizabeth looked towards him and gave him a hug. "Edward, thank you for coming."

"Well, thank you for including me because I know Jason wouldn't have. You look beautiful. My grandson doesn't deserve you, I hope you know."

Monica hit his arm. "Edward, stop that this instant."

"Okay…okay." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Lila would have loved to see this, my dear. She loved Jason, and she was very fond of you."

Elizabeth smiled, almost feeling as she was going to cry. "Edward, thank you."

Audrey walked over holding Jake and kissed her granddaughter on her cheek. "You look beautiful, darling. Your sons are the two most handsome boys around."

Elizabeth smiled and reached out for Jake. She held him up and kissed his cheek, and then held him close. Cam was beside her watching himself as he danced in the mirror. "I know they are. Cam, do you remember what you're doing today?"

Cam nodded. "You and Jason are marrying. I get to walk with you and carry this pillow."

Elizabeth nodded. "Good job. I am so glad you remembered. Don't forget, if you decide you don't want to stand beside Jason and mommy, where do you go sit?"

He pointed behind his shoulder and said, "With Grams."

Elizabeth smiled. "Good job. Give mommy a big kiss and hug." He gave her a kiss and hug, and then began dancing for the mirror again.

Audrey looked at her granddaughter. "Are you sure you want to carry Jake, darling?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes. I'll hand him to Emily once the ceremony starts. If he gets too upset, Emily is going to step off to the side for a second."

"Okay darling. Well, if you are about ready, I believe we will go ahead and head downstairs." Once Elizabeth nodded, Monica, Edward, and her Grams left the room.

Emily smiled and said, "I'm about to gain a new sister. Today is going to be perfect."

Elizabeth smiled and checked the boys one last time. "I think so to. Let's head downstairs."

* * *

He tapped his fingers on his desk and looked to Mr. Logan. "Is everyone in place?"

"Yes, sir."

"They understand to not hurt Elizabeth and her children, correct?"

"Yes, sir. Elizabeth and her children will be apprehended unharmed and taken directly to your private airplane."

"And as for the rest of the party?"

"Whatever means necessary to apprehend the woman and child."

He nodded. "I will see you on the plane."

* * *

Carly stood with Jason just outside of Audrey's back door. "Jason, are you sure? Once you do this, it will be annoying to fix it you decide that it's all wrong for you." Jason shot her a dirty look. "Okay, I give up. I'm going to sit down."

Monica stuck her head out the door and said, "Elizabeth said she was ready."

Jason nodded and said, "Thank you. We're coming." He looked to Sonny, "Did he find anything out?"

"No. Everything seems fine for the moment. We'll work on Alcazar later. Let's get you married." They walked in the door and stood at the front of Audrey's living room.

The music began to play as Emily walked down the small aisle. Jason smiled as he watched her. She had the biggest grin on her face. Then he looked up. Elizabeth was coming down the stairs with the boys. She had decided that she wanted the boys to be at the front with the two of them…as a family. He couldn't agree more. But for now, his eyes were just for her. She was beautiful. Her hair was up and in curls. Her smile was beautiful, and the dress looked as if it was meant for her…and it was green…he loved her in green.

Elizabeth looked at Jason and smiled. He looked beautiful to her. She couldn't believe this was finally happening. She was going to be with Jason…they were going to have a family. She had loved this man for so long…this was the perfect beginning of the rest of their life. She could feel it. There would be no one else for her…just this man in front of her.

Cam held her hand and swung the pillow. As they got next to Jason, he grabbed Jason's hand, just letting the pillow dangle below them. Everyone smiled as they heard him say, "Jason, mommy gave me a pillow for the marrying."

Elizabeth smiled and handed Jake to Emily. She turned and held out her other hand for Jason. The ceremony began. Elizabeth almost couldn't concentrate on the preacher…Jason's eyes held her attention.

"Do you, Jason, take Elizabeth to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Jason smiled.

"Do you, Elizabeth, take Jason to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." At least that sounded coherent.

It took a moment for the rings, because Cam didn't want to let go of Elizabeth's or Jason's hands. Emily ended up stepping in and asking Cam to hold her hand.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jason stepped in and pulled her close. He kissed her softly at first, but then gradually applied pressure until her mouth opened for him. People were clapping in the background, but he wasn't quiet ready to let her go.

Just then Cam grabbed his pants and said, "Are we married now?"

Jason pulled back and nodded. Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, we're married now."

She turned to pick up Jake and Jason picked up Cam as the pastor said, "I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan." She turned back to Jason and the four of them walked down the small aisle together. They stepped right outside of the front door to give everyone a chance to walk out back where Monica and Grams had set up the reception.

Cam wiggled to be let down as soon as they stepped outside of the door. Elizabeth looked up to Jason and smiled, "I love you, Mr. Morgan."

He pulled her slightly closer and said, "I love you, Mrs. Morgan."

She smiled, "It's real. It sounds so great to hear you say that."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "It does sound pretty great."

Elizabeth smiled and then looked to Cam. He was jumping around at the end of the porch. She leaned closer to Jason and said, "I have a wedding gift for you."

Jason wondered what she was talking about. "What do you mean? You didn't have to get me anything."

Elizabeth shook her head. "It's not what you think. Jason, I think we're going to have another baby."

Jason was shocked and said, "Are you sure?" She nodded. He hugged her close, and he heard the shot.

Elizabeth began to look for Cam. "Jason, what's going on? Cam!" She ran to him and tried to get him and Jake to the front door.

Jason pulled put his gun and yelled, "Get down." He looked for the shot, when suddenly the shooting began to start from every direction. He immediately went to cover Elizabeth and the boys. He saw Sonny and the guards running from all sides. He saw a group of men going to Elizabeth and the boys. He swung his arm to take a shot when everything went black. The last thing he heard was Elizabeth yelling, "JASON!"


	16. Chapter 16 The Aftermath

"JASON." Elizabeth yelled again. Why wasn't he getting up? Suddenly someone grabbed her. She tried to shake him off. "No…no!! Stop! Let me go!" She saw them grab Cameron. "No! Leave him alone! Let us go!" She heard Cam yelling, "Mommy!" What was happening? Why weren't they helping her? "Cam…it's okay honey. Hold on." She kicked the person that had grabbed her and held tight to Jake and she ran towards Cam. "Cam…I'm coming." She saw a car zoom into the yard, and the person that was holding Cam threw him in the backseat. "NO!" she yelled. Suddenly, she felt a gun at her head.

"Get in with your son, or you'll all die!"

She couldn't understand what was going on, but she got in the car. Nothing was going to happen to her sons. She just hoped Jason was okay. As soon as she sat down in the car, the door slammed and they speed away. Cam and Jake were crying. She scooted closer to Cam and did her best to calm both of the boys down. How could this have happened?

* * *

As quick as the firing started, it seemed to end. Men were down from both sides of the shooting. Sonny quickly ran towards Jason, whom he saw laid out on the porch. He noticed Francis and Troy, two of guards Jason was using at the moment were down. As he got close to Jason, he knelt down and felt his neck. There was a pulse, but it was light. As he rolled him over, he saw the blood. He had been shot in what looked like three different places. Sonny was afraid. Jason had never been hurt this bad before. He began to yell, "Help. Call the ambulance now." He turned to see Monica, Emily, and Audrey running around the corner. More people were following more slowly. He stood up and Monica reached him. "He's bad."

Monica looked at her son. She couldn't believe this had happened. Today of all days. Why had her son picked this life…this man? She turned to Emily. "Call 911. Tell them to send ambulances as there's been a shooting. Take a quick count of the people hit. Then call the hospital. Give them an estimate on the traumas we have on the way in." She turned to Audrey. "Get all of the doctors and nurses that are here as guests to start working on everyone." She turned to Sonny. "As for you, get away from my son." She knelt down next to Jason and began to see what needed to be done.

Sonny looked at her. "Monica, you might need help. What do you need from me?"

Monica was furious. "Fine. Go find whatever you can to use to apply pressure to these wounds." Monica began to access the damage as he ran into the house. She saw a spot on his shoulder, on his side, and on his leg. It he didn't get into surgery soon, she wasn't sure if he would survive. She checked his pulse. It was very light. She looked up as Sonny ran back with a table cloth and cloth napkins.

Sonny sat down next to her. "It was the only thing I could find. What do you need me to do?"

She sat two cloth napkins together on the side wound and the leg. "Apply pressure to both of these wounds. I'll tie off the leg, then I'll need you to apply pressure to the shoulder, and I'll watch the stomach. He needs to be one of the first to leave." She worked quickly. She wanted to save her son. He had a family now…boys and a wife to take care of.

Carly ran up to where Sonny and Monica were working. She sat down close to Jason head. "Jason, can you here me? Jason, open your eyes. Look at me. Jason, come on, please." She looked at what Monica and Sonny were doing. "Jason, you're going to be okay. Monica will make sure you're okay. But you've got to fight. Come on Jason…wake up."

She continued talking as Monica finished tying off his leg. "I need to check on the side wound. Start applying pressure to the shoulder. Carly, you're going to have to move." Sonny moved slightly up and pressed on his shoulder.

Emily ran over. "Mom, I called the hospital. They are getting ready. Patrick and Robin are working on a couple of guys. Three are already dead. Lainey and Kelly are in the back trying to keep everyone else calm. Patrick and Robin both agreed to ride in on an ambulance so that they can be at the hospital to scrub into surgeries. But there's a problem…Liz and the boys are gone."

Sonny looked up. He was furious. "Get Spinelle now."

* * *

She finally got Cam calmed down slightly, and Jake wasn't crying. What was going on? She couldn't tell where they were headed, and the backseat was block off from the front by a window of dark glass. All she noticed was two figures sitting in the front. She kept patting Cam and Jake, trying to think of something to do. She had the boys here. They had to come first. It would be different if it was just her, but now these people had involved her sons just to get to Jason. Unbelievable. She finally thinks they are going to be happy, and this happens. Plus, she thought Jason was hurt. He hadn't responded when she yelled.

The car was slowing down. She glanced out the window and saw a plane. Now what? What were they planning? Suddenly the window came down. She heard a man say, "You and the boys are to get on the plane. Everything you need should be there."

She shook her head. "We are not getting on that plane. I don't know who you are working for, but I know my husband will pay you twice whatever this person is giving you for us."

The man laughed. "I don't believe you know who we work for. I also think that if you want those little boys to be safe and to have a mom, you need to get to that plane…now."

She panicked. They had threatened her boys again. This couldn't be good. The door opened, and she grabbed Cam's hand. "Cam, honey, we're going to go on a little trip. It's going to be a plane ride. Won't that be fun?" Cam shook his head, sniffling. "Honey, it's okay. Mommy's coming too. Let's go get on that plane."

They climbed out and began to walk towards the plane. Suddenly a limo pulled up. "Who's here?" she asked.

"Just get on the plane."

She took a closer look at the limo, and then began to help Cam up the steps. Once they were on the plane, she walked over to the closest couch. There was a baby carrier buckled in on the couch and a booster seat there as well. Someone has certainly thought this out, and that wasn't good. She double checked the baby carrier and hooked Jake in. She was going to need a bottle for him soon. She turned to check on Cam. He was on the verge of tears again. "Hey buddy. It's going to be okay. Remember when we rode on the plane to the island. It will be just like that, okay." He nodded his head. She gave him a hug. "I love you. Let's sit down right here, and I'll buckle you up so we'll be safe." As she buckled him up, she heard a noise behind her. She turned around and then sat down in shock. It was Zander.

"Why hello Elizabeth. I'm see you didn't forget me. Long time no see. And from what I understand, this little boy is my son. Nice to meet you, Cameron." Then he turned to answer his cell phone. "I've got her and the boys, sir. We're taking off now."

* * *

Sonny watched as Monica jumped in the ambulance with Jason, calling out orders to the EMS team. He couldn't believe this. He should have pushed his men harder to find out what had gone on during Alcazar's meeting. He wished he had secured more guards for this wedding. Now he was down the most important man in his organization. Jason was the protector. With him down, Alcazar was sure to follow up with demands, but Sonny wanted him dead. But first, he needed to find out where Elizabeth and the boys were. That's the least he owed Jason. "Where's Spinelle?" he yelled.

Just then Mac, the Chief of Police, pulled into the yard and began to close off the area. This he really didn't need. He needed to get Spinelle and anyone he could spare on finding Elizabeth and the boys. Mac walked over to Sonny and said, "Well, your second-in-command is finally down for the count. Are you ready to talk to me?"

Sonny shook his head, "You know I won't talk without my lawyer present, Mac. I don't have anything to say about this."

"I know for a fact the witnesses saw you and your men shooting at a second group of men, Sonny. You did this by coming here all those years ago." Mac began to pace in front of him.

Sonny turned to see Diane coming his way. "I didn't start this Mac. These guys were shooting at us. We were here for a wedding."

Mac waved his hands around. "This is how you celebrate a wedding."

Diane arrived at the end of this statement. "My client has no comment on this matter. Everyone at the wedding was shot at by a group of masked men. Get your facts straight, commissioner, and try to find out who viciously attacked us and kidnapped Mrs. Morgan and her boys."

Mac stopped short. "Did you just say Elizabeth and her boys are missing?"

Diane nodded, "They were grabbed in the middle of the shooting."

Mac turned to walk off saying, "Don't leave the premises. I want a statement from your client."

Diane looked to Sonny. She said, "Sonny, I'm your lawyer. I'm not suppose to be in the middle of the shoot outs. Just get the police off your case for you being within the vicinity. Where's Elizabeth?"

Sonny shook his head and looked around at the damage. "I don't know. I'm going to have to get out of here soon so that we can start looking." Sonny walked with Diane over to Carly. "Where are the boys?"

Carly was in shock. "Ummm…Jax took them in the house. He didn't want them to see all of this. Sonny, where's Jason? How was he?"

Sonny shrugged his shoulders. "Go get the boys and take them to my place. You need to stay there too."

Carly shook her head. "No…no. I need to get to Jason. He needs me."

Sonny grabbed her. "Right now, our boys need you and all of you need to be safe. Tell Jax all of you can stay there. I don't care what he says. I need to know that you are all okay right now. I've got to try to figure out what happened to Elizabeth and the boys."

Just then Audrey ran up to Sonny. "Where is my granddaughter? Where are the boys? Why are you just standing there? How could this happen? Jason promised to protect them." She fell to the ground right in front of him sobbing.

Emily walked over and put her arms around her. "Sonny will find them…and they are going to be fine. Don't worry. Let's get you to the hospital to get you checked out, just in case." Emily walked her towards an available police car.

Spinelle chooses this moment to run up. He began to stutter. "Mr. Corinthos, sir, I can't find out what Evil Al was doing, but I have something to show you. Look here, sir." Sonny looked at a picture. Spinelle pointed to one of the dead men on the ground. "The picture matched that corpse, sir."

Sonny wonders how all this had been planned and nothing had come out. "Spinelle, start looking for more information on Alcazar. But first, check whatever you can to find out where Elizabeth and the boys are." He gave him a look as Spinelle just stared. "Now!"

Spinelle ran into the house. Sonny slowly followed. He wanted to check on the boys before they left. Emily walked up to him and asked, "How are you going to find her? She's my best friend and my brother's wife. You better find her and those boys, Sonny. Or it doesn't matter what I've felt for you before. I will never forgive you for this." She walked off, and Sonny felt a weight fall on his shoulders. He looked around. This wasn't suppose to happen. The mob code, whatever that was, wasn't suppose to touch family like this.

* * *

Elizabeth stared at Zander as he walked back from the cockpit. He sat down across from her and smirked. "Nice to see you again, Elizabeth. Let's see, the last time I saw you, you had left me for dead in a stairwell wasn't it."

Elizabeth looked down at her boys. They were asleep. She looked back at the despicable man in front of her. "How could you do this? I don't remember you being this vindictive? Plus, I thought you were dead…didn't you get in some sort of accident while trying to kill Nicholas to get Emily back or something like that?"

Zander smiled and tapped the armrest. "Elizabeth, I feel slightly honored that you remember so much information about me. I just wanted to meet my son. Get to know him a little bit."

Elizabeth looked around at the insides of the plane and said, "Somehow, I doubt that. Whose plane are we using? Because I don't believe it's yours."

Zander stood up and walked to the bar. "Very observant. Or were you listening in to my conversation. I have a very interesting friend right now. He pays pretty well. And he's in the perfect position to get back at all the people I detest in Port Charles. Luckily enough, I seemed to have impressed him with all my knowledge of the people who live there. Would you like a drink?"

Elizabeth crossed her arms and shook her head. "I just want to go home. I want to go check on my husband. Do you really want your son to know you this way? By kidnapping him and his mom and brother?"

Zander laughed. After taking a drink, he said, "What does it matter? You didn't tell him I was his father. Apparently, you are letting him call Lucky daddy…or were you hoping to past that off on Jason. I heard you let that mobster adopt my son. Bad choice Elizabeth. If you weren't involved with Jason, I would have probably only taken Cam once I was ready for him to be mine…once he had gotten a little older. You would have been able to keep the other little boy. Now, we are going to use the three of you as leverage against the Corinthos Organization. Hopefully, we'll be able to get a hold of Sonny's kids as well. Then my boss will get everything he's wanted in that town. Corinthos and your precious husband will be no more."

Elizabeth didn't want to let him see her cry. She needed to think of a way to get in contact with someone…anyone. She looked out the window. "Where are we going?"

He laughed. "I bet you're thinking I'll tell you…just let it slip. Then of course you'll find a phone somewhere, or figure out a way to contact someone…Jason perhaps. I don't believe you remember…or maybe you didn't see. Your beloved Jason is down for the count at the moment…no saving for him. And Sonny seems to panic under pressure. So who do you think is going to help you, Elizabeth?" He knelt down in front of her and traced her cheek. "If you're nice and follow all the rules, maybe…just maybe…we'll let you and those boys go. It all depends on how…nice," he said as he licked his lips, "you can be to me. And if Sonny gives up everything."

Elizabeth cringed, wanting to rub off where he had just touched her, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction to think he was getting to her. "I'm going to need a bottle for Jake soon."

He gave her a horrible smile. "Good girl, Elizabeth. The things you need for the baby are under the counter at the bar." She stood up and walked to the bar. He walked close to her and whispered, "Keep being good, and I just might let you be good to me." She stepped away from him quickly. He walked away laughing.

* * *

Emily walked into the hospital ER and left Audrey in an exam room. Audrey had been given something to calm her down. Now she wanted to see how her brother was. After all the time she had spent with Sonny and Jason, this day was a little unbelievable. She knew they had a dangerous life, but this was her brother and best friends wedding day. It almost made her appreciate how overprotective her brother had been while she had dated Sonny for that short time.

She walked towards the Operating Room number 2. Ephiany had said that was where they had taken him. She found her mom in the observation room. "How's he doing?"

Monica had tears in her eyes. "I'm not sure if he's going to pull through this time. He's lost a lot of blood, and even if he makes it through this, I'm still not sure what kind of shape he is going to be in. Have they figured out what happened today?"

Emily shrugged and with tears in her eyes said, "Elizabeth and the boys are gone. No one knows where. Jason's shot. Everyone was kind of freaking out. I know Sonny was yelling at Spinelle to figure out where Elizabeth and the boys were before I came here with Audrey. I can honestly say I have never imagined something like this could happen. I love my brother so much. But look what happened today. It almost makes me feel bad that I wanted the two of them to be so happy together. They've been in love with each other for years."

Monica hugged her. "As much as I hate the line of work your brother is in and how much hatred I feel for Sonny Corinthos at the moment, I can't completely blame them for this. Someone must really want to hurt them to take a woman and children. Someone's after Jason and Sonny, and that makes anyone near to them unsafe." She paused for a minute. "I want you to leave town, Emily. You have been involved with Sonny, and everyone knows Jason is your brother. I want you to leave. I don't want you to be taken also."

Emily shook her head. "I can't do that. I don't want to leave you and Jason. Plus, I need to be here. I need to help Audrey and everyone else…especially Audrey. Plus, I don't want to leave Nicholas."

Monica stared at her daughter. She wanted to keep this wonderful person safe, and all she wanted was to take care of others. "You are more like Alan than you know. You always care for others before yourself. I love you…but I would rather you be safe."

"Well, I'll just have to be safe with you, because I will not leave. I want to be here as soon as Elizabeth and the boys are back." she said wiping tears from her face.

First the first time, Monica looked really scared. "Emily, you know the kind of people your brother and Sonny deal with. Do you think they will be back?"

Emily stared at her brother and said, "I know they will. Jason won't give up until they are found. That's how sure I am of his and Elizabeth's love for each other."

Monica looked back to her son. "I hope you're right, because he is going to have to fight to get through this. Maybe if he fights for her and the boys, he'll pull through."

* * *

Sonny slammed is fist down on his desk. "Do you have anything yet?"

Spinelle shook while he talked with him. "I am unable to find where the Maternal One and her offsprings have been taken. All I am able to uncover is the evil doers were headed towards the north, and then they disappear. I do not see them on any further highway surveillance. It's like they vanished."

"I don't believe that." Sonny yelled. "Find where they last were, and give location to Max and Milo. Max, you and Milo go. Do not come back without something for us to go on?" Sonny rubbed his face.

Carly walked into the room at this moment with the boys. "Jax wants us to stay at the hotel. He thinks we can be safe there, Sonny."

Sonny shook his head. "Boys, why don't you go ahead upstairs? Leticia is waiting for you." He waited until they walked upstairs. "Carly, I don't care what Jax thinks. My boys are staying here. I would rather their mother stay here as well, but that's up to you. The boys stay. I can not have someone try to take them as well."

Carly shook her head. "My boys are staying with me. If Jax can get it set up, I think he will keep us safe."

Sonny threw his chair. "Do you hear yourself? You've been taken before…so have those boys. Don't act like you don't know what's going on here? Elizabeth and her boys were taken in broad daylight at a wedding we thought we had protected. The boys are staying here. I'm keeping them safe. Now you can stay, or you can trust your husband. That's your choice."

Carly had tears running down her face as she looked up the stairs. "I'll stay…at least for now. If it even looks as if the boys are in danger, I'm going to have Jax take us away…do you understand?" Sonny stared at her a moment, and then nodded. "Now, I'm going to check on Jason. Are you coming?"

Sonny grabbed his coat and said, "Let's go."

* * *

They walked into the ICU area. Sonny walked to the nurse desk and asked for an update on Jason Morgan. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cornithos. Mr. Morgan was just admitted into ICU. I have no information on him at the moment."

Carly walked up as the nurse said this. "Call back there and find something out. If you're not going to do that, let us through."

The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can update you once I have something in the computer. Visiting hours is not for another two hours, and family are the only ones allowed to visit."

Carly turned to Sonny and said, "Let's find my mom or Monica. I can't wait to find out in two hours."

They turned back to ask the nurse to page Carly's mom when Monica walked out of ICU. They both walked towards her. "How is he?" Sonny asked.

Monica looked at the two people that had changed her son's life so much. "He's stable for the moment. It was touch and go there for a while. We are not sure how he'll be permanently until he wakes up. Right now, the doctors aren't sure when he's going to wake up. He lost a tremendous amount of blood. What about Elizabeth and the boys?"

Sonny shook his head. "Nothing at the moment. I've got men out there searching the area that the car went towards, but no contact from whoever did this."

Monica looked at Sonny closely. "Do you know who did this to my son?"

Sonny leaned against the wall. "No, I don't. Monica, I am truly sorry about all of this. I will do everything in my power to fix it."

"You better, because that's my son's family that's gone, and it's all because of the line of business the two of you work in. Find his family." She looked at the two people that had caused her family so much heartache in the past. "You know, Emily thinks that it's his love for Elizabeth that's keeping him strong right now." She watched Carly roll her eyes. "Well, if that's how you feel Carly. Sonny, I'll tell the nurse to let you in ICU, but don't even think about bringing her in there. I do not want any negative comments about my son's family right now."

Carly was about to object when Sonny stopped her. "Thank you Monica. Do you think I could see him now to tell him what we've found so far?"

Monica walked towards the door, "Come on. I'll walk you back as long I get to hear everything so that I can update Audrey."

Sonny followed Monica leaving Carly right outside the door. Carly looked as it she was going to be on the verge of throwing a fit. Monica walked him to the third room. As he walked in the door, he noticed all the tubes and bandages on his partner. Monica stood at the door. Sonny walked to his side and leaned close. "Jason, you have to come out of this. I need your input. You were always the best at these things. Never giving up until the people we loved were back home. Listen, Spinelle found footage of the vehicle heading north from Audrey's. And then the vehicle vanished. I've sent Max and Milo to check the last area the vehicle was seen. I'll let you know as soon as we find anything. But you need to wake up. Your wife and boys need you right now, so please wake up." Jason didn't stir. He turned to Monica.

She looked down and wiped her cheek. He stopped next to her and he walked out the door and said, "I will not rest until I find them. I promise."

* * *

Elizabeth looked out the window. The plane seemed to be descending. Where were they? They had been in the air for hours. She began to wonder about Jason for what felt like the hundredth time. She really hoped he was okay. As long as he was okay, she knew he would be looking for her and the boys. She knew Sonny would look as well, but Jason would find her. Jason always found her. She turned towards the front of the plane as the door opened.

Zander walked in and sat in a chair across from her. "We'll be landing shortly. We'll take a car to your new living arrangements. Just keep being the good little girl that both you and I know you can be, and you and the boys will be fine." He heard Elizabeth sort of snort at him. "Aww, Elizabeth. I would love to get you riled up. You're always so much fun that way. But, remember, the only way you can protect those little boys is by following directions. Do as you're told, and do not attempt to leave at any point in time. As long as those two instructions are followed, you and the boys should be perfect. I'm sure you'll like what's been arranged for you. The boys will be with you at all times. One big, comfy family."

Elizabeth couldn't believe this man. At the moment, she was appalled that she had ever slept with him…dated him…ever even known him. "You know, I knew you had gotten nasty…I just didn't know how nasty. You want to say we'll be one big, comfy family…you shot at my family. My husband was on the ground the last time I saw him. God knows what happened to all my friends and family. Emily was there. Did you know that? What if Emily was hurt?" She thought she saw a glimpse of the old Zander there for a split second. Then his face hardened again. "My family was hurt today, and personally why would you even think that I would trust you when you say me and my boys will be fine." She tapped her fingers on the back of the couch. "Let me tell you this. You think I'm this good little girl. You touch my sons…you even lay one little finger on them…I promise to kill you myself."

Zander laughed and stood up holding his side. "That was a good one. Little Elizabeth would never hurt anyone. But don't worry; I'm not touching anyone for now. Get your boys ready. It's time to go." He watched her as she disconnected the baby carrier, and then unbuckled Cam. Cam woke as she picked him up. He looked at the little boy more closely…too bad he looked more like his mother.

"Cam, it's time to get off the plane. Mommy's got you, okay." Cam laid his head on her shoulder, and then she picked up the baby carrier. She wasn't sure how she was going to maneuver this way, but there was no way Zander was touching her boys. "We're ready."

Zander smiled, "Good. The car is waiting." They walked off the plane and to the waiting limo. He watched as she buckled the boys in and climbed in once she was situated. He knocked on the window and it lowered slightly. "We can leave now."

Elizabeth watched as the limo began to drive away. As they pulled out onto the street, the plane they had just been in exploded. Elizabeth flipped back to Zander, horrified by what she had just seen. The boys began crying again. As she was trying to calm them down again, she heard Zander say, "Well, we didn't want anyone to be able to link that plane to my employer. Plus, it will make it just a little harder to find you."

* * *

Sonny walked in slamming the door. Max and Milo were sitting on the couch. "You better have something for me, and it better be good. Jason is laying up there in the hospital with all kinds of tubes and everything else stuck out of him. Monica's not even sure he's going to wake up. I am going to find his family, and then we are going to kill anyone that had apart of this."

Max was a little nervous. "Umm, boss. We found a dirt airstrip in the general area the car was last seen. We don't know who it belongs to, and all we could find out was that a lady that lives about a mile away said she thought she heard a plane this afternoon."

"Have you told Spinelle so that he can look to see who it belongs to?"

Max shook his head. "We just got back, boss. We were waiting on you, because…," he held out his hand. He was holding a blue blanket. "We found this on the air strip."

Sonny grabbed it and looked at the initials on the blanket…J.A.M.. He sat down and sat the blanket on his desk. They were telling him that they had her and the boys. They had been on that plane. Where had they taken them? "Get Spinelle on the plane now. Call Stan too. Tell him to start checking around. If they're on a plane, there's no telling where they've been taken or who has taken them."

Max and Milo both nodded and said, "Yes, sir." Then left the room.

Sonny walked up the steps and down to the boys' room. He walked in and just stared at each of them for a minute. He hated what had happened to Jason's family, but he couldn't help but be thankful that it wasn't his this time.

* * *

Elizabeth had just settled the boys down again, both of them were finally asleep. They had been here about two hours now. She looked around. Well, it could be worse. They were being held in a large room. There was a large bed and a baby bed in one corner. There was a bathroom next to where the beds were. The only entrance to and from the bathroom was through this room. There was an area set up with toys and baby items in a second corner. In the corner closest to the door they were brought through was a kitchen nook with food and baby supplies. There was even a couch, table, television, and a couple of chairs in the far corner. There were even kid's videos. The way everything was set up scared her. Someone had been planning this. Everything she needed for her and the boys was here. How did they know so much about her and the boys without her even knowing? Zander had just left them there and said the door would be locked. It was…she had already tried it. All the windows were locked at well with bars on the outside. The bathroom didn't even have a window. This whole situation was starting to scare her. The way this seemed to be planned out…she feared they were going to be here for a while. Just then she heard a knock. She turned to the door and saw Zander.

He looked and noticed that the boys were lying down. "Good. I have a visitor for you." Zander opened the door for his employer to walk in and smiled.

Elizabeth gasped. She couldn't believe it. This man was suppose to be ill…or brain damaged.

Alcazar smiled. "Mrs. Morgan. It's nice to see you again. I do hope you enjoy your accommodations. You will have a visitor arriving shortly. Please do not attempt anything that might warrant my guards to hurt you or those precious boys. Believe me, you are a much better bargaining piece when you're alive."


	17. Chapter 17 Waking Up

Elizabeth looked at the door as it opened. Thank god it was late at night. She had already put the boys to bed. Both seem to be settling in after being here for almost two weeks. So far, no one seemed to come in as long as they were awake. But they had not been allowed to leave the room either. All she could figure was that they were being watched from some where, but she couldn't determine from where yet. Every other night, a guard would bring two or three bags in with food, diapers, and whatever else they must think she and the boys needed…but they never talked to her. She had tried the first couple of times to talk with them, but she never received an answer. She watched as both Zander and Alcazar walked into the room. She never moved from the couch, just watched them as they entered. Alcazar smiled at her as he walked to the chair across from her. She wanted to cringe, seeing that smile, but she just stayed still. "Can we leave now?" she asked hopefully.

Alcazar sat down and looked around the room. "I hope you have enjoyed your living arrangements. I've heard that you and your boys have been the perfect guests."

Elizabeth crossed her arms and said, "I wouldn't think you would expect anything less…especially since you threatened my boys."

Alcazar gave a hearty laugh. "You are very intuitive, Elizabeth. It's a shame we are getting to know each other under these…circumstances." He looked around the room once again. "You have been such a joy to have here. Cleaning up after yourself and the boys. Following every rule. I have enjoyed it so much, that I am requiring your services for another little matter that I am dealing with."

Elizabeth just stared at him. What was this? "I thought me and my boys were just to be bargaining chips."

Zander walked towards her and sat next to her on the couch. "You have been Mr. Alcazar's most successful bargaining chip yet. The Corinthos Organization is going slightly crazy looking for you. Putting them in the perfect position for what is to come next."

Alcazar looked at Zander and cleared his throat. "I think that will be enough knowledge for Mrs. Morgan for now." He looked back towards the door and motioned the guards. Elizabeth watched as an additional baby bed, bouncer, and other baby supplies were carried in. Then a baby carrier was carried in. "Elizabeth," he said as he motioned towards the carrier, "please meet my daughter, Lila Rae. As her mother is having an issue of trust with me at the moment, you are going to care for her during your confinement." Elizabeth gasped. "I know you will do a wonderful job, because if my child suffers, you have my assurances that your beloved…Jake is it…will surely die." He watched Elizabeth seem to close down before his eyes. "On to more important matters. Did any one update you on the condition of your husband? I am truly sorry. He's not doing too well from what I've heard. But then again, once I can get a hold of both him and Corinthos, I expect them to be dead." Elizabeth threw her hand to her mouth hoping to hold back her sobs. "Well, I believe I will just leave you with that little thought." He stood up and walked towards the door. "You know, it could be worse. Jason murdered my son. I could murder his. At least once this is all over, if my daughter has faired well, I will consider releasing you and your boys." And with this comment, he and Zander both left the room.

All Elizabeth could do was sob and pray that Jason would find her first.

* * *

Jason felt as if he were floating. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out exactly what. Plus, no matter how hard he tried, his eyes wouldn't open. It was as if a weight was on them. He felt like he had been in and out of it for a while…he wasn't even sure how long. But he kept hearing things…things that had him fighting to get up. But nothing seemed to be happening when he tried. He tried to think back on the different things he'd heard at the times when his mind had seemed the clearest.

Sonny saying, "They were headed north, and now are apparently on a plane somewhere. We're going to find them, but I need you Jason. You always have a sixth sense about where people are."

Monica whispering, "Come on Jason. I know you hate hospitals. Wake up. Your family needs you."

Emily sitting close by saying, "Jason, we need you to fight and wake up. Please wake up. Elizabeth, Jake, and Cameron need you to find them…to be there for them. Wake up."

Spinelle rambling, "Stone Cold…Master, sir. I would forever be humble if you would grace us with your presence. I have attempted to locate the Maternal One and your prodigies. I would be most appreciative if you would please assist me with some smidgeon of information that might help me in locating where the Evil Al has hidden the Maternal One and her offsprings. I will be your most humble servant in the search…we could be the dynamic duo again. Please open your eyes."

He was trying to fight it. Everything fit together. His family was missing, and he wasn't there for them. He felt himself pulling himself together more. He needed Elizabeth. He needed his sons. He needed to wake up.

"Elizabeth…" he whispered.

* * *

Monica jerked her head up. She had been lying next to her son's bed. She had hoped he would wake up soon. He had been in this…coma for about two weeks now. But she thought she had just heard something. "Jason. Jason, can you hear me?" His fingers moved slightly. "Jason…your fingers moved. Come on Jason. Wake up." She pressed the call button. Once she received an answer, she said, "I need the doctor to be paged to ICU Room 2. The patient seems to be waking up."

Just then Emily walked in the room. She looked at her mom in shock over what she had just heard. "Is he waking up?" She moved closer to Jason's bed.

Monica wiped a tear from her eyes and looked at her son closely. "I think so. I could have sworn I heard him say "Elizabeth" and then his fingers moved when I asked him to wake up."

Emily leaned in closer to Jason. "Jason…come on. I know you can do this. Wake up. Wake up for Elizabeth, Jake, and Cam. They need you right now. We need you." She grabbed him hand and kept whispering to him as Patrick Drake walked in the room.

Patrick picked up the chart and began to make notes. "Monica was there a change?"

Monica nodded. "Patrick, he said "Elizabeth" and his fingers moved."

Patrick made a note and said, "I'd like to take him for tests since you think he's starting to come out of this. Maybe we'll get a little more information." Patrick called for a nurse just as Jason moved the hand Emily was holding again.

Emily dropped his hand and said, "Did you see that?" Patrick leaned in to check Jason.

Just then Jason's eyes jerked open and he looked around. Where am I, he thought. He saw white and lights, plus a hospital monitor. His whole body still felt heavy. He saw Monica and Emily and said, "Elizabeth?"

Emily was crying but she said, "Jason, they don't know where they are. And no one seems to know anything. Sonny's had everyone on it for days, but nothing. Elizabeth and the boys are still gone."

Jason looked devastated. He whispered, "How long?"

Monica stepped in and took his hand, "Jason, it's been two weeks. You were shot in three places, and as far as Sonny seems to have gathered, Elizabeth and the boys were taken somewhere in a plane at that time. You are just now waking up."

Jason tried to move. He felt really stiff and pain shot through the left side of his body. This couldn't be happening. Just as his family needed him, he seemed to be unable to get to them. He looked at his leg. "How bad?"

Patrick stepped in here. "The bullet pasted through the inner thigh of your leg. It went straight through and was stitched on both sides. It should be almost healed, but it did damage some muscles. We had to go in and get the bullet out of your left side and shoulder. You were really lucky on your side. No organs were hit, so it ended up being pretty simple. The shoulder was worse. It will probably be in a sling for awhile. You will possibly need physical therapy for the shoulder, but we should really take you down for tests now. You lost quiet a lot of blood, even though the wounds did not turn out to horribly. We need to check to see if anything else is going on." He watched Jason shaking his head. "Jason, you need more test."

Jason was struggling to get up. "No, what I need is to find my wife and children. There is no way I will stay here any longer. They are gone. I need to find them. I…" He couldn't seem to get out of the bed. "Can I get some help?"

Monica picked up his hand. "Jason, what good are you going to be yet? You need to get checked. Let Patrick make sure you're okay. I wouldn't do any good for you to get out of here and pass out. What if you were too weak to get anywhere? Or you got caught yourself…or killed? How is that going to help Elizabeth and the boys?"

Jason sat back for a second. She was sort of right…he thought. But this is my family…I didn't protect them. They are gone. "Fine…he can check me out. But I want to see Sonny and Spinelle. I need to know what they've done….where to start."

Emily nodded. "I will go call them right now and wait for them in the lobby. As soon as they get here, I will bring them to you and long as you promise to get checked out first."

Jason nodded and turned to Patrick. "Let's go. My family is more important than this."

* * *

Sonny walked into the hospital with Spinelle stumbling behind him. He walked over to Emily as soon as he saw her. "How is he?"

Emily stood to talk with him. "It's almost as if he was never in the coma. He's asking for Elizabeth and the boys, and he tried to get out of the bed without being checked out. My mom had to talk him out of leaving earlier by saying that he was weak and could possibly get killed…then how was he going to help her and the boys. I hope you have something more, because he wants to know everything. How far along are you? Do you have a lead on the boys?"

They walked towards the elevator. Sonny rubbed his eyes as they stepped in. "I haven't gotten any sleep lately. I don't have anything concrete, but I know Alcazar has been in and out of the country a few times over the last couple of weeks. We finally tracked down the plane we believe was carrying Elizabeth and the boys, but someone blew it up." Emily looked shocked. Sonny tried to reassure her. "Don't worry. There were no bodies. They've just moved them somewhere else. But we are still stuck."

They arrived on the ICU floor and Emily got them back to Jason's room. "Well, you might want to come up with something."

Sonny shook his head. "I'm going to keep looking."

Emily nodded her head towards the door. "He might not accept that." Sonny saw Jason being pushed back towards where they stood. "I will be back shortly to check in." Emily left, but not before stopping to pat Jason's right shoulder.

Jason was rolled back into the room. The nurse went to help him up, but he shook his head. "I'll sit here for now." He waited until she walked out of the room and shut the door. "What's going on? Where are Elizabeth and the boys?"

Sonny shook his head. "Jason, we don't know. I'm glad you're awake, because I know you'll help. You've always been able to cut through the bull shit."

Spinelle set up the computer. "The Evil doers were heading north and apparently put the Maternal One and her offsprings on the plane."

Jason looked at the screen, but the area didn't seem familiar. "Where is this?"

Sonny looked and said, "About thirty miles away from Audrey's. Max and Milo found Jake's blanket there."

"So we know they were taken there. What is it?" Jason needed to be out there seeing this.

Spinelle switched to the pictures. Sonny pointed and said, "It's a dirt run way. A lady that lives about a mile from there said she heard a plane the same day they were taken. We know they took him on the plane, and the plane we believe they were on blew up in South America." Jason jerked. "There were no bodies, Jason. The plane was just found, but you can't get anything off of it to show whose it was. Max, Milo, and a few others have found all but one of the men that were seen having a meeting with Alcazar the day before your wedding. Two were killed in the shooting at the wedding."

Spinelle flipped to a picture on the meeting and pointed, "Evil doer one and Evil doer three were annihilated at the wedding."

Sonny nodded. "That's what we've used to find the other three guys, but none of them are talking. You can not see the face of that last guy, and we haven't located an additional guy."

Jason leaned back for a second thinking of what he'd heard. "What else? Where's Alcazar? Is that who you think has done this?"

"We don't know where they took Elizabeth and the boys from the plane. We've been checking with everyone we can think of. As for Alcazar, he's been out of the country ever since the boys and Elizabeth were taken. But we don't know where he is at the moment either. I believe it's him, just for the fact that he left the country at the same time. But, he went in an opposite direction, and we can not find where else he has gone."

Jason shook his head. "There has to be more. Where are they Sonny? Why haven't they been found?"

Sonny sat down across from his friend. "I am sorry. I know what this is like…the waiting. We've had to do it before with Carly and the boys. But we are going to find them. You have always found my family…I know we will find yours. Now…help me think. How would you proceed?"

Jason rubbed his face with his right hand and then raked his hand through his hair. "I need to see everything. I need to get out of here. I need my family. I did this. I was suppose to protect them. I'm your enforcer…yet I can't enforce well enough for my family. Those boys don't deserve this…Cam's already been through too much. And Elizabeth, she's been taken before. Now my son's been taken. What was I thinking? I should have stayed away. I should have left them alone. They would be here now if I had."

Sonny jumped up. "You need to stop that right now. This is your family…the people you love. You know our life. You know what happens…but do you really want to be without your family? I know you don't. You also now as well as I do, that even if you weren't near them, they are already associated with us, so…"

Jason slammed his right hand down. "Stop! This is my family. My family is gone. And apparently nothing is being done at the moment. I am getting out of here, and I will kill whoever I come across until my family is found. Alcazar is apparently first on my list."

Sonny just listened. Once Jason finished, he said, "You know you can't do that. If you kill Alcazar before we find them, they will probably be killed. We will find them. Then I will help you kill whoever you want. I swear that on my life. But for now, you've got to put your feelings aside and think straight."

Jason sat steaming. Patrick walked in and saw who was standing around. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need a moment with my patient."

Sonny looked at Jason once more, and then stood up. He and Spinelle walked out of the room. Patrick sat across from Jason and said, "Considering the fact that you've been in a coma for a couple of weeks, your readings seemed fine. Like I said, your shoulder will probably need some physical therapy, but the other two wounds should need just a few more days, and you should be fine."

Jason looked at Patrick. "I don't have a couple of days. I need out of here now."

Patrick began to write notes on his chart. "I'm sorry. You can't do that. Not yet. I think you should probably stay for at least two more days. But we will get you to a regular room here shortly."

Jason attempted to stand up. "No…I will leave today."

Patrick steadied him as he put some pressure on his leg. "You can not do that. I will not sign off on it."

Jason grimaced from the pain. "Do you really think I'm going to wait for that?" He continued to try and move forward but knocked over a tray.

Sonny, Spinelle, and Emily walked in the room. Emily ran up to him saying, "Jason, stop. You need to listen to Patrick."

Jason looked at his sister. He held on to the bed, and shook his head. "I need my clothes. Emily, you know I can't stay here. I've got to find my wife…my children." He had tears in his eyes, and he couldn't even wipe them. "Em, I'm leaving. Please help me…don't hold me back here. This is my family." He leaned closer and whispered. "They are in this because of me. I want them back. If something happens to them, I don't want to even live anymore…do you understand? I need to find my wife and sons."

Emily wiped the tears from her eyes. She had never heard her brother so emotional. She nodded. "Okay. I'll help, but only if you let me come with you. If something should happen, I can help you…doctor you up…okay?"

Jason nodded. "Let's go. Get my clothes. Sonny, I'm assuming you've got a car. We'll be down shortly. Spinelle, you're coming with us. I want to see everything."

Patrick jumped in, "I will not approve you leaving."

Jason turned towards him and said, "I don't need your approval. I'm just leaving."

Emily turned to Patrick. "Whatever you say isn't going to help. I know my brother. He won't stay, but I will keep an eye on him. So, just go ahead and sign him out."

Patrick stared at them and finally nodded. "I'll do it, but it's against recommendations." Then he leaned close to Jason. "I've only known Elizabeth for a while, but you better find her and those boys. She's the only reason why I'm letting you leave right now. That and for Emily and Robin. Everyone here misses her."

Jason just nodded and waited as Emily unhooked him from the I.V.

* * *

Skye walked into her home. She had been to visit her mom, and she was hoping to see her daughter. The past few months had been too much. Her family had done away with her after the Metro Crisis because she had supported Lorenzo, Lorenzo was still pretending to have brain damage…actually he had lied to her for months about really having it. She was just lucky that she had figured it out. Now they had whomever it was that he had made a deal with breathing down their necks because the shipment had been lost. Plus on top of everything else, Lorenzo had their daughter hidden away until he felt he could trust her again. She was done. She'd had enough. As soon as Lorenzo allowed her to see her daughter again, she was taking her daughter and leaving. Lorenzo wasn't working towards keeping them safe. He was just working to build up his empire. She just hoped she could get her and Lila Rae out of here before he found out they had left. She knew she had been playing her part well. He had to believe her…she almost believed herself. She had even slept with the horrible man once again in an attempt to show her trust. She remembered back to there conversation a couple of months ago….

_She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Lorenzo, how have you been?"_

_Lorenzo turned towards her and smiled, returning the kiss on the cheek. "Amazingly well. And you?"_

_Skye placed a hand in the crook of his arm and walked with him to the couch. She sat down, and said, "I'm fine. The shopping was great. I bought a few things for Lila Rae. Where is our daughter by the way?"_

_Lorenzo just looked at her smiling. He knew exactly what was happening. She was attempting to take his child and leave. That was the problem with women these days…no trust. "Skye, darling, Lila Rae is out of town for a few days." He saw her flinch and then smile. _

_She nodded and said, "Oh. When did you decide this? And why wasn't I notified? She is my daughter."_

_He patted her arm and then walked towards the door. "Skye, she's my daughter as well, and I don't take well to plans being made behind my back about my daughter that do not include me."_

_Skye's smile disappeared. He knew…but how? "I'm not sure what you are talking about, Lorenzo."_

_He turned back to her and noticed the look in her eyes. She knew…he knew as well. "Well, it seems that you were setting up a way to take my daughter away. Now, I'm not sure I can trust you."_

_Skye stood and walked over to him. "Lorenzo, I was going to take your daughter from you. I was just going to try to hide her from your enemies. We have quiet a few people threatening us these days. I want our daughter safe. I wouldn't have kept her from you…you're her father."_

_Lorenzo leaned against his fire place. "Well, considering you gave me no notice of a plan being formed, I'm not sure I can trust you. We are suppose to be partners. You are involved in everything now. How do you expect to keep our daughter safe without me?"_

_Skye kind of laughed and said, "You want to talk about trust. What about you lying to me for months?" She paused to calm herself. "I was just going to move away and change our names. I knew you would have helped me find a safe place for us. I was going to talk with you soon."_

_He looked at her closely. "I told you why I had to lie. It was to protect you and our daughter. As for now, I'm still not sure I can trust you. Until I can, our daughter will be kept safe. Once I know everything is okay with us again, I will reunite you with our daughter……_

Now she needed to figure out what else to do to get him to trust her. She had told Lorenzo that her mother had been sick as a cover to get some space. She had even taken Rae to a doctor in case he checked on them. She hoped it would be soon. She hoped she didn't have to go much further with him. She turned at a sound. Lorenzo walked in the room. "Lorenzo, I'm so glad to see you. How have you been?"

Lorenzo walked over and kissed her cheek. "It's so nice to see you. I have had the most enjoyable time the past couple of weeks. How's your mother?"

Skye smiled, "Much better…so much so that we even went shopping the other day. We picked up a couple of outfits for Lila Rae. I just hope they fit. I'm sure she's grown so much."

Lorenzo smiled and turned towards his desk. "She has grown." He picked up a picture. "I took this picture the other day. I went to visit her while you were gone."

Skye felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. He had gone to there daughter and had still not brought her back. She tried to smile, "How is she doing?"

"She's fine. She's really growing." He continued to look at a file on his desk.

She looked at the picture. "Lorenzo, I've done everything I can think of to get you to trust me. I want to see my daughter. I don't even know who you have watching her. Being apart from her is breaking my heart. I should be there for her. She should know me. I'm afraid she's going to forget me."

Lorenzo smiled and set the file down. "You actually know the person that is watching our daughter very well…she's almost like family to you. Our daughter even has some playmates at the moment. I'm sure you would approve of the current arrangements. Now, you will be with our daughter soon. I've just received some excellent news. I can continue with my plan, and soon no one will hurt us again. Don't you worry…trust me." He kissed her cheek once more. "I have a few meetings this afternoon with some of my associates. Why don't you pack some things? If everything goes well in my negotiations over the next couple of days, we will be with our daughter in no time."

Skye watched him leave the room after she smiled and nodded. She turned as if to walk to the stairs, but stopped once she heard the door. She walked back to the desk and picked up the file. Almost like family got her thinking. She opened the folder and gasped. There were surveillance pictures of Elizabeth and her boys, Jason, Sonny, and the last picture in the file was of Elizabeth holding her daughter somewhere. This was too much. Not only did Lorenzo have her daughter, he had taken a mother and her sons as well. Actually, he had taken Jason's son if what she heard was correct. She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to do…but she had a feeling the Jason and Sonny might help her get her daughter back. Only she couldn't let Lorenzo figure out that she had gone to them. Who could she trust?

* * *

Lorenzo met with Zander at his office at the piers. "Have you been seen?"

Zander shook his head. "No sir. What would you like me to do next?"

Lorenzo set a picture of Skye down. "I left the folder for her to see. I know she's going to run to Jason for help in getting her daughter back. I want you to follow her. Once she's spoken with Jason or Sonny, I want her picked up and taken to where we are holding Elizabeth and her boys. I plan to meet with Sonny and Jason to let them know that if they give me access to all areas of this port and use of there warehouses for shipping any items I deem worthy, then I will consider giving our…hostages back."

Zander was surprised. "But sir, I don't believe…."

Lorenzo laughed. "I know what you will say. I know they will not give in, but they can not kill me as long as I have Elizabeth and her sons. You are going to be at the home where I have hidden them. I will come to the house, but will leave before they arrive. I want you to make sure all of my men are in place. A war will happen…only not here. Jason and Sonny will both arrive to find Elizabeth and the boys. But I want your assurance that they will not leave. I personally do not even care it Elizabeth and her boys survive. My daughter will come home with me, and I will acquire the Corinthos Organization as part of my…empire. Port Charles will be my domain, and Jason and Sonny will be gone for good."

Zander coughed and said, "Yes, sir. Sir, about the person I was interested in."

Lorenzo turned towards the windows that showed the water lanes that were just out of his reach and said, "You know women are not to be trusted. That has been my mistake here. I trusted…or loved so I thought…too many women here. If I hadn't let that get in my way, I do believe I would have already relieved Port Charles of Corinthos and Morgan."

Zander straightened himself, "But sir, I…"

Lorenzo held up his hand. "Stop. As long as Corinthos and Morgan come out of this dead, I will assist you in acquiring Ms. Quartermaine. But business first."

Zander nodded. "Thank you sir."

"Contact me as soon as Skye has been put on the plane." Zander nodded and then left the room. Lorenzo shook his head and looked back to Skye's picture. "Skye, Skye, Skye. If he does pick you up, I will know that I was never able to trust you. And if I can't trust you, you are as good as dead to me."

* * *

Sonny, Jason, Emily, and Spinelle walked into Sonny's home. Emily walked with Jason and said, "You need to sit down and rest for a minute."

Jason nodded and said, "Fine. Get me everything. I want to see it for myself."

Spinelle rushed to set up the computer in front of Jason as Sonny handed Jason the blanket. Jason took the blanket and looked at the initials, and then held it close. He closed his eyes and said, "It's Jake's." Suddenly his fist balled around the blanket and hit the couch. "Give me everything…now. As soon as I've seen the information, I will talk with the guys you said you had. They will talk." Jason went to look at the computer when there was a knock at Sonny's balcony door.

Max walked in holding Skye's arm. "Sir, I found her coming through the back entrance from Ms. Howard's estate. What would you like me to do with her?"

Sonny looked at her with a furious glance. "Hold her. I'm sure Alcazar will do anything to get back the mother of his child."

Skye jerked from him and said, "Wait. Jason, Lorenzo has Elizabeth and her boys, and I'll help you find them."


	18. Chapter 18 Phone Calls

Jason looked at Skye sharply. "Stop!" he said to Max. He looked back towards her and said, "Why should we trust you? And why are you here?"

Skye looked around of the people in front of her. There wasn't any reason for any of them to trust her because she had let Lorenzo use her. But she brought proof. She jerked her arm from Max and pulled out a camera. "I've got pictures." She looked towards Jason and walked over towards him. "I got in town this afternoon. Lorenzo come in shortly after me and said something that had me thinking. A couple of months ago, Lorenzo took my daughter. I've been doing everything I can to find her, but he's been hiding her from me until he can trust me, or so he says. Well, this afternoon he said she was doing fine and that the person that was watching her was almost like family. That got me thinking, and when he walked away, I looked at a file on his desk. These pictures were in there." She held up her camera and flipped through the pictures of Elizabeth and the boys in a room, Jason at the hospital, Sonny at his warehouse, and Elizabeth holding her daughter. "Now as for the reason I'm here. I know you are now going to go after Lorenzo, but I want my daughter safe and sound. Personally, I don't care what happens to her father now. He lost his rights as a father to her once he kidnapped her from me. I will help you in whatever way I can to find Elizabeth and the boys, as long as my daughter doesn't get hurt in the process."

Jason grabbed the camera from her and moved back to the pictures of Elizabeth and the boys. He looked closely. They looked okay for now. They were going to be okay. He didn't care what he had to do. He handed the camera to Spinelle. "Upload these pictures." He turned back to Skye. "How are you going to help? Lorenzo probably already knows you're here by now."

Skye shook her head and began in an almost pleading voice. "I don't think so. I told them I was going running at the new women's only gym. I paid someone to dress like me and to let me use her car. She's running right now, and I am over here. I am heading straight back to the gym and switching back into regular clothes in the locker room. But I have to hurry. I will help you. I will get you any information I can. I just want my daughter safe."

Jason sat back down on the couch thinking. He needed to get her something that she could communicate with them without Lorenzo finding out. "Spinelle, I want you to get a phone together for her that can not be traced so that she can I contact with us. Skye, you need to let us know everything you can find. Spinelle will bring the phone to the Metro Court this evening. Can you arrange to have dinner there?"

Skye nodded. She would have agreed to anything at this moment. "Yes. I'll be there by 8:00."

Jason gave her a quick nod and said, "Okay. If something happens to my wife because Lorenzo finds out you've helped us, I will kill both Lorenzo and you. This is my wife and children that your husband has taken."

Skye looked shocked. She slowly nodded. "I will help. I promise. Just help me get my daughter back."

Jason pointed towards the door. "Go before Lorenzo's guard figure out what you've done. Spinelle will see you this evening."

Skye left out the back door, but not before saying, "Jason, I'm terribly sorry about Elizabeth and the boys. I honestly did not know anything about this until I came back in town."

Jason watched her leave and turned to Sonny. "I think it's a trap. I think that Lorenzo wanted her to come here."

Sonny nodded. "I do too. But I also think that he didn't know Skye would come like she did. Maybe we'll get a step ahead of him for now." He turned to pick up his phone and made a call.

Jason nodded and then turned back to the computer. He flipped back to the picture of his family. They did not look hurt. Maybe he would get there in time. "Spinelle, get that phone together. I want to see everything, then I'm going to talk with those guys you have. If they won't talk, then we will be going to see Lorenzo soon."

* * *

Lorenzo sat in his living room waiting for an update on Skye. He was sure that she had gone to Corinthos and Morgan because of what was in the file. He knew she wouldn't have let one of his files sit there without looking at it. Now, he was waiting on the phone call from Zander letting him know she was on the plane. He looked up as the doors open. He hoped that the shock he felt didn't show. "Skye, how are you?" He stood and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Where have you been this afternoon?"

Skye smiled and said, "I'm fine, Lorenzo. I was a little upset about not being able to see my daughter. Pictures just aren't enough. I'm sure you understand. I decided to go running at the women's only gym I joined. I was able to release a little of my excess emotions." She turned for a glass of water. After taking a sip and composing herself, she continued, "Lorenzo, I understand why you did this. I understand that I need to regain your trust. I hope that I can show you how much you and my daughter mean to me. I want us to be a family."

Lorenzo smiled. Maybe she could be trusted. He would double check with the guards and his recorder. Make sure she didn't do anything else. "Well, I'm glad we are coming to an understanding." He walked over to her and pulled her close. He leaned in and kissed her. When he felt her arms wrap around him, he deepened the kiss.

Skye thought she was going to gag. But she was going to do anything necessary to get her daughter back and to get this man out of her life. She pulled back slightly and smiled, "I'm glad we are coming to an understanding as well. Now, why don't we go out to eat tonight? My treat. I would like to take you to the Metro Court for dinner. I've made reservations for 8:00 pm."

Lorenzo nodded, but at the same time wondered why there. "I would be honored. But I thought maybe we would stay in." He pulled her close again.

She hit at him and laughed, hoping he believed all of this. "We have plenty of time for that later. I want to enjoy an evening out with you. You can tell me all about our daughter. I'm going to get dressed. I will meet you down here at 7:30. I've also notified the guards of when we will be leaving."

He kissed her cheek and then watched her leave. As soon as she was gone, he walked out to the entrance. "Where was Skye this afternoon?" he asked her guard.

The guard immediately straightened up. "Sir, we went to the new gym she joined. She ran for almost an hour and a half, and then came out shortly after changing back into her clothes. She was on the phone on the way back here making arrangements for the two of you to eat at Metro Court." The guard stood still waiting for further instructions.

Lorenzo smiled and said, "Thank you." He picked up his phone and dialed Zander. "Did you see my wife go anywhere this afternoon?" he asked as soon as he answered.

"_No, sir. I've had additional men on her and men watching Corinthos' and Morgan's homes and warehouses. Morgan and Corinthos are currently at Corinthos' home. She was not seen going in or out of the complex_."

"Okay. Go on to my home in South America. I want an update on my daughter. Have Mrs. Morgan on the phone for me to question. I will bring Skye down with me when I come after meeting with Corinthos and Morgan. I want everything to be set up before I arrive."

"_Yes sir_."

Lorenzo hung up his phone. He reached under his desk and rewound his recording. After listening, he realized the only thing on the tape was the conversations he had with Skye and a couple of clicking noises. Maybe Skye was ready to be with him for their daughter. He would explain the plan as soon as they left on the plane. His family would be coming home with him, and Morgan and Corinthos will be gone.

Skye watched Lorenzo quietly from the top of the stairs. The guards must not have seen anything other than what she had planned, because Lorenzo didn't seem upset. Plus, it was nice to know that he had additional guards on her. She was almost sure he was going to hear her gasp when he mentioned Elizabeth. She would tell Jason about the house in South America…but she wasn't sure which one. She knew Lorenzo had a couple. She left while he was listening to a recorder that had been placed under his desk. Now she knew how he had found out about her plans previously. She walked into her room and sat on the edge of her bed. She can not believe she had been with this man…chose him over her family. He was going to regret that he had ever met her. She was going to get her daughter back, and hopefully he would be gone for good.

* * *

Spinelle walked into the Metro Court at five minutes until eight as the Red-Head Sphinx had said 8:00. He walked to a corner just past the elevators and waited for her to arrive. He had promised Stone Cold he would get her the phone. Stone Cold had said not to make it obvious either. He had decided to bump into her and drop the phone into her pocket or purse or…what if that didn't work. He could feel himself starting to panic when he saw her and Evil Al stepping off the elevator. He hurried towards them and said, "Hold the elevator," as he ran right into the Red-Head Sphinx. He tumbled to the ground on top of her. As they struggled to get up, he heard Evil Al saying, "What were you thinking? Get off her." Spinelle slid the phone into her purse as he was getting up and stumbled backwards into the elevator saying, "My humblest apologies." And then he began punching the Lobby elevator button not wanting anything more to do with Evil Al. He took deep breathes as the elevator proceeded down. Now to get to Stone Cold. He ran out the door and jumped into the waiting SUV.

Jason looked at Spinelle from the back seat. "Well?"

Spinelle took a deep breathe and opened his computer. He set things up on his computer and turned if for Stone Cold to hear. "I was able to place the phone in the Red-Head Sphinx's purse. We can now hear conversations, and she can contact the Master without Evil Al knowing anything."

Jason nodded. "Good. Now it's time to visit the others."

Max drove them towards the safe house. Jason watched out the windows as they drove. His family was trapped somewhere because of him. Damn. He should have been prepared. After all of his years of protecting Sonny and Carly's family, why did he not do the same for himself? Probably because he thought he had protected them. But someone had been watching them, and someone knew what all was going on that they didn't know about. Alcazar was being helped or pushed by someone…and he wanted to know who. He had never gone this far before. But it could be because of the death of his son earlier this year. Sam hadn't meant to kill the boy, but she had been protecting him. These guys were going to tell him something.

Max stopped in front of the abandoned warehouse they used for these sorts of things. Jason climbed out. He turned to Spinelle and Max and said, "Max, stay with him. Spinelle, keep listening to the conversation. Let me know if anything comes up that mentions Elizabeth or the boys. I'll be back."

Spinelle listened into the conversation between Evil Al and the Red-Head Sphinx. Just gibber-gabber. Nothing important. How was he suppose to find out where the Maternal One and her offsprings were? Just then the phone rang. He fumbled with it in his hand and finally opened it. "Stone Cold's phone surveillance."

"_Who is this? Spinelle?_"

"Yes. The grasshopper is awaiting the Master at the moment. How can I be of service?"

"_Spinelle…shut up for a minute. I haven't got long. I'm in the bathroom. Elizabeth and the boys are at one of his homes in South America. I heard him mention it earlier. He has three different places there you'll have to check. I'll call later._"

Then there was nothing. Spinelle pulled his computer towards him and began to search through Evil Al's properties. He found three in South America…one in Brazil, one in Columbia, and one in Ecuador. He wondered if there was a way to check from the satellites. He was still working with the computer when Stone Cold walked up.

Jason climbed in the SUV carefully. He shook Max off of his arm. He wasn't that crippled. "I can get in myself. Let's go back to Sonny's. I've got to check on Emily." He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Zander was alive, and wanted Emily back. He had told Alcazar everything he could remember from the time he had been around Emily in the past. He had already spilled about Elizabeth being close to him, and apparently he wanted Emily as part of the deal. He heard a cough. He turned towards Spinelle and said, "What?"

Spinelle turned the computer towards him with three spots blinking. "Stone Cold, sir. The Red-Head Sphinx called and said that she heard that the Maternal One and your prodigies were at one of the three properties obtained by Evil Al in South America. These are the three I was able to locate out of his acquired properties."

Jason nodded. "Okay. Anything else? Can you find anything else with the computer?"

Spinelle stopped and said, "I will exceed to surpass Stone Cold's expectations. I will advise of any further information I am able to extract from these locations."

They pulled into Sonny's driveway. Jason climbed out, with Spinelle and Max following him into the house. They walked into the living room. Jason looked around and asked Sonny, who was at his desk, "Where's Emily?"

Sonny pointed up the stairs. "She went to rest while you were out. She asked for someone to come get her as soon as you were back so that she could check on you."

Jason shook his head. "I don't want her leaving here, Sonny."

Sonny looked at him and then nodded. "Okay. But how do you plan to keep her here?"

Jason sat down and rubbed his eyes, "Zander's not dead. He's been helping Alcazar, and apparently he wants Emily as part of his payment. He will not get his hands on her again." He pointed towards Spinelle as he was setting up the computer. "Skye called Spinelle while I was talking with the others. It seems Elizabeth and the boys are at one of his South America locations. Get whoever you can to those locations quick. I want to know which one has the most activity at the moment. Which ever one has the most guards around it is where we are going to find my family."

Sonny nodded and leaned towards the phone. "I will make the calls, but you need to go let Emily check on you and rest. Tell her about Zander too. That way she'll understand. You don't want her trying to leave here because she doesn't know anything's wrong. I'll get you as soon as I have a report on the locations."

Jason shook his head. "I'm staying right here. Spinelle's going to keep checking on the locations from the computer."

Sonny stood up and set the phone down. "I understand this is your family, but you are going to be no good to them in your condition. Just get some rest."

Jason looked around and stood up. He wished everyone would stop telling him what to do. It didn't work. But he did need some time to think. "Fine. Get me as soon as anything is found."

* * *

Elizabeth had just nodded off on the couch. These days were getting longer and longer. She was constantly wondering if Jason was okay, and now she was taking care of three children…two of them babies who were on their own schedule. She felt like she was getting no sleep with the kids and worrying and knowing someone was watching her. She jerked as she heard the door open. She sat up quickly as Zander walked in. Rubbing her eyes, she said, "What are you doing here? Can we leave now?"

Zander sat across from her. "How is Lila Rae doing? Lorenzo has requested that I have you call him and let him know of her condition."

Elizabeth waved her hand towards the second baby bed in the room. "She's fine. Can me and my boys go home now?"

Zander reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. "You can tell Lorenzo yourself. I'm sure that as long as his daughter is fine, the deal is possibly still on the table."

She watched him dial a number and hand her the phone. She held the phone as it rang. She heard, "_Mrs. Morgan. So nice of you to call. How is my daughter?_"

She flinched at the sound of his voice which caused Zander to laugh. "She's fine. She's eating well and sleeping fine."

"_Good. So I see we are keeping up our end of the bargain. I will be down to visit in a few days. Please make sure my daughter is ready to see her mother, as she will be with me. At that point, I believe there will be no further use of you._"

Elizabeth panicked. "What do you mean? You said we could go home."

"_Well, I'm sure that will depend on that husband of yours. Do you think he would give his life for you and your boys?_"

After that comment, all she heard was laughing and then the phone hung up. She crossed her arms and stared at Zander with fear. They were going to kill someone in her family. "You can't let him do this. You are going to let him kill your biological son if he can't get Jason. Are you really that horrible? He's threatening me and my family. No one hurts my boys."

Zander laughed. "And you think that you are just going to stop him? No one will stop him. Lorenzo has friends in very high places. He will take down Sonny and Jason. Port Charles will no longer be controlled by Corinthos. Once Lorenzo's taken over all of the horrible mob wars will stop, because no one wants to touch him because of his connections. Jason and Sonny have gotten too long of a reprieve. Their reign is over. And there is nothing that the little princess or her children can do. Plus, there's a bonus. In thanks for all of my help and information, I am getting Emily. She will finally be mine."

Elizabeth stood up and began to pace. "Do you honestly think Emily will be with you? Especially after she finds out you helped Alcazar kill her brother. Dream on." As she paced with the phone in her hand under her arm, she slowly dialed Jason's number. "And what happens when you don't get Jason and Sonny? Is he going to kill me and my boys? How will it feel to have your biological son killed by the man you work for?" The phone was dialing. She heard a slight sound from the phone and said, "The boys and I are fine for now, but what happens when Alcazar shows up down here to get his daughter and Jason and Sonny aren't dead yet? What's he going to do then?" She held her hand over the top of the phone to muffle the noises. She just hoped Jason had heard they were fine.

Zander stood up and walked around to where Cameron slept. Then he walked back towards the kitchen area. He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water while she finished her tirade. "Are you finished? Lorenzo has a plan, and I am here to carry out that plan. Now, we know your hubby will rush down here for you after Lorenzo speak with him, but that's where he is going to run right into our plan. They will be gone, and as soon as they're gone, we'll decide what to do with you and the boys. Maybe Lorenzo will just keep you on as a permanent nanny, and you can even watch Emily and my children for us. Wouldn't that be perfect? You could still be with your best friend. Now, hand over the phone. I have some things to do."

She closed the phone and threw it at him. "You better not come anywhere near my sons again. Personally, I hope your little plan gets all screwed up, and you and your…employer are the ones who suffer in the long run."

Zander picked up his phone and placed it in his pocket. He shook his head and said, "Shame, shame Elizabeth. Horrible little temper. Maybe you should lye down. We wouldn't want Lorenzo to think his daughter has been subject to this temperament." Then he laughed as he walked out of the room.

Elizabeth sat down and began to cry. She hoped Jason had heard enough of that conversation. She knew that now it was only a matter of time before he found her…she knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to her and the boys. She just hoped nothing happen to him in the process.

* * *

Jason's phone rang. He's never seen this number before. "Mogan." Then he heard the voice he had been praying for…Elizabeth. He listened. She was speaking to someone.

He heard Elizabeth say. _"The boys and I are find for now, but what happens when Alcazar shows up down here to get his daughter and Jason and Sonny aren't dead yet? What's he going to do then?" _

Then he heard what must have been Zander. _"Are you finished? Lorenzo has a plan, and I am here to carry out that plan. Now, we know your hubby will rush down here for you after Lorenzo speak with him, but that's where he is going to run right into our plan. They will be gone, and as soon as they're gone, we'll decide what to do with you and the boys. Maybe Lorenzo will just keep you on as a permanent nanny, and you can even watch Emily and my children for us. Wouldn't that be perfect? You could still be with your best friend. Now, hand over the phone. I have some things to do."_

Then he heard a click. He knew she must have hung up the phone. He was just shocked that she had been able to get a hold of a phone to contact him. They were fine. Elizabeth and the boys were fine. He had heard that part, but they needed to hurry. It was only a matter of time before they realized she had used the phone, and then there would be problems.

He jumped up and rushed down the stairs. Sonny and Spinelle seemed shocked to see him. He threw the phone at Spinelle and said, "Track where the last number just came from and we will find Elizabeth and the boys." He turned back to Sonny after seeing Spinelle nod. "Elizabeth just used someone's, I believe Zander's, phone to call me. I heard her say that she and the boys were fine. Then Zander was talking. Apparently they are planning for us to rush down there and kill us in the process after meeting with Alcazar. Do we have a meeting with him?"

Sonny shook his head and said, "I've had no contact with him at the moment. I knew we were trying to see where he had Elizabeth and the boys. I didn't want to push him at the moment until we were sure." Then the phone rings. Sonny picks up and says, "Corinthos here."

"_Mr. Alcazar would like to speak with you and Mr. Morgan at your coffee warehouse at 9:00 am in the morning. He has information about the whereabouts of Mrs. Morgan and her children. And he would like to be cooperative in supplying you with the information._"

Sonny looked to Jason and said, "I'll see him in the morning." He hung up the phone and said, "I'm not sure about this. I think it's a set up. Lorenzo wants to give me information about Elizabeth and the boys in the morning."

Jason nodded and walked towards the doors for the terrace. "This must be it. He must be giving us the information, and then wanting us to rush to follow him where ever he goes. They are setting up a way to kill us at his home. They know we'll come after Elizabeth and the boys. We need to go now."

Sonny shook his head. "I think we need to leave right after the meeting. If we don't show for the meeting, Lorenzo might kill Elizabeth and the boys. We can leave directly after the meeting. He won't expect us to be leaving before him. He'll think we have to track him and that he has time to get there, and then leave."

Jason thought for a moment. He couldn't put Elizabeth and the boys in danger. "We'll go to the meeting. Then leave. But we need to get there first. I want to kill Alcazar myself. No one touches my family. But we need to send some of the guards down there a head of time so that we can already have a perimeter set up. It will be easier for us to get in. They think we don't know they are setting up to kill us."

Sonny nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We will send whoever you want as soon as Spinelle finds something."

Just then Spinelle jumps up and rushed his computer over to Jason, "Master, the Maternal One and your prodigies are in Brazil. Here are the coordinates. I will gladly offer my services to go rescue the Master's family unit."

Jason looked at the computer and then stared back out the window. They didn't have much time. If something set off that they knew Alcazar's plan, then Elizabeth and the boys would be in trouble. He turned back around and said, "Send whoever you think would be best. Make sure no one is seen. I do not want my family in danger. I understand we have to go to this meeting, but we need to leave in whatever is the fastest thing that can get us to my family. So, let's make this happen." He walked back over to the window and stared out across the yard. He just prayed he got to his family in time. Until then, there was a lot to think about.

* * *

Lorenzo closed his phone as Skye walked downstairs. "Good morning. It is a beautiful day. I have a surprise for you, my darling."

She walked up to him, smiling and offered him her cheek. "Well, what type of surprise would that be?"

He picked up her hand and walked with her to the couch. Once they had sat down, he said, "We are going on a little trip today. You were right. I have seen that I can trust you. We are going to get our daughter, and then go on a little trip."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This soon. She was sure she was going to have to wait longer. "When are we leaving?" she asked smiling.

Lorenzo looked at his watch. "I have a meeting at 9:00. We should be able to leave at around noon as long as everything goes as planned. Pack you and me a few things. We can pick up whatever else we need."

Skye nodded and said, "Well, where are we going? I need to know how to pack."

Lorenzo smiled and says, "Just pack some things that will keep us cool. We are going to Brazil and then Ecuador. We'll see where we want to go from there. Anywhere you pick. Pack those new things you purchased for Lila Rae as well. I'm sure she'll look beautiful on her. I will be back for you in a few hours." He kissed her cheek and stood up. "I'll see you soon."

Skye watched him leave and then walked upstairs to her room. She pulled a bag out of her closet. She then stepped into the closet and closed the door slightly. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and called they number that was programmed in. Once she heard, "Morgan," she said, "Lorenzo just said we are leaving for his home in Brazil at around noon today. Then we are getting Lila Rae and going to Ecuador. I just wanted to let you know."

"_Call me if you hear anything further that will help us. When you get to Brazil, find a safe place to be._"

"Okay," she said and hung up the phone. She placed the phone back in her pocket just as she heard a knock at her door. She walked out and opened the door and saw Lorenzo standing with a guard.

Lorenzo walked in and saw a suitcase on the bed. "Good. You've got started. Please let him know when you are ready to put the bags in the car. I have already instructed everything to be done by noon so that we can head straight to the airport."

Skye nodded and then leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "Thank you so much for this. I will be ready. I promise." She watched as Lorenzo left thinking back to what Jason said…find a safe place. She just hoped she had her daughter before anything crazy happened.

* * *

Jason was standing next to Sonny at the warehouse. Spinelle, Emily, and Max had already gone to the plane they had standing by. Jason began to pace. He wanted to kill this man right here. He had the nerve to take his family. But he knew he had to hold his temper. He would do whatever he needed to do to keep his family safe. They were first.

Sonny looked at him and said, "Calm down. You don't want to let him see how angry you are. As far as we know, we don't know anything right now."

Jason nodded and walked back to Sonny's side as soon as someone knocked on the door. Milo stuck his hand in the door and said, "Boss, Mr. Alcazar is here."

Sonny looked at Jason, waiting for him to relax slightly and said, "Send him in."

Alcazar walked in the door and looked around. Sonny did not get up, nor did Jason make a move towards him. "Well, what a wonderful welcome." He set down and pulled out a folder. "I have something to show you. As you look, you will understand my situation." He handed Sonny the folder and watched him flip through the pictures. Jason tensed as the last two were shown…the ones with Elizabeth and the boys. "I have an offer for you. If you are unable to accept it, then I will have no further reason to hold onto my current company, but dispose of them." He watched Jason jerk and he laughed. "I am enjoying being slightly ahead of you for the first time. Here is my offer. Take it or….well you know."

Jason leaned against the wall and balled his fists. He was really about to lose it. This…man shows them pictures of his family and threatens to kills them in front of him. Just mentioning Elizabeth and the boys again was going to guarantee him a slow, painful death. Jason stared back at Alcazar as to read his mind. He knew this man thought he had the upper hand.

Lorenzo cleared his throat and looked around the office. This would soon be his…not that he would ever work here. But it would be part of the empire to leave to his children. Then stronger he was, the better his children would be. If only he had saved his son, but the person in front of him was about to pay for his involvement in that situation. By tomorrow morning, he was sure that his son would be avenged. He tapped the armrest of the chair, and stood up. "As I was saying, you can have Mrs. Morgan and the boys back as long as I get your operations. I want everything. I will pull your organization under mine. I will keep you on as…employees, or so you could say. As a show of the good faith I have in worthy opponents such as yourself, I will give you until first thing tomorrow to notify me of your decision. If I haven't heard from you by then, I will assume Mr. Morgan does not love his wife as much as I thought. I will be awaiting your arrival at my home in Brazil," he pulled a card out of his pocket, "here is the location of the home. Please bring yourself…nothing more. I know we will work out all the details once you have arrived, and then I will turn Mrs. Morgan and her sons over." He watched their faces. He knew the anger that lied beneath the surface, and he commended them on the ability to barely show it.

Sonny looked to Jason. After seeing a nod of his head, he turned back to Alcazar and hit his fist on the desk. "Do you honestly think anyone will work for you that are under my organization? Why would you even attempt something like this? Family is not suppose to some into negotiations, but then again, we all know you play dirty. Just look at what you did to my wife." He felt Jason shift next to him and paused. "We will join you at your home tomorrow morning. Mrs. Morgan and her boys will be returned before any signing or negotiations are continued at that time. If a hair is harmed on anyone's head, the negotiations are off."

Lorenzo laughed. "You seem to feel as if you have something to negotiate with. If I do not appear at my home by this evening, your wife and sons will be dead, Mr. Morgan. I thought I should make myself clear about that since I have handed you the location in good faith. Now, as for handing them over before hand, I'm not sure that will work for me. I think I will wait until all documents are signed. Now as I said, take it or leave it."

Jason stepped forward and said through his teeth, "We will be there by tomorrow morning. Please, just let my wife and children know that we are coming."

Lorenzo straightened his jacket and walked towards the door. "It has certainly been a pleasure. I will see you tomorrow morning. Please remember what I said. If any harm comes to me before tomorrow mornings negotiations, your wife and children will be killed, Mr. Morgan."

Jason watched him leave, and then said, "He will be dead by morning. Let's go."


	19. Chapter 19 Family's Safety

Jason had been pacing for almost the entire trip. He wanted to see his wife for himself and know that she was okay. If he could just get her back safely, he will do whatever he can to keep his family safe. He knew what he planned to do. His family came first from here on out. He looked up as Sonny walked his way. He nodded towards him and looked back out the window.

Sonny glanced at his friend and said, "We are about to land. We should be able to meet up with the one of the guards in about 30 minutes. That will give us enough time to get ourselves ready and head over. They've had the house under watch for about six hours now. They should be able to tell us whatever we want to know. Are you okay?"

Jason glanced back at Sonny. "I'm fine. I just keep thinking about Elizabeth and the boys. They got pulled into this because of me. I'm going to get them to safety, and then I will do whatever is necessary to keep them safe from here on out."

Sonny nodded. "I understand. Elizabeth knows you would do anything to protect them. We are going to get them and the people that did this."

Jason turned back to his friend, and then rubbed his eyes. "I don't think you grasp what I'm saying. I will do whatever I need to do to protect my family, and at the moment, I can only think of grabbing them, leaving, and never being near the business again."

Sonny stepped back in shock. "Leave the business…you know it doesn't work that way."

Jason turned and sat in the chair closest to them. He watched Sonny as he sat down as well. "I think it might be best. Elizabeth never really wanted to be near the business in the first place. I'll do this for my family."

Sonny shook his head and rubbed his eyes, "It doesn't matter how you try to leave, someone always finds you."

Jason looked towards Emily and Spinelle, and then leaned forward, "I will do whatever is necessary for my family, Sonny. I just thought you might want to know."

Sonny nodded and said, "I understand. But what if Elizabeth doesn't want to leave? That would mean leaving her friends and family."

Jason sat back further in the chair. "I'll talk with her…but I just thought you would like to know what might possibly happen. Plus, I know she's not going to be very trusting about our business right about now. And who would blame her."

Max walked up to them and said, "We are landing. Franco is waiting for us on the runway. He is taking us to the nearest hotel to discuss the situation. Emily and Spinelle can stay there guarded until we are back."

Jason shook his head, "Spinelle is with us. He can access the surveillance cameras to find Elizabeth and the boys."

Max coughed and said, "Stan has already done this."

Jason shrugged, "I want Spinelle. Stan can check into other things for us. I want Spinelle on the surveillance."

Sonny looked at Max and shrugged. "You heard him."

Once they landed, everyone stood up and left the plane. They stepped onto the runway and immediately into a SUV. They drove straight to the hotel and walked up to the penthouse with the guard. As they walked in, Jason pointed towards a room and said, "Emily, you are going to have to give us a while."

Emily nodded and turned to walk towards the room. Before she walked in, she said, "I want to check you before you leave, Jason."

He nodded and waved his hand towards her. "Show me what you've seen."

Franco laid out the plans, and Stan pulled up the computer surveillance. "There are guards surrounding the house. There have been additional guys coming in almost hourly. They are setting something up." Franco pointed to a room on the second floor, and Stan showed the inside of the home. "Elizabeth and the boys must be here because there are always two guards there. The rest of the guards seem to be centers in the large room at the back of the house. They are currently waiting for Alcazar to show up."

Jason nodded and said, "So we've beat him, correct?"

Franco nodded. Stan said, "Alcazar's plane in not coming in for another three hours. That gives us time to get there and get set up before he arrives."

Jason stood up and began to check his gear. He opened the case he brought and pulled out his guns, checking them for bullets. After placing them in his holsters under his jacket and pants, he said, "Let's go."

Sonny stopped him and said, "We'll go, but let Emily check you first."

Jason rolled his eyes and said, "No, we go now."

Sonny stood at the door, but would not open it. "We will get in the car and wait for you. Get checked first…for your family." He waited for Jason to walk towards the room. "Jason is the emotionally involved one this time. Keep a close eye on him. He might not think as clearly as usual. We want him and his family safe." The guards and Spinelle nodded before Jason walked out.

Jason walked to the door and said, "I'm good. Let's go."

Sonny, Spinelle, and Jason climbed into the waiting vehicle. Stan and Franco climbed in the front. Spinelle was steadily typing away at his computer. Stan rolled his eyes and said, "That's not necessary. I have a surveillance set up at the site. You will be able to see everything you need to."

Jason watched Spinelle and asked, "What about Elizabeth and the boys? Can we see them?"

Stan looked back and shook his head. "That room is not in the system. They have something else in that room…not sure what. But you can see where they are located in the hallway view, because there are always two guards outside of that room. No one has gone in of out of this room since we've arrived." Stan kept watching Spinelle. "Really. You don't need to…"

Spinelle laughed and said, "The grasshopper has entered the lair master. The Maternal One is currently sitting on the couch with your prodigy. Young gamester is playing with toys, and there is another wee one in a baby holder next to the Maternal One."

Jason nodded as he looked at the screen. He was going to be with his family by the end of the day. There were no ifs or buts about it. As he looked closed, he said, "That must be Skye's daughter. We'll have to get them all out of there safely."

Sonny nodded and told Jason, "We will. Let's just relax for a moment. Clear our heads before we arrive. Once we get the lay out, we'll figure out what to do."

Jason pulled the computer closer to him. He just sat and watched Elizabeth. She didn't look frightened at the moment. He could be thankful for that at least. He hoped she didn't panic when she heard shots. He hoped she and the boys would just be fine. He can only imagine what Cam was thinking…Jake was a little too young at the moment so hopefully nothing will happen with him. But Cam was older and knew a little more. He hoped this didn't affect him in anyway. But whatever happened, he would help Elizabeth with it. He had promised to be with her until death do us part, and he meant to keep that promise. No matter what it meant he had to do. He meant that with Sonny…if he needed to leave the business, he was going to do it…anything for his family.

Stan turned around and said as they stopped, "We're here. We are going to need to walk down a short path, and then you will be able to see the house. We have about twenty guys in various points watching the house. We are not going to miss anything." He moved closer to Spinelle. "How did you do that? I've been trying to get in for hours."

Spinelle shrugged and said, "I have had a previous experience with Evil Al. I am aware of the various software he appreciates."

Stan shrugged and looked towards Jason. Jason was looking over the other surveillance that Stan had set up. Over his shoulder, he said, "Spinelle, find me the quickest way to Elizabeth and the boys." He turned towards Stan and Franco. "How many guys? Where are they?"

Franco pointed towards a room on the first floor that held ten guys at the moment. "There is the main room they are in. About fifteen guys are in various points of entrances on guard right now. Lorenzo and his guards should be here in about an hour and a half now. Once he arrives, he is suppose to speak with everyone, and then leave the premises from what we have been able to gather."

Jason nodded and said, "Let's make sure he doesn't leave."

* * *

Lorenzo and Skye pulled into the entrance of his home. This home had always been one of his favorite. As soon as Morgan and Corinthos were killed here, it would be his favorite. He turned towards Skye and said, "I hope you enjoy are short time here. This is one of my favorite homes. I'm sure you'll agree. Maybe after visiting Ecuador, we can come back here for a while. I'm sure Lila Rae has enjoyed her time here."

Skye smiled and looked around wondering if Jason was already here. She just wanted to get to her daughter and get safe. Hopefully she would be able to help Elizabeth and the boys also. She turned to Lorenzo and said, "It's beautiful here. Why have you not brought me here before?"

Lorenzo twirled a strand of her hair and said, "There was no time before. From here on out, we will make time." Once the car stopped, he climbed out and helped her out. "Well, let's go in and find our daughter."

As they walked to the door, it opened. Skye looked up to smile at a maid and found…Zander? But he was suppose to be dead…wasn't he? She took Zander's hand as he held it out. "Skye…a pleasure as always. Lorenzo, if we could just get a moment of your time."

Lorenzo smiled and turned to Skye. "Skye…I believe you remember Zander Smith."

Skye smiled to cover what she was feeling. This horrible man had almost ruined Emily. "Zander…nice to see you alive. I thought you were dead?"

Zander laughed and said, "It's hard to keep a good man down. I hope you enjoy your time here with us."

Skye smiled and turned to Lorenzo. Personally, she hoped Jason killed him as well. She smiled at Lorenzo as he said, "I'm going to escort Skye to our daughter, and then I will meet you downstairs. Skye needs to gather our daughter and her things so that we can leave." He turned to Skye and smiled, saying, "Skye agrees that it is beautiful here as well, so we will probably return in a few days to visit." He held out his hand to Skye and said, "Let's go see our daughter."

As they walked up the steps, Lorenzo pointed out various art work and views. Skye was just glad he did not ask for any feed back as she was barely paying attention. At every corner, she glanced to see if she saw someone or something that wasn't suppose to be there. They had reached a door towards the end of the hallway that had two doors posted at it. This was it…her daughter had to be here. Lorenzo smiled and opened the door.

Elizabeth looked up in shock. Skye was with Lorenzo. She knew about this? How could she, as a mother, let this happen? She knew there were tears in her eyes, but she refused to let Lorenzo or her boys see her cry. If Cam saw it, he might start crying too, and she didn't want that. She stood up and nodded her head to Skye and said, "Skye."

Lorenzo walked over to Lila Rae and picked her up, kissing her on the head before handing her to Skye. As Skye took her from him, he said, "Elizabeth has provided our daughter the most excellent care the past couple of weeks. Even better than the nanny we were paying so much for. I think she might have missed her calling." He looked around the room. "Well, Skye, look around and gather whatever you would like to bring with us. Leave the rest. I'm sure we will need it once we come back."

Elizabeth took a step forward. "Lorenzo, does that mean…"

Lorenzo held up his hand to cut her off. "Please do not say another word. I'd like to just remember what an excellent guest you have been. Zander will be up to talk with you shortly." He smiled at Skye as he left the room. "I'll be back in just a few minutes. You can meet me at the door if you wish."

As soon as she heard the door closed, she turned to Elizabeth and said in a whisper, "Elizabeth, I am so sorry about this."

Elizabeth just nodded and wiped at her cheek. She turned from Skye and said, "Let me get her things together for you."

Skye nodded and then looked at her daughter as she whispered, "Jason should be here soon. He said once I got my daughter to get somewhere safe. He's here for you."

Elizabeth jerked her head up to look at her, and then turned down and continued picking up baby items. She asked quietly, "How do you know this?"

Skye patted Lila Rae's back and leaned down towards Elizabeth. "I spoke with him this morning. Can you get the boys safe quickly, just in case?"

Elizabeth nodded and turned to the bag and said, "I'll hurry into the bathroom with them. The only entrance is through this room and only one small window." She looked up at Skye with tears in her eyes and said, "Thank you for telling me this."

Skye felt tears in her eyes as well. "I know it doesn't make up for what has happen to you and your boys, but I can only hope it helps you forgive me."

Elizabeth looked towards her boys. Cam seemed to be oblivious to all of this. "You didn't do this. Lorenzo did. You aren't to blame for his decisions. That horrible man took your daughter. I'm just glad to know that Jason will be here soon. I've been so worried…and I guess I still am a little worried."

Just then a shot sounded. Elizabeth jumped up and ran to the boys. She grabbed Jake and then Cam and said, "Skye, come on! Now!" She ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind Skye as soon as she entered. The boys were crying and so was she…but for two different reasons because she smiled at them and said, "It's okay. Daddy's coming."

* * *

Jason watched as Lorenzo left Skye in the room and walked down the stairs. He nodded, placed a receiver into his ear, and said, "Let's go. Spinelle let me know if anyone goes into Elizabeth's room."

Spinelle just nodded as everyone moved. At once, everyone moved in from around the grounds. Jason knew exactly where he was headed, because he knew Lorenzo would head there as soon as the shooting started. His daughter was there…plus he thought he would have the advantage with Elizabeth and the boys. Jason had to get there first. Sonny followed him close behind. It have worked in there advantage as a majority of Lorenzo's guards were currently in the same room as him. A majority of the guards had been ordered to attack there first.

Jason ran through the door and head for the stairs. There were a few men shooting from the stairs. Jason looked around the corner and shot twice. He heard one fall. Just then Sonny was across from him and nodding. At the same time, they came out and shot at the other two. Both came tumbling down the stairs. Jason started up the stairs with Sonny at his heels. They heard a shot from behind and ducked.

Sonny looked back and said, "Go get your family. I've got this."

Jason glanced back quickly and then moved forward. He had to find the room first.

* * *

Lorenzo looked to Zander and froze as he heard the first shot fired. "I thought you were prepared," he yelled.

Zander looked shocked and pulled out his gun. He ran towards the door and yelled, "They're coming this way."

Lorenzo pulled out his gun. This was not good. He was suppose to be long gone before Corinthos and Morgan showed up…Morgan, he thought. He moved towards the door that would take him up the back steps. Morgan was here. They weren't suppose to be here until this evening. He left as soon as he could. There was no way Morgan and Corinthos got here that fast. His sources said they had headed back to Corinthos' home. He heard all the shots behind him. Someone had lied to him. Someone was going to pay for this. If his daughter was harmed…then it hit him. Skye must have helped them. He ran up the stairs, dodging the men that were on there way down the stairs. Hopefully he could get to his daughter and Elizabeth first. If he could get Elizabeth, he would be able to get out of here without any problems. Morgan wouldn't let them shoot his wife. Elizabeth was his way out.

He glanced around the corner and didn't see anyone. Where were the guards? They were suppose to be on the door. No one was there. He looked around once more and slowly walked towards the door, looking behind him, and then back to the front.

He had just placed his hand on the door when he felt the gun at his head.

Jason wanted to pull the trigger. He wanted this man dead for touching his family…taking his family. For taking a child from her mother. For promising his little sister to a despicable man that didn't deserve her. He was going to be dead…but he was going to look him in the eyes first.

"Drop your gun and turn around." Lorenzo heard the order and just laughed. "Morgan, Morgan, Morgan…are we getting a little soft since discovering our family?"

Lorenzo heard the click of him cocking his gun. "No, I just want to look the man in the eyes that dare to touch a hair on my families head as I kill him."

Lorenzo froze. He knew he was dead. This was Jason Morgan…the most feared enforcer around. Maybe he should be honored that he was being killed by a man that seemed to be indestructible. He turned around smiling. He dropped his gun and looked into his cold eyes. "Well, I think I'm honored. Jason Morgan is killing me himself. What couldn't talk your girlfriend into doing it for you?"

"SHUT UP!"

Lorenzo just kept smiling, knowing that his death was inevitable. "Let me just say one thing, and then by all means. Kill me. But just remember, you are weak as long as you can't protect your family. And I can promise more will try this…"

Jason squeezed the trigger and watched Lorenzo fall to the floor. He shot him three more times for good measure. The bastard was dead. And no matter what he tried to rattle off there at the end, no one would lay a finger on his family again.

Sonny walked up behind him and looked down. "Jason, go get your family. Everyone is down for now. Give me about ten minutes and I'll make sure this is cleaned up. We wouldn't want Cam and Elizabeth seeing this."

Jason nodded and opened the door slowly. He closed the door behind him and looked around. "Spinelle, I don't see them."

Jason heard some static, and then, "…ran into the bathroom."

Jason nodded getting the gist of it. Elizabeth and Skye took the kids into the bathroom. He didn't want to scare them. He walked up to the door and knocked lightly. "Elizabeth.." he said through the door.

Suddenly the door jerked open and Elizabeth jumped into his arms. He held her close and kissed her head. She was sobbing, but who could blame her after everything that had happened. He looked over her head at Skye who was crying as well. She mouthed, "Thank you." to him.

Elizabeth pulled back and then kissed him quickly. "I knew you would come. I love you!" She turned around and picked up Jake as Cam came flying at him.

Jason caught Cam and pulled him up into a close hug. The little boy was crying and saying, "Jason…you're here," over and over. Jason felt tears just thinking of the horrible things this boy must have thought. He patted his back and said, "I'm here, buddy. I'll always be here for you."

Elizabeth gave them a second and then brought Jake over. She held him up for Jason to see and said, "We're fine. Everything's okay now."

Jason looked at Jake and said, "He's gotten so big…here let me see him." But Cam wouldn't let him go when he tried to put him down. So Elizabeth just moved closer to him, and he held his family. They were okay. For once, he actually thanked God that his family was okay. He kissed each one of them on their forehead.

Skye just stood back not wanting to interrupt them. They looked so happy. She just hoped that one day she could find a man that loved her and her daughter…even if it was just half as much as Jason and Elizabeth loved each other and their children. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

Jason pulled back slightly and said, "Let's get out of here. I don't want any of you to have to see any more of this place." He turned with his family, and then paused. "Skye, if you need any help or a ride…"

Skye looked at him and shrugged. "Well, if you don't mind. I would like to just go home and pack my things."

Jason nodded and said, "That can be arranged. Thank you for your help."

Skye nodded and watched them leave, and then she just held her daughter close.

Sonny smiled as he saw Jason walk out holding Cam with Elizabeth with Jake directly behind him. He walked over and gave Elizabeth a hug. "I'm glad you're okay. You had us worried. Emily was ready to skin me alive."

Elizabeth laughed, which Sonny thought was amazing after all she had been through the past few weeks. "Now that I would pay to see," she said. She turned to Jason and moved in close to him. She wasn't letting him out of her site anytime soon.

Jason put his arm around her and said, "Let's go. Emily is waiting at the hotel for us. She's going to check you guys out for now, but as soon as we can get a doctor for you and the boys, I want a complete check up done. No arguing."

She smiled and said, "I wouldn't think of it. I'm just glad you're here. Get me out of this place."

Jason turned to Sonny once more and said, "Skye is going to need a ride home."

Sonny nodded and said, "I'll take care of it. Get your family out of here." Sonny smiled as he watched Jason walk down the stairs with his family. He turned as he heard steps behind him.

Stan and Franco walked up to Sonny and said, "Everyone we saw working for Alcazar is dead and accounted for but one."

"One?" Sonny asked. "Who?"

Stan looked at Franco, and then said, "Zander Smith."


	20. Chapter 20 Choosing My Family

Jason watched Elizabeth climb into the vehicle with Jake. He watched as she sat down and buckled them in while holding them. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her. He sat Cam on the seat and watched him scoot close to his mom. She placed an arm around Cam as he climbed in. "Jason, could you buckle Cam in please?"

Jason nodded and leaned over to buckle Cam in. "Is that good buddy?"

Cam nodded and grabbed his hand. "Thank you Jason."

Jason looked at Elizabeth and smiled. "Is this okay…riding like this? I didn't think to get car seats and stuff. I just wanted to get to you and the boys."

Elizabeth looked at him with tears in her eyes, smiled, and nodded while saying, "I'm just glad you got to us. I could have grabbed the things from inside, but I just wanted to get out of there. I don't know if I told you this already, but I love you. Thank you for coming to get us."

He reached up with his free hand and squeezed her shoulder. "I love you…more than you know." He leaned in for a kiss, but then felt Cam wiggling between them.

Cam looked up at Jason and said, "Where you been Jason? We been here a long time."

Jason looked closely at the little boy, hurting because of what he had been through. "Cam, I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I was hurt and the doctors had to fix me, and I got to you, Jake, and your mom as fast as I could. I really missed you, and I'm sorry this happened. Do you forgive me?"

Cam shrugged and just leaned on him. "I missed you too. Can we play later?"

Jason hugged the little boy and said, "Yes, whatever you want to play, I'm there." He felt the boy nod.

He looked back to Elizabeth and said, "Emily is waiting at the hotel. We'll get whatever you and the boys need as soon as possible, okay. As soon as every thing is cleared up, we're leaving. To home or to the island, which ever you prefer."

Elizabeth just laughed and leaned back slightly. "Ummm…home sounds pretty good to me right now. I want to see my Grams, and I'm sure there are people worried about us. They need to know we are all okay."

Jason nodded. He should have known what she would pick. She and the boys had been through something horrible, and she was still worried about others. That was one of the things he loved about her, but he wanted her to take it a little slow…give her and the boys some time to feel safe and secure. Home is probably the only thing that would do that for her.

They pulled up in front of the hotel. He helped Cam unbuckle himself, and then climbed out, picking up the little boy as he climbed out. Elizabeth came out shortly after with Jake. She looked around and said, "Well, the view is certainly beautiful here."

They started walking towards the entrance. "We better get you upstairs. Emily is probably driving herself crazy right now wondering what's going on."

They rode the elevator up and walked to one of the two doors, which had guards on both sides and at the end of the hallway, on the top floor. Elizabeth looked at him as he shrugged. She knew it was because of safety. Max opened the door and said, "Mrs. Morgan…Elizabeth. I'm glad you and the boys are okay."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Thank you Max, I…" She heard a scream. Cam jumped in Jason's arms, and Jake jerked away from her. She steadied him just as she saw Emily.

"Elizabeth…oh thank God you are okay." Emily ran to her friend and hugged her as close as she could. When she pulled back, she said, "I have been so worried about you guys." She was wiping tears from her eyes as she placed a hand on Jake and turned to Cam. "You are all okay. Hey Cam. Did you miss me?" she asked as she held out her arms. Cam almost jumped into them. She hugged him close and kissed his forehead. "How you been buddy?"

Cam pulled back and said, "I played a lot, but we couldn't go outside. There was lots of toys. Emmy, can we have a camp out again like when you stayed with me at Jason's?"

Emily nodded and smiled at the little boy. She knew he had been scared, but for now he seemed okay. "Sure. We can camp out tonight if you want."

Elizabeth looked around and said, "I just thought about it. Are we staying here tonight? I've got to get things for Jake and Cam. Jake needs diapers and a bottle really soon."

Emily jumped up and ran to her room. She brought out two bags and said, "I brought Jake's diapers and formula…I hope the diapers fit. I didn't think about how much he would grow. I also have clothes for the boys and a couple of toys. There's a bag in there with things for you too, Liz."

Elizabeth smiled at her friend. "Thank you. How did you remember to come so prepared?"

"I was that sure that my brother would find the three of you. Here, let me have my little nephew." She picked up Jake and said, "I've missed you so much. Hey Cam, you want to help me change Jake and make him a bottle to give Mommy and Jason a little time to talk?"

Cam nodded and said, "I've been mommy's big helper. She said I help real good."

Elizabeth gave him a hug and said, "You sure did buddy. You were the best helper mommy could ever have." She looked to Emily and said, "Are you sure?"

Emily nodded and said, "Elizabeth, we'll be fine. You need to go and get some rest. You look like you're going to pass out. I'll check the boys while you and Jason go talk and get some rest…I can watch them for the night. If they start fussing, you're in the next room. But rest is the doctor's orders…do you hear me Jason?" She had a twinkle in her eyes as she said it.

Jason looked his sister and smiled. "Absolutely…rest." He clapped his hands together and said, "But first, I'm going to get Max to get us something up here to eat."

He walked out the door and spoke with Max for a second as Elizabeth watched Emily take the boys to a bedroom. She knew the boys were fine, other than Jake needing a set of shots…they had missed his four month check up appointment. But they were all fine, just a little shaken up. But she knew Jason would want them checked anyways…just to be safe.

Jason walked back in the room and grabbed her, holding her close. "I have missed you so much. I am so sorry this happen."

Elizabeth hugged him close and relaxed into him. She had missed him, and she was truly glad that he was okay. She felt him begin to pull away, so she said, "No, not yet."

Jason hugged her tight and said, "I'm just going to get that bag Emily talked about. I'm sure you would like a bath or shower. When Max brings the food, I'll bring it into the room for you. Emily's right. You look like you need a lot of rest. I just want to help you, okay."

Elizabeth nodded and watched him leave, tears filling her eyes. She couldn't believe she was actually here…that he was okay. After the past few weeks of worrying, he had finally come. But what had happened to him? He had said something about the doctors. How could Alcazar have done something this horrible to her family…just to get back at Sonny and Jason? Was this what she really signed up for? Would this happen again? She heard him coming back and turned so he wouldn't see her tears.

Jason took a deep breath as he saw her turn. He knew she was crying. He knew the past few weeks had been horrible for her. He walked over to her and held her in his arms. "It's okay to cry. I know it's been hard. I can honestly say that I've cried myself once or twice." He felt her turn in his arms and put her arms around his waist. He held her as she cried, knowing that at the moment that was all he could do.

Elizabeth slowly stopped crying. She felt his arms holding her and reassuring her. She heard his heart beating and that gave her comfort. She was back with the man she loved. The man she had loved for years. The man that was the father of her children. This man had always been there for her, had always protected her, had always found her when something was wrong, and had always supported her no matter how hurt he was in the process. She knew that the risks of Jason's life were nothing to her as long as she could be with him, but could she do that to her children? Could she put them at risk again? She could honestly say that she knew Jason would put her and the boys first…hadn't he already done so by claiming Jake when she couldn't help him, adopting Cam, and marrying her. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. His eyes had tears in them as well…Jason never cried. At least she had never seen him cry. Get upset…yes. But not cry. Usually he tried to avoid all off feelings.

He felt her pull him close and reach up to him. He leaned into meet the kiss. They started carefully, but then the passion and fear took over. He held her and plunged into her mouth, tasting what he had been missing along with a mixture of tears. He wished this had never happened. He wanted to wipe the past few weeks away for her and the boys, but he knew he couldn't.

She wanted more…she needed more. She needed to be with him. She needed him now. She loved this man so much. He could show her the past few weeks of fear meant nothing. It meant nothing because she had him. She quickly pulled his shirt from his pants and put her arms around his waist and then running her hands up and down his back, trying to pull herself closer to him. She pulled back slightly, saying, "Jason, I…"

He plunged back into her sweet, swollen mouth that was beckoning him. He picked her up with one arm and carried her back into the room. He slammed the door with his foot as he sat her down. He pulled away slightly and said, "Just a moment."

She watched him set the bag down and lock the door. "Just in case," he said. Then he carefully took off his jacket. That was the first time she noticed him favoring a shoulder. "Jason, what…"

"We can talk about it later," he said. Then he crossed over to her and pulled her into another deep, mind boggling kiss. He heard her moan as he plunged his tongue in to mate with hers. He felt his hands scratching his back, and he knew he couldn't wait to be inside her…be a part of her...much longer. He felt her moved around to the front of his pants and he moaned. He loved that they were on the same mind set at the moment.

She moved around to his pants and attempted to unbuckle his belt. She wanted to feel him…all of him. She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Then she slid a hand in his pants and felt his hardness, and with her other arm felt the heat radiating off his back. She didn't want to wait any longer, and she knew Jason felt the same way.

Jason pulled at her hands and then lifted her arms up. If she touched him again, he thought he might not be able to wait until they at least got there clothed off. Did she realize how much he'd missed her? Did he know how much he needed her? He roughly pulled her shirt over her head, and slightly moaned as she pulled his off of him.

"Jason, are you okay?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me. Let me worry about you." He watched as she nodded and slid her shoes off and undid her pants. She quickly made work of her clothes as he discarded his. As soon as all of there clothes were gone, he pulled her over to him and moaned as he felt the total contact.

She began to kiss, suck, and bite even around his neck and began to work her way down his chest as she grasped his erection. He jumped slightly as she surrounded him and rubbed up and down. He roughly reached down and felt up her thighs, knowing they weren't waiting to play. He picked her up by her bottom with one hand and plunged his fingers into her tight, wet lips that were meant only for him. He knew she was ready, and he wanted her now. He tumbled on the bed with her and spread her thighs as she was poised over him and pulled her down on top of him.

He had plunged deep inside of her, and she could feel herself throbbing around him. They seemed to move together…grinding harder…him plunging deeper…faster and faster until…explosions.

Elizabeth cried out, "Jason…." as waves of pleasure swept through her body, and she felt him tighten and moan as he came inside of her. He pulled her down on him and held her close while they were still connected. He was never going to lose this woman again. He held her and kissed her forehead. He rubbed lightly down her back, feeling her shiver on top of him.

She waited until her heartbeat had slightly slowed and listened to the steady rapid pumping of his. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his chest. She loved being close to him and feeling him rub her back. She slowly leaned up and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "I love you, Mr. Morgan."

He smiled and hugged her close again. "And I love you, Mrs. Morgan."

She laughed and threaded her fingers through his and she laid his head on his chest. "Isn't it nice to be able to finally say this to each other and to be with each other? I guess our honeymoon time got ruined, huh?"

He squeezed her and kissed her forehead. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

She snuggled closer into his arms and said, "You better." And then laughed, and he started laughing with her. "Why are you laughing?" she asked out of breathe.

"Because my wife is in my arms, she laughing, and she's safe. Plus, I realized we didn't even try to be quiet there. Why are you laughing?"

"Because I think I just sort of threatened you, and it just seemed funny for me to be threatening the enforcer." She slowed to a giggle.

"I'll show you an enforcer." He felt his second wind, and he was stirring inside of her. He began to slowly move and moved his hand between them and rubbed her clit between two fingers. She moaned just as there was a knock on the door. She moved her head down and tried to muffle her giggles.

"Boss, food's here."

Jason groaned as he untangled himself from her and jumped up. He pulled on his pants and opened the door slightly to grab the bags. "Thanks Max. Did you get Emily and the boys theirs?"

Max nodded behind his back. When Jason looked over, he saw Emily and Cam eating. Emily had Jake in his carrier. He really wondered where his mind had been when Emily had packed all the boys stuff. Emily was smiling at him as she said to Cam, "Well, I hope your mommy and Jason are getting enough rest." Jason just smiled and shut the door. When he turned around, Elizabeth was almost dressed. "Hey, we were in the middle of something." he said jokingly.

She smiled as she pulled on her shirt. "Well, that was before the food showed up. I'm hungry. After that, I want to check on the boys one more time before I take a bath. You do not know how bad I want a bath right now."

Jason shrugged. "Can I join you later?"

"Are you telling me that the enforcer wants a bath?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Jason pulled her close and said, "I'm telling you that your husband would like to be with his wife and will do whatever she wishes, any thing to make up for our lost time."

Elizabeth hugged him and said, "You don't have to do that?"

"Do what…take a bath? Because I have to say, it seems like the perfect thing to do. You all wet and slippery…" He stopped to pull his shirt over his head.

Elizabeth laughed and then stopped. "No, I mean you don't have to make anything up to me. We have a life time to be together because you came for me and the boys. There is nothing to make up."

Jason kissed her quickly and said, "Actually, there is. You were where you were because of me…of choices I made. I will spend the rest of my life making that up to you and the boys. But we'll talk about that later." He held up the bags. "Let's go eat with out boys. I want to play with Cam for a little bit, because I promised. And I want to hold Jake. He grew in the past few weeks. And then, I want to hold their mother…in the bathtub since that's what she wants." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the living room.

Emily smiled at them as they sat down. "Elizabeth, I see you enjoyed your rest."

Elizabeth laughed and said, "Will you stop? Have you called your mom?"

Emily nodded and said, "I spoke with her and said you and the boys were fine, and that we would be home tomorrow. I have to say, I think she's planning on having your whole house set up by then. Plus I heard her mention to Alice to go shopping for food. You'll just have to slowly change things if you don't like them. Her and your Grams have been working on it since you were taken. Your Grams thought you would enjoy coming home to your own house once you were back. Apparently they even set up Spinelle's room with the stuff from the pent house. Jason, I forgot to mention it, but all your things were taken from the penthouse and placed in various spots around your new place…including your pool table."

Jason just stared at his sister. Elizabeth was in shock. "What?" She looked at Jason. "Did they mention this to you?"

Jason shook his head and said, "All I've been worried about since I woke up was finding you and the boys…I had forgotten about the house. I can't even remember it the security was suppose to be ready now. I remember calling to set it up, but…" He shrugged.

Emily smiled and shrugged. "Well, you and the boys were gone, and Jason couldn't really have a say in it when they started. I think it was just a way to help them through what was happening…a way of saying every thing was going to be okay. And Jason, the security system is installed. Mom had a heck of a time with it. Max had to go over and help her with it so they could get inside."

Elizabeth nodded. She felt horrible that she had hurt her Grams like this…that she had caused anyone pain and worry. She looked down at the food in front of her. All of a sudden she wasn't all that hungry. Just as she was about to push her chair back, she felt Jason's hand on hers. She looked at him as he said, "It will be okay." She nodded. "I know." She looked at Emily and said, "I'm sure we'll love whatever they've done. They probably helped me out some too. I was already wondering how I was going to get that house ready, take care of my family, and work too." She pushed her chair back and stood up. "I'm going to call Grams now. I don't want to worry her any longer."

Jason nodded and said, "Okay. You do realize it's about midnight there."

Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't think she'll care. I'll be right back."

Jason watched her walk away, worried about what she was thinking. Was she ever going to be okay with what his life had done to her? Just then he heard his sister.

"Jason, she doesn't blame you. Elizabeth would never blame you. She loves you. She just wants her Grams to know they are okay."

Jason nodded. "I hope that's true. I know she loves me, but I hate what my life has already done to her and my boys."

They both looked at Cam playing with the bars and motorcycles Emily had packed. "It's funny to hear you talk about your boys. Funny, but nice." She looked to her brother. "I know you love her and them. Take care of them Jason…or you might just have to answer to me."

Jason hugged his sister and said, "I promise that I plan to make things different. My family will always come first to me from now on. Now, I've got a little boy that I promised to play with and another little boy to hold."

When Elizabeth walked back out of the room about thirty minutes later, that was how she found them. Jason was sitting on the floor with Jake in his lap, and he was rolling a motorcycle around with Cam. He had to keep a hand on Jake's stomach because he kept trying to reach for the motorcycle. Elizabeth smiled while watching them. This was what she had always wanted. A family with a man that loved her and her children. She could wish that the man had a different job, but that would also make a different man, and she loved the man in front of her with all her being. This was right. She knew that, and no matter how much her Grams had fussed, she wasn't going to be talked out of being with the man she loved. She had made too many other choices in her life for others. Now she wanted to make a choice for herself…to be with the man she loved and who loved her boys. Who ever didn't agree could just kiss her behind. She had no regrets.

Cam looked up. "Mommy, Jason's playing with me. Do you want a car?"

Elizabeth nodded and sat next to them. Jason looked at her and smiled. "I didn't know Jake was reaching for things now? He really wants this motorcycle."

Elizabeth picked up a set of baby keys and waved them in front of Jake. "Yeah, he started a couple of weeks ago. He really wants to get a hold of what his brother has. We're going to have to watch him once he's on the move." Just then Jake reached forward quickly and almost tumbled over. Jason grabbed him quickly and sat him back up. Elizabeth laughed as Jake fussed. "He looks like he's mad about not getting what he was after." She leaned down to Jake's level and said, "Is that it, mister? Did you not get your way?" She felt him grab at her face, so she gave him a quick kiss. "Where is Emily?"

"She's getting the room ready for her and the boys to go to sleep. She said she needed to set up the play pen and was getting a new diaper for this little guy." Jason looked up as Emily walked in the room holding a blanket.

Emily smiled at the four of them on the floor. She walked over to her friend and hugged her before picking up Jake. "I have missed you. And I've missed my favorite little boy and baby."

Cam jumped up. "That's us right."

Emily smiled and said, "That's right. Ready for that camp out, Cam."

Cam jumped up and down. "Yes. Yes. Yes."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Okay. Have fun with Aunt Emmy. Let's pick up first though." She helped him pick up his cars and motorcycles. Jason dropped his motorcycle in the box, and then gave Cam a hugged. He closed his eyes and held him close her a second. Then Elizabeth gave him a quick kiss and watched him run to the room with his box.

Emily smiled and said, "Go get some rest. Relax. I've got the boys for you."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Thank you, Em. Thank you for being here." She watched her friend walk into the room with her boys. She turned back to Jason. "Well?"

Jason held out his hand and said, "I believe I promised you a bath."


	21. Chapter 21 Two Sides to the Story

Jason pulled Elizabeth into their room with him and closed the door. As soon as the door was closed, he pulled her into a deep, slow kiss. As the kiss ended, he pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you so much."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her and said, "I know. I was so worried. But I knew you would come."

He let her go and looked at her close. "Are you ready for your bath?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, just let me see what Emily packed for me in the bag, okay? Are you still interested in joining me?"

Jason paused for a moment with a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, would you rather relax by yourself for a bit?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I want you with me. We've spent too much time apart as is."

Jason nodded and headed towards the bathroom. "Okay…but no funny smelling bubbles."

Elizabeth laughed as she looked through the bag Emily had packed. She saw a couple of pairs of jeans, shirts, underwear, and at the bottom, a sheer white negligee with a note taped to it, which said, "I figured you might want to use this." Elizabeth shook her head smiling. Emily sure had a funny way of doing things from time to time. She heard the water stop running in the bathroom. She shrugged to herself and thought well I might as well use it. She carried folded over her arm into the bathroom. As she entered, she gasped as she looked at Jason. She held her hand out towards him as she noticed the red puckered mark on his side and the large bandage on his shoulder. "Oh…Jason. What ended up happening to you?"

Jason sort of did a half shrug. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Elizabeth sat the gown on the sink and lightly touched the arm with the injured shoulder. "Stop trying to avoid it. I remember you saying once you woke up. But what happened?"

Jason sighed and said, "Okay. How about we get in the bath that I ran for us? I will tell you. I promise."

Elizabeth wasn't sure the bath was such a good idea now. What if being with him earlier had hurt his arm? What if she did something that…?

Jason walked over and pulled her shirt off of her. "Elizabeth…I won't break." He continued to undress her and she just stared at his arm. He quickly took off the rest of his clothes and climbed in the water. Then he held out his hand and said, "Come on. I might even let you added the funny smelling stuff."

Elizabeth laughed and slowly climbed in the water. She slowly leaned back onto his uninjured arm and rested her arms on his knees. "Okay. Now spill."

Jason ran his hand across her forehead and then her chest. It felt so good to have her here like this right now…to just be with her. He rested his hand on top of hers and grasped it. He began talking…trying to explain as well as he could what had happened. "I was shot in three places. Two of the spots, on my left thigh," suddenly he felt her shift slightly and look down, "and my left side, the bullets went right through. Luckily. Those just had to be stitched up. My shoulder, however, they had to go digging for the bullet apparently. Dr. Drake said I might even up needing a little physical therapy. Good thing I have my own personal nurse, right." He glanced down to see her smile. "I lost a lot of blood though. I didn't wake up until a few days ago. As soon as I woke up, all I could think about was finding you and the boys."

Elizabeth gripped his hand slightly harder. She glanced up at him and said, "But what happened? How did you find us? Why did this happen?"

Jason moved his arm to hold her. "It's my fault this happened. My business got in the way. And I am so completely sorry for this. I should have been prepared for the worse. I should have checked into that meeting Alcazar had before our wedding. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Jason, it's not your fault. You can't be to blame because that…horrible man did this. He wanted to hurt you. I'm just sorry to see that he did."

Jason was quiet for a while. He waited until he could feel her relax back against him. "He was using you and the boys to get to me. I promise you that this will never happen again. Do you believe me?"

Elizabeth sat thinking about what he just said. "Jason, tell me what happened."

Jason closed his eyes. He knew he couldn't lose her. She and the boys were already his life. He wasn't going to let them go. He needed a way to convince her of that. "Alcazar was using you to attempt to take over Sonny's business. He said he was going to keep us on, but he had wanted to lure us down here to kill us. When I woke up from the coma, Spinelle and Sonny had already had everyone looking for you and the boys. But there was no way to confirm that Lorenzo had you or where you were. I saw everything they had and I talked with the guys that had been hired to kidnap you and the boys. They knew nothing but to get you to the plane. Then Skye showed up. She showed us pictures she had found of Lorenzo holding you and the boys and her daughter. She offered to help us. A little later, she was able to give us South America." He glanced down to see how she was handling this so far. She had a far off look about her, but he knew she was listening to every word, because she nodded here and there. "You were the one that let us know where you were."

Elizabeth looked up in shock. "Me?"

Jason kissed her forehead and said, "Yes. Your phone call. I was so happy to just here you and the boys were okay. I had Spinelle trace your call. We had surveillance set up as soon as possible. Then Lorenzo wanted a meeting. He let us know where you were, not knowing that we planned to leave before he did to come here. We got here as soon as we could. I came and got you and the boys as soon as we could."

Elizabeth nodded. "I know. I believe you. I just can't believe all of the happened. It's kind of a shock."

Jason nodded and said, "I know." He kissed her forehead and said, "The waters getting a little cold. Do you want to bath? I can get out for you to finish."

Elizabeth nodded and said, "Thank you. I'll hurry."

Jason kissed her forehead one more time. He stepped out of the tub and began to dry off. He turned on the hot water to warm up the tub. Once he saw her nod, he turned the water off. He knelt down next to the tub and said, "Elizabeth, when you get out, I'd like to know exactly what happened."

Elizabeth nodded and said, "I will tell you whatever you want. I love you."

He traced her face and said, "I love you." He heard her ask before he walked out, "Jason is he done?" Jason turned back to her and nodded, saying, "Alcazar can never hurt you again." Then he walked out of the bathroom to give her some time. He looked through his bag and pulled on a pair of sweats. Then he sat back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, just waiting for her. What if she changed her mind about them? What it she couldn't handle this?

Elizabeth quickly bathed. She knew what Jason meant. Jason had killed him. Alcazar was dead. She felt like she was in shock. Not only had he husband been hurt, he'd been in a coma, and she had been kidnapped. She knew that meant he had been pretty bad off. She was amazed and confused. She knew what Jason's life meant, but what would have happened to her and the boys if she had lost him? She shook that thought out of her head and stepped out. She dried off and put on the sheer negligee. She hoped Jason liked it. She knew Jason. He liked to push her away when danger involved her. Tonight, she was going to have to convince him that they were better together than apart. He always found her. He would protect her and their family. She knew this…she just had to make sure he knew this.

Jason glanced over as she opened the door. He felt his breathe get caught in his throat. She looked like an angel…his angel. She had always been his angel. He just wished it hadn't taken so long for him to realize how much he needed her. He watched as she walked towards him, slowly sitting up.

Elizabeth smiled, "Jason, you can breathe. I'm not going anywhere."

Jason had forgotten he was holding his breathe. He let it out in a rush, and quickly sucked it back in. He held out a hand to lightly run it down her side, tracing her breast down to her hips.

She felt as if a fire was starting within her and was traveling through her body, starting at her eyes, and traveling down her side. Every spot he touched. She sighed, not wanting this to end.

Jason pulled himself back to check himself. He knew that if her continued to touch her, he was never going to hear her side. He needed to know that she hadn't been hurt. He patted the spot next to him and then backed himself up. She sat next to him and gave him a quizzical look. He shrugged and said, "I know that if I touch you, I won't be able to stop. And I need to know what happened."

Elizabeth nodded, understanding exactly what he meant. She leaned back slightly against the headboard of the bed and began, "The shooting started, and I went to get Cam. But then guys grabbed him and me and Jake. By the time I turned around, you were already down, but they wouldn't let me go. They put us in the car, and then took us to the plane. The boys were upset, but I did the best I could." She jumped up. "Oh my god, Zander. Jason, Zander's alive."

Jason nodded. "I know."

Elizabeth began to pace. "He came on and was saying horrible things about Cam and what was going on. When the plane landed and they put us in a car, the plane exploded as we drove away. I was afraid everyone would think we were dead. But then they took us to the room and just left us there. Alcazar came in later saying we were bargaining chips and we would be there for a while. I was so worried. I was worried about you. I had seen you go down, and I hadn't been able to help you. And I was worried about how we were going to get out of there."

She sat back next to him, and he grabbed her hand. She looked at him and continued. "Guards would only come every couple of nights. Then all of a sudden, Alcazar showed up with his daughter, saying if I didn't take care of her well, he would hurt one of my kids. But she was a good child. Then one day Zander came in with the phone saying I had to call Alcazar. He said he was coming for her in a couple of days, and that's when I used the phone. I walked around, yelling at Zander, and dialing your number, hoping you would hear me."

Jason pulled her into a hug. "I did. I love you for doing that, but what if you had been caught."

Elizabeth shrugged. "We'd been there for so longer by then, that was the first thing I could think about doing. The next day, Alcazar showed up with Skye. She told me you were coming, and then we heard shooting. Then you were at the bathroom door."

Jason hugged her close. "What about you and the boys? Are you okay?"

Elizabeth leaned into him. "I'll be okay. The boys were confused, but I know that you and I can help them with that. But there's something else we need to talk about."

Jason pulled back and looked at her. She was going to leave him…but he had to stop her. "Look, Elizabeth, I promise. We will figure this out. Nothing like this will ever happen again. I will do whatever I can to promise that. I know that you are worried about the boys, but I love you….all of you. I need you and the boys in my life. In just the short time you were with me, you and the boys became everything. Everything I would every need. We can do this…I promise….I…"

Elizabeth held a finger in front of his mouth. "Hey….shhh. Give me a minute, okay?"

Jason nodded and looked closely at her. She didn't look upset at the moment.

Elizabeth picked up both of his hands and threaded her fingers through them. She looked up at him with a gleam in her eyes. "Jason, do you remember what I told you right before the shooting?"

Jason thought for a second and said, "We were talking about wedding presents and…." Jason stared at her with an amazed look on his face and then placed one set of their hands on her stomach. "Elizabeth…you said…are we…"

Elizabeth nodded with tears in her eyes and whispered, "Yes, Jason. I'm pretty sure I am. I mean, I know I need to confirm it with the doctor because I only took a home test, but Jason, we're pregnant."

Jason jumped up and then knelt in front of her. He hugged her and placed his head on her stomach. "Mrs. Morgan, did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

She rubbed his head and said, "Yes, but I wouldn't mind hearing that every day for the rest of our lives."

Jason looked up and her, and she smiled. His eyes said it all. He whispered. "I promise…I will tell you everyday for the rest of our lives. I love you more and more everyday. You and our boys…you mean the world to me…oh and let's not forget about this little one here," he said towards her stomach.

She smiled down and pulled him up. She leaned down and kissed him. When she pulled back, he stood up and pulled her to him. He turned her head up towards him and slanted down over her mouth, nibbling at her mouth until she opened it for him. Then plunging in exploring her tongue, teeth, and lips. He heard her moan as he ran a hand down her side, feeling silkiness at every touch.

He pulled away slightly and whispered, "When did you get this?" as he touched her some more.

She shivered at his touch and whispered back, "Em packed it for me. It was for our first night together after we were married, and since this is it, I thought it worked out perfectly that she packed it."

He smiled and pulled her closer to him, "I'll have to thank her later."

He kissed her deeply and slowly lowered her back on the bed. He climbed next to her and sat down, smiling at her. He traced her face, first with his fingers, and then with his lips. He nibbled his way down her neck and slowly traced down her side and leg.

She shivered, feeling goose bumps popping up all over her body. She loved how he made her feel. She felt her gown slowly inching up until she felt the heat of his hand on her inner thighs. She felt her breathe catch as he slowly traced his way to her center.

Jason groaned as he felt his way up her thighs. He gathered the gown, and pushed it up over her head, wanting her. Wanting to see all of her. "I'm glad you didn't tell me there was nothing under this sooner."

Elizabeth laughed lightly and said, "I'm glad you found out all by yourself, personally." She leaned up on her elbows and kissed his. Pulling his closer until they were chest to chest…skin to skin. Both moaned at the contact.

He pulled away and shook his head. "I plan to have my way with you. Relax…let me love you." He kissed his way down her neck, and then down her chest. He heard her breathing become shallow as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. As he heard her moan as he flicked at her nipple with his tongue, he wondered how long he was going to be able to last before he needed to take her.

She gasped as he worked his way lower, stopping slightly at his stomach. Then she felt him slide his hand up her thigh, and open her thighs for him. He lightly caressed her clit, and then found the center he was looking for. She felt him dip one finger deep inside, and then gasped as he slid two fingers in and kissed his way down her thigh.

He glanced up at her, watching as her head fell back as he dipped into the wet center…she was wet for him…ready for him. He wanted more though. He wanted to taste her. He moved closer and surrounded her clit with his mouth. He heard her moan as he flicked her clit with his tongue and dipped his fingers deep within her center. He felt his dick straining to be free as he felt her jerk in response to his manipulations.

She felt herself begin to tighten around her fingers, and she moaned, "Jason…now…please."

He groaned as he pulled away from her and stripped his pants away. He climbed onto the bed and pulled her on top of him. She gasped as he held her over him, with his tip teasing her clit and entrance. "What do you want?"

She moaned as he rubbed his hard dick against her clit and said, "You…I want you…now." Then she felt him plunge inside of her.

He gave her a second to adjust to his invasion. She was dripping wet and trembling around him. He felt her slowly start to move, grinding closer to him. He began to move with her….slowly pulling all the way out, and then plunging back in. With each plunge, the pace increase….building the need to explode inside of her with each stroke. As he felt her begin to tremble, he moved a hand down to her clit and twirled it between two fingers. As he felt her tremble and moan his name, he groaned, "Elizabeth," and poured his seed into her.

She collapsed on him, trembling and not able to see straight. As she slowly came off the high that only Jason could give her, she realized she had collapsed on his bandaged shoulder. She jerked up and said, "Jason…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall there, I…"

Jason smiled at her and said, "I'm not." He pulled her down beside her and said, "I love you, Mrs. Morgan."

She snuggled into his arms and said, "I love you, Mr. Morgan. So, I guess you liked the gown?"

He laughed and held her close. "Personally, I like you better without anything on." And he fell asleep holding his wife.

* * *

Sonny looked up as Franco walked over to him. "Well?"

Franco shook his head. "He's gone, sir. There is no sign of Zander Smith."

Sonny shook his head, flipped over the table in front of him, and said, "Damn." He stood there thinking for a minute. "Find him. I want him found now." He watched as his men moved. He thought to himself, Jason is going to be pissed.


	22. Chapter 22 Cam's Questioning

_Someone was nice enough to let me know I was spelling Spinelle wrong...they said it's Spinelli. Thank you for your help...I am a really horrible speller. Please let me know it you notice anything else. This is one of my first times trying to write a story._

Jason heard a banging at the bedroom door and tried to sit up quickly, but he felt a light weight on him. He looked down and saw Elizabeth lay across him. "Elizabeth, someone's at the door."

The banging continued, but through the door you could hear, "Mommy. Mommy…let me in."

Elizabeth jumped up and grabbed the first thing she saw to put on…Jason's shirt, and opened the door. Cam came flying in the door and launched himself into her arms. He had tears in his eyes. Elizabeth picked him up and tried to calm him down. "Shhh…it's okay. What's wrong buddy? I'm here."

Cam hugged her tight and said, "I woke up, and you weren't there. Can I come in bed with you?"

Elizabeth turned to see the bathroom door closing and she said, "Sure. Come on." She carried him over to the bed and sat him down next to her. She looked at the clock and noticed it said 6:00am. She wondered what time it was at home. "Did you have a nice campout with Aunt Emmy?"

Cam nodded and lay down on her knee. "Uh huh." He rubbed his eyes and then said. "Why didn't you camp out with me?"

Elizabeth rubbed his back and said, "You got use to sleeping with mommy, huh?"

Cam nodded. He heard the door open behind him and Jason walked into the room. He jumped up and ran to him. "Jason."

Jason picked him up as he reached him and gave him a hug. "Good morning Cam. Did you sleep okay?"

Cam nodded and asked, "Did you have a sleep over with mommy?"

Elizabeth smiled at Jason. He looked surprised and confused, like he didn't have an answer for once. She met his eyes as he finally looked to her.

Jason looked to Elizabeth and saw the twinkle in her eye. She thought this was funny. He cleared his throat and said, "Cam, do you remember that I married your mommy?" Cam nodded. "Well, when I married your mommy that meant that get to do a lot of things with your mommy…like share a room with her."

Elizabeth just kept smiling. Jason was doing pretty well with this…but she always knew he was going to be a great dad. She waited to see what Cam would say.

Cam looked from his mommy to Jason and said, "So you have sleepovers every night?"

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Something like that. Jason will be living with us, sleeping with us, and helping mommy to take care of you and Jake. Jason's part of our family now."

Cam smiled and said, "I like that. Can I sleepover sometimes too? Because I like sleeping with mommy."

Jason nodded and said, "Well pick out a special sleepover night for you and Jake as soon as we get home. Are you hungry?"

Cam nodded and looked back at Elizabeth. "Mommy, why are you wearing Jason's shirt?"

Elizabeth laughed as Jason gave her the same look she had given him before. "Cam, mommy needed something to sleep in, but why don't you give me a few minutes to get dressed and then we can figure out what we are going to do about breakfast?"

Cam nodded and Jason turned to carry him out of the room. Elizabeth laughed as the door shut because Cam was asking Jason, "Can I sleep in your shirts too?" She knew Cam was going to end up asking more questions. He had been use to Lucky, and since they had been with Jason, she and Jason had been in separate rooms. She turned to get dressed because she couldn't wait to see if any other questions came about.

* * *

Emily pulled the door open, searching for Cam. He had been asleep with her, but when she and Jake woke up, he wasn't there any more. She was sure he had probably went looking for Elizabeth, but she had hoped to let Elizabeth sleep late…she deserved it after everything they had been through. She carried Jake out into the room just as Jason and Cam came back in the hotel. Cam was still in his pajamas. "Hey mister. I was looking for you."

Cam smiled and said, "Jason and mommy get to have sleepovers a lot now. And mommy likes sleeping in Jason's shirt. Jason even said I could sleep in one today and that we'll have sleepovers."

Emily smiled with a raised eyebrow at her brother. "Well, sounds like you've had a busy morning. Are you ready to get dressed or do you want to stay in your pajamas awhile?"

Cam let go of Jason's hand and ran towards the room. "I want to play with my cars."

Emily watched him go. "Well, I guess that's decided. So sleepovers and wearing your shirt." Emily smiled as her brother got a little red and shrugged. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed your evening." She handed him Jake and said, "I'm going to get dressed, and then I want to check your arm."

Jason picked up Jake and held him close, saying, "I bet you're a little hungry. Let's go get you breakfast." He looked back up before Emily walked through the door. "Max went to get us some breakfast brought up."

Emily nodded and said, "I'll try to go ahead and get Cam dressed too."

Jason walked over to the counter and started working on a bottle for Jake. He heard a door behind him open, and as he looked over, Elizabeth was walking towards him. "Hey. Cam told Em everything, so expect her to pick on you."

Elizabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around Jason. "I don't care. I am with the man I love, and Emily is a big girl. She knew exactly what was going on…she even packed the item for me. She will just enjoy Cam's questions too. I certainly found them funny."

Jason turned and said, "Can you help with this bottle?" Elizabeth picked it up and began to mix the formula and water. "Plus, you just thought they were funny because I was getting to answer them."

Elizabeth set the bottle into the microwave, and a few second later, took out the bottle and checked the temperature. She turned to Jason and smiled. "You're right. I was really enjoying your reaction. But you did great…Jason you're a great dad."

Jason took the bottle and looked down at his son. "Well, a good dad would have made sure the past few weeks didn't happen. And I promise nothing like this ever will again."

Elizabeth held out her hand and said, "Jason, don't do this to yourself. Please. The boys and I are fine…you came and got us."

Cam ran through the door with Emily close behind. Emily smiled at Elizabeth and said, "I heard you had a sleepover last night."

Elizabeth smiled as Cam ran over to her and said, "I did. It was a blast." Both she and Emily started laughing as Jason's face grew red again. When Cam asked, "Jason, are you okay?" she and Emily started crying they were laughing so hard.

Jason finally nodded and said, "Okay then. I'm going to go see what's going on with the food. I'll leave you two to finish your conversation."

Elizabeth grabbed him as he walked by and kissed him. "I love you. Sorry we're laughing at you." He handed her Jake.

Emily smiled and said, "Well, I'm not. Get out Jason so we can have a little girl talk."

Jason waved his hand behind him and said, "I'll get you later," and then left.

Emily smiled and walked over to Elizabeth and Jake. She hugged her friend and said, "I missed you so much. How are you doing?"

Elizabeth glanced up and Cam and whispered. "I'm fine. I hate that this happened, but we are fine. Now, I want you to tell me how bad Jason really was."

Emily's smile faded. "We were really worried for a while. He lost a lot of blood, and then he wasn't waking up. But that part I wasn't as worried about. I knew he would wake up for you and the boys. But it was just a really scary time. Did I tell you that I threatened Sonny?" Elizabeth looked at her in shock. "Well, sort of. I told him if Jason didn't come out of this and you and the boys weren't found, then I would never forgive him. I also wasn't planning to ever help him again. Never. He brought Jason into this life, and because of it, my best friend…sister now was missing."

Elizabeth looked at her friend wiping the tears from her eyes. "It wasn't Jason or Sonny…this was Alcazar. And now he's gone. Jason will protect us. I'm going to trust him to keep me and the boys safe for the rest of our lives."

Emily hugged her friend once more and said, "I know that Jason will do everything in his power to protect you, but look at the world he's in."

Elizabeth nodded. "Look, I know what you mean. I know what you're saying, but Jason is the man I love, and he is the father of my sons. I am going to trust him to be there for us." Elizabeth sat down at the table and turned back towards her friend. "Plus, there's another little one on the way for us to take care of."

Emily plopped down on the other chair and looked at Elizabeth with surprise. "Did you just say what I think you said?" Elizabeth nodded and smiled. Emily lit up and said, "You mean I'm going to be an aunt again. Oh my gosh. Have you told Jason? Have you told anyone else? We're going to have to set up another nursery in the new house. I can't believe this. I'm so happy right now…first you and the boys are okay, and now this."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled. "I knew you would be happy for us. You should have seen Jason last night. I think he had forgotten that I had told him right before everything that happened…sort of as a wedding gift. And no…could you please keep this to yourself for just a little bit. I promised Jason I would schedule me an appointment with Kelly as soon as I get in town. We just want to be completely sure about everything before we say anything…just to be sure."

Emily nodded and said, "Okay. I promise to keep my mouth shut. Scouts honor. But as soon as it's out, we have a lot of planning and talking to do."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "I would love to plan and talk with you about this. You are the aunt by the way. Plus you are my kids' godmother…right."

Emily nodded, "Right."

They looked up at the knock on the door. Max opened the door and let the maid push a cart in. "Breakfast is here. Jason said he will be here shortly. He is across the hall with Sonny."

Elizabeth nodded, "Thanks Max. Cam, come eat."

Cam ran over and said, "Umm…yummy. Mommy, can we have someone get us our food all the time?"

Elizabeth shook her head and said, "No. We'll start to eat regular food at home again."

Cam frowned and said, "But this food is so much better than yours."

Emily and Elizabeth laughed, and Elizabeth said, "Well, I guess that tells you what my cooking is like."

* * *

Jason knocked on the door across the hall after checking with Max about the food. Spinelli opened the door and smiled. "Stone Cold. Please enter. How are the Maternal One and your prodigies doing?"

Jason walked in and said, "They are fine. Did Sonny come back here with you?"

Sonny walked out of the door to the second bedroom as Jason asked this and pointed a finger towards him as he fixed him a glass of water. He said, "I'll call you soon," into the phone and turned to Jason. "How are Elizabeth and the boys?"

Jason sat at the table and said, "They are fine. Did they get Alcazar's home cleaned up?"

Sonny nodded. "Everything's cleaned. Skye's gone home. If anyone asks her, she's going to say she doesn't know anything. She said she was going to get out of town as soon as she could, just in case Alcazar's friends came looking for him."

"Did we get all of the guys? What about Zander?" asked Jason as he tapped the table with a pen.

Sonny rubbed his eyes, not liking where this was going. "He's gone."

Jason sat up. "Gone…as in dead?"

Sonny shook his head. "No…just gone. He's not accounted for, and the men have been unable to locate him at the moment."

Jason jumped up and walked to the window. "No one's found him. I don't believe that. How could he have gotten away?"

Sonny shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he had he's own back up plan. But I've got people looking for him, and I've put the guards in Port Charles on alert. If Zander goes any where near there, we'll find him."

Jason stilled and said, "I don't want him found. I want him dead. He took my wife, and he wanted my sister. I want him now." He turned the Spinelli. "Get on your computer and check all flights out of the area. Get me something to work with. Trace accounts or something."

Spinelli nodded and said, "As the Master wishes. I will begin post haste."

Jason nodded and said, "I'm going to go back over to get with Elizabeth and Emily. I both want them to be careful. Plus, I want to get them out of here as soon as possible."

Sonny nodded and said, "I'll tell them to get the plane ready. We'll leave as soon as you want. Stan and Franco can finish up here."

Jason nodded and left the room. Sonny turned to Spinelli and said, "Find something quick."

Spinelli nodded and said, "Yes sir, Mr. Corinthos sir."

* * *

Jason walked into the room as everyone was just getting finished eating. He kissed Elizabeth and rubbed Jake's forehead softly. He turned to Cam and said, "Hey Cam, can you pick up your cars and go put them in your bag."

Elizabeth stood up and went to help him. Jason grabbed her arm and said, "Hold on." Once Cam walked towards the other bedroom, he said, "Get everything together. We're leaving."

Elizabeth nodded and said, "Jason, what's wrong?" He looked really worried.

Jason motioned Emily over and whispered, "Zander's missing, and I want us to leave now. I want to get all of you home as soon as possible and under guard. Emily, I want you to stay with us for now. You are probably going to have guards for now."

Emily nodded in shock. Zander still wasn't dead. Did he have nine lives? "Okay Jase. Whatever you think is best."

Jason nodded and said, "Thanks." He watched her leave and turned towards Elizabeth. She looked shaken. He pulled her towards him and said, "Hey. I just wanted you to know. I'm going to take care of everything. You and the boys and our other little one will be fine."

Elizabeth slowly nodded and said, "I know. I'm just…I thought he would have been gone like…well yesterday with everything that happened."

Jason nodded. "I know. But Sonny has everyone checking into it, and Spinelli is checking too. That's as much as I'll tell you. We are going home so that I can protect you better."

Elizabeth nodded and said, "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Sonny, Spinelli, Max, Jason, Emily, Elizabeth, the boys, and a few other guards were situated in various places around the plane. Elizabeth was sitting over in a corner holding Jake as he slept. She glanced over every so often to see Cam playing with Spinelli on the computer. Jason walked over after coming from the back room with Sonny and a few of the guards.

Jason watched Elizabeth for a second. He could tell she was deep in thought. He slowly tucked the strand of hair behind her ear that was always coming loose. She smiled at him as he sat beside her. "Where were you just then?"

Elizabeth looked down at her son and said, "In what if world, I guess." She looked back up to Jason and took a deep breathe. "Jason, I need you to promise you'll do something for me."

Jason wondered what she had really been thinking. "Okay. What would you like me to do?"

Elizabeth thought carefully for a second. "I want to know how to protect me and the boys. I need you to teach me."


	23. Chapter 23 Strange Hugs

_Sorry it's been so long since I updated. School's been ending and a lot has been going on with the kids._

* * *

Jason stared at Elizabeth. He knew this conversation was going to come up, but he thought it would be him approaching her about learning some things, not the other way around. He nodded and said, "Okay. I'll help you, but only because I want you to be ready for anything. I don't want you to worry, Elizabeth. The boys and you are going to have the best protection set up possible."

Elizabeth watched his face as he spoke. He looked so worried. She hadn't meant to upset him by asking this. She had just wanted to be prepared in case something ever happened again. She knew some of the things that had happened to Jason because of this world he lived in…she knew she needed to do her best to protect her kids. She would do whatever Jason wanted…even if it meant having the guards around all the time. She waited for him to stop and look at her. "Jason, I know you are going to give us the best. I have no doubt about that. I just want a back up plan…to have all the bases covered. We've both got to work together to protect these boys. Now, I promise to follow whatever you set up as our protection, but I want to know how to protect them too. Just in case."

Jason raised a hand and traced her fingers down her face. He loved this woman more than anything…there were no words to explain. He leaned forwards and kissed her lightly and then placed a hand on Jake's forehead. "I'll teach you. Let's get settled in at our home, and then we'll start. Only you are going to have to be careful about everything now…remember." he said as he placed his second hand on her stomach.

She smiled and nodded. "I will be. I love you."

"I love you. Speaking of careful, you and the boys are going to the hospital as soon as we land. I've already called Monica and told her about what time we would arrive. She said she and your grandmother would be waiting for us there. I want the three of you checked."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Jason, Emily already checked us like you wanted. We are fine. I just want to get home and relax before everything starts up."

Jason shook his head and said, "No. I want you and the boys checked. Plus, I'm sure the police department will be notified that you are home and are going to want a statement. We can probably push them to hurry up if you are at the hospital. I know you aren't ready to be questioned by everyone."

Elizabeth sighed and sat back against the seat. "You know, I didn't even think about them." She sat quietly for a moment thinking. A circus was going to start up as soon as they arrived back. All she had wanted to do was assure her family she was fine and try to settle back in before getting the whole town involved. She took a deep breathe and said, "Fine. Maybe we can get this over with pretty quickly. I just want to get home with you and the boys. Plus, maybe Kelly will be there and I can go ahead and get an appointment scheduled."

Jason nodded and said, "Thank you. Do you need anything? We should be landing here shortly."

Elizabeth shook her head and said, "We're fine. Jake just had a bottle right before you walked over."

"Okay. I'll be right back." He stood up and walked towards the front of the plane.

Elizabeth watched him for a moment before she noticed Emily walking towards her. She smiled as Emily sat next to her. "Hey roomie. Your brother wants us to go to the hospital first."

Emily nodded and laughed. "Roomie sounds pretty funny, but that's what we are going to be…for a while at least. You know, I think going to the hospital is a good thing right now. Let yourself get fussed over a bit. See if my new niece or nephew is okay. Plus my mom and your grandmother will probably want to fuss over you and the boys for a while."

Elizabeth nodded and said, "I know. I'll let them fuss. I can't blame them. I mean the past few weeks had to have been rough for everyone else too."

Emily nodded and said, "Yeah. But I'm sure you just want to get home with your family."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Exactly."

Emily smiled as Jason walked back over. "So, what's up bro?"

Jason sort of shook his head and said, "What?" as the girls giggled. Then he said, "Oh…okay…go ahead and laugh. The plane should be landing in about ten minutes. A car is waiting to take everyone to hospital."

Elizabeth nodded and says, "Sounds good. You want to help me get the boys things together. Cam…come here and sit down for a second."

Emily stood up and said, "You sit here with the boys. Jason and I can get everything."

Jason smiled and shrugged. "I'll be right back." Then followed his sister to grab a couple of bags.

Cam ran over and said, "What mommy? I almost won."

Elizabeth pulled him towards her and said, "I need you to sit for a minute. We are going to be home soon. But first, we are going to the hospital to see Grams and your other grandmother…Jason's mom. Then we are going to go home. How does that sound?"

Cam bounced up and down and said, "Yeah…yeah…yeah."

* * *

Monica sat at the emergency room counter waiting for the arrival. Emily had just called to say they were almost there. She couldn't believe that everyone was okay. She had been terrified that she was going to lose her grandsons before she had even gotten a chance to really know them. Not to mention what this would have done to Jason. She glanced up as Audrey hurried her way. "They are almost here."

Audrey nodded and hugged her. "Thank you for calling me. I spoke with Elizabeth last night and everything seemed okay with them."

Monica nodded. "That's what Emily said as well."

Just then the doors opened and a few men came through followed by Jason holding Cam and Elizabeth holding Jake. Emily, Sonny, and Spinelli followed up the group.

Elizabeth looked up to see her grandmother coming towards her. "Grams, I missed you." she said as she leaned in for a hug.

Audrey hugged her granddaughter and great-grandson close. "Oh darling, I missed you more than I can say…all of you." She pulled back slightly and wiped her eyes, and then stared at her grandchildren. "Are all of you okay?"

Elizabeth nodded and said, "We're fine. Everything's okay."

Jason broke in and said, "But they are still getting checked out just in case."

Audrey nodded as Monica walked up. Monica said, "That sounds like a good plan. I'm holding an Exam room for you and the boys, Elizabeth. Let's get you checked out." Jason and Elizabeth followed Monica with the boys. "The pediatrician is on his way down for the boys. Is there anyone in particular you would like to see Elizabeth? If they are on today, I'm sure they would come downstairs to see you."

Elizabeth shrugged and looked to Jason. "Ummm…I'm not sure. Do you think Kelly's on duty? She is the last doctor I've seen." She saw Jason nod and knew he agreed. Kelly could probably help them guarantee everything was okay with the new little one without having to tell anyone else first.

Monica watched her son and his wife. Jason seemed much happier than the last time she had seen him. Thank god he was able to find her and the boys. She nodded and said, "I'll have her paged."

Elizabeth smiled down at Jake who was trying to pull her hair into his mouth. "Are you getting hungry big guy?"

Jason sat Cam down on the exam table and said, "I can go find you guys some food, if you like?"

Cam bounced on the table and said, "I want ice cream."

Jason ruffled the little boys head and said, "How about a burger and fries? Ice cream after dinner?"

Cam shrugged and said, "Well…okay."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "I think we can wait just a little longer. Maybe we could pick up something on the way home. Maybe stop at Kelly's. What about that Cam?"

Cam nodded and said, "Mike gives me cookies."

Elizabeth laughed and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

Monica walked back in and said, "Kelly's on her way…" just as a sound of arguing started just outside.

"_Mac…Ric…you are not going in there right now."_

"_Sonny, you and your goons are not going to stop me. I need to question Elizabeth."_

"_Not here. Give her a little peace. Let her get checked out by the doctor and then maybe..?"_

"_Sonny, you know that as this was an on-going investigation in which you were suppose to let the police handle, you'll let me get to Mrs. Morgan."_

"_Elizabeth, Mac…just Elizabeth. She probably doesn't want to be linked to that murderer any longer."_

Elizabeth looked to Jason in shock. "I thought we might have a little longer."

Jason nodded and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I'll take care of this. Do you want to talk with them now or later?"

Elizabeth shrugged and said, "If they are not going away, I guess I should go ahead and get this over with."

Jason nodded slightly and said, "I'll be back. Let me see what's going on."

Jason walked from behind the curtain to see Max and Francis standing in front and not allowing anyone past. Two doctors were trying to get by, but they refused to budge because just past the doctors, Sonny, Mac, and Ric were going at it still. "It's okay guys. Let the doctors in to check them out, just not the others." After Max and Francis let the doctors and a nurse past, he walked towards the group. He stopped just short of them and crossed his arms.

Sonny was the only one that had noticed Jason walking up. "Jason has never been convicted of any crimes, Ric. Isn't calling him a murderer considered slander? Especially by a public official?"

Diane walked in the doors just as this was said. She had arrived as quickly as possible. She knew the Port Charles police along with there vicious D.A. would be arriving. She was just hoping to have beaten them. "Slander against my client. Oh, this is what dreams are made of Mr. Lansing. I do believe I could have your job if you keep it up."

Ric straightened his suit and said, "Look. The reinforcements have been called in. Ms. Miller, it's not slander if it's true."

Diane crossed her arms and said, "My clients are legitimate business men, and nothing you have states otherwise."

Mac stepped in and said, "I just want to know what happened. Elizabeth and her boys were kidnapped. I need a statement for the files. I'm going to need a statement from your clients as well, acknowledging how they found Mrs. Morgan and her boys. Any information I can get for the file will get us one step closer to knowing who did this."

Ric turned towards Mac and said, "You have got to be kidding me. You know just as well as I that Morgan's gotten away with murder again. He would have let whoever touched her to get away with it. We need to get a restraining order against Morgan to keep him away from his wife. Then maybe she will be safe."

Mac shook his head and said, "Ric, we don't need all of that…"

Jason stepped over to Sonny and said, "I don't want Ric any where near my wife or my boys."

Ric and Mac looked up as Jason walked towards Sonny and Diane. Ric smiled and said, "Well…well…well…look who rolled out from under the rock. Who did you kill this time Jason?"

Jason just stared at Ric as Mac said, "Jason, I need statements for the file. You do not need to stand in the way of a police investigation. We need to speak with you, Elizabeth, and whoever else you had helping you with this. You should have come to the police to get your family back. Not wondered off on your own."

Jason shrugged and turned away. "Elizabeth and the boys are about to be examined. Diane, what do you think we can do to hurry this up?"

Diane looked towards Mac and Ric and said, "I will get statements from my clients typed up and deliver them personally to you by tomorrow morning."

Mac wiped down his face and turned towards Ric, wondering where he would go with this. Ric shook his head and said, "No. We will get the statements ourselves. We can do it now, or your clients can come down to the station as guests due to the fact that they are withholding evidence of a crime. Which do you prefer?"

Diane turned her back to Ric and Mac and whispered, "Why don't you just get this over with? Then they probably won't bother you for at least a few days, unless there is something I don't know….never mind. I'll be there. Just let Elizabeth talk to them at least."

Jason shook his head and said, "She's already had enough stress. She doesn't need this."

Diane smiled and said, "Okay Jason. Then let's just pile more on her by inviting her to join us at the police station and cells. I'm sure I can discuss the matter of visitation for you, her, and the boys. I'll try to include it in your sentencing for obstructing justice."

Sonny shook his head and rubbed his eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that she was the best attorney he had ever had, he would let her go just for annoying him at times. "Diane, what am I paying you for?"

"To keep you and this guy out of jail, which is what will happen if you just tell them what they want to know. You didn't kidnap Elizabeth. Get this thing over with."

Jason looked back towards the curtains. Elizabeth had wanted to go ahead and get this over with. He turned back and said, "Okay. I'll get Elizabeth."

He walked towards the curtains and Diane said, "Okay boys. Get your questions ready and make them snappy. You have twenty minutes with my clients. Jason is getting Elizabeth."

Jason walked through the curtains and said, "Elizabeth."

Elizabeth walked towards him. "What did they say?"

Jason leaned in and whispered, "They won't leave until they've talked with us. Do you want to just get this over with?"

Elizabeth nodded and said, "Okay. But get Grams or Emily to come in here with Monica to help with the boys."

Jason leaned out the curtains and motioned Emily over. As soon as she reached them, he asked, "Can you help Monica with the boys while Elizabeth talks with them?" pointing towards Mac and Ric.

Emily nodded and said, "Sure."

Elizabeth kissed Cam and Jake quickly and said, "Mommy will be right back. Be good okay."

Cam nodded and asked, "Where ya going?"

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Just outside, okay. Emily can come get me if you need me."

Cam smiled at Emily and said, "Okay."

They walked through the curtains towards Sonny and Diane. Ric started walking towards them and said, "Elizabeth, thank god you're okay. Are the boys okay? You really shouldn't be anywhere near this criminal."

Elizabeth shook her head and said, "The only criminal I see here is standing in front of my face. Leave my husband and boys out of it Ric." She turned towards Mac, "Can we get this over with? The boys are being checked at the moment."

Mac pulled Elizabeth to the side, with Diane following closely behind. Jason, Sonny, and Ric watched them for a moment before Ric turned towards Jason. "How can you possible expect to keep her safe from your enemies, Jason? You should have just let her and the boys go somewhere safe?"

Jason wanted to hit this man. After everything he had every done to Elizabeth and everyone else in this town, he wanted to question him. "Just stay away from my wife and kids. You have done enough damage to her. I will keep my family safe." He stepped closer to him and whispered, "Being Sonny's brother won't be able to protect you if you lay one little finger on my family."

Sonny's ears perked at this and he turned his head as Ric looked his way. Ric turned and said, "I do believe that might be a threat, Mr. Morgan. You will pay for all of your crimes one day. I promise you that."

Sonny watched Ric walk away and said, "Why are you pushing him right now? Isn't it easier to just stay away from him?"

Jason kept a close eye on him and said, "Not if he's going any where near Elizabeth or the boys. You know she's always been his weakness."

Sonny shrugged just as Carly ran into the E.R. She ran straight to Jason and hugged him saying, "Thank god you're alright. Where have you been? Why haven't you answered your phone? What happened?" She turned to look at what Jason was staring at. "Oh…found Little Miss Muffin, did we?" Jason glared at her and she shrugged. "Well, if it matters, I'm slightly glad she's okay. How are the boys?"

Sonny stepped in and said, "Jason's family is good. How are the boys?"

Carly waved him off and said, "Fine. They're with Jax." She walked back towards Jason and grabbed his arm. "Jason, are you okay?"

Jason nodded as he watched Elizabeth. Even with everything she had been through, she was standing tall and looking beautiful. And she had stood up to Ric for him…not that he needed it, but still. She was perfect…the perfect mom and the perfect woman for him. Jason felt something touch his arm. He turned towards Carly and asked, "What?"

Carly looked confused. "Did you not hear me? Are you okay?"

Jason smiled and said, "I'm fine now. My family is home." He saw Elizabeth look his way and smile.

Carly watched her friend's face light up. Man, he had if bad, and there was nothing she could do about it. "Well, Little Miss Muffin better not get loss on you again. I might have to hurt her if she goes and gets hurt or lost again…you know, considering how you acted and all." Jason gave her an odd look. "What? I can see the difference in you. I'm just saying, if she hurts you, I'm going to hurt her."

Elizabeth was finally able to walk back over to Jason. Mac was talking with Sonny now. She walked over to where Jason and Carly stood and hugged him. "Well, that's over for now. Mac said he would call if there were any more questions." She pulled back from Jason and said, "Hey Carly….." What the…all of a suddenly Carly was hugging her.

Carly pulled back and smirked at the look of surprise on her face. "Glad you're okay, Little Miss Muffin. If you ever disappear on him again, I might have to kill you."

Elizabeth swallowed and just stared at Carly. "Uh…okay."

Carly laughed and said, "Give me a call tomorrow. I'll watch the boys so you and Jason can have a little time to yourselves. Morgan will enjoy seeing Cam again." She turned and walked away after giving Jason one more hug.

Elizabeth watched her walk away and said, "Okay…was Carly abducted by aliens while I was gone?"

Jason laughed and hugged her close. "No. I think she just finally realized how happy you make me."

Elizabeth hugged him close and said, "Well about time. I love you, Mr. Morgan."

He leaned down and kissed her and said, "I love you more, Mrs. Morgan."


	24. Chapter 24 The Exams

Elizabeth stepped back as she heard Monica call her softly. She turned and held up one finger. Monica nodded. She turned back to Jason and said, "I better get in there. It's probably my turn now."

Jason grabbed her hand and turned towards the room with her. "Okay. I can stay with you or…"

Mac cleared his throat and tapped Jason on the shoulder. "I need to speak with you Morgan."

Jason paused and sighed. He let go of Elizabeth's hand and said, "I'll be there as soon as I can." He watched her nod and walk towards Francis and Max. Once she was behind the curtains, he turned to Mac. "I suggest you speak with me lawyer."

Mac turned and walked towards where Diane was standing. She had a smug look on her face as she tapped her fingers on the chair next to her. Mac waited until Jason sat next to her and then asked, "How did you find Elizabeth?"

Jason looked to Diane and she said, "My client was given the directions by Mr. Alcazar himself."

Mac sighed and sat back. He knew what talking to these people was like. They never wanted to give him a straight answer. "How did you know Lorenzo Alcazar knew where she was?"

Jason just sat in his seat as Diane said, "My client was provided with pictures of his wife."

Mac nodded and said, "Do you know where Alcazar is now?"

Jason shook his head. That was technically to truth, because he didn't want to know the details of the clean up.

Mac rubbed his eyes. "Is he alive? Have you seen him since he gave you the directions? Where exactly was your wife located?"

Diane stepped between them and said, "Mr. Scorpio, you heard Mrs. Morgan answer some of these same questions. Mr. Alcazar held her at his home in South America, and she had not seen him since he brought his daughter to her. The only person she saw is the person you keep saying is dead. So, maybe you should try to question Mr. Alcazar himself. My clients have just arrived back home after a few horrifying weeks. If you had any sort of decency, you would let my clients be checked by the doctors and be allowed to go home without any further incidents. You have your statements. If you have anything further, you may contact me at my office."

Mac stared at Jason and nodded, "Fine. I'll call you once we go through our notes. If I do have any further questions, your clients can come back down to the station in a few days."

Diane nodded and said, "Thank you. Good evening." She pulled Jason's arm and walked towards Sonny.

Ric walked up behind Mac and said, "Something more happened here. We need to talk with Skye. We also need to find Zander Smith. Elizabeth wouldn't have lied about him being alive. He could be our way to get something on Jason or Sonny."

Mac looked back at him and shook his head. "I don't think Zander Smith will be any help. In fact, I don't believe we will ever find him."

Ric shrugged and said, "I think we have a better chance at the moment. Jason will be occupied with getting…his family," he said with disgust, "settled in before setting out to find him. Plus he's still injured."

Mac walked towards the door and said, "If there is something to find, we'll find it. Let us handle this Ric."

Ric shook his head as he walked out the door and said, "No can do, Mr. Police Commissioner. I believe I need to do this on my own. I have to prove to Elizabeth how horrible Jason is for her family."

* * *

Sonny watched as Diane and Jason walked towards him. "So, we're covered, correct?"

Diane nodded and said, "They are going to contact me if any further information is needed. But seeing as there is no further information to divulge, the will be no further need for them to speak with you. That is as long as you two covered all your…oh never mind. I don't want to know. Let me know if there is anything further. I am going home."

Jason nodded and said, "Thanks Diane." She waved to him as she walked out the door. He turned to Sonny and said, "I've got to get in there with Elizabeth. I'll check in with you tomorrow."

Sonny nodded and said, "You know there's going to have to be a meeting about this. We also need to get with Skye before anyone else does."

Jason shrugged and said, "Whatever you think is best. For now, I've got to get Elizabeth and the boys home. The security system and all the work on the house is complete, right?"

Sonny nodded and said, "It was done while you were in the…you know. Max and Francis know the current codes, and they will be going home with you. There are four other guys already there at the moment. If you want anyone changed out, call me. Do you need anything else?"

Jason shook his head and said, "No. I'll see you in the morning."

Sonny nodded and said, "Fine." He turned to leave and then stopped. "Jason, I'm glad your family is okay. I knew you'd find them."

Jason nodded and said, "I wouldn't have been able to get there without you, so…thanks." Then he turned to walk towards the curtain to find his wife.

Carly stopped Sonny as he was walking towards the door. "What happened?"

Sonny shook his head and said, "Not now, Carly. Go home and see your family."

Carly shook her head and tried to block him. "You don't get to do this Sonny. Jason's my best friend. Now, I want to know what happened."

Sonny sighed and said, "It was business Carly."

"Ughhh…Sonny, I am not going away until I speak with one of you. Now if you would rather me bust in on Jason and his family, by all means. I'll even blame it on you."

Sonny groaned. "Carly, you just don't know when to leave well enough alone." He stared at her as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. He really didn't need this now. "Fine. Alcazar had her and the boys in South America, now he doesn't. That's it. I'm going home. I've got some things to do."

"You mean someone to do," she mumbled under her breathe. "Fine, do Jax and I need to worry about the boys?"

Sonny shook his head and said, "No. They will have the normal guards. Just don't go doing anything crazy right now. Let everything settle down for a bit before I have to sic Jason on one of your schemes…okay?"

Carly hooked her arm through his and said, "Fine. I'll be good for at least a day or two. Walk me to my car."

Sonny just shook his head and let Carly drag him out the door.

* * *

Jason stepped just inside the curtains and watched Elizabeth bounce Jake lightly to calm him down. Jason walked over to him and rubbed his forehead lightly. "Is he okay?"

Elizabeth nodded and said, "Apparently he started up when Cam did. The doctor checking them was the last guy that had to give Cam his shot. Let's just say, Cam didn't want him to check him. Emily just had to check him over again for him. Then Jake got worse once he saw me walk in the room. But they are both fine, aren't you Jakey boy? Yes, mommy's baby boy is just fine." Jake slowed as he heard her talking with him. "That's my good boy. I bet you are hungry. Can Aunt Emmy feed you while mommy gets her check up? Daddy won't let us leave until we've all been checked. We both want mommy to leave too, right?" Jake was slowly nodded his head while following her movements. "That's right. Don't want to leave mommy."

Jason smiled and said, "That's right. Go get checked." Elizabeth pouted as Emily walked over to her. "That's not going to work. The baby talk isn't either. I want to know you're okay."

Elizabeth straightened up as Emily picked up Jake. "Fine…but you get to come with me. Cam, can you be a big boy and help Aunt Emmy?"

Cam nodded and said, "I'm the big helper."

Elizabeth nodded. "That's right. Mommy and Jason will be back shortly. I'm going to get a check up too."

Elizabeth grabbed Jason's arm and pulled him out of the curtains. "Where are we going?" Jason asked.

Elizabeth stopped at the elevator and pushed the up button. "We're going to Kelly's office. She's waiting for me."

Jason nodded. "Did you…?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. I didn't want to say anything in front of everyone. I will tell her once we get up there."

They stepped into the elevator and rode to Kelly's floor. As the doors opened, Kelly pounced on Elizabeth, giving her a big hug. "Oh my god, I am so glad you are okay." She pulled back and punched her on the arm. "Don't you dare scare us like that again. Now, come on. Let's make sure you're okay. Has Jason taken care of you yet? I mean you did miss your honeymoon. I'm sure you guys made up for that, right?"

Elizabeth looked at Jason and laughed. He was turning red. Once she calmed down, she said, "Kelly, stop that."

Kelly just shrugged and said, "I'm single and have no one. I have to live vicariously through my friends. What more can I say?" She opened the door of her office and closed it after they walked in. She looked at Elizabeth and said, "Well, is there anything particular you want me to check on? I mean, did something happen or do you feel there is something pressing I need to review?"

Elizabeth looked at Jason and took a deep breathe. "Well, I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."

Kelly stared at her and then at Jason. "Wow, you work fast."

Elizabeth shook her head and said, "Stop that. No more picking on Jason…for now."

Kelly nodded and said, "Okay. Well, how far along do you think you are?"

Elizabeth shrugged and said, "Well, I might be a couple of months along. I was pretty sure I was pregnant before we were kidnapped. I still haven't had a period, and I'm starting to get a little pudgy here." She pointed towards her stomach. "This is a little odd because I didn't start showing with Jake until about the end of the third month."

Kelly began making some notes and said, "But you just had a baby and haven't firmed up yet, so it's fine. Let's double check every thing and I'll get the ultrasound machine just to check everything out because of everything that's happened."

Elizabeth nodded and said, "Okay. Where's the gown?"

Kelly pointed towards the side room and said, "Have a blast. Get a sheet too. After I do the pelvic, we'll do the ultrasound." She turned to Jason and said, "You coming in Big Daddy?"

Elizabeth poked her head back out of the door and said, "Kelly, stop that."

Jason just nodded and said, "I'll go on in there."

Kelly gave them a couple of minutes and then knocked. "Here I come." She walked in and Elizabeth was lying on the table with her feet already in the stirrups. "I just love when they're already ready for me." She did a quick examination and set every thing to the side. "Okay. Everything looked good for now. Let's get that ultrasound machine in here." Kelly walked through the side door and pulled the machine back behind her. She picked up the gel and squirted it onto Elizabeth's stomach and rubbed it all around. "Now's the time to look Jason."

Jason nodded and turned back around. He watched as Kelly rubbed the gel around Elizabeth's stomach. He picked up put Elizabeth's hand and held it carefully between his. "Sorry, I…"

Elizabeth smiled at him and said, "Don't worry. Just watch the screen." They both turned towards Kelly and she started checking Elizabeth.

Kelly moved the machine slightly and then pressed a couple of buttons to get the sound going and to get a clearer picture. She positioned her other hand over the position of the uterus. "Okay. Everything looks good from what I can see. Give me a minute, and let's locate that heartbeat." She moved around some and said, "Okay, we're getting a strong heartbeat. Hear that?"

Elizabeth nodded and turned towards Jason. He looked amazed. "Is that it? It sounds like a horse or something galloping?"

Elizabeth nodded and said, "That's it."

Kelly kept moving it around a bit because she was getting an echo or something. She moved it around some more and said, "Well, congratulations Mom and Dad."

Elizabeth looked closely and said, "Is that….Kelly are we…?"

Jason looked and said, "What? What's wrong?"

Kelly nodded and said, "You're having twins."

Jason immediately sat down and stared at the screen. "Twins? How can you tell?"

Kelly pointed towards the screen and said, "Well, there are two heart beats. One is just kind of echoing the other at the moment. Two, there's baby one," she said pointing towards the first peanut, "and there's baby two, just behind there," she said pointing to the second peanut because that's all Jason saw at the moment. She printed out the pictures and hands them to Jason and Elizabeth. "I think I'm going to give the two of you a moment and go ahead and get these labs in. Elizabeth, they should be finished by tomorrow, so I'll give you a call."

Elizabeth nodded and a huge smile and said, "Thank you." She looked to Jason and whispered, "Are you okay with this?"

Jason smiled looking at the pictures and said, "I am more than okay. Right now I am the luckiest guy in the world. I have my family back and we are going to have two more to add to our family. How could I be anything but okay?"

Elizabeth leaned in and kissed him, pulling him as close as she could get him. He leaned into to her, but touched some gel and pulled back. She laughed and said, "Maybe I should clean up first."

Jason stepped back and helped her clean off her stomach. Then he handed her the clothes she had sat on the chair. He watched her get dressed. She seemed to be glowing. As soon as her clothes were on, he pulled her to him. "I love you, so much."

"Ummm…I love you." She pulled him close and kissed him. He nibbled at her lip until she opened for him and then began to make love to her mouth.

"Hey. I guess I see where this all started. Left you in here for a minute, and you're already jumping one another." They pulled back as she laughed. "Don't mind me. Go on…celebrate."

Elizabeth laughed and said, "Thanks again for seeing me Kelly."

Kelly nodded and said, "Well, I hope you enjoy seeing me, because after Jake's delivery and considering how close they are together, I want to see you every other week from now until your 30 weeks. Then it will be weekly after that. We'll go from there depending on the visits." She looked at her noted and said, "I have you at 8 weeks. I'm going to go ahead and schedule your two week appointment and let you know that tomorrow also, okay."

Elizabeth and Jason nodded. "Okay. I'll make sure she's here."

Kelly nodded, saying, "I figured you would."

Elizabeth grabbed his arm and said, "Let's go tell Emily."

Jason and Elizabeth walked to the elevator together holding hands. As they stepped in, they looked at one another and at the same time said, "Twins."


	25. Chapter 25 Family Dinner

Jason and Elizabeth stepped off the elevator and walked towards the waiting room holding hands. Cam ran towards them yelling, "Mommy…Jason…can we go now?"

Jason picked up the little boy as he reached them. "Yes," he nodded, "we can leave now."

Elizabeth smiled and rubbed his back. "Are you ready to go home?"

Cam shook his head. "I want cookies from Kelly's."

Jason smiled and said, "Just cookies?"

Cam nodded and said, "You promised."

"I promised what?"

"Jason, you promised Kelly's. Please…please…please with sugar on top." Cam gave him a big hug and kiss.

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Bet you can't turn that down?"

Jason looked at Cam and said, "Well, if I promised." He smiled at the little boy and said, "We'll go if you can convince your grandmother's to come too."

Cam began to wiggle to get down and said, "I can." Just as Jason sat him on the floor he ran over and said, "Grams…Grandma Monica…will you go to Kelly's with us? Please…please…please with sugar on top. I get cookies if you do."

Elizabeth laughed as Jason watched Cam with disbelief. "I didn't know he would twist my words that way."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Well, you told him to ask, and he really wants those cookies."

Elizabeth and Jason walked over to hear his mom say, "Well Audrey, how do we turn down a request like that."

Audrey smiled down at her great grandson and said, "Well, I do believe that we have a date with a lovely young gentleman."

Cam looked confused and said, "Does that mean yes?" As they both nodded, he began jumping up and down and said, "Yeah…yeah…yeah. I get cookies."

Elizabeth smiled as Cam hugged both Monica and Audrey and said, "Well, let's go." She looked over to see Jake holding his hands out towards her. "Hey mister. Were you good for Aunt Emily?"

Emily smiled as she picked him up and said, "He was the best. Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm starving. Let's go eat."

* * *

Cam ran into Kelly's calling for Mike as everyone followed closely behind. Bobbie and Mike both walked from the back. Bobbie walked quickly towards Elizabeth and hugged her. "I am so glad you and the boys are okay."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Thank you. We are great now that we are home."

Jason walked towards Mike and asked, "Do you think we could move a couple of tables together?"

Mike smiled and said, "Sure. Let me give you a hand." As they finished moving table together he smiled at Elizabeth and the boys and said, "I'm glad your family is okay."

Jason nodded and said, "Me too. I don't know what I would have done if…"

Mike shook his head and said, "Don't even think that way. How's Sonny?"

"He's fine. He was going to see the boys."

"Good. Well, I'll let you get to your family."

Jason nodded and watched as everyone sat down at the tables. He walked over to Elizabeth and sat next to her and Jake. He leaned in and kissed her softly and whispered, "I love you."

Elizabeth smiled and whispered back, "I love you." She looked up as there was a loud noise next to her. She looked up to see Bobbie scooting a highchair in next to her. "Thanks Bobbie."

"No problem sweetie. Let me know when everyone is ready to order. Get what ever you want because it's on the house."

Elizabeth shook her head and said, "Bobbie, we can't do that."

Bobbie waved her hand at her and said, "Consider it a welcome home present. I will not let you try to sneak and pay either Mr. Morgan, so don't even try."

Jason smiled and said, "Thanks Bobbie."

Cam picked up his menu and said, "I'll start with cookies."

Everyone started laughing, but Cam watched as Elizabeth shook her head. "You need some food first mister. Cookies if you eat all your food."

He said, "Aww man." Which of course made everyone laugh some more.

Everyone picked up there menus and began to look. Audrey watched her granddaughter closely. She had never seen her happier than she seemed at this very moment. She almost seemed to glow. She leaned towards Monica and said, "They look happy, don't they?"

Monica smiled and said, "You must have been reading my mind. I was just watching Jason, and I can honestly say that I have never seen him look happier. They really are perfect together."

Audrey nodded and smiled just and Emily asked, "What are you two whispering about?"

Monica smiled and said, "Just about how happy they look together."

Emily smiled and said, "Yes. They are happy together. They love each other."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "If I didn't know any better, I would think that you three were planning something."

Audrey smiled and said, "We were just watching the happy family. I'm glad you are happy. You look as if you are just glowing."

Jason and Elizabeth smiled at one another. In the elevator, they had decided to tell everyone tonight. Maybe they should…

The door to Kelly's opened and in ran Michael and Morgan. "Uncle Jason." They both yelled. Carly, Jax, and Sonny followed closely behind.

Carly walked over and hugged her mom and looked on at the group. "Well, look at this gathering. Did everything go okay at the hospital?"

Jax stepped in and said, "Carly, maybe we better give them some room." He really did not want her jumping all over Elizabeth at the moment.

Carly shook her head and said, "I'm just checking on them. Scouts honor."

Jax smiled politely, wondering what his wife was up to. "Elizabeth, how are you?"

Elizabeth smiled and said, "The boys and I are great Jax. Are you eating here?"

Carly nodded and said, "We decided to bring the boys over to see Mike and my mom for dinner. Sonny stopped by just before we were leaving and decided to join us."

Elizabeth looked at Jason. He seemed to be holding his breathe, as if waiting for something. She then looked over to see that Cam had joined Morgan at the counter. She smiled back at Carly and said, "All of you are more than welcome to join us. The boys would probably enjoy it."

Jax looked at Carly in surprise. Jason coughed to cover his smile at the look, because he knew exactly what he was thinking. Carly shrugged and said, "Are you sure?"

Elizabeth nodded, and Carly turned to Jax and Sonny saying, "Hey you two…pull a couple of tables over here."

Everyone began to scoot around some more to add the extra tables. The boys took over the end of the table looking at the game Michael had brought and the toy Morgan was holding. Everyone sat talking and glancing around trying to figure out what happened. Carly was actually trying to act polite. Jason, Sonny, and Jax were just wondering how long it was going to be before she blew. After the food came to the table, Bobbie and Mike joined them as well since no one else was in the diner for the moment. Everyone began to slowly calm down and enjoy each other's company for the time being.

* * *

Sam turned the corner to go to Kelly's. She was going to order something to take home so that she could go over the show schedule Amelia had dropped off earlier today. Plus, she was wondering about Lucky, and she thought Bobbie would know something. As she walked towards the door, she looked in the window and froze. She couldn't believe what was right before her eyes. This couldn't be happening. They were gone. They weren't here. She had been planning to give Jason some time to grieve and then try to approach him again. There really wasn't any way he loved her. She knew the he was only with her for that little boy. She knew all he had needed was time to forget about her, and then he would be running back to her. But…damn. How could this be happening? She was back. The little princess was back. Now she was going to have to figure out something else. She stepped slightly to the side and continued to stare at the group. They weren't even paying attention to any one but themselves. They didn't even have the guards here. What were they thinking? The longer she stared the more furious she became. What the hell was this? Carly was suddenly playing goody, goody with the little princess even after all the times she came and warned her that the little muffin was going to snatch Jason away. And when did she decide to be buddy's with the little muffin as she calls her. "Ughhh." She turned to leave because she needed to think of a new plan when she saw a flash of light or something from the other side of the courtyard. She looked over and didn't notice anything for a moment. But as she looked closer, she noticed a shadow of some sort behind the trees. She walked closer and stood directly behind the trees and moved them aside. "Can I help you?"

He stood up quickly and shook his head. "I dropped something here earlier, and I really need to find it."

Sam crossed her arms and asked, "What did you drop? Your mind, because I sincerely doubt you lost something in the window."

He gave her a little smirk and said, "Sure I did, and you apparently did as well. I saw you staring inside. Lose something?"

Sam rolled her eyes and looked back into the window. She gave a heavy sigh and said, "Only my life…everything that was mine or what was suppose to be mine is sitting inside that diner right now."

He glanced back in the window and said, "Isn't it funny how some people seem to get everything they don't deserve, and the ones that really work for it end up with nothing?"

She continued to stare in the window and said, "Sounds like my life." She shook her head and turned to him. "What do they represent to you?"

He pointed and side, "See that little boy." She saw that he was pointing at Cameron. "That's my boy. He should be with me, but his mother apparently has other ideas. So not only are these people in this town keeping me from my son, but also the love of my life. But for some reason, I bet that you know exactly how I feel, don't you…Sam?"

Sam gasped and took a couple of steps back. "I didn't tell you my name. Who are you and what do you want?"

"I want your help. You help me get my son and the love of my life back, and I will help you get the one thing that you have been dying to get your hands on for months."

"What do you mean? Who are you? What are you talking about?" She glanced around hoping to get away.

Zander held out his hand and said, "I'm Zander, and I'm going to get you Jason Morgan's little brat in exchange for a little help in my plans. See, no one knows I'm here right now and that's how I want to keep it. Are you in or out?"

Sam narrowed her eyes and stared at him. "And why should I not let people know you are here? I thought you were suppose to be dead."

Zander grabbed her arm and pulled her into the short alley way and said, "Well, you choice now is to help me or I might just have to get rid of you since sources say you had some men pull a gun on my son."

Sam gulped and said, "Fine. I'll help, but on one condition. I want Elizabeth gone for good."

Zander shrugged and said, "I'll consider it."

* * *

Elizabeth sighed as she stared around the table. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. She had missed everyone…well not Carly, but even she was acting okay for the moment. She seemed truly happy with Jax and the boys. She glanced to the man next to here and sighed with a smile. She loved the man with all her heart and wasn't sure what she would ever do without him now that they had finally committed themselves to each other. Who would have ever thought that all of friendship and loving each other from afar would finally give them what they had always wanted? A family, friends, and a life together. She smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. She whispered into his ear, "Do you think you want to let everyone know now?" He leaned down and kissed her on the lips lightly and then nodded. "Well then the floor is all yours."

Jason cleared his throat and said, "Well I'm glad everyone joined us for dinner." He glanced back at Elizabeth as everyone got quiet. "Elizabeth and I have some news." Saying just those few words cause an effect that you would have never thought possible with the people that were sitting here at this table. You could have heard a pin drop. "Well, Elizabeth and I are expecting twins."

All of a sudden everyone started talking over each other at once. "Twins." "What?" "When did you find out?" "You're pregnant." "Congratulation." "We're going to have to decorate a nursery at the house for them now." "The muffin's carrying muffins. Who would have thought?" "Carly…watch it." "This is amazing." Jason looked at Elizabeth as she was getting hugged and examined by her grandmother and his mom at the same time. She smiled and pointed towards Cam. He looked over and saw Cam and Morgan jumping around saying, "Babies, Babies, Babies." Jake was wide eyed in amazement from all the noise his brother was making. He smiled back at her and mouthed, "I love you."

She smiled and said, "I love you more."

* * *

Elizabeth sighed as Jason closed the door behind her. She watched him walk around and smiled as he climbed in. "Who knew one little announcement would get everyone so worked up? I didn't think they were ever going to let us go."

Emily smiled and said from the back seat, "What did you think they were going to do? Sit there quietly and pat your arm."

Jason shook his head and said, "Well, I certainly didn't expect it to take another two hours to finish dinner. I don't think I have ever seen so many cookies and cake brought to a table."

Cam nodded and licked his lips. "That was the best part. I love cookies."

Elizabeth smiled and patted her stomach, "Well, these little ones seemed to enjoy it too. Plus, it was nice being able to sit with everyone with no arguments for once."

Emily laughed and said, "I was sure Carly was going to blow a gasket. Jax must be better for her then we thought."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Well, I consider it a good encounter with Carly when the only thing she calls me is Muffin. There are just so many other things I'm sure she could have come up with." She turned to Emily and said, "Did you know that she hugged me earlier?"

Emily's sat up quickly bug eyed and said, "A hug. Did you just say hug? Are you sure that she just didn't get to complete choking you because there were witnesses."

Elizabeth shook her head and said, "No. It was a hug. Then she told me in no certain terms that I better not hurt Jason. Guess she's coming around. Probably had something to do with my wonderful husband here."

Jason shook his head and said, "I can't make Carly do anything."

Cam turned back towards Emily and said, "Why would Morgan's mommy not hug mommy? Hugs are nice."

Elizabeth and Emily laughed as Jason said, "Morgan's mommy doesn't usually hug anyone but family, Cam."

Cam thought about this for a minute and said, "Ohhh…so you only hug your family?"

Jason shrugged and said, "Well, you can hug whoever you want."

Cam smiled and said, "Okay. Mommy are we going home?"

"Actually, we are going to our new home. The one we bought for our family."

"Is Spin-elly going to be there?"

Elizabeth looked at Jason who nodded and said, "He should be sweetheart, but you probably won't see him until tomorrow morning."

"But mommy, I want to play video games."

"Not tonight. It's getting kind of late, and it's been a long day."

He sat back and crossed his arms mumbling, "Not fair."

Elizabeth sighed and said, "It might be a long night."

Jason looked back at the little boy and said, "I'm sure everything will be fine." Jason drove up to the gate of their home and nodded at the guard. He continued towards the house and pulled into the garage. He climbed out and began to unbuckle Cam as Spinelli walked up. "Spin-elly…can we play some more games?" Cam continued talking to Spinelli and wiggled until he was finally out of the car. He ran over and jumped up and down in front of Spinelli. "Please, please, please."

Spinelli saw Elizabeth shake her head and then said, "I am truly sorry my little gamester, but my faithful gaming servant has retired for the evening and will be unable to afford us some glorious entertainment until it has received some much needed rest."

Cam looked down with a frown and said, "Well, does all that mean that we can't play tonight?"

Spinelli nodded and said, "I am truly sorry, but I will do whatever is in my power to ensure that the little gamester enjoys some learning time tomorrow."

"Okay Spin-elly, but can you come inside to see my room. Hey, we can have a sleepover again and you can sleep with me. That sounds like fun huh?"

Elizabeth smiled and shrugged as Spinelli looked back down at her son, "Well my little friend, if your angelic paternal unit agrees to the sleepover terms, then I will gladly sleepover with my little buddy."

Cam began to jump up and down and said, "Can Spin-elly sleepover?"

Elizabeth laughed and said, "Spinelli lives with us Cam."

Cam shrugged and said, "But can he sleep in my room tonight?"

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Sure. Why don't we go get ready for bed?" They walked into the kitchen. Elizabeth stopped in amazement. "I don't believe it."

Emily smiled and said, "Mom and your grandmother kept themselves busy. They did the whole house. If there is something you don't like, I'm sure they will understand."

Elizabeth smiled as she glanced around. The kitchen was perfect. If the rest of the house was like this, then there would probably not be anything to change. She continued through the room into the foyer between the living room and dining room. "Jason, look." There was a pool table set up in the dining room. The living room looked to have a comfortable feel with furniture the boys couldn't mess up and there was a huge entertainment system. She turned towards the steps when she heard, "Mommy…Chugging Charlie." Well it looks like everyone was going to be happy. She turned back to her husband and hugged him close. "I love you. We have some people that love us."

Jason hugged her back and said, "There is no way they love us more than I love you, Mrs. Morgan. Let's go get our boys in bed."


	26. Chapter 26 Surprises

_Sorry for such a long break. Between summer, looking for and starting a new job, and kids starting school, it's been a rough time to write. Hopefully now it will get better!! Let's just hope a writer's block doesn't hit._

* * *

_Months_, Jason thought to himself. _Months and no sign of him…of anyone._ _A few months had past since he got his family home, but Zander still hadn't been found. Sonny had let him use every available man possible to track him and still nothing. It was almost as if he had disappeared. But they knew he hadn't because of the situation with the organizations. The only questions now were when he would hit next, and who was he working with now. They knew that Alcazar's men were working as a part of him because shipments had been coming missing and been tampered with, and the trails had lead them straight to Alcazar's old properties and men. But still no Zander. There had also been a small situation in which both sides had lost some people…only the rest of Alcazar's men were now all gone. Occasionally the men would say that they had found something…a new lead. But it always led to the same thing…nothing. Since when had Zander become so smart? Or not smart really…but sneaky. Something said that he was working with someone else now…someone who could protect him. But who? _

_It also didn't help that every time he turned around, the guards were telling him about Sam McCall. Apparently Sam thought it was her mission in life to verbally attack his wife whenever she was in public. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out how she seemed to almost always end up in the same place. Elizabeth had said to not worry about it…that she could handle it. But he disagreed. He was really going to have to do something about her. Apparently threatening her and locking her in the safe house for a couple of weeks hadn't done anything. Plus, every time he looked for her lately, she seemed to have disappeared. The next time she resurfaced…which he knew would probably be as soon as Elizabeth left the house again…he was going to have a tail placed on her. Maybe then his men could keep her away. He knew you weren't supposed to harm women and children, but she was crossing the line. She was definitely getting on his list._

_Plus now Lucky was about to come back to town. His rehabilitation program was over, and he was on his way home. Elizabeth said he had called and wanted to see Cameron. They had both discussed it and had decided against the idea. Cam was starting to adjust well…especially considering getting kidnapped, moving into a new home, and gaining more family. He was fitting right in. Neither of them wanted him to have a setback. Hopefully he wouldn't get back up with Sam because he knew that was exactly what Sam was betting on. It was one of the reasons she attempted to talk to Elizabeth…or should he say harass her on a regular occasion. She was still betting that Lucky would get the boys._

_And to top it all off, they were starting to get threats. Pictures and messages. The part that he really couldn't shake was that this time they weren't after Sonny's family. This time they were after his. Pictures of Elizabeth and the boys in the park. Pictures of his home. Pictures of his family. Someone was out to get him and his family. He was betting on Zander, but it could possible be someone else. He had Spinelli up nights at a time looking into it. If they weren't found soon, he knew he was going to have to set up his plan. His family was more important right now. He would do whatever was necessary to protect what was his. He had even gone as far as to ask Elizabeth and Emily to stay home from work for now, even though they were both ready to go back. He couldn't take the chance of someone getting to them._

Jason was pulled from his thoughts by something. He turned when he heard a noise from the stairs. He was finally going to get to spend a little time with his family today. He planned to play with the boys for a while this morning, and he had plans for his wife at lunch. But first he wanted her to get some rest. The twins seemed to be making her uncomfortable all ready. Plus with all the stress, she hadn't been sleeping very well. He sat his cup down as he heard a giggle and walked towards the room's entrance. He stood just to the side of the door and looked down as a small head with curls glanced into the room. As the little person glanced around, and stepped out and said, "Boo!!"

Cam jumped and ran around him laughing. "You got me. Now see if you can catch me."

Jason watched as Cam ran around the couch and was headed towards the door to his office. He took off the other way to cut him off, and Cam just turned and laughed. He ran across the hall to the family room and scooted under the pool table just as Jason got over to him. "Oh no…now what am I going to do?" he asked with a smile.

Cam laughed and said, "Ah ha…you can't get me."

Jason laid on the floor next to him and put out his hand to tickle the little boy. Cam laughed and squirmed until he wiggled slightly closer to Jason. Jason pulled him out and onto his lap and tickled him until he said, "Okay…you got me."

Jason laughed at the little boy and smiled. Cam smiled back and said, "I'm hungry. Can we eat?"

Jason paused as if to think about this to see what Cam would say. "Hmmm…"

"Daddy, I'm really, REALLY hungry." Cam got up and began to jump up and down. "REALLY, REALLY, HUNGRY!!"

Jason stared at the little boy in awe. This was the first time he had called him "Daddy". Jason reached up and hugged the little boy and said, "We can eat anything you want."

Jason stood up and followed Cam into the kitchen. Cam began to ramble on about something that he had done with Spinelli the day before…something about a new game. Jason just watched him for a minute and thought back to the word…Daddy…he sees me as his dad. That one word meant the world to him. He thought hearing Jake say "Da" had been amazing. But this…Cam meant it. He saw him as his dad.

"Can we have pancakes and syrup? I want ten pancakes. Then can you play my new game with me?" Cam climbed up onto a chair at the table and waited for a response.

Jason smiled and said, "Ten pancakes….really. Can your little tummy handle TEN pancakes?"

Cam nodded and looked at him with a serious look and said, "I'm starving. Plus, now I have Jake and the new babies to take care of. That's lots of work. I need lots of food."

Jason smiled and said, "Are you helping mommy rest with the new babies?"

Cam nodded, "And I talk to them too. I just wish I could see them."

Jason smiled and said, "One day. Hey, would you like to make your mom some breakfast too?"

Cam jumped up and said, "Can I help?"

Jason nodded and said, "Sure…she would really like that." Just then he heard a few baby noises from the monitor. "Sounds like Jake's up. How about we go get him and then start breakfast?"

Cam grabs Jason hand and says, "Okay, but we got to hurry. I need food soon."

* * *

Elizabeth stretched slowly and looked around. She had slept late. Where were the boys? Where was Jason? She knew she was at her home now, but she could not hear anyone. She was really surprised that she hadn't heard the boys. She also wondered why Jason had not woken her up. She climbed out of the bed and, after going to the restroom, walked over to look out the window. There was a great supply of sunlight shining through. She was ready for the day. Hopefully she and Jason would be able to spend a little time with the boys before he got busy with work again. She knew he was doing his best to keep them safe. She just wished she got a little time with her husband. Once the threat died down, hopefully everything would get back to normal…or some what normal anyway. She smiled as she heard footsteps outside of the room and a shushing sound. As she turned towards the door, she saw all her boys coming in. Jason was holding Jake and a plate, and Cam was carrying a cup.

Cam walked carefully over to her and said, "Mommy, me and Daddy made you breakfast. Jake just watched."

Elizabeth stared at her son for a moment and could feel the tears coming into her eyes. Daddy…he called Jason, Daddy. She was amazed that he did this all on his own. It just spoke wonders of what he felt for Jason. She looked up quickly at Jason and saw his smile. Then she kneeled down and gave him a kiss and hug. "Thank you very much."

He grabbed her hand and said, "Come on. You get to eat in bed."

She followed him back to the bed and sat down. Jason handed her the plate and sat down with Jake on the end of the bed. Cam sat the cup down next to her and smiled as he watched her.

She looked around and said, "Well, this is a surprise. Well, are you going to eat with me?"

Cam shook his head and said, "This is yours."

Jason smiled and said, "We ate a while ago sleepy head."

Cam laughed and said, "You're the sleepy head mommy."

Elizabeth smiled and began to eat as Cam told her all about cooking the breakfast.

"…and Daddy even let me stir the eggs and put butter on the toast. And hot chocolate. You got special hot chocolate. Aunt Emmy ate with us. And Spin-elle. Why'd you sleep so late? Can we go play on the slide outside?"

Elizabeth laughed at her son. "Well, someone's happy this morning. Let me finish eating and get dressed. We'll figure out what to do then."

Jason turned to Cam and asked, "Would you like to have Morgan come and play with you outside today?"

Cam started jumping up and down and said, "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah."

Elizabeth turned with a questioning look and said, "I guess that's a yes."

Jason watched as she sat her plate down and held her hands out for Jake. As he watched her with him, he said, "Carly and Leticia are going to bring the boys over here so that we can go out together for a bit. I called in a favor."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Okay. Just don't let her think that you owe her for life now."

He smiled, "Naaa…she owes me. So what do you say? Would my wife do me the honor of lunch?"

"Absolutely."

He stood up and picked up Jake. Then said, "Come on Cam. Let's let mommy get dressed. Plus, I have some plans to make.

* * *

Elizabeth walked down the stairs and glanced around. She loved her new home. She walked towards the family room since this was where all the noise was coming from. Jason was on the phone in the corner, and Emily was helping Cam try to hit the ball around with the pool stick. Jake was swinging happily next to them cooing every time he was actually able to touch a toy. This was how her family was supposed to be. This was almost perfect. "Hey Em. How's he doing?"

Cam jumped in and said, "Mommy. I hit balls."

Emily laughed and said, "Well, we are hitting them here and there, but Jason's probably going to have to teach him the finer points. I'm not much good at this pool stuff, am I Cam?"

Cam shook his head, "She doesn't hit any. Daddy hits a lot. Some even went in a hole."

Elizabeth smiled and walked towards Jake. "Hey big boy. Do you like that swing?" Jake smiled and cooed. "Well, that's good."

Emily walked towards Jake and smiled as she rubbed the little boy on the head. "He's had a busy morning. He rolled all the way across the carpet. Then he got himself turned and rolled right under the pool table before I could even catch him. So I figured he better be corralled for the moment."

Cam jumped off the chair after setting down his pool stick and said, "Mommy, I told him it he wanted to get chased, he should have gotten up earlier. Daddy chased me around before breakfast."

"Oh he did," she said and she glanced up as Jason. He just kind of shrugged and turned back towards the window. "Well, that sounds like fun. Did he catch you?"

Cam nodded and said, "Yeah…but only cause I let him."

With that response, they all laughed. Just then the doorbell ran. Emily walked towards it saying, "Hopefully that's for me. I have plans today. Actually, I am going to stay with Nicholas tonight. I will be back in the morning. Call me if you need anything."

Elizabeth waved as Emily headed towards the door. "Have fun!!"

Elizabeth looked down at Cam and said, "Why don't we go out back for a bit? Give daddy a minute on the phone."

Cam jumped down and said, "Yeah…let's go!"

She followed him to the backdoor and out onto the porch. She loved having a yard for the boys to play in. Cam ran straight to the swing set that was shaped like a fort and climbed up to the slide. Elizabeth looked down at Jake and said, "Do you want to swing outside?" He gave her a couple of gurgling noises that ended with a "da". "We are really going to have to work on that little man. It's mama. Can you say it? Mama." And all she heard was "da." "All right. Fine. Let's go swing. Maybe your little siblings will learn mama first."

And this was how Jason found them about twenty minutes later. Cam was sitting in the sandbox under the fort, and Jake was in the swing. Carly followed him out with Morgan and Michael. As she watched Morgan and Michael run for the fort, she said, "How are you doing?"

Jason looked back at her and said, "I'm fine."

Carly snorted and said, "No your not. There's a lot going on. Sonny keeps telling us to keep the boys right with us. He's even threatening the island if things don't slack up. He said you would probably send Elizabeth and the boys down there as well."

Jason shook his head and said, "Not unless I have no other choice. But I'm not going to talk about business with you, Carly. You know that, so let's leave it at this."

Carly nodded towards Elizabeth and said, "How's she doing?"

Jason smiled and said, "She's good. She and the boys are great. Cam called me "Daddy" this morning for the first time."

Carly watched the amazement in her friends face. Damn muffin for taking him, but at least she was making him happy. "Jason, that's great. I know I've been pretty horrible about all of this, but I am truly glad that you are happy. You are one of the best fathers I know. You deserve to have a family. Even if I was pig headed about Elizabeth, I am glad she makes you happy."

Jason looked at her as if waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Honestly Jase, I am truly happy for you."

Jason nodded and said, "Thank you." He turned to watch Leticia head out to where the boys were playing. "Thank you again for coming over here. I just wanted to give her a little bit of a break from everything. If the boys start to get to be too much, you can always try to drag Spinelli out to play video games with them. He's in his room unless you need him. He promised to hang around."

Carly waved him off and said, "Jase, we'll be fine. Get Elizabeth and go."

They walked over to the play set. Jason gave Cam a quick hug and then picked up Jake. "Who am I?" Jake cooed and him and then said, "Da."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Don't get too cocky about it mister. He called me "da" a few times today too."

Jason pulled her to him and leaned down to kiss her. "Are you ready to go?" She nodded. He said, "Well, let's go."

They waved to everyone and left for her surprise.

* * *

Elizabeth stared out the window as they drove. She leaned against Jason as he held her and sighed. "This is amazing. Getting a break…being with you."

He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the side of her neck. "I'm glad you agreed to get away with me too. I am sorry I've been so busy."

Elizabeth turned to him and shook her head. "Don't apologize. You are there when we need you, and I know what you are doing in important for our family. Let's just look forward to the time we have together. Now," she asked with a twinkle in her eye, "where are you taking me?"

Jason smiled down at her and said, "You'll see."

"That's all I get."

"For now."

She leaned over and kissed the sensitive part just below his ear. "Please," she whispered into his ear.

He shook his head and said, "Not yet. But I could use a little more persuading."

Elizabeth sat up and smiled, "Exactly what kind of persuasion do you have in mind Mr. Morgan?"

He gave her a smile and said, "The kind that we should probably not do with the window cracked to the front seat. How are you feeling?"

Elizabeth sat her hand on her stomach. "We're fine. Just a little tired. I never realized how good you get it with just one. I feel like I'm doubling up on everything with this pregnancy. I think it's because Jake still needs so much."

Jason nodded and said, "You know, I've been thinking about maybe getting you some help after the babies are born. Actually, getting both of us some help." He saw her look and said, "Not full-time…just some help around the house and maybe to help watching them if we wanted to go anywhere."

Elizabeth shrugged and said, "I don't know Jason. Maybe we should see how we do ourselves first. You know we will probably have a lot of help from family."

Jason sort of pause at this response and said, "Well, let's think about it."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Okay. Are you starting to get worried about having so many babies in the house? You know we still have a few months to go. I'd hate for you to have a breakdown on me before they even arrive."

"Ha…ha. That's not funny. I was thinking about you. We could even get someone now since you're so tired. You know, maybe Leticia could come over for the few hours that Morgan and Michael will be in school or something."

"Jason, I can't do that to her. She's probably already got plans for that time, and she's Michael and Morgan's nanny. Emily lives with us at the moment, and you won't let either of us go back to work yet. Do you honestly think I am so exhausted I can't move at the moment? Emily does plenty to help at the moment. What more do I need?"

"But what about when she's not there?"

"Jason, I am fine. Stop worrying so much, please. I can take care of myself and our children."

Jason traced her stomach and said, "I know you can. I just want to be on the safe side. Let someone worry about you for once."

Elizabeth shrugged and leaned back against him. "Fine. Worry. But everything is going to be fine."

Jason glanced out the window and said, "We are almost there. Are you hungry?"

Elizabeth smiled and said, "We're starving." She looked out the window and said, "Jason, thank you for this."

They stepped out of the car and walked down the steps at Vista Point. Jason had had one of the guards set up a picnic lunch for them and a couple of couple of heaters to keep the space warm for them. Elizabeth smiled as she looked around and sat down. "So what are we eating today?"

Jason pulled out a couple of salads, grilled chicken sandwiches, and strawberries. "How does this look?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Delicious."

"Well then, let's eat."

* * *

Sam slowly made her way closer to Jason and Elizabeth. She could see Jason feeding her and pawing all over each other. It wasn't fair. That should be her down there with the growing stomach and the loving husband. Jason belonged to her. After everything they had gone through and everything she did for him, there should be no questions. If only the little witch hadn't gotten in her way. She would have everything. She had almost had Jason married to her…for Christ sakes, they had been engaged. She had even been trying to get at the little witch, trying to keep her guard down because Zander had plans to get rid of her. Zander wanted to use her as Jason's weakness, but Sam had her own plan. She would help Zander get rid of the little witch, and then she would warn Jason about what was going on. That would get her back in Jason's good graces…and more than likely back into his bed. And of course Jake would need a mommy to help raise him. She would be perfect for the job…much better than the little witch. Cam could go to Audrey or something. She had heard that Jason had adopted him…but she was sure it was just because she had made him. Plus for some reason, Zander wanted Cameron. By all means, he could have him.

But it was starting to get tiring, following Elizabeth around. She wasn't sure who he was getting his information from, but Zander always seemed to know where Elizabeth was. It really wasn't hard to find her. The problem was that she knew Jason was starting to get irritated…more so than Elizabeth. She wasn't stupid. She knew that was why she had been locked in the cabin a couple of weeks ago. She had been warned…and now she had just been avoiding Jason…which wasn't too hard since she was currently staying at a different place every couple of days. Zander seemed to move a lot, and he was keeping her close. Pretty close for now…which really didn't bother her in the least. It was actually pretty enjoyable. Much better than Lucky, but she still would prefer Jason. She contemplated whether she should go on down and see the happy couple. Zander had said to go see them. The plan was to happen sooner rather than later…but still.

Just then a guard walked up and grabbed her arm. "Ms. McCall. I seem to recall that you are not wanted around Jason or Mrs. Morgan. You need to leave."

Jason looked up as he noticed a movement from the side. Andrew was holding Sam. Damn it. When was she going to learn? Now to interrupt his private time with his wife. "Elizabeth, look I'm sorry, but can you let Francis take you home?"

Elizabeth looked back over her shoulder and groaned. "Why does she keep showing up? I'll go, but can we have a little time together later?"

Jason nodded and gave her a quick kiss. "I promise. This shouldn't take long, and then I have to stop off to see Sonny."

She nodded. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you." He watched her walk to the car and climb in. As Francis climbed in the front, he motioned to Andrew. He watched as Andrew drug Sam down to where he stood.

Sam huffed once the guard let her go. "Jason, you really need to talk with your guards. They shouldn't be manhandling women that way. I thought that was part of your motto or something…to keep women and children out of your business."

Jason nodded to the other guard and watched him walk away. "This has nothing to do with that Sam, and you know it."

Sam shrugged and looked around. "What is your fascination with the place? Did your little princess take you here as well while you were cheating on me behind my back?"

Jason shook his head and pinched the end of his nose. "This is going to stop Sam. You will not come near my family any more."

Sam moved to walk around him, but he grabbed her arm and held her still. "Do you hear me? Do you understand? Because there are no more chances Sam. You come near my family again, and you will never get that opportunity again."

Sam smiled and said, "Jason, if I didn't know any better I would think you were threatening me. But I know you wouldn't do that. We lost a child together too. You are still in love with me…I know that deep down. Plus, my mother might enjoy hearing about me getting threatened. What a way to bring the big, bad Jason down? Not through his business dealings, but with her own daughter." She jerked her arm from his hand. "Plus, you owe me for everything that was taken from me because of you. I will never have children, Jason. Do you remember that? You TOOK THE ONE CHANCE FOR US TO HAVE A CHILD TOGETHER BY BEING WITH HER!!" She paused, and then began to whisper, "Wouldn't want to upset the little princess now would we. We could have raised that little boy together. We would have been a family. She and Lucky could have had more children, and we would have still been together."

Jason stared at her is disbelief. He was beginning to think she must truly be crazy.

Sam stared back at him with tears in her eyes, "Don't you miss us? Don't you miss our family? Weren't we great together?"

Jason shook his head and motioned to his guards, "Sam this is it. I am married. I am with the women that I have loved for years. I'm final happy, and you are trying to pull this. I am sorry that you can't have children, but you can't use that against me any more. You chose your path, and I have chosen mine. If you want children, look into adoption or something. I'm sure Lucky will be thrilled to do that for you once he's back in town…which apparently should be any day now. Stay away from me. Stay away from my family. STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!!" He watched her to make sure she was listening this time. "The guards' instruction from this point forward will be to not let you anywhere within the range of my family. This includes me. You choose to sleep with Lucky. You choose to sleep with Ric. You have made plenty of choices that I don't agree with, but you are no longer our problem. And just to make this clear, that was yours and Sonny's child, not mine that was lost." He motioned to the guards and said, "Make sure she makes it home." As Andrew walked away with Sam, Jason called Milo and said, "Stay on Sam until otherwise told. She is probably going to try something. I want to know what she is doing and who she is with at all times." He closed the phone and watched Andrew drive away. Then he turned to Max and said, "I need to go see Sonny."


End file.
